Fantasmic
by Drama sapphire
Summary: This is based from the hit Disney live show in Orlando, Florida. Join Mickey as he is using his imagination to create a fantasmic dream and battles evil forces who plans to destroy his dream and kill him. GOING TO BE REBOOTED THIS YEAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm DS a.k.a. Drama Sapphire and welcome to my new Disney story based from the hit Disney live show from Disney's Hollywood Studios that used to be Disney MGM at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. Just to let you know, I've been thinking up ideas for this story a few months ago ever since I've done a few of my stories in the past and done have much ideas for most of them. I thought I can't be able to do it until I remember that my younger brother that was born with Autism loved the show so much ever since 2005 so I've decided to do it for him even though he doesn't read fan fiction stories but he watched the show on YouTube. **

**While I was thinking up ideas for what should happen in chapter 1, I don't have much ideas for it so I looked for help. Luckily Bovine Beauty have decided to help me out and gave me a few advices that work. **

**But there'll be a lot of questions that won't be answered until the end of the story. What is Mickey's purpose to end up in that magical land that wasn't known by people in his world? What kind of allies will he meet? Who will be the villains that plans to get rid of him for their evil doings? And how will Mickey be able to face them, with or without his allies? Find out by reading chapter 1 and enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I owned nothing from Disney except we are working on this story together but I owned my own OC characters that will be appearing soon. **

**P.S. **

**I'm giving a lot of credits to my friend Bovine Beauty because I'm thanking her for all of her help ever since I've read her spectacular story "The Forgotten Five" and I loved it! I wish her all the best on her future stories and videos on YouTube. Also, keep in mind that this chapter is renewed and have some new changes from the original first chapter on June 5, 2010. **

Today afternoon after work and no more seeing rain drops from the parting clouds cheers up Mickey as he was at home setting up the paper plates, bowls, cups, plastic forks, plastic spoons, plastic knives, and napkins on his wooden coffee table.

His kitchen was filled with sounds of four pots cooking food that he'll later return to for checking if they're ready. Pluto was napping on the wooden floor outside of the large green rug that has white and red designs on it. The dog was having a pleasant sleep until he sniffs the aroma of the food that was almost done cooking and he opens his eyes to look at his owner who already finished opening the plastic bags and settled the plates, bowls, forks, cups, spoons, knives, and napkins on the table.

Pluto walks up towards his owner and nudged him on the legs to get his attention. Mickey stands up and happily looks at his dog who barks at him "Oh hey there Pluto! Wow, you're up already from your 10 minutes nap. What's up?".

Pluto barks and pointed one of his ears to the kitchen "Oh? Are they done? Let me go check. Don't mess up the table boy. Our guests will be arriving by 5:30 in another hour".

When Mickey walks into the kitchen, his dark navy blue clock on the yellow wall of the room says 4:59 pm and he opens the lids of the pots including a blue rice cooker for observation. Turns out they're all done so Mickey turns off the stove and the rice cooker and picks up some four large ceramic bowls and a plate.

He then places his filled bowls and plates and lays them on the dining table to admire his work before starting to make popcorn. One bowl has macaroni and cheese, the second bowl has mashed potatoes with turkey flavored gravy, the third bowl have cooked pasta noodles with boiled chicken strips and tofu in Asian style because he added lemongrass and mung bean sprouts and Chinese cabbage, and a plate that have steamed vegetables and Asian brown rice.

He carefully laid them on the dinner table and feels proud of himself "Hmm…not bad, not bad at all…oh boy, my friends are going to ask me how I've managed to learn how to cook Asian food and I'll explain to them soon when they arrived with their own snacks from the supermarket…now it's time for buttered popcorn, Pluto bark for me when you see any of the guests coming and turn on the TV to entertain yourself".

Pluto nods his head and looks out the window for any sign of their friends arriving but all he could see was other people that they sometimes know and doesn't meet who weren't invited to the party and covers the window with a navy blue curtain. He then goes to the television and pressed a button that says "Power" and lays down on the rug to watch a SBS Korean drama called "Iljimae" that was from a DVD set with Eng subtitles given to Mickey as a birthday present from Donald on his 23rd birthday last year. .

(It is actually episode 1 and yes I know it isn't a Disney live action series but it is a really good Korean show that takes place in the Joseon era and it is about a boy whose biological father was framed and killed while hiding him in a cabinet to protect him from the assassins. The child's mother and older sister ended up becoming slaves while he was saved by a thief who was a good married man and adopted him while he lost his memories. But when he grew up and regains it, he became a heroic phantom thief or a Korean Robin Hood named "Iljimae" and solve the mysterious of his father's death and learn about the people who plotted his death. It is actually a good Korean series and try watching it on YouTube or Drama crazy. Very Popular during the year 2008 and a good soundtrack called OST which means original soundtrack. I promise that this drama show will certainly got you guys entertained and sad because it has tons of action, mystery, adventure, comedy, and romance).

Pluto barked in excitement as he sits up and jumps up as he watches the opening introduction that plays its theme song *Lonely footsteps*. Suddenly he can hear the noises from a popcorn maker machine that his owner bought from JCPenny at a cheap price because it was on sale and Pluto looked up to see Mickey walking in to look at the Plasma screen television "Hey Pluto! Whatcha watching?…Oh, Iljimae huh? Great! But later let me change it for another movie because this drama isn't suited for kids under 15 alright? Goofy, Donald, and Pete are bringing the little boys over and I have to let them watch a kids film for their age. Do you promise to cooperate with me until tomorrow?".

Pluto nodded his head with a happy grin that brought a smile on Mickey's face "Great! We'll later watch the whole drama soon on the weekend. I gotta go check on the popcorn and give you your dinner right now. Enjoy the first episode Pluto!" and turns back for the kitchen while Pluto continues to engross himself to watch the first episode.

Finally at 5:28 pm, Mickey is already sitting on the couch with a half empty bottle of Aquafina Spring water in his left hand while Pluto was slurping in his dog bowl full of water while the other bowl has dog food for him. He's already done making popcorn that was settled on the coffee table and he was holding the DVD remote control in his right hand.

He was smiling at the part when he's watching two child actors *Kim Yoo Jung and Yeo Jin Goo who also starred in a 2012 MBC Drama "The moon that embraces the sun"* while sitting on a apricot blossoms tree and watching a whistling bird together "Cute kids…they're so adorable together".

That's when he thinks back to his childhood at the age of 7 when he took his friend Minnie with their mothers to a nearby park after school every Friday during Spring and they would play there such as taking turn on slides, swings, monkey bars, playsets, and then buy ice cream and eat them on the bench while looking at the birds flying or landing on the ground to eat leftover bread pieces and observing the white clouds shapes. Their mothers remarks them as a cute young couple that leaves Mickey and Minnie feeling embarrassed and told their mothers that they are just friends, until they've both eventually became a couple when they grew up.

All of a sudden, he heard a doorbell and he immediately ejects the DVD out and said to his dog "Pluto! Check to see who's outside the window! I'm coming back after I put this in my DVD case!".

After Mickey runs to his bedroom to put away his Iljimae first DVD, Pluto walks to the window and slightly opens the curtains to see any visitors outside. His eyes widened and he barks at the sight of seeing Minnie Mouse, Goofy and his son Max, Mortimer Mouse, Donald, Huey (Red), Dewey (Blue), Louie (Green), Daisy, Pete and his two children who was named PJ and Pistol waiting patiently for their friend to invite them in the house for the party while holding their bags.

(Take notice that Max, PJ, Pistol, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are still young kids like in Goof Troop and Duck tales. Also, both Pete, Mortimer, and Goofy are a few years older than Mickey but they still are good friends).

Pluto keeps barking happily until Mickey leaves his bedroom and asked him curiously "Whose outside the door Pluto? Are our friends waiting outside my front door?".

Pluto nods his head excitedly and points his left ear to the curtains. Mickey walks up towards the curtains and was surprised to see his friends that were standing under a small roof in front of his front door.

Max noticed Mickey's glancing at him behind the glass window that made the young boy smiled. He then tugs on his father's pants whose left finger is about to touch the doorbell again "Hey daddy! Hey dad! Stop!".

Goofy looks down on his son with his brows raised in surprise "Yes Max? What's the matter?".

"Mickey is watching us from his window! He knows that we're here! Look!" Max replied with his head gestured to the window that received the others' attentions. They all looked at the window and waved their hands and feathers to Mickey with smiles on their faces.

Moments later, everyone were all packed in the living room and enjoying Mickey's party with laughter and cheer.

Mickey lends his PlayStation 2 game console to the young boys who were playing "Digimon Rumble Arena". Max picked Veemon while Dewey picked Patamon and were battling on a Glacier scene. Huey and Louie were sitting on the chair pillows just like Max and Dewey to enjoy watching the video game and waiting for their turn.

Veemon's digivolve gauge was close to digivolution as the same time as Patamon so both Max and Dewey were now competition to see which one of them would digivolve first even though Max has more health in the health bar than Dewey's.

"Alright Veemon! Use your punches on Patamon!"

"Patamon, bubble beam!"

Patamon jumps and aims his bubble beam at Veemon. Luckily Max decides to make his digimon jumps away instead of doing Vee punch on the circle button and lands on a first rock cliff while Patamon was hit by an unexpected boulder that makes him falls below in front of the boulder and ended up landing on a tree branch on the right side of the screen.

Max smiles because Dewey's Patamon is next to Veemon. So Veemon jumps up and gave Patamon a head butt that enables Veemon to digivolve. Max presses the R1 button and Veemon digivolved into…Imperialdramon in Fighter Mode!

Max smiles and makes a left fist below his chin as victory for making Veemon digivolve "Woo hoo! Yes! I've made Veemon digivolve into Imperialdramon".

Dewey gave him a upset glare and responds "Hey! You didn't win against me yet you have to celebrate making your Veemon digivolved into Imperialdramon! Ohhhh now I'm gonna give you a payback for almost decreasing my healthy gauge when I make my Patamon digivolve!".

Pete and Goofy were talking about their high school years since they're both older and graduated in college before the others. Pete and Goofy aren't quite buddies since Goofy accidentally jumped up and kicked Pete's face who was a football quarterback and caused their team to lose the game. However, they've managed to get along very well and Pete lets go of his grudge even though he still can't get over the accident. They were chatting in the dinner table on the chairs while holding their paper cups of ginger ale.

PJ was playing Pokemon Silver on his silver Gameboy (The one that have Pikachu and the Pichu brothers) on the couch next to Mickey who was whispering to his girlfriend Minnie with a photo album of their high school years before and after they've graduated without disturbing Pete's son.

Daisy and Donald were discussing about their plans for their next date while Mortimer is just enjoying his meal on his paper plate.

Everyone were enjoying the party until it is almost because it is now 8:50. Mickey then decides to pick a DVD for everyone to enjoy but Mortimer decided to leave since he was tired and permitted to drive back to his house by his own small red car.

After Mortimer left, everyone sits down on the couch together to watch "Disney's The Chronicles of Narnia". Mickey plops down between his girlfriend and Goofy after placing in the DVD in the DVD player and pressed the Play button on his DVD remote.

The movie seemed to be quite enjoying, even Pistol was developing a small crush on William Moseley even though she's only 6 years old which gives her father a lot of concern and worry for her. Pete then said to her in a worried expression "Um…Pistol darling, you're too young to be crushing on a boy who isn't the same species as you and I won't allow you to ask any boy on a romantic date except friendship. You can only go out with a boy on a date when you're older than 20".

"Awww…" Pistol sighed sadly, but one serious glance from her father who raised his left brow startles her and nods her head "I-I mean…yes daddy!".

Pete smiles and pats his daughter's head gently "That's my little good girl". But when PJ chuckles with amusement, he felt a bit scared when Pete angrily raises his left brow that made him become nervous and decides to focus on the movie instead.

During the middle of the film, Mickey yawns in boredom because he feels quite tired and wants to go to sleep on the couch while his friends were distracted by the movie. So he comfortably lays back, closes his eyes, and feel into a peaceful slumber.

*Mickey's dream world* (Music from the live Disney show starts)

_Chorus: Imagination!_

When Mickey opens his eyes, he gasps in surprise as he swifts himself around in a beautiful unknown realm instead of his house.

He cleans his eyes in hope that he was just hallucinating things and wake up in his liing room with his friends. But when he's done, he was still stuck in the unknown realm he never seen before "*gasp*…Where am I?…What happened to my house?…Why am I not in my living room with the others?…Where is everyone?…What is this strange place?…Why is it so dark and who turned off the lights?…How did I get here?…I hope this isn't just a joke and just a hallucination but how did I get here? Mickey whispers to himself as he begins then searches his pants pocket for his cell phone. Then he face palms himself with a slap of his right hand "Oh my gosh…I left it in my bedroom…why me? Today of all days…".

He slips his right hand down and shrugs his shoulders "Then I guess I just have to call out for help…if anyone can hear me and bring me back to my house".

Then he cups his hands in front of his mouth and shouts out "H-H-Hello! Hey! Helloooo? Can anybody hear me?!…Minnie! Pete! Donald! Goofy! Pluto! Everybody! Somebody! Where are you? Please tell me how to get out of here and show me the directions to Toontown! I don't have a GPS to help m with the locations! Help me please and say something!".

The only light he can see in the darkness was a full moon that only shine to itself but spares some moonlight for Mickey to see it in the sky.

_Chorus: Dream a fantastic dream!_

Mickey sighs as he heard not a single answer which frightens him at the same time. He is now feeling very alone and scared that he is deserted so far away from people he knows or doesn't know and yet he stands in the dark with only the moon to keep him company even though it can't talk to him.

Yet despite feeling all alone, he can't stand to give up hope and decides to try calling out once more…this time with his hands raising up in the air…only to create some unexpected magic that was splendidly shooting out of his hands without knowing what he has just conjures.

_Chorus: Use your imagination!_

"Huh? What the?! Ah! Get them off me! Stop!" Mickey who then shakes his hands in a panic expression that causes the magic to cease and lowers his hands down to his eye level in disbelief "Oh my gosh…how did…how did I…did I just managed to create…magic?…This is impossible…am I still dreaming?".

He shook his head "Of course not and I rather not pinch my hands to believe what I just did…am I dreaming…or…is this…a reality?",

*The answer is…a dream!*

He then sat down with his legs folded in a sitting position to ponder for a few moments. Then he nods his head and snaps his fingers as soon as he comes up with a idea of how he can use his newfound magic "Hey! Maybe I can try conjuring up whatever unknown magical powers I have right now to lighten up this darkness like a huge ball of light or make some fireworks to help me find a way back home! Why not give myself a try? I'll do it!".

Mickey then stands up and raises his hand to wait patiently. All of a sudden, a huge ball of light came out of Mickey's palms that brightens up the darkness around him…only to find himself standing a cliff and a ocean beneath him. He gasps and takes a few steps back out of fear that the cliff might crumble below him.

He looks at the new environment around him and realized that he was in a large huge mysterious island that looks very wondrous and beautiful to Mickey "Golly, this island sure looks nice even though I don't know if it was explored by others before me or it would've been on Google and Wikipedia on the internet or National Geographic on TV. Looks fun though without needing Google Maps, I needed a tour guide though but oh whatever, " he shrugs his shoulders " I've forgotten to bring my wallet to pay a tour guide but I'll might as well use my magic to attract attention from helicopters, jets, and airplanes to get me out of here…hmm…it might worth another shot since it brightens up this place without my lantern".

He then cracks his knuckles and raises his hands up high to the sky "Alright…it is time for…magic!".

Water suddenly springs up from the ocean in a straight line like geysers high towards the sky. He gasps in delight as more water gushes out everyone around the cliff and the whole entire island. He then wants to create more water shows but instead, he sees two firework lasers shooting out of his fingertips towards the sky "Wow! This is awesome! I don't know I can do all of this! Mortimer is gonna be soooo jealous if he and the others see me! Sadly, I have no idea where they were. Wish I should've have my cell phone with me. Anyway, let's make some more!".

Mickey then somehow learned to have the ability to stop the firework lasers on his own without a spell book and now waves his hands at the stars that swoops in from the sky and was flying everywhere above him. He then shoots out comets from his palms to join the stars as night time entertainment for him. (Remember the first "Fantasia" movie?)

'Who needs to waste money on a expensive planetarium show or in a Imax theater just to watch the stars on screen? This is way better when I see this live for real and no need to pay my money! Oh Minnie will love this!' he thought to himself.

Then he concentrates his hands on the rising water geysers and forces them to stop with just a wave of his hands and began making huge giant waves around the cliff. They've began rushing in beneath the cliff and rises up as he smiles to himself with excitement as he conjures more magic just from hands 'Woo hoo! This magic or power is awesome! I can do this every day and night…until someone finds me, tells me where I am, and hopefully give me details about helping me to go back to my friends'.

**Phew, I'm tired now. Keep in mind that this is just a remake of the original first chapter of "Fantasmic" and I did kept the best parts and the best lines of the original so it won't be forgotten. Please don't be confused. I have to watch the show YouTube to get more inspirations if I don't have anymore ideas.**

**Thank you all for reading chapter 1 and I'll be back with the next exciting chapter. Bye guys! ^_-**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm presenting to you chapter 2 to keep you guys super happy & excited! Bovine Beauty is also helping me out and she gave me good ideas and I'm thanking her for the good ideas that can help me out to make this story awesome! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Have a great time reading everybody!

Just to let you all know, I don't own anything except this story that I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you wanted to.

*In the real world*

Mickey's friends were still watching the movie while their pal Mickey is still sleeping. "Wow! That White Witch gives me the creeps including those nasty wolves!" said Max who is sharing a bag of barbeque chips with his dad.

"I agree! Not only that, she sure has some anger issues since she wants Narnia to become frozen forever with all that snow! Don't she even realize that these people is getting bored with that same cold season and no Christmas every year?" said Louie who is sitting next to his brothers and his uncle.

"…I don't thank she ever cared about their feelings…she's a bit cuckoo" replied Max who looked at his friend for a few seconds because he was talking to him and goes back to watching the movie.

*Mickey's dream world*

As he was using his magic to create more magical things, he decides to stop the water and create a huge explosion to stop the water. "Phew…this magic stuff is pretty awesome and comes in handy all the time…but I think I should take a break now and maybe try something a bit later" and he stopped the water with a huge blast. But as he was taking a break, he notices some strange but beautiful light pink flower petals falling down from the sky.

"Huh? Where did those come from?" asked Mickey who stared at those beautiful flower petals who begins to fall around him. Suddenly he hears a beautiful kind voice of s female woman "Hello there Mickey. We've been waiting for you".

"*gasp* Who's there?" said Mickey who feels surprised as he gazes at the flower petals to seek the owner of the female's voice "Show yourself! I knew I'm not alone! But why there's nobody on this island? Answer me? Tell me who you are!".

Suddenly, the beautiful flower petals begins to flow in front of Mickey and were spinning themselves around in a gentle twister. When they stopped and falls down, a stunning beautiful eyed young woman appeared with blue eyes that looks like sapphires. She has golden blond long hair which was being loose straight down to the ground along. She is wearing a beautiful green sleeveless dress with silver high heels slipper. She is wearing a beautiful silver butterfly pendant and a small aquamarine stone is placed in the middle of the pendant. Her left hand is holding a long beautifully decorated golden staff that have a heart shaped white diamond that was wrapped in golden bonds at the top.

Mickey gasped at her beauty yet he was shocked that there was actually people on the island but he wasn't quite sure that he was right "Oh my…hello! W-who are you? How did you know my name? I've never seen you before even though you're lovely like my girlfriend back at my hometown! Can you tell me where I am? I've been trying to find my way home!".

The beautiful woman decides to comfort him with a kind and gentle voice of an angel "Oh course, I know you were confuse about the reason why you were brought here after falling asleep in your house. My name is Arina, the guardian of the island which was known as…Fantasmic".

"Say what? But how and why did this island have that name? I don't understand! Please explain it to me!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Of course Mickey" Arina replies with a nod as she decides to explain to him about Fantasmic that happens to be her home as well "…Many years ago, this island was created by people and creatures who wanted to have hopes & lifelong dreams for their future. The more people dream, the more magical this island have become but no one isn't able to see it in real life because it was secretly hidden in the minds of people who may have good dreams which can allow them to see things that may be real or not. The reason why you were here because there's a certain prophesy that has been kept all over the island".

Mickey was confused "Huh? What prophesy?". Arina decides to explain with a smile "It has been foretold that you, Mickey Mouse…will come to this island to bring life, brightness, happiness, and love to this island will your incredible magic…and will save us from darkness who will come to destroy this magical island and ruined the dreams of innocent people…turning them…into nightmares".

Mickey can't believe it "*gasp*…That's why I've been brought here? But what kind of evil I have to battle? I don't even know how to fight! I don't see any bad things happening around here! All I can see around me is just water surrounding this island and plants on this island! What are you telling me? I'm just confused!" and then he became unsure of himself as he sat down on the ground since he doesn't understand about his purpose of being on the island.

After staring at him for a few seconds, Arina decide to explain to him while placing her free hand on his left shoulder "The time of your destiny will come very soon. Great evil will soon invade your dream and destroy everything including me and you. Without Fantasmic, chaos will soon becomes a disaster and no one will have good dreams…only nightmares…forever. That's why we needed you here…to save us all…including yourself…if you are willing to take the challenge which would change your destiny and your fate…as long as you are careful with your magic…do you understand?".

Arina's words has somehow gave Mickey…the will to use his magical powers ' She's right…the reason why I am being brought here…because I was the chosen one…and I never knew…I guess I should do the right thing and help the inhabitants of this island…if there were people living in it'. Then he stands up and stares at her even though he's not attracted to her since he is Minnie's boyfriend "Ok! I'll do whatever I can to save everyone! But…what do you mean by others on this island? I thought there's no living creatures living in this place. I've called out for help and nooobody replies".

Arina chuckles with amusement as she winks at him "*chuckle*…Don't be silly. Of course there's people living on this island. They're just not ready to greet you since you were a visitor who has ever came from the outside world in years like this present year …to come to this island and save all of us. But you won't be able to see them yet because they were waiting for me to see if you are a threat or not. But since I noticed that you aren't a threat to this island, I knew that today is the day you will come".

Mickey was surprised yet a little confuse "*B-but…how did" but Arina didn't let him finish talking with her right finger in front of his mouth without touching his lips "You don't have to explain. I can read your mind and it tells me that you are Mickey Mouse, our chosen one…and I'm relieved that it was only just you…our needed visitor…the only one who is chosen to save us all from evil and we can all live in peace"

Arina then decides to make announcement as she raises her free right hand up in the air as if she was gonna summon magic "Now then…I think it is now the time for you to discover the truth about this island, meet its living inhabitants who are now looking forward to see you for real, and I'll show you what magic can truly do…if you use it wisely and battle your foes". Then she holds her staff with both hands and lifted it high into the air.

Mickey seems to be curious as he stared at her with curiosity because he was curious about her powers.

Suddenly, magic burst out from the staff and it has caused the island to become more beautiful and Mickey gasped as he looked behind him. He was surprised that the whole island has a huge forest filled with plants fruits. Then he noticed that there is a mountain above the forest including jungles and beaches. Everything on the island seems to be filled with majestic beauty & wonders that no one except him have never seen before in the real world.

As she was summoning up magic, Arina begins to sing a song to Mickey.

Arina: _Sleep…within your mind…and you can find…in your imagination…mystery and magic…visions fantastic…leading to strange and wondrous dreams_

Mickey gasped after he heard the song "*gasp*…what's that song you're singing Arina?". Arina smiles at him as she was summoning more magic "It is about our island that has been living on the dreams of the people who have wondrous dreams…and this island is here to keep their dreams beautiful, pure, wonderful & majestic forever". Mickey seems to be surprised and stared at the whole island as he started noticing beautiful plants who starts to spring up from the ground which includes the flowers who have begins to open up from being buds.

After stopping the magic, Arina then turns to Mickey and said "This is all I can do…in order for you to witness the island as it was coming back to life after waiting for you to arrive from your world…I hope you will be able to meet the island inhabitants and use your magic wisely in your journey & defeat the dark evil forces who will soon come to destroy this island including you…I will watch over you" and then she disappears with her flower petals that envelop her in a twister making her vanish out of sight.

Mickey became confuse yet glad that he was being watch over by the island's guardian "Phew. First I was confused…now I have to walk around the island & find out my destiny…even though I was chosen to defeat the dark forces and save the island…but the more important thing is…what kind of dark forces she's talking about?".

After pondering about what he should do…he decides to explore the island with curiosity and hope to learn about his path during his fated journey as the chosen one.

End of chapter. Please wait for the next exciting chapter! ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I'm gonna be updating chapter 3 to keep you guys happy and excited! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and review! Have a great time reading everyone and enjoy your Summer! ^-^

As I always say in my stories, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys would like to use the characters I've created in my stories, ask me for permission and I will let you know if you are allow to use my characters in your stories.

P.S.

There will be new villain in this story and his name is Vlad (The new evil character in this story I've created) and he is know for being the darkest foe that Arina will mention soon but you have to wait in later chapters to know about him or check out my profile because he is mentioned in my profile for being a traitor of the island and a danger to everyone on the island including Mickey. Also, he will have his own bad guy song known as "Our revenge" and he will sing it with all the Disney villains because they all wanted their revenge for being defeated by the good guys and they all teamed up in a huge group to defeat all the good guys…but before they can continue on with their plan…they must get rid of Mickey & everyone in Fantasmic.

Also, take note that this story might be long so bear with it ok?

Oh there's one other thing I want to say before you can start reading. I would like to thank Bovine Beauty for helping me out in the jungle scene because I was having trouble coming up with ideas while watching it on YouTube so she decides to help me out and her ideas sounds really good so I would like to thank her a lot.

Thank you Bovine Beauty! ^_-

While searching in the island in hopes to find any food or any living creatures besides Arina because he's so curious yet pondering about the event when he first met Arina who told him about his destiny to defeat dark forces.

"I wonder what kind of living creatures I can find on this island…maybe I can make some new friends along the way and ask them about what kind of dark foes I have to battle?" said Mickey who whispered to himself while walking.

Suddenly, Mickey heard music and noises of people having fun "Hmm? What is that?" and then he noticed a huge village nearby a mountain where he realized the noise is coming from "*gasp* There's a village over there! Maybe they can give me directions to find my destiny that Arina told me…but…I hope that they know that I was the chosen one and not their enemy…*gulp*…" and then he heads to find the village.

Suddenly, he spotted monkeys who is singing from the trees while dancing at the same time due to the music. "Whoa! This is weird…" whispered Mickey who can't believed what he had just seen "Monkeys that swings and dance at the same time…oh man, this place is getting me confused…I wonder where are they headed off to…maybe they can give me direction while they're doing their hobbies" and then he starts following the monkeys by swinging through the vines like Tarzan.

While following them, Mickey begins to shout out "Hey! Hey you! Monkeys! Let me speak to you! I need some help here!". One of the monkeys heard him and landed on the ground "Yes? What can I do for you?".

Mickey sighed in relief "*sigh*…phew…at least one of them can hear me…that monkey must be a good person…guess I better land in order to have a chat with him" and then he landed on the ground in front of the male monkey who decides to help.

"H-hello there!" said Mickey "I-I just want to know what is going on here and I-I am not a bad person". The male monkey whose name is Shrek decides to reply in happiness "Alright! I'm glad you're not one of Vlad's henchmen to harm us! At least you're not an bad intruder to wreck our island!".

Mickey was confused 'Vlad? Whose's Vlad?' he thought to himself since he doesn't know whose that person is. Then he decides to respond "Uh yeah…oh! I just saw you and the others heading straight to that direction! What's going on around here anyway? Oh and what's your name?".

Shrek decides to reassured him "Whoa whoa whoa! Just one question at the time pal! My name is Shrek and today we are heading straight to the main village to celebrate the arrival of our chosen one who has came here to save us and we are looking forward to meet him!". Then he gasped "W-wait a sec…are you…the one who is the chosen one…the one who is called…Mickey mouse? The only person that was mentioned in the prophesy that our island guardian Arina told us many years ago? Is it really you?".

Mickey was surprised "…Uh…y-yes! My name is Mickey Mouse and I-I am the chosen one being brought here! Right now I just wanted to find out my destiny and I wanted to know about the darkest foes that Arina told me about!".

Shrek smiled at him and patted Mickey on the shoulder "Well I'll be taking you to our village because they all wanted to meet you…and they will tell you about your destiny and save us all from Vlad and his evil henchmen! Come on! I will take you there!" and then he and Mickey swing from trees together and headed straight to the village.

Hey there! In this chapter, Shrek the monkey that Mickey has made friends with is based from my favorite animated character from the movie "Shrek" and I wanted to use his name in this story and put his attitude in it even though I only have the 1st and 2nd movie because I liked the original film so I have to pay attention to the character while watching the film even though I don't want to copy too much of the original character in the film so I have to put my own version in this story . Also, my OC Shrek character is a Orangutan like King Louie but he is a very good person and became Mickey's best friend in the island. We'll see more of him and he'll probably helped out Mickey in his battles even though he'll try his best. Let me know what you guys think about him. Adios Amigos! ^_-

P.S.

Adios Amigos in English is goodbye my friends because I knew a little bit of Spanish language.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there! I'm back! Today I'm gonna update chapter 4 to keep you guys very happy and excited! Without any delay, I will start this chapter now! Oh and I almost forget, I've talk to Bovine Beauty earlier to discuss about our ideas for this chapter and what should happen in the future. So she gave me some handy dandy ideas that could make this story rocks and it sounds great so I would like to thank her. I also decide to end some of my own ideas to help out too. So I hope you guys enjoy this story and remember to review as always! ^_-

As you guys all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

When both Shrek & Mickey arrived at the village…they've heard all the crowds and animals cheering when they saw them. Mickey was surprised "Wow! Are these the inhabitants on this island? Do they know me the moment I came here with you?".

"Yes! They've been waiting for you to come! Please celebrate it with us!" said Shrek who is ready to party down at the celebration.

Mickey was a little nervous at first while pondering if he should join the celebration…until a smile appeared on his face "Ok!" and then he joined the celebration as the villagers and animals begins to tell him how much they've waiting to see him for the first time.

Meanwhile, in a mysterious dark realm…that we haven't know yet…lies a dark evil kingdom…where something terrible begins to happen in a dark castle. Inside a mysterious room…lies a glowing crystal ball…where a mysterious evil looking tall man…who has dark black hair…with a very pale skin that has been aged since he is 49 years old. His dark red eyes is glowing with anger as he watched his foe, Mickey Mouse…celebrating with the inhabitants of Fantasmic. A sinister evil smile appeared on his evil face…who has longed to kill more innocent people and creatures once more. He stroked his long beard while gazing at his crystal ball with his long dark purple staff that has a large ruby shaped egg on top of it which was being held tight.

"Ah…there he is…the chosen one…he has finally arrived…to foil my plan to destroy that wretched island…that has kept the beautiful dreams of people and creatures alive…bah! Who needs them! They are for the ones who are so weak and longs for them!…I however once live there…have once dreamed that my magic can be powerful than my younger sister Arina…so that I can become the guardian that my father told me when I was younger…he once told me that the more I trained with my magic…I will become the next island's guardian…but…all the sudden…20 years ago…when my new spell has killed 30 people by a fireball that I've never intend to do…I was punished…and the duty of guardianship…was passed down to my younger sister who was 15 then…burning anger raged inside me…and killed my father…and mother…with the help of my servant including a snake…the great python…to help me on my quest to get my revenge…and killed many people with his hypnotism…bah! Then all the sudden, my wretched sister found out what I've done after murdering our parents and those wretched civilians who dares to defy me…she banished to this realm along with my servants…except my loyal reptile servant who stays in hiding and continues to do my bidding…to terrorize those civilians…to brings me joy to watch them die…while I…stay here after building my realm…into my own kingdom…filled with people who obeyed me…and help me".

Then a idea came into his dark mind as he watched Mickey is being greeted by Shrek's brother "Hmm…speaking of which…I think it's time…to call…for my loyal python…to join the party" and then he unleashed magic from his staff…to call for his loyal servant…who is in hiding.

Thunder and lightning begins to show in the darkness…as magic begins to pour out from the castle…straight to Fantasmic…to call out the great python.

Back in the village on the island of Fantasmic, Mickey begins to ask questions to his new friend Shrek who is eating a banana "Hey Shrek! Just a few moments ago…back then…you've told me about not being one of Vlad's henchmen…just tell me…who is Vlad?".

Shrek and his brother, Roran…froze when they've heard Vlad's name…even though they are glad that Mickey only whispered to them. Mickey was confused "Um…did I say something wrong?…I just wanted to know who he is…I don't know why you two froze…who is he anyway?".

After a few minutes of silence…Shrek is the only one who begins to explain "…Um…Mickey…there's something you should know about that guy…Vlad…he's our darkest foe…and yours…he's a very evil man…he killed a lot of people back when he used to live here…he killed 30 people when he was 20 years old…by a giant fireball…he also…killed my father…and my grandparents…when my brother and I…were 4 yours old…I'll never forgive him for what he had done…my brother is angry too…is a good thing he's banished anyway from our island guardian Arina! That bastard deserves it for what he has done! But it was after he killed more people including his own parents! Everyone on this island never forgive for what he has done…alone with the help of his servants who supported him…and join him during his banishment!".

Mickey's face is full of fear when he heard it 'How…how could that evil guy done this treacherous thing? But…why he's my darkest foe even though he was banished? What does this mean?' he thought to himself. Then he pictured images of what has happened to innocent civilians when they were being killed by Vlad…but he doesn't want to see what it would looks like…if he sees it for real…in front of him. After a few minutes of being shock from hearing the story…he begins to respond even though he felt sweaty "B-but…if he was banished…then why he is my darkest foe? It doesn't make sense!".

Shrek decides to explain more "Well…before he was banished…he vowed that he will continue to kill us…and get his revenge…even if you appeared on this island…then you are also his target besides us…because he will do anything he can…to kill you from fulfilling the prophesy".

Mickey begins to back away in fear "But…but how will he kill me? I've never saw his face!".

Shrek walked toward him and say "There's another servant who is very loyal to Vlad…but watch out…he's a python…he's in hiding in here…under Vlad's orders…to continue his killing spree…he can attack us anything if we spotted him…or if he spotted us…but I'm not sure if he did spotted you or not because" but then…he stopped when he heard very loud screams.

Mickey, Shrek & his brother turn their heads to find the source of the noise…and saw a python…who is slithering on a tree…to hypnotize and kill his victims. His eys laid on Mickey as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

Mickey begins to back away as he stared the python "Wh-wh-what's that?".

Shrek begins to answer while being scared "Th-th-that's Kaa…Vlad's loyal servant!".

End of chapter. Please wait for the next exciting chapter everyone! ^_-


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! Today I am updating chapter 5 to keep you guys happy and excited! Also, for those who read "Strange romantic attraction, a Disney fanfic" which was for Disney's Home on the range…I want to tell you guys something. Coming soon, I'll soon be doing a extended version of the story which would have a few chapters and it is for those who loved the story. Originally, I want to do a sequel back then…but now I've changed my mind and I decide to do a extended version of the story instead to make it more interesting. So I do hope that you guys expect to see it soon on Disney FanFiction archive. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this new exciting upcoming chapter and always remember to review because it would make me happy too! Have a great time everybody! ^_-

As you all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

I've decided to combine both the Walt Disney World version & the Disneyland version together in this story. But for the part of the villains agreeing with each other to kill Mickey, I have to use the WDW version because the Disneyland version came on the same year I was born in 1992 and the WDW version came in 1998.

The reason why I'm gonna use the WDW version in the villains gathering because it has a lot more new villains than the old one. But I will also bring in the 2000s Disney villains like Alameda Slim, Dr. Faciliar, etc. I can also bring in the forgotten Disney villains like Prince John, The Horned King, etc. It would make this story more fun and exciting. Think of it like this story has all the Disney villains except for the Disney's Pixar villains.

Oh and I still want to thank Bovine Beauty for the brilliant ideas! It helped me out a lot even though I've added a few of my own versions to combine with hers. I still want to thank her for teaming up with me!

(Mickey's dream)

The whole entire village were in chaos as Kaa slithers his way through the village…just to get his target…Mickey Mouse.

"*hiss*…There he is…the threat to my master's revenge…the mouse who is the chosen one…*chuckle*…it'll please my master to see him…dead" said Kaa who whispered to himself in satisfaction.

As Kaa slithered close to him with his poisonous fangs ready and tries to hypnotized his target, Mickey starts to think up a good plan to outsmart the wicked python. Both Shrek and his brother decides to help out.

"Come on guys! Follow me!" said Mickey who yelled at his two new friends to follow him.

Shrek became confused as he and his brother followed Mickey"You got a plan? But what can we do to outsmart that mean snake?".

After hearing it, Mickey begins to think up a plan while running out of the village to make Kaa follow him so that way none of the villagers get hurt. Suddenly, he noticed that there's a big bamboo basket that was very strong enough to not drop important things and a big rope. There is also a high tree and a boulder besides it.

Then he whispered to his friends "I think I got an idea…hide behind that big boulder and I'll tell you what we are gonna do. Follow me!".

"Huh? You got a plan already? What was it about?" asked Reuben who is very curious like his brother.

"Just trust me and hide behind that boulder so I can tell you what we can do to outsmart Kaa!" yelled Mickey who then quickly hide behind the boulder along with Shrek & Reuben. Mickey has also managed to grab the basket and the rope before he hid with his friends. Luckily they've managed to run faster than Kaa who was slithering as fast as he can to find his target.

But when he arrived at the boulder where Mickey and his friends hide, he was confused about where they are "Hmm? Where are they? They've couldn't gone too far" said Kaa who is looking for them.

Then he suddenly heard voices behind the boulder and he smiled to himself "Ah…there they are…hiding from me…Hey! I found you three! Come out of there and I won't harm you! My master just want to see your new friend who is the chosen one! Come on! Get out of there quietly or I will have to force you!" he yelled out to the boulder in hopes that Mickey and his pals reveled themselves and surrender.

Unfortunately…Shrek jumped out in front of him with a huge net and trapped him "SURPRISE!". "Whoa!" said Kaa who yelped in shock as he was being caught in the net and he struggled to free himself as Shrek used his hands and feet to hold the net along with his brother Reuben who comes running to him with a bamboo basket and its handle was being tied by a long rope being used by Mickey who is right behind the boulder.

"Let me go you wretches! Lord Vlad will come over here and get me out and he will get rid of all of you for this humiliation!" said Kaa who threatens the brother to free him.

"Oh shut up" replied Shrek who used his strong hands to fling the net and its captor over to his eye level and tied the ends of the next together real tight. "Hey! What are you doing? What the heck are you two planning?" yelled Kaa who was now confused with anger.

Shrek's answer was "To have you spend the whole night being tied up in a tree". Kaa's eyes widened with shock and became speechless.

All the sudden, Shrek decides to toss him in his brother's big basket "Alley oop!" and tossed Kaa to the basket as he said the words with a very happy smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Kaa who yelled out in shock as he was dunked in the basket and was sealed tight in there by Reuben who immediately closed the basket and tied it with the rope around it.

Then he yelled out to Mickey "Hey! Bring him up there! He needs to enjoy a nice nap up there you know!".

Mickey pops out from his hiding place with the other side of the long rope and he stands on top of the rock "Okey dokey!".

Upon realizing what was gonna happen to him, Kaa's eyes widened in shock and he yelled out "OH NO!".

Mickey decides to reply with a happy expression "Oh yes" and then he jumped from the boulder and landed on the ground as the poor snake was raised up to the tall tree…toward the very high branch that was being hung quickly by Mickey who wasn't being noticed by Kaa who was being captured by Shrek & Reuben.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" replied Kaa who was yelling out in fright as he was being pulled up to the tree branch very fast…until the basket hit the branch with a bump…and poor Kaa accidentally bumped his head on the top…which caused him to become dizzy with swirls in his eyes…along with stars and birds floating around his head.

"My my…I…think I should…go to bed…good night…oh" said Kaa who then completely fainted on his body…while being dizzy at the same time.

Meanwhile, Mickey and his new buddies head back to the village to be greeted by the villagers who feels relaxed and very happy now that the python who has scared them for years has been captured in a tree. The village leader, King Louie *Disney's The jungle book* decides to celebrate Kaa's defeat and the whole village are resuming their fun by dancing, singing, etc.

Mickey however decides to talk to Shrek "Hey Shrek? Do you think that Kaa will escape from that tree?".

Shrek just laughed "Ha hah ha! As if! I doubt he would escape because he seems to be in a very tight fit that he can't get out! Besides, if he did…he'll end up rolling around the whole entire island while being trapped in the basket at the same time!".

Both he and Mickey laughed when they heard the joke. All the sudden, Shrek stops and then he begins to ask his new friend "Wait a minute! When you first encounter him, I think he tries to hypnotized you…but you weren't affected by him? He wasn't looking at me and my brother at that time…but only at you because he was probably being sent by his master! What does that mean?".

Mickey became confused when he remembered that he wasn't affected by Kaa's hypnotism even though Kaa only focused his eyes on him "I…I don't know".

Unknown to them, they were being watched in Vlad's crystal ball in Vlad's dark realm known as the Shadow of Nightmares. Vlad is watching the event on his crystal ball with anger.

"Arugh! Darn it! That accused mouse and his new friends have outsmarted my python! Does that wretched mouse thinks he can stop me? Not only that…why he wasn't controlled by Kaa? It should've affected him like the other pesky civilians of that island! No matter! I will sent more of my minions to kill him! Ha hah ha hah ha!" said Vlad who yelled out in frustration and laughed wickedly at the same time…because he is totally bad to the bone and evil.

Suddenly, he remembered what has happened to his loyal python who was being trapped by his foes and being hanged from a tree inside a basket. Then suddenly…he has a brilliant evil plan.

I won't tell you what's gonna happen in the next chapter because you have to wait and see what is gonna happen next! See ya! ^_-


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! I'm back! Here's my next exciting chapter so always remember to review at the end! Oh and let me know what you think about this new chapter Bovine Beauty! You can help me out too! ^_-

As you guys all know, I don't own anything except this story and some of the characters I've made up. Bovine Beauty also didn't own the hit live Disney show in MGM studios aka Disney Hollywood studios. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can go to my profile to check out my other stories and other stuff.

*In the real world outside Mickey's dream*

The movie is now over and it is 10:30. Everyone except Mickey enjoyed the film.

"Wow…that film is so darn awesome!…even that lion's roar must've gotten everyone's attention when he comes back just in time for battle! He rocks!" yelled Max who raised his fists in the air with happiness.

"Oh garwsh…but I have no idea if he either killed that White Witch or…he ate her a little" said Goofy who was wondering of what Aslan did to the White Witch.

Donald just pats him on the shoulder "Ah phooey! I think he just killed her that's all!".

"Oh…I guess he was" said Goofy who realized that Donald is right.

Minnie however loved the movie without realizing that her boyfriend is still asleep "Oh…that is a great movie…thanks for the wonderful party Mick" but she stopped speaking when she has finally realized that her boyfriend is asleep "Huh?…Mickey?…".

The rest of her friends turned their heads around to look at her without concern "What's the matter Minnie?" said Daisy.

Minnie decides to reply "Mickey has fallen asleep during the movie! And we didn't notice!".

Her friends was shocked as they stared at their sleeping friend.

"Garwsh! We didn't notice that he fell asleep!" said Goofy.

"My goodness! I thought he was enjoying the film with us!" said Pete.

Minnie and her pals begins to talk to themselves as they stared at Mickey while worrying to themselves.

*Inside Mickey's dream*

It is now nighttime as everybody on the whole island fell asleep…except for a python who is trapped in a basket while being tied up high on the tree and so far nobody didn't want to rescue him because he works for Vlad. The python who was trapped on the tree happens to be…Kaa.

Kaa was very upset while shaking his body in hopes to get free…but he couldn't because the rope has tightened the basket so that way he can't get out of there and harm more innocent lives.

"Ugh…ugh…oh great…no matter how much I try I cannot escape…even when I shook myself around…it still didn't let me get loose…ugh" said Kaa who whispered to himself while shaking his body around.

Suddenly…a very dark and evil voice is being heard which has made him pause in fear "Oh Kaa…it's not that bad". Kaa recognized the dark voice "*gasp* M-Master Vlad? Where are you?".

Outside Kaa's basket, Vlad has arrived from a dark purple cloud and stands outside the tree as he stared at Kaa's basket with a smug smile "I'm here Kaa…I'm here".

Kaa begins to speak…even though he strangely fears his master because of Vlad's dark powers "M-Master! I-I can explain!…I-I did what you told me to do and I-I went to that village to get rid of that mouse who was the chosen one…b-but he and his two friends tricked me…a-and trapped in this basket…a-and hang me on this tree and left me here for h-hours!…I-I didn't mean for this to happen…I-I".

But Vlad just stopped him speaking "Oh Kaa…I've already saw what has happened back at my realm".

Kaa was shocked "*gasp*…Y-You did? B-but…what are you gonna do to me?…A-am I gonna get punished for this h-humiliation?".

Vlad just laughed wickedly "Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha! Oh don't worry!…you're not gonna get punished".

Kaa felt relieved…yet…he felt fear "*gasp*…I…I'm not?".

Vlad begins to respond " Oh yes…yes you are…so I'm gonna set you free…now hang on tight" and then he raised his staff to the tree…and his dark powers have somehow strike the basket…and Kaa landed on the ground…in front of his master.

Kaa sighed in relief from his imprisonment…but then he glanced up at his master…pretending to smile "Phew! Thank you master!".

Vlad gives him a smile too "Not at all my dear friend…you're free from that basket…so you can be able to roam around now".

Kaa became happy '*gasp* Really? Why thank you again master! I will see you next time!" and he slithered away…but he was stopped when he was caught by Vlad's magic…and begins to face his master once more "Um…master?…What are you doing?".

Vlad begins to smile again…in a evil expression "I have another task for you my friend… but I will give you my magic so that way…you won't be humiliated again".

Kaa gulped as he felt Vlad's magic pouring through him…and make him grew into a huge python *The same one from the show*.

Vlad begins to smile 'Now…this time…that mouse…will die'.

Bye everyone! ^_-


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for not updating because I was caught up thinking a few ideas for this chapter! Luckily Bovine Beauty helped me out too after I've updated chapter 6 in this story so at least her ideas work too! I'm also adding some of my own too! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Both me and Bovine Beauty don't own anything for the hit Disney live show in WDW. But I do own this story and some of the characters I created. Bovine Beauty does too even she helps me out. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories. But you can make your own version.

By the way, the reason why I make Arina & Vlad siblings because I was afraid that some people might think that there's a romantic relationship between them and ends up being town apart with hatred like Davy Jones & Calypso in The Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm not even joking but I just thought that people who liked this story would think that there were torn apart lovers. If you don't agree with them being siblings, just let me know of what's your opinion. Like should they have been just friends or lovers. It's your opinion.

P.S.

If you guys would like to use my OC characters, ask me for permission.

Meanwhile…everybody in the village have fallen asleep during the night because they've thought that they could relax since Kaa can't terrorized them any longer because he was trapped…except for Mickey who is sitting by himself in front of a river, pondering to himself as he stared at the water.

He was very glad that he has managed to save the village; but he was very sad because he wanted to find a way to get back to his other friends in the real world.

"How would I get back home after I saved this island from this Vlad guy?…Would I be allowed to go back after I saved everybody?…and more importantly, what is Vlad's goal?…I don't understand why he wants to harm innocent lives even though he was banished for 20 years after killing 30 people by using a fireball…then he continues his rampage by sending his servants including Kaa to do his dirty work while he stays at his realm to think up more evil deeds…I wonder…does he wants something from this island?…I have to know…if only Arina can tell me…I wish I can see her again" said Mickey who stared at his reflection as he tossed a few stones on it (Remember the same thing that Hercules did in the Disney film when he tossed a rock at the fountain with Meg and accidentally destroyed a statue's arm? Don't try that at home everyone!).

Suddenly, he saw beautiful flowers petal falling down in front of him on top of the water which has made him gasp "*gasp* Who's there?".

Then all the sudden, the flower begins to spun around into a gentle twister…and Arina appeared once more which caused the flower petals to stop and fell down in the water below her. She begins to smile "Hello there Mickey, is there something I can do for you?".

Mickey was glad to see her…yet he begins to ask her some questions "Arina! It's you! I'm so glad to see you again!…I-I need to ask you something!…I wanted to know so many things besides the prophesy and this island's legacy!…Even about this bad guy Vlad that I've been kept hearing about while I was exploring…my new friend Shrek told me that Vlad once murdered 30 people by a fireball 20 years ago and was banished in to another realm…but why is he still doing so many evil things while he was kept in exile?".

Arina stopped smiling when Mickey ask her about her older brother who was lost to darkness because of hatred. She doesn't know why he couldn't control his powers which caused their father to get angry and banished him. Then she begins to ponder to herself while her face was saddened which has made Mickey confused 'Should he knows that Vlad is my older brother?…Should I also tell him about Vlad's history?…and does he needs to know about Vlad's goals?'. Then her past memories came back to her which has caused her to shaken.

Mickey was confused "Um…is something bothering you miss?…Did you know Vlad yourself?".

Upon hearing his voice, Arina begins to regain composure…even she is still shaken from her memories "He used to be my friend…and we were very good friends…until he killed 30 people with a fireball because he wanted to use magic so much like me…then his father…reported to my father about what has happened…and my father punished Vlad for what he did…but then…Vlad killed my father and mother including some of his victims with the help of his servants…so I decides to take justice and I banished him to another realm to protect my people…but he wanted revenge…b-because…he…he just wanted to take over this island…so he continues harming innocent lives on this island with the help of his servants to this day…but I must continue to keep watch on this island to make sure there are no dark forces".

Mickey was shock…yet he was puzzled about Arina's reactions when he mention Vlad's name 'I wonder what kind of connections did Arina & Vlad have?…Are they just close friends of something?'. Then he begins to speak "Oh…but what about Kaa?…How did he become Vlad's loyal servant?".

Arina begins to reply "I don't know much about him…but I noticed that Vlad kidnapped him from his family and his girlfriend because he wanted Kaa to work for him as his loyal servant since Kaa is a very good fighter even though he wasn't that bright…but if Kaa refused, Vlad will kill his whole family and his girlfriend with his dark magic…so Kaa had no choice but to obey…but it has been too long since it happened 6 years ago when Kaa was only 18".

Mickey suddenly felt so much sadness for Kaa after hearing the story "…So…I-I didn't know that Kaa was being used…and the villagers thought that he was a very bad person…yet he was just doing his job in order to protect his loved ones".

Arina nodded her head in agreement "…Yes…because he had no choice…but right now, you must learn more about your powers and save Kaa because he is in danger…and Vlad is after him since you and your friends outsmarted him".

Mickey gasped "*gasp*…Wh-What are you saying?…How could Vlad comes after him?…He was only just banished!…I'm getting confused!…I thought he can't come back!".

Arina knew he was gonna say it, so she just shook her head "I'm sorry…but you must remember that his dark powers grew stronger every year…so he managed to become invisible with his powers and he tries to make sure he can pass through this barrier and make sure that my presence didn't notice him coming…but I can still sense him and he is breaking the rules of invading…so you must stop him…please Mickey…don't hurt Kaa when you see him again…use your powers wisely to free him from being Vlad's slave" and then she vanished to the sky once more.

As Mickey stared up at the sky, he suddenly heard loud voices back at the village which has alarmed him "Oh no! What's happening?".

As he run as fast as he can, he suddenly heard the voice of King Louie "IT'S KAA! HE'S BACK! AND NOW HE'S A GIANT!".

Mickey's eyes widened in shock 'What?…He's back?…how could he escape?…and more importantly…who made him into a giant?'.

When he arrived, the village was in flames and everybody were running outside to avoid being killed. He gasped when he saw a giant Kaa who has now become evil like Vlad.

Bye everyone! By the way, tomorrow is my 18th birthday so I'll might update soon because I'm gonna take a break later. Bye! ^_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm back! Here's chapter 8 so I hope you guys enjoy it and always remember to review! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney including their theme parks. But we do own this story though because teamed up and she's a great help so I gave her the credits for helping out. I even helped out too and creating my own OC characters. Oh and of course, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to. **

**Upon seeing a now evil and giant Kaa, Mickey was too shocked and horrified because he can't believe that Kaa has became a evil giant dark brown python and was yelling out '*Hiss* CHOSEN ONE….WHERE ARE YOU? COME ON OUT AND FIGHT OR SURRENDER!". Mickey's face became a little angry yet determined, runs over to Kaa who is using his newfound powers and burns down a hut with fire coming out of his mouth and a golden beam to destroy a few palm trees and burning a few grasses and some baskets. **

**He begins to yell out to Kaa's golden filled eyes "KAA! STOP!". **

**Mickey's voice has somehow reached through Kaa's mind…and then he stops burning down more homes and stared at the eyes of Mickey who wants to stop him. He brings head a little closer in front of him while smiling at him evily "Ah…there you are chosen one… I'm so glad that we could be able to meet again…but this time, it's just you and me…without any help from your friends…because they have ran away for their lives…*chuckle*". **

**Mickey winced when he heard Kaa's words and looked around him, only to realize the truth of his friends' whereabouts 'He's right...I am all alone…but he's the one who caused my new friends to run away for their lives because they don't want to die from being burned by the fire'. Then he focused his eyes on Kaa with anger "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE BURNING DOWN THIS VILLAGE WHICH HAS CAUSED THEM TO RUN AWAY BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO DIE!". **

**Kaa laughed evily, even though deep inside he didn't meant to harm the villagers because he doesn't have any choice in order to protect his family and girlfriend from Vlad. Then he spoke "Ha hah ha hah ha! That's because I've been sent by my dear master Vlad once again and this time he gave me extra powers and strength in order to prepare myself on my mission…which it is to find you and kill you to make him feel more happier since he wants you dead!". **

**Mickey however walks backward a little but he didn't show any fear…and summons a little bit of his powers even though they weren't too powerful yet. Then he yell out with determination "NO! I WILL NEVER EVER SURRENDER TO YOUR DESPICABLE MASTER! AND I WON'T ALLOW MYSELF TO BE KILLED FOR HIS PLEASURE!".. **

**Kaa gets a little angry when he heard those words. But then he heard sounds of little children crying as they were running away with their parents to avoid being killed during the battle and the fires. He felt sorry for those innocent children…but he can't do anything about saving them because he was a servant…or rather…a pawn being used by Vlad. Then he had a idea and turns his attention back to the determined chosen Mickey Mouse "Hmm…then do you mind if I can get those little children in this battle of ours…they will surely love to see the entertainment…if they can try to not get hurt that is…*chuckle*" and he slowly uses his tail to grab a few children who was almost out of the straw gate of the village. **

**But his tail was blocked but not injured by a beam of sparkling golden light which was caused by Mickey who didn't want the children get involved and hurt in the battle "LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! BECAUSE THIS BATTLE IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME LIKE YOU SAID BEFORE!". **

**Kaa stopped his tail and faced Mickey again who is ready for battle " *Hiss* Oh…is it that so?…Hmm…I think you're right chosen one…this battle is between you and me…so I guess that we have no more time to chit chat and…FIGHT!" and then he used his mouth and breathed out a ball of fire to burn the mouse but he missed because Mickey dodged out of the way. **

**Mickey breathed in and out after he dodged the fireball and was glad to get out of the way without getting burned "Phew…that was close…he almost got me with his attack" he whispered to himself 'But there's gotta be a way to stop him without getting everybody else hurt including him since I wasn't supposed to hurt him because he was being used by Vlad in order to bring terror to the island…oh what could I do?'. Suddenly, he stared at the front gate next to Kaa and he got an idea. **

**He decides to face Kaa while pointing at the front gate "NOT HERE KAA! WE'LL GET KILLED BY THE FIRE WHILE WE ARE BATTLING! WHY DON'T WE JUST GO TAKE THIS BATTLE OUTSIDE SO THAT WAY WE WON'T GET KILLED BY THE FIRE TOGETHER!". **

**Kaa seems to agree while closing his eyes "Hmm…sounds good chosen one…I'll follow you out…but promise me that you won't pull out anymore tricks like last time". But when he opened his eyes, he became shocked that Mickey has already left the village as fast as he can. **

**He became angry and yell out as he slithered to the jungle from the burning village "WHY YOU! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE WHEN I'M STILL TALKING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU'RE GONNA PROMISED TO NEVER TRICK ME AGAIN!". Then his eyes starts to become a flashlight and searched around the trees to find Mickey. **

**But what he didn't know is that Mickey is running out to a cave and hid there in order to figure out what he should do in order to revert Kaa back to normal. He then noticed a medium sized rock which was outside and decides to practice on it. "Hmm…how can I revert Kaa back to normal without making sure he gets hurt?…how about…Abracadabra!" said Mickey who shoots out some magic onto the rock…which results into a big boulder and blocked Mickey from getting out. **

**Mickey became a little shocked "Whoops!…Wrong magic words!…*chuckle*…I guess it must've make things become bigger…I wonder if Vlad uses it too". Then he thought about another magic word to make the boulder smaller and waved his hands at the boulder "How about…Alakazam!". **

**Unfortunately, the boulder explodes which caused the cave to explode into million chunks of rocks in many sizes…but Mickey wasn't harmed as he covered his head in order to protect himself. When he uncovered his head, he looked around and gasped when he realized that he accidentally destroyed his hiding place. Then he laughed nervously even though he felt a little embarrassed "Um…*chuckle*…looks like I need to practice more…my fault…uh oh" and then he had a thought in his mind while feeling humiliated 'Some chosen one I turned out to be'. **

**Suddenly he heard a lot of loud hisses and a beam of light which was almost nearby him. He then realized that it must be from Kaa so he decides to hide behind a fat tree so that he won't be seen. As he stared at Kaa who is searching high and low from him, he noticed that he stopped and begins to speak to himself "*groan*…Why me?…Why must I have to be used as a slave to do Vlad's no good plans in order to take over this island?…I hate to do all the bad things but I have no choice since I don't want to lose my loved ones and I don't want them to get killed by his dark powers!…BUT THE WORST PART IS THAT I HAVE TO BE HIS SLAVE FOREVER!". Then he begins to shed tears of sadness from his eyes because he hates to be a slave to evil and gets corrupted too. **

**Mikcey was shocked when he saw Kaa's grief and felt sorry for him. He has already been told by Arina about his story and to not harm Kaa. 'How am I gonna save him from being Vlad's servant for life?…I need to do something or Kaa will suffer more since everyone in the village thought that he was very bad…but in reality, he wasn't!…He's just a pawn!'. **

**Then he decides to come out of his hiding place…and walks out slowly to the crying Kaa. He was now determined to save the python "KAA!". **

**Upon hearing his voice, Kaa stopped crying and looked down to notice that Mickey is now nearby him without summoning his powers. "Huh?…oh hello chosen one…I'm surprised that you've come to surrender on your free will without being destroyed by me!…does that mean you want to come to Vlad?". **

**Mickey shook his head "NO KAA! I'M NOT HERE TO BE A PRISONER!". Kaa became confused "…Why?". **

**With determination, Mickey waved out his two fingers…straight at Kaa "BECAUSE I'VE HEARD WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU AND I'VE REALIZED THAT YOU WERE JUST VLAD'S SLAVE IN ORDER TO RUIN INNOCENT LIVES AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT BUT YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! NOW I HAVE PITY FOR YOU…AND IT GIVES ME THE POWER TO SET YOU FREE!". After saying those words, magic flew out of his two fingers…and went straight into Kaa who was surprised…but instead of destroying him…it traps him in a big ball of light. **

**Mickey closed his eyes when he let his hands down and covered his head to make sure he is not blind. **

**When the light died down and disappeared, we now see Kaa who was back to normal…and his eyes were wide open because he was surprised yet glad to be back normal "*gasp*…I'm free! Woo hoo! I'm free! Thanks a lot chosen one!". **

**Mickey opened his eyes and was shocked that his magic has somehow revert Kaa back to normal "*gasp* I can't believe it! It works! Thank god that my magic hasn't destroyed!…halleluiah!" and then he walks over to Kaa who felt relived "Hey Kaa…how did you feel?". He gave the python a warm smile. **

**Kaa felt surprised…yet he felt a lot of gratitude from being saved. Then he replied with a smile "I…I'm feeling great!…and…and it feels great since this is the first time I have felt happiness since it has been 6 years!…halleluiah!". **

**Mickey is now glad that Kaa is back to normal "I'm glad you're feeling ok…on and did you want to go back to your family since you're no longer under Vlad's power?". **

**Upon hearing Vlad's name, Kaa paused upon hearing it…yet he became angry when the name was mention "No…No I can't". **

**Mickey was confused "Why not?…I thought you missed them a lot since you were separated from them". **

**Kaa knew that he should see his family again…yet he felt as if that there's no time for him for a reunion with them "It's not that…it was Vlad I'm worried about since I don't want to go back to him and stay as his slave anymore…I'm feared that he'll might harm my family and my ex-girlfriend since he has lost contact with me because I don't have his dark powers anymore because your magic has wiped it out". **

**Mickey gasped in surprise "*gasp*…I didn't know that my magic has wiped it out! M-maybe I can use it against Vlad!". **

**Kaa shook his head "No…the one you used on me has defeated a small portion of his dark powers which wasn't quite strong against yours…when you faced him, you cannot defeat him because your powers wasn't strong enough against him…you have to learn more about them in order to defeat Vlad". **

**Mickey became silent while staring at his hands 'He's right…I have to learn more or I won't be able to defeat Vlad because I'm not ready…I need to travel tomorrow after a good night sleep'. **

**After a few seconds of silence, Kaa decides to change the subject "By the way, can I sleep at the village tonight since I want to apologize for burning it down". **

**Mickey doesn't know what to do since he fears that the villagers might drive Kaa out of the village and probably ask Arina to banished him. Then he decides to answer "I don't know if the villagers would allow you to come…but we have to find out…come on Kaa, let's go…oh and please tell me what has happened between you and your ex-girlfriend"**

**Kaa nodded his head in agreement and gratitude while saying "Well, she just dumped me the next day before I was sent to Vlad's castle because she actually has a crush on a male anaconda and she tricked me because she didn't want to get killed by Vlad…and we've broke up because she hurts my feelings for cheating on me" and followed Mickey who said "Oh boy…now I'm really feeling more sorry for you". **

**End of chapter. Please wait for the next one since I'm gonna start on chapter 9 later. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating for two months! I hope you can all forgive me including you Bovine Beauty! It's just that sometimes I was caught in my other stories that I want to try to finish them this year. I was having a little hard time. Now I'm back because I have thought up new ideas and some good humor for your entertainment. I'm gonna also add Bovine Beauty's ideas too after she gave me some of hers when we chat on my inbox 2 months ago and I still give her credits like always. Furthermore, I will get started on this chapter now since I know that you were all waiting for a very long time to see what is gonna happen next. Enjoy! ^_-

As always, Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney. But we do own this story since we teamed up and the OC characters for this story except I've thought up Shrek, Reuben, Arina & Vlad (But there'll be more OC characters for this story and maybe bring some of my other OC characters from my other stories). Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys liked this story a lot and missed it, you can check out my other stories too! ^^

Meanwhile, back at Vlad's castle…Vlad was so angry as he watched his loyal python is shrink back to normal size and became Mickey's traveling friend "Argh! That wretched mouse has foiled my plans again! And what's worse…my former loyal serpent is freed from my dark magic and became his friend! The both of them will pay for this!". Then he creates a tiny dark purple cirrus cloud to erase the visions he watched from his crystal ball and the images disappeared…then he picks up a small crystallized figure of a mouse that looks like Mickey Mouse and he glared at it with anger "So…I guess you think that this is a game eh you little pest? You have already foiled my plans 2 times when I tried to kill you by using that worthless python who isn't that strong enough to get rid of you!…Who do you think I am huh? A clown? Or a stupid headed sorcerer?". "I think that you were just a dumb guy who thinks that using a worthless can get rid of his enemies in one day!" said a unknown voice that didn't come from the crystallized Mickey Mouse. "Oh shut up your mouth my son! It's that chosen one who was causing the problems, not him!" said another voice who was telling her son to keep quiet. Vlad's eyes were surprised…and turned his face around, only to see his other two loyal servants…Azula & Ozai who was dressed in fine dark purple & black silk robes as they approached their master.

(Remember those two mice from my Kung fu panda story "The nutcracker"? *The story was my own version of the movie "The nutcracker prince" but it was a little different*. They used to royalties from that Kung fu panda story and now they are Vlad's loyal servants to help him accomplish his goals. Oh and they are my OC characters too because they were very evil).

"What are you two doing in here? I demand an answer to know!" said Vlad who wants to know. Ozai decides to answer with a happy smile even though he is still quite afraid of him but doesn't want to show it "That's because we're here to tell you that your dinner is ready master!". Vlad frowned at him while holding his staff preciously and tapping his right feet because he wasn't in the mood to eat right now. Ozai was confused even though he was nervous "Um…are…are you gonna *stomp* OW! MY TAIL! AI YI YI!" then he winced in pain because his mother stomped on his tail with her feet "That's not why we're here you idiot!".

Vlad seems to be pleased by her actions as he raised his eyebrow up "Then what's the real reason why you two are here?".

Azula decides to reply and bowed down to him while her son is jumping up and down while holding his hurt tail in pain "Master…We've heard from outside about Kaa's betrayal and joining the good side with his new friend…so…now that he's out of our side, why don't you let us take over the job for him and get rid of your target?".

Ozai stopped howling in pain and stared at his mother with disbelief "What?" he whispered to himself.

Vlad however seems to agree with her "Hmm…ok…you two will be in charge of murdering the chosen one…but do you have a plan?".

Azula smiles at him wickedly "*chuckle* Of course we do". Vlad smiles at her too "Oh…then will you tell me what it is?". Azula chuckles to herself.

Meanwhile, Mickey & Kaa has finally arrived at the village…but they gasped in shock that it was almost burned down but some of the huts were still fine due to the fact that the villagers have managed to come back with buckets of water along with the help of elephants including Dumbo and his mother. They all managed to watered down the flames and saved the rest of their homes including the bamboo gate that it was about to be repaired by some of the male villagers including Shrek who wasn't pleased about what has happened "Oh man! No thanks to that no good python for almost getting our entire village burned! Now we have to rebuild it!". His brother Reuben agreed with him as he using a wet palm tree leaf to wipe off the black soot he got on his face while escaping the fire "No doubt about it bro…but we have to look for Mickey since we don't know he and that giant python is".

Outside the gate, Kaa was nervous and frightened as he hides behind the gate with Mickey. He didn't say any word or stare at the villagers.

Mickey however sighs in relief as he watches the villagers who were fine and were giving themselves some food and water and some pillows and blankets to keep themselves warm. But he was saddened as he saw some of the other villagers who were injured a little and they were being treated by doctors & nurses who lived inside the village. "Phew…everyone is ok but some of them were injured" said Mickey.

Kaa sighed in relief as well even though he is still feeling down from attacking their village "It was all my fault…I wished that I wasn't being plucked away from my family to become one of Vlad's slave and being forced to harm those innocent people just to make him smile with satisfaction…now I don't know what should I do…and what are those villagers are gonna do to me if I see them again…what's worse, I don't think I would be able to see my family again…and they won't probably forgive me for committing 6 years of terrible crime for serving Vlad…maybe forever". Then he hung his head down while closes his eyes with guilt.

Mickey was speechless as he heard those words, then he turns around and was surprised to see the saddened python. He couldn't blame him for being so sad because Kaa was just a victim.

Earlier in the village when he first met his new friends shortly after meeting Arina…he's been told that Kaa was a very wicked python who harms innocent people with its hypnotism eyes and lured them to traps so that way he can kill them even though the trick doesn't work on Mickey because of his powers of the chosen one. Then he remembered that he, Shrek & Reuben has managed to trapped Kaa in a basket and tied it to a tree to make sure he won't escape but Mickey didn't know how Kaa managed to get out,

Then Mickey encountered him again and this time he was a very huge but evil python who was enhanced to have a lot of dark powers which was given to him by Vlad. But after he runs away and hides from the huge foe (Even though he accidentally destroys his own hiding place by using the wrong spells)…he realized that the huge foe is actually a victim, forced to do Vlad's bidding in order to destroy the island. Then he used his own magic to revert Kaa back to normal and it wiped out the dark powers cleaned out of Kaa's body which has somehow free him from Vlad.

Mickey now realizes that he must comfort Kaa to stop him from feeling so guilty "Listen Kaa…what has jus happened in the past 6 years is done…now this is the present and possibly your new future…I suggest that you should move on with your life and start a new beginning…besides, I think you should give those villagers a apology and tell them the reason why you were once Vlad's servant…who knoes? Maybe they will forgive you and accept you as a friend …and if Vlad is gonna do something to get his revenge on you, don't think that you'll be fighting him alone because I will do anything I can to stay by your side and stop him and we'll do whatever it takes to save this island together as best friends!…are you with me my friend?" then he holds out his hand to Kaa as if he wants him to shake it.

Kaa was speechless yet touched by his words of true friendship 'Wow…this chosen one is the only person who is willing to stay with me and face Vlad…it's like as if…this mouse wants to be my best friend'. Then he stares at Mickey's hand and wondering what he should do…but after hesitating for a few seconds, he picked up his own tail and placed it in Mickey's hand "Ok, my friend". Mickey was happy and shook it gently like a friend "Alright" then he puts it down and points his hand to the village gate "Now let's not waste more time and talk to those villagers before we can get some sleep…oh and my name is actually Mickey Mouse and you don't have to call me chosen one all the time if you want". Kaa nodded his head and followed his new friend to the gate.

When they arrived inside, the villagers all gasped upon seeing Kaa "KAA!" and picked up their shovels, swords, slingshots, pitchforks, bows & arrows, daggers, fire torches & axes "LET'S GET RID OF HIM NOW BEFORE HE STRIKES AGAIN!" then they all begin to charge toward their hated foe.

Kaa gulped as he slithers backward with fright "Oh no…I knew this was gonna happen!". Mickey however puts his arms up toward the villagers with determination to help the python "WAIT! HE'S NOT A BAD GUY EVERYONE!". The villagers stopped their actions and stared at the two friends with confusion. Shrek was confused the most as he asked Mickey a question "And why did you say that Mickey?".

Mickey decides to explain "It's because he was just a pawn or rather…a victim to Vlad's dark power to do his own bidding…but I've cleansed it out of his body including his gigantic height even though it was just a portion that Vlad gave to him…now he decides to apologiz to make up for the terrible things he done to all of you for 6 years under Vlad's command…but you must not harm him and you must allow him to speak because he is really sincere this time because he wants to say that he is sorry" then he turns his head to Kaa, smiling at him "Go ahead Kaa…go and apologize to them".

Kaa was content & pleased that he's been given a chance…then he speaks out to everyone about his story during the time when he is been taken away by Vlad 6 years ago in order to protect his family.

When the story is finish, the villagers was surprised yet now regretting for hating Kaa without realizing that he was just a pawn. Then King Louie steps out from the crowd…and begins to speak to Kaa "Kaa…we all forgive you and we are very sorry too for despising you all these years…I hope you can accept our apologies and we can allow you to come to the village anytime if you want…will you accept it and help Mickey battle Vlad till he end?".

Both Mickey & Kaa was very happy & speechless. With a smile on his reptile face, Kaa nodded his head with agreement and everybody celebrates for another 30 minutes until they all managed to get some sleep in their huts and sharing them with others who lost their homes.

Meanwhile, on the fields of Vlad's dark realm of nightmares…both Azula & Ozai and their army approaches a field filled with pink elephants. They all rubbed their paws together with sinister laughter…then they charged to the pink elephants who were very frightened of them and ran away straight to a portal which lead to the island of Fantasmic which was created out by a small dark red wand given to Azula by Vlad.

Phew, I'm finally done with this chapter. See you all again soon! ^^

Oh and let me know what you think Bovine Beautty! I will let you know if I need some more help! ^_-


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I'm back! I know it has been a while since I've last updated chapter 9 last month because I've been busy with my other uncompleted stories but I'm done with one of them now. So I'm gonna start this chapter now and I promise to update again soon in a couple of days after I do a new chapter for my other 2 uncompleted stories. Oh and coming soon, I'll might start doing the special remake edition of my story "Strange romantic attractions, a Disney fanfic" except that it is gonna be extended since most of the reviews said that I should make a second chapter even though it was already completed. So I've decided to do it again but I'll might put some new stuff in there and add some humor in it. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 10 that me & Bovine Beauty came up with ideas on together. Enjoy! ^_-

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty & I don't own anything from Disney but we did make this story together and come up with great ideas to make it fun for all of you to enjoy. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories even though you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

The credits still goes to Bovine Beauty! Thank you! ^_-

Back at the village, Mickey stayed at a empty but prepared house that was for tired travelers. He ate his dinner and sat down on his comfortable bed that was prepared for him from the villagers who thanked him for saving their village and reverting Kaa back to normal. The bed was made out of straw but was covered by palm leaves on top to prevent itching. Except that there's a well made comfortable silk pillow & a warm cotton blanket.

He gently pushed his hand down on the bed to make sure it was comfortable enough. He smiled because it was comfier enough for him to sleep "Gosh, this bed sure is comfy! These guys sure did a swell job! Do you agree Kaa?".

"Yes, Mickey…they've done a wonderful job preparing this place…and gave us good meals too" said Kaa who agree with him while he slithered in front of the bed and rest on the floor "*yawn*…but right now, we gonna need some good sleep if we are gonna have to battle Vlad together like you told me earlier while we are outside…we needed our energy to go to battle tomorrow…so we *yawn* have to be ready…oh and good night" Kaa is also sharing the room with Mickey since there's only one guest house. He is now Mickey's ally ever since they've became friends and he was free from Vlad's control. Kaa then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mickey nodded his agreement as he gets inside the blankets and tucked himself in "Ok…*yawn*…good night Kaa" then he puts his head down and closed his eyes.

Time seems to be quite peaceful as Mickey closes his eyes because he needed some rest and save his strength and magic for the next day. But the main thing is that he was very surprised that he was the chosen one to save the island of Fantasmic and defeat a evil sorcerer known as Vlad with the help of his new friends that he had met. But somehow…he missed his old friends in the real world…his dog Pluto, Goofy, Daisy, Clarabelle, Donald, Pete, PJ, and many others…including his childhood girlfriend Minnie whom he cherished and fell in love with even though they haven't decided on marriage yet ever since they've pass high school & college together. He didn't know if he'll be able to survive the battle against his enemy or see her again. He begins to wish if he could be able to see her again even in his dreams.

"Mickey! Mickey! Wake up!" shouted a strange female voice which has suddenly comes to Mickey's head. "Huh?" said Mickey who then suddenly heard the voice of his girlfriend. He then opens his eyes and found himself staring face-to-face with Minnie who seems to be so glad that he has woken up while standing on the other side with a cup of coffee "Oh Mickey…good morning!".

Mickey gasped when he realized that he was awoken by his girlfriend "What? Minnie? What are you doing here on the island? Don't you even realize that it is still nighttime? And don't you even know that we'll all be in danger by Vlad? And where's my other friends & Kaa?".

Minnie blinked her eyes in confusion as she steps back "Huh? What are you talking about Mickey? It's morning not nighttime…anyway, are you in dreamland? You're home! Not in your dream island! And who is this Vlad and your other friends & this Kaa?".

Mickey became confused as well "Hmm?". Then he sat up and looked around with surprise. He was actually at his home. "What the?" said Mickey who ten looks down and realized that he was sleeping on the couch with a silken white pillow & a warm blue blanket 'Wait a sec, how did I get home?…I thought I was at the island?…I'm confused'. All the sudden, after looking around his living room with confusion…he begins to realize something 'Hold on, is this another plot that was planned by Vlad to prevent me from saving the islanders?…I don't get it…does Vlad has the ability to do that to me?…or was it from…something or…someone else'.

Minnie was confused as she stared at her boyfriend with curiosity "Um…Mickey? What's wrong? Are you feeling ok? You don't seem like yourself today".

Upon hearing her voice, Mickey stops looking around him and stared at her eyes because he doesn't want her to know what was going on "Uh I-I'm fine! I'm totally super fine!…it's just that I was wondering what has happened last night while I was asleep! Where is everybody else? Oh and did I missed the movie?".

Minnie sighed and explained "Well…you fall asleep during the middle of the movie…and missed the rest of the film & the ending & everything else! But I decided to stay here to take care of you & Pluto while everyone else goes home! Oh and I've just slept on your armchair so don't get the wrong idea because we're not engaged yet…*sigh*…anyway, I've made you a cup of coffee today after I've woke up about a hour ago even though I haven't even flossed my teeth yet because I wasn't at my home…but I got myself a peppermint bubble gum to cover up my breath…so please, enjoy your coffee Mickey…oh and wake up from your dream too…and I need to give Pluto his breakfast " then she placed the cup on the table in front of Mickey's sofa.

"Thanks Minnie" said Mickey who smiled at her with gratitude as he sits up to take his cup of coffee while Minnie went to the kitchen to get some dog food. But as he was about to take a sip, he suddenly heard a strange female voice from his head which wasn't from his girlfriend this time '*Unknown female voice in the Mickey's head* Mickey! What are you doing? The island is in danger again and your friends need your help!'.

Mickey gasped when he suddenly realized that voice belongs to Arina which has caused him to drop his cup on the floor and spilled the liquid out '*Thoughts communication* Arina? H-how did you…how did you get inside my head? And why are you talking to me in my mind?'. While waiting for a response from Arina, he heard Minnie's worried voice "Mickey? Are you feeling alright?".

He then heard Arina's voice again "*Arina's thought communication to Mickey through his mind* That's because only you and I can talk to each other since the guardian of the island of Fantasmic has the ability to communicate to the chosen one through the minds of each other…including yours because your magic is getting a little stronger even though you're still not ready to face Vlad…also, I'm allowed to assist you whenever you're in trouble along with the help of your friends…but sometimes, you must learn how to solve the rest of the problems by yourself…even without your friends'. Mickey can't believe it. He thought that he can receive help from Arina and his friends all the time when he is in trouble…but at the end, it seems that he must some other important missions on his own.

'*Mickey's thoughts communication begins again* What do you mean by that Arina?…Tell me why I must sometimes face my battles alone without any help from my friends?'. Arina begins to explain to him '*Arina's thoughts communication* That's because you have somehow discovered your own hidden magic yourself upon you arrival…and you have used your own magical spells which you have summoned by yourself in order to free Kaa from Vlad's dark spell on him…but that it only just the beginning of your role…now you have another important tasks you must do…but right now, you must return to the island immediately because there's a unexpected danger that has been terrorizing the villagers again and it has been plotted by Vlad who hasn't given up on killing you…please Mickey, your friends on the island needed your help and Kaa too since he can't fight them alone…I beg you Mickey, return to Fantasmic'.

Mickey who has heard Arina's pleas of help, closes his eyes once more…and laid down on the couch in order to complete his mission as the chosen one. Minnie who didn't know what was going on, walks in to the living room with a worried expression "Mickey? Mickey? Are you alright?". She became surprised that her boyfriend has fallen asleep again while his coffee mug is been spilled on the floor "*gasp* He has fallen asleep again! Without drinking his cup of coffee that I have worked so hard to make for him". Then she placed both of her fists on her hips while making a suspicious expression "Hmm?…I wonder if this is his new habit?…Or maybe he still needs some more sleep?". Then she turns around and to stare at a clock whose covers on the sides are shape like a black mouse head "*sigh*…it's only 6:23 am in the morning…maybe it is too early for him to wake up…and I got to get to work at 8 am & go back to my home at 5 pm".

Meanwhile Mickey who has fallen asleep once more…begins to make a wish to himself, hoping for a miracle to happen 'Please…allow me to return back to Fantasmic even though what time is was now over there…but all I know is that during my first arrival, it was the afternoon even though it was almost getting dark and the villagers are celebrating my arrival because there's a prophesy that I Mickey Mouse…must defeat evil forces and save the island…but I…I don't know how long will I have to wait for my powers to strengthen…a week? A month? A year?…I don't know how will I be able to protect myself and my friends against evil forces & Vlad…and I don't know if I will be able to survive…I wish I can find the true answer to solve the problems & survive in order to'.

Suddenly, he heard a male hissing voice which has interrupted him from his thoughts "Hey! Mickey Mouse! Chosen one! Wake up! We're in danger again! Get up! It's me, Kaa!". Upon hearing the strange male voice, Mickey opens his eyes once more and founds himself face-to-face with his new friends: Kaa, Shrek & Reuben who seem to be panicking with fear "*gasp* Guys! What-s going on? What time is it?".

"It's still almost dawn buddy…anyway, we got ourselves another bigger problem…and this time…there's a lot more than you can count and we can't handle them without you" replied Shrek.

Mickey became confused while sitting up on the bed "What are you guys saying?…What kind of problems are". Unfortunately, a very loud trumpet noise which has startled the 4 guys from resuming their conversation.

Mickey knows who made the noise "Hey…that sounds just like a elephant!".

Kaa nodded his head with agreement "Why yes it was Mickey…anyway, the reason why we have to wake you up because…um, well…we've been attacked by elephants…and I mean…pink elephants". Mickey gasped with shock"*gasped* Pink elephants? Why are they here? I haven't seen any when I came? Did Vlad sent them after your betrayal?".

After hearing the last question, Kaa breathed in and out "Mm hmm…it seems that they were sent by Vlad because he won't stop until you are killed…but I don't think we're gonna allow him to killed you right?" he asked Mickey with a smile.

Mickey nodded his head with agreement "Yeah…let's foil his new plan before he succeeds…are you guys?". Kaa then turns the end of his tail into a round ball and touched Mickey's fist hands gently in a friendly way. Both Shrek and Reuben placed their arms on each other soldiers with a smile on their faces. Then they all got out of the hut.

But when they got out, they dropped their mouth downs with surprise because they saw a huge group of pink elephants…who happened to be…performing their own song while causing destruction on the villager's houses at the same time while the villagers run away & hide for their lives and watching the performance at the same time with fear.

Mickey just can't believe what he had just saw "What the heck?…What are those pink elephants doing to the village?". "I have no idea…I've never seen them before" said Shrek who has never seen them before.

Kaa who knows what are those pink elephants are doing, decides to explain to his friends "These pink elephants are performing their parade song while destroying the village because they are known for causing destruction while singing their song at the same time…but it's strange that they are not born in this island, because they came from the dark realms and they are not allowed to leave unless Vlad gave them permission".

Mickey became confused with curiosity as he stared at the pink elephants who were performing their song "But…how did they all got out of there…is there any gates or a portal or a tunnel that leads them here to attack?…And how did Vlad managed to bring them out?…And is he …among them but unseen?".

Kaa just shook his head, feeling unsure "I don't know…we can't tell what is he up to and it is unknown if he is watching us?".

Shrek's eyes widened with surprise and looked at Kaa "Huh?…B-But…what about you?…Are you under his watch as well?".

Upon hearing the question, Kaa just stopped responding for a few seconds until he replies "I…I don't know…he never show me the room where he used a magical crystal ball to help him watch the island and his realm…I only came to the throne room and that's all…but he lets me go back to my home when I have a mission…but now that I've quit" he then paused…and became worried "…I…I don't know if he is now keeping an eye on me…and probably wants plot his revenge on me…and…harm my family".

Shrek, Reuben, & Mickey felt sorry for him since they know that is very bad from being separated from your family & ordered to harm innocent lives by force. Suddenly, they heard small noises which has turned their attention "Huh?" said the four men who then turned their heads around and noticed Azula & her Ozai who were busily talking to themselves with happiness.

"Ah…this performance will please Vlad very much" said Azula who seems to be pleased with her mission while holding her staff that was given to her by her son. Ozai agrees with her while munching on a piece of cheddar cheese "Mm hmm".

Mickey then become suspicious 'So…those guys are the ones who did it…'. All the sudden, his eyes were widened with surprise when he heard Arina's voice in his mind again '*Arina's voice* Mickey…those pink elephants are just illusions created by Vlad to cause trouble with mischief & fun…but the reason why they've listened to him because he is so powerful that they've feared him so much…but they were longing to look for a pure & gentle person who can be able to show them what was mean to be kind & gentle which would help those elephants to be free from Vlad's grasp of darkness & follow that pure soul and show their own pure hearts as well…Mickey…you must save those elephants & stop those two mice before they get rid of you'.

Upon listening to her words, Mickey nodded his head with agreement & began running toward those elephants with determination. Kaa, Shrek, & Reuben gasped at his actions "*gasp* Mickey! What are you doing?" then they began running after him to make sure that he wasn't harm.

The villagers gasped with shock also including Azula & Ozai who were surprised too "*gasp*". 'What is that chosen one is up to?' thought Azula who just can't believe what Mickey has done 'He was supposed to hide away like a coward!'. 'Doesn't he even know that he is the main target?' thought Ozai.

Mickey ignores his friends and stopped in front of the pink elephants with no fear but determination "STOP!".

When the word "STOP!" was heard, the pink elephants stopped what they are doing & looked at Mickey with amazement.

Mickey decides to continue while pointing his fingers at them "DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT DESTROYING PEOPLES' HOMES IS A BAD THING TO DO?". Nobody can't believe what they had just heard. Mickey however still shows a face of courage and determination since he knows what he must do.

Ok, for those who were confused...Fantasmic island is about 2 hours behind the real world. Anyway, I'm so sorry for not updating. Oh and I still give the credits as always to my teammate, Bovine Beauty for her brilliant ideas! Bye everyone! Wait for the next exciting chapter! ^_-


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya Disney fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and in action like usual! Oh and just to let everyone know, there'll might be some characters that wasn't in the show and some of them are my OC characters while some of other Disney characters that I would like to include. Also, Kaa's girlfriend would make a appearance in later chapter but she wasn't all that she seems because she has something to do with Kaa who became involved as Vlad's minions and reformed as one Mickey's new friends. But I won't tell you guys yet because it is a surprise and also…Kaa's friends would be in the story and maybe from the TV series "Jungle cubs".

Also, I would try to include the other Disney villains from the past that wasn't in the show even though I don't know why they weren't being put in there (You know what I mean if you were a big fan of Disney and watch all of these animated movies But I haven't seen "Bolt", "Pete's Dragon", and other live Disney films from the past that I didn't know about but not interested. Even though I heard a song from "Old Yeller" on a Disney sing along songs video and loved it).

Furthermore, Bovine Beauty & I have talked to each other on my private messages and we've begin thinking up more good exciting ideas for the next exciting chapters and I've thought up some more OC characters in this story even though I sometime bring my old OC characters sometimes if necessary. Right now, I have to think up more future ideas and um…watch the show again more on YouTube if I'm running out of ideas…and I also must try to think up a good ending for the finale when Mickey defeats Maleficent but I won't tell you guys what chapter she'll come yet and maybe do a epilogue of what has happened to the characters at the final chapters.

Oh and there's another thing I'm gonna say: I was thinking if there could be a sequel with a brand new villain after this story but I'm not sure it would be ok to do it. Also, I would maybe do a few story specials after this story before I start the sequel if it was possible. *The reason why I was thinking about doing those stories because I found myself getting excited about this story and I can't stop thinking up more ideas for it everyday! I'm also becoming a fan of Kaa and I found myself looking for stories of him on this website*

So I hope you guys all enjoy chapter 11 and always remember to review! Enjoy! ^^

Disclaimer: Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney. But I do own this story which was created by both of us when we team up and the OC characters & places have been created by me. Also, please don't copy any of my stories. But you can only print it out for reading. And you can also make your own version too if you want.

P.S.

I may want to make a few changes in this story and I've decided that Goofy would be about 30 years old and his son was only 6 years old because I've want to make Mickey looks like a young person like as if he was about 24 along with Minnie, Donald, & Daisy. Also, I want to bring more explanation that Mickey might have passed high school & college when he was 17 just like the author of the inheritance trilogy named Christopher Paolini who passed high school when he's 15 which has surprised me even though I don't know how he did it but he might've been a genius (I've read all 3 books and waiting for the final 4th book because I enjoyed reading them and I have them at home from Barnes & Nobles after I watched the awesome movie 4 years ago which has persuaded me to read the books myself). The reason why I'm making a few changes because I don't want to bring any confusion to the story and I don't want to get every readers confused. I'm sorry everyone and to you too Bovine Beauty because I don't want to get everyone confused while reading. -_-

Nobody just can't believe what they have just saw because Mickey who was very determined to stop the pink elephants from the villagers' homes; ran up to the pink elephants and told them these words "STOP! DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW THAT DESTROYING PEOPLES' HOMES IS A BAD THING TO DO?".

The pink elephants of course stopped what they are doing and gazed at Mickey with amazement. Mickey decides to continue with the help of his bravery "And why made you guys think that causing trouble & being evil would be a good thing to do while destroying everyones' homes & lives like as if they are all your main hobbies & child toys? So I want you pink elephants to stop causing mischief & think about what you've done & leave us alone! And I also want to tell you that working for evil forces isn't gonna get you anywhere or anything you want because it'll caused you pain & regrets from committing such horrible deeds that you've done to everyone including your loved ones! So I want all of you pink elephants to stop & think about what I've said to you and do the right thing!".

Kaa blinks his eyes with amazement as he watched the scene with Shrek & Reuben…yet he was worried about Mickey's safety 'Why did he go up to them and told them to stop?…Doesn't he know that those elephants are troublemakers and loved to cause disaster from what I've heard from Vlad's soldiers…but he's the chosen one anyway so I bet that he's gonna try to do everything he can to stop that evil Vlad from destroying everything in his way for power & glory…but that Vlad doesn't care how many innocent lives must suffer because of him…and I want to help the chosen one to make Vlad pay for what he has done…and for separating me from my family & my ex-girlfriend 6 years ago and causing people on the island to hate me for serving him…well this time…My new friends & I will save this island & defeat Vlad…but uh…first, I have to wait for what would the pink elephants are gonna do after Mickey told them to stop…I wonder if they would listen…and maybe regret for they've done for years…just like me'.

All the sudden, he noticed that the pink elephants looked at each other as if they were wondering that if they should do the right thing or keep on causing more disaster as planned by Vlad …but then their leader who was the eldest of them turned his head around after nodding his head with his group with a serious expression…quickly grabbed Mickey with his trunk to get him close to his face which has surprised Mickey's friends.

"H-HEY! W-WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO TO ME? PUT ME DOWN!" said Mickey who yelled out with surprise as he was wrapped in the pink elephants' leader trunk and stared at the leader…face-to-face. 'What is the leader of those pink elephants is planning to do to me?' thought Mickey who looked at the face of the pink elephant leader with fear even though he tries to maintain his bravery 'I hope that he isn't planning to squeeze my life out with his trunk'.

"MICKEY!" shouted Kaa, Shrek, & Reuben who gasped with horror and worry for their friend. The villagers screamed upon seeing Mickey being held captured in the trunk of the pink elephant leader and they all worried that Mickey is in great danger even though he surprisingly decides not to be a coward and face his arch-enemy's *Vlad* minions.

Little Dumbo still closed his eyes with fright and his mother used her trunk to keep him close to her because she knew that her son doesn't want to see what is gonna happen next to Mickey and his fears of the pink elephants after they almost demolished his home but luckily Mickey is able to stop them in time but was now held captive by the leader of the pink elephants.

But to Azula & her son…they both smiled wickedly and were pleased to see that the chosen one aka Mickey Mouse is captured by the leader of the pink elephants.

"Ah yes…looks like those brave words that the chosen one has told those pink elephants has no effect on them…and I think he's about to his life all squeezed out by the leader in a few moments…and when that mouse is dead…Vlad will be so please and he'll be able to conquer this island & gain more power than Arina who is a pathetic excuse for a guardian because of her kindness & beauty…but it should be Vlad who deserved the role because he has more power than everyone…and he'll soon destroy all that stand in his way after he breaks free from his banishment and will lead us to victory and get rid of all those who were good…but first, let's wait till that chosen one is dead before we can report back to our dearest master" said Azula who firmly holds her dark magical staff while smiling to herself and watching the scene.

But Ozai however who acts like a doubtful person said "Don't get your hopes up mom…you'll never know if that chosen one is going to be killed or not…and besides, I've just heard a few rumors that those pink elephants are actually just *Bonk!* ow!" then he stopped talking after receiving a bonk on the head by his mom who used her staff to hit him on the head "Oh shut your mouth son and don't you dare say another word to make me mad or I will give you another whopper!".

"Yes ma" replied Ozai who was now rubbing his head from being hit by his mom's staff.

(The part that said *Bonk* when Azula hits her son on the head was just a sound effect and I'm trying to put some nice humor for entertainment).

Unfortunately, she has accidentally caused Mickey's friends to hear her because she and her son were about a little bit further away from him but didn't notice that Mickey's friends were behind them.

"Hmm? Now who is screaming?" said Shrek who perked his head up and looked to find the source of the screams.

"Not me or Kaa bro; but what are you talking about?" said Reuben who asked his brother with confusion.

Shrek then begins to explain "I've just told you guys before! I've just heard 2 people screaming! But it sounds so small and I think I've heard it right in front of us…but from below".

Reuben just shook his head "Nuh uh…I don't think that there's anybody who could scream from below us and from underground…and I swear that you younger brother is probably still in dreamland…furthermore, all I could see is that our friend is in danger while you are now starting to hearing voices from your imagination".

Shrek became a little upset "No I'm not! I'm not even kidding! I did hear that there were voices in front of us but probably lower where we can't even see who is the people who screams!".

Reuben sighed while still believing that his brother is imagining things…except for Kaa who believes him and slithered up next to a tree next to him to look for the people who screams in front of his friends.

'I wonder if Shrek is telling the truth about hearing strange screams in front of us…but I must make haste to find the source and make sure that Mickey is alright' thought Kaa while he slithered up on a medium sized tree that was tall like a lamppost.

When he reached the top and looked down, he gasped when he recognized Azula & her son which has made him realize that those two have been sent by Vlad "*Gasp*" 'Oh no…it's Azula & her son!…and if they are here…that must mean that they are working for Vlad! Looks like he has sent them to replace me as Mickey's killer! No wonder the pink elephants are here because of them! But how did they let them out?'.

Then he noticed a golden staff that has a dark red ruby stone on top of it which was held in Azula's hand which has made him realized that the staff must've been given by his ex-master Vlad 'Oh no…it must've been that staff that she held in her hand…either it was hers or maybe a gift from Vlad…whatever it is coming from…I'm sure she has Vlad's permission to allow the pink elephants to be let loose from the dark realms and cause chaos here…hmm…probably they want to force Mickey & us to get out from our hiding place and maybe to make sure he gets crushed by them but I don't know if it'll work…but I have to make sure to keep a eye on her to make sure that she wouldn't use any spells to make things worst than before…' then he remains on the tall branch and bends his head down slowly to make sure that he wasn't seen by his two little enemies below him.

Then he turns his head around & waved his tail in front of Shrek & Reuben to get their attention. "Huh? What are you doing Kaa?" said Shrek who was curious about seeing his new friend on the tree. "Why are you up on that tree?" asked Reuben.

Kaa then pointed his tail straight down and both Shrek & his older brother followed the direction of Kaa's tail. Then they gasped when they both noticed Azula & her son who were still talking to each other while not noticing that they've been spotted "*gasp* You're right bro! They are people talking in front & below us! I believe you now!" said Reuben.

Shrek just simply rolled his eyes "Sure you are".

Meanwhile Mickey is having his own problem as he was being the main focus of the pink elephant leader who look at him 'What is he thinking while he held me up?…Oh I just wish that he'll just stop staring at me for a while & put me down…and besides, why does he want me to look at his eyes even though I only saw darkness in it…I wonder what it wants'.

All the sudden, the serious face of the pink elephant leader smiled at him & nodded his head which has surprised Mickey & everyone…and eventually, the darkness in the pink elephant's eyes have become normal which has a brown pupils & white colors surrounding the pupils.

Mickey was surprised "Huh?…Are you saying that you…you and your group agree to apologize & become good?". The male pink elephant leader smiled along with his group who now have normal eyes like everyone else.

Everyone except Azula & her son cheered with happiness that Mickey's words have somehow made the pink elephants reforms from being bad to good. Mickey was happy yet surprised even though he didn't know how the pink elephants became good after listening to him 'Wow! I can't believe that my words have somehow made those pink elephants become good! I don't know how it happen but I didn't use any of powers! Only my voice!'.

Then he begins to hear Arina's voice in his mind '*Arina's thoughts communication* Well Mickey Mouse, sometimes words can be able to bring effect on the lives of people…with or without their powers…your words has made Kaa & the pink elephants reform from being bad to good & regret for all the things they had done even though they have a different story…for Kaa, he was just being forced to work for Vlad as a evil python in order to protect his loved ones from being harmed…for the pink elephants, they were just created to do such terrible deeds by being troublemakers to destroy what is in their path…you have done well Mickey and that is your first task which was to revert some of Vlad's victims from being his servants into the forces of good and they'll might become your allies in your journey…but right now, you can't relax yet because you are still in great danger…be careful' than he gasped as he no longer can hear Arina's voice 'Say what? What does she mean when I'm still in great danger even though I've managed to make the pink elephants become good?…But what great danger am I in?'.

Unbeknownst to him, he didn't see Azula & her son who were upset that their plan has failed. "NOOOOOO!" shouted Azula who just can't believe that the pink elephants became good from Mickey's words.

"Huh…I told you so mom…because whatever plan you come up with…they'll never ever work…hah!" said Ozai who knew that he was right…but then he suddenly received a bit hit on his tail by his mom's staff "OW! MY TAIL!…WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MOM? YOU'VE ALMOST MADE IT CROOKED!" then he begins to whimper in pain while holding his precious tail.

Azula who was now very mad; scolded at her son "Oh shut up son! I've already told you to never say a word to make me mad! And now I'm very…very mad because my plan to get rid of that chosen one has failed! So just keep your mouth shut & worry about your tail for a while till I've come up with another plan to get rid that mouse & go back home!". Then she begins to ponder what she should do…until she came up with another plan "Hmm…maybe I can use a spell that could solve my problems & get rid of that mouse…so that way my dear master will be pleased" then she randomly brought out her spell book that was given to her by Vlad and begins to read it…without noticing her son who was still sad from having a hurt tail…was suddenly pulled up from behind by his shirt collar.

"W-Whoa! Hey! Put me down! You hear me? Mama! Help me! Somebody is trying to take me away!" said Ozai who was surprised that he was being grabbed from behind and desperately called to his mom to save him…but…unfortunately, she didn't pay any attention & didn't come to help him because she is still looking through pages of the spell book to find a spell she needed "Oh that's good…maybe that person would be able to keep your mouth shut & get you distracted from driving me nuts from your complains…so have a really good time being caught up by that person my son…and let your mama have some peace & quiet while trying to find a spell to kill the chosen one & save you later" said Azula who then flipped another page & read it carefully.

Ozai gasped when his mom didn't come to save him because of her plan to kill Mickey, and now begins to cry & struggled to be free…until he finds himself being caught up in front of Shrek's face which has made him angry "H-Hey you! What are you planning to do to me? And I want you to put me back on the ground next to my mom!".

Shrek just shrugged while giving his little enemy a smile "Well I just wanna say hello & have some fun with you just like your mama said so that way she can be able to concentrate in peace…so how about we do a little nice game?".

Ozai blinked his eyes with surprise while thinking that Shrek and his older brother is Vlad's ally "Oh? Really? Then what should we do?".

Both Shrek & Reuben nodded his head…and gave Ozai a friendly smile…even though Ozai was unaware of what they are thinking.

Then about 5 minutes later, poor Ozai is now all tied up on a branch with a little rope string tied around his body while Kaa is standing a branch above him "Hey! That's not fair! Put me down now! What kind of game is this?".

Reuben smiles at his tied up enemy while standing next to his younger brother "It's called…'Let's see how long a person can try to keep their mouth quiet while being hanged up on a tree'…and you've eventually volunteered to be the first to play".

Ozai glares his eye at them with hatred after realizing that they are actually Vlad's enemies "But that still not fair! You didn't tell me the name of this kind of game earlier and if you did…I would say no and ask you two to play a better & safer game! Besides, this game doesn't look like fun to me since I have to be tied up on here and do nothing! It's boring!".

But then suddenly, he heard another voice above him that sounds like a snake "Sssso…if you think this game was boring to you my little enemy…then why don't you allow me to make it fun for you?".

Ozai gasped 'T-that voice…don't tell me that it is…' then he looked above him & gasped when he realized that it was Kaa who smiles at him too "*gasp* I-It's you! Kaa the traitor! How could you betray Vlad just to become that Chosen one's ally? Don't you even know that Vlad is also planning to get revenge on you for joining the forces of good? He'll target you soon!".

Both Shrek & Reuben gasped upon realizing that Kaa is now also Vlad's target. Kaa stopped smiling…and began to worry because he knew that he'll be targeted by his former master "Oh…" but then he stopped because his face has now become determined "Well I don't care! As long as I'm with the chosen one…there's no way that evil man will destroy both Mickey & I as long as we are a team! Whatever Vlad sends to destroy us, we'll stand up & fight him & his army till the end! Go ahead and tell him that we;re ready to defeat him because he don't scare me & my friends as long as we are together! Besides, I want my revenge on him for separating me from my family & friends 6 years ago! And just like the chosen one said, being evil will never ever give the person anything they want & it won't them anywhere!".

Ozai was amazed and a little upset that Kaa refused to be frightened of his master but was also a little worried "O-k…but I don't know how long you and your new friends can withstand the attacks from Vlad as time goes by…but I also do wish that you guys should stop playing with me & let me down!" he demanded with anger because of his determination to be released.

But Kaa, Shrek & Reuben however…they just shook their heads which has surprised Ozai. Then suddenly Kaa lowered his head down next to Ozai and starts blowing on him while Shrek & Reuben sings:

Shrek & Reuben: _Rock a bye small mouse…tied on a branch…when a python blows…the poor mouse begins to swing…but when the branch breaks and the poor mouse went down…and landed on the ground and still being tied up_

(My own song version of "Rock a bye baby" and I just did it for fun! ^^)

While both brothers are swinging, Ozai just simply screams out loud for his mother's helo "Mommy!".

Meanwhile Azula who is still reading the book, has finally found a spell "Aha! That's it! Now here's a perfect spell to get rid of that chosen one! Now I can get rescue my son and get started! Ok my son! I'm coming!" then she closed the book and turns around to save her son…but then gasped when she noticed that her son is all tied up on a tree "*gasp* Ozai! Don't move! I'm gonna get you out of that situation!".

"Mommy!" screamed Ozai who was now relieved that his mom has finally decided to save him at last. Azula smiles at him and begins to conjure up a spell to release son…but she also noticed Kaa who is blowing him like a swing while Shrek & Reuben are having fun 'That python…it must be that wretched traitor Kaa who betrays my master and join the chosen one & his friends to defeat my master…well, I can't get rid of him since I'm not ordered to kill him yet…but Vlad's other loyal servant will…guess I have to make haste and free my son and destroy the chosen one before I get back home' then she begins to point her staff at son and shot magic on the rope.

The magic of Azula's staff went straight on the rope which has surprises the four men…and the now freed Ozai went straight down on the ground "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH!" and landed flat on the ground next to his mom "…Thanks mom…*groan*" said Ozai who then became unconscious.

Kaa, Shrek & Reuben stopped playing around & gasped after they've been surprised by Azula's magic but managed to get out of the way in time before it hit's the rope that have once tied Ozai. They all stepped back when they were being stared at by Azula who glares at them with anger while ignoring her son who is still unconscious.

Kaa however still glares at her face-to-face because he hates her for trying to destroy the village by using the pink elephants. Azula glares at him too because she hates him for betraying her master. As the two enemies stared at each other for a few more minutes…Azula then begins to speak while holding her head up high like a proud person "Humph…I'll deal with you soon you traitor…but only Master Vlad can decide when it is time for me to get rid of you…if you survive that is…but right now, I must do my important job first then I can have a talk with master if you don't mind" then she turns around, walk forward, & stopped a little to see Mickey who is being held up high happily by the pink elephant leader while the villagers & the pink elephants celebrates.

"So if the chosen one thinks that he had succeeded on making peace & survive after foiling my master plans again…then I dare him to try to overcome this!" then she shoots out a dark magic beam from her staff…and it landed on the eye of the pink elephants' leader.

Everyone except Azula & her unconscious son gasped after they saw the beam of dark magic and begins to watch as the leader of the pink elephants closed his eyes with pain. Mickey who is still being held tight in the pink elephants' leader trunk begins to worry with fear "Um…are-are you ok?…what happened to you?".

Time begins to slow as the pink elephants, Kaa, Azula, Shrek, Reuben, Dumbo and his mother including his elephant friends, King Louie, the villagers & Mickey waited if the leader is alright…but all the sudden…everyone except Azula & her son gasped with fright as the leader begins to change color…from pink to black…and when the eyes of the pink elephant opened…Mickey and his friends all gasped that the eyes of the leader have now become dark red…all filled with evil.

Phew, this is quite a long chapter and I know you all have been waiting for Mickey to move on to another place with his friends but I felt like that I need to extend it a little more and bring more action & a little humor because I wanted to make it more exciting than ever. So I hope you guys all enjoy this story and always remember to review at the end!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE & MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! I'm back! Here's chapter 12 of Fantasmic that both Bovine Beauty and I have come up with some good ideas for it! So I hope you guys all enjoy it and always remember to review! ^^

Disclaimer: Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do create this story together and combined our ideas…even though I created the OC characters.

P.S.

About my 2 OC characters: Shrek & Reuben. On the day their father died two years ago, Shrek was four & Reuben was almost 5. Sorry about the mistake everyone because I've forgotten about it! -_-

Oh and if you guys see this sign * when a person is thinking…it means thoughts communication which has come from another person who talks to the other person through their minds.

Poor Mickey was shocked with fright as he met the dark red eyes of the pink elephant leader who has been changed into a black elephant leader who seems to have a evil expression on his face. Mickey then decides to speak in a frightened tone "*gasp* Oh my gosh! What happened? Are-Are you feeling alright! And why do you have dark red eyes & black skin?".

The dark black elephant leader didn't answer him with any movement or any feelings even though he now has a face of evil due to Azula's evil dark spell on him. But then suddenly, the black elephant starts to tightened his grip on Mickey & squeezed him real tight in his trunk. Mickey gasped with fear & surprise as he begins to struggle to be set free from being squeezed in the black elephant's trunk "H-Hey! W-What are you doing? D-Don't you recognize me? Ugh!".

The black elephant didn't stop. He just keep on trying to squeeze the life out of Mickey with the power of evil coursing through him in his body to give him the strength to kill.

Everyone except for Azula is frightened and were worried about Mickey because they feared that he was about to die. Kaa, Shrek, & Reuben shouted out for his name once more even though Kaa's voice is the loudest "MICKEY!".

But the black male elephant didn't care as he continued to squeeze Mickey tighter. Mickey then closed his eyes with fear that he was about to lose his life…then suddenly, bright yellow light begins to shine within him which has surprised everyone. The power within Mickey is like a protective barrier which was like as if it wants to help its bearer to be set free from evil. Mickey however didn't realize that his fear of losing his own life has cause his powers to try to protect him. Not only that, his powers have somehow touched the black elephant leader as well and it was also trying to free him from Azula's dark magic. It had also caused the black male elephant leader to weakened slowly by seconds & he closed his eyes as well while his hold on Mickey begins to loosened. The powers has also surrounded the black male elephant as well in its efforts to destroy the evil spell within him.

As his powers are at its work to free him & the black elephant, Mickey who gasped in surprise and opened his eyes upon feeling his powers that has come from his desire to live & save the civilians of Fantastic "Huh? What's happening to me?". Then he starting to look down & realized that the grip of the black elephant's trunk are loosening "Oh!". Suddenly, he heard the sound of the black male elephant which has caused to stare at the black male elephant who is in pain from feeling Mickey's pain & closed his eyes as his skin colors starts to flash from black to pink rapidly many times. He then realized what was his powers doing 'That's it! My powers must have known that I don't want to die & my goal is to save the pink elephants' leader must have trigged my powers & starts to caused an effect on the pink elephants' leader! Oh I do hope it works!' he thought to himself.

Everyone except for Azula was amazed that Mickey's powers have somehow begins to be appear as well & it is helping Mickey to be free while struggling to revert the black male elephant back to normal as the male pink elephants' leader.

Kaa was amazed as well as he, Shrek & Reuben watched the amazing scene with hope that a miracle would happen. Kaa begins to pray in his mind with hope 'Come on…please work…please…just like you did for me and erased Vlad's dark magic inside me and saved me…please do the same thing for the pink elephants' leader because I knew that deep down he doesn't want to kill anybody including Mickey…oh I do hope that a miracle will happen' then he begins to close his eyes. But as he closed them…he suddenly hear a strange female voice communicating with him in his mind '*Unknown female voice* No Kaa…I'm afraid that this time…Mickey's powers isn't strong enough yet to save the pink elephants' leader even though it works before to save you'.

Kaa gasped with surprise when he heard the female voice 'W-What?…What do you mean that his powers isn't strong enough to save the leader?…A-And who are you and why are you talking to me in my head?'.

The female voice in Kaa's head decides to reply '*Arina's voice thought communication* I'm Arina…the guardian of this island…and I was the one who talks to you in your mind because I fear that Mickey's powers are still not strong enough to stop a huge dose of dark magic from Azula's staff since it was created by Vlad and he chose her to do the job as your replacement after you were freed from his control & join Mickey…which was why I decide to let you know that a miracle isn't gonna happen yet…unless he receives special help from a good friend'.

Kaa then became curious '*Kaa's voice thought communication* And who is this good friend that Mickey needs?'. Arina's voice begins to be silent for a few seconds until she said '*Arina's voice thought communication*…You…you are the only one who can help him by some of my powers which I will give to you when the time is right…because I know that you want to set things right and get your revenge on Vlad for separating you from your family & friends 6 years ago & serving him as a tool for a his evil crimes for 6 years…now wait for me to give you some of my powers…until it is time'.

Kaa's eyes widened with surprise & realization as Arina's voice fades away in his mind because he just can't believe that Arina has chosen him as the bearer of a few of her powers in order to help Mickey…yet he was surprised that he will be the one who will help Mickey to stop Vlad & his evil minions from causing more harm to the island of Fantasmic. Then he decides to wait & watched Mickey in hope that Arina is right.

All hope is seems to be on Mickey as his powers are slowly having a good effect on the black elephant…but Azula however didn't seems to be not to happy about it "No! This cannot be happening!" and then she starts swinging her staff straight toward the black elephant "STOP!". All the sudden, more dark purple magic starts to sprung out from Azula's staff which has a purple gem on it & it came into contact with the black elephant again with more power to strengthen it against Mickey's power.

Everyone including Kaa, Shrek & Reuben gasped in shock when they saw Azula's dark magic beam which has somehow gave the black elephant more power than before to be able to resist Mickey's power. Mickey panicked as well when he realized that the dark beam of purple magic are the source of the reason why the goodhearted pink elephants' leader transform into a evil coldhearted black elephant "*gasp* Oh no! This explains why the leader became evil before of all those dark magic!"

Then he starts to plead to the pink elephants' leader "Don't let it control you! Resist that evil magic that wants to control you & become evil! Look inside yourself & remember who you are & I know that you are never a bad person just like Kaa who was never a bad person himself since you guys are just Vlad's pawn! Please withstand those evil powers and return back to your normal self! Listen to me! You've got to withstand it because you're the leader of the pink elephants & nobody doesn't want to follow anyone who uses people for their terrible evil crimes & hurt others for their pleasure! Everyone needs a leader who has a good heart and tell people to do good things & help others when they are in need! A leader must also be caring & be concern for others when they are in pain & starving or in near death! A leader must also have a truthful heart who never lies to others & must always honestly tell the truth to set things right for everyone! And I can bet that none of the pink elephants really doesn't want to follow anyone who is bad or obeying anyone who is evil! Think about it! Remember who you are! And don't let darkness control you!".

Incredibly, the black elephant who were once the pink elephants' leader heard him while closing his eyes & struggled to resist the darkness…but the power of Azula's overwhelming power has proven to be too strong for him to overcome…and then he tightened his grip on Mickey more tighter than before which has caused Mickey to groan in pain & he too struggled to be free from being killed…but hoping that his power would save the pink elephants' leader & withstand the powers of evil…even though it may cost him his life since he realized that his powers aren't at their strongest yet. The tight grip of the black elephant's trunk around Mickey tightened slowly in order to kill its victim.

Azula however kept her grip on her staff very strong & tight as she too struggles to make sure that her powers are more stronger than Mickey in her efforts to give more evil power to the pink elephants' leader for her goal to kill Mickey.

Vlad who was watching the scene of Mickey being squeezed slowly to death from his crystal ball at his castle…wickedly smile…along with his wife, the evil queen (Disney's Snow White and seven dwarves) who smiled wickedly as well while she seduce her husband by cuddling close by his left arm and gently rubbing it with her left arm and laying her head on his left shoulder. (They were both the same age).

Shrek & his brother along with Kaa wasn't happy from seeing Azula trying to increase more evil powers to pink elephants' leader…decides to help their friend who is the chosen one "That's it! I've have had enough of seeing that ugly female rat trying to harm our friend!" said Shrek. Reuben agrees with him but was very eager to help Mickey "Yeah! So let's stop hiding behind this bush and do whatever we can to help him even if we have no powers like him! So let's go!".

As 2 monkey brothers (The same ones from Disney's The Jungle book who looks like monkeys who served King Louie) & a python emerged from their hiding place, Ozai woke up & noticed that the three men are heading toward his mom "Oh no! They're gonna hurt my mom in order to save that chosen one! Well I won't allow it just like my mom!" and then he reached his right paw to a small cloth bag on his belt…and he sprinkled some purple dust on the grass behind Kaa, Shrek & Reuben…and the purple dust magically sprung up and transform into a giant purple & black poisonous cobra who hissing surprises the three male animals from attacking Azula…and gazed at a huge venomous cobra with fear "Ah! GIANT COBRA!" shouted Kaa, Shrek & Reuben who hugs each other while they eyes gazed at the giant cobra with fear.

Ozai seems to be pleased with his work as he shouted to his mom "Hey mom! Don't worry I got your back! Those guys behind you won't be able to stop you from trying to kill the chosen one!". Azula looks behind her & was pleased at the sight of seeing her foes being distracted "Ahahahahahahaha! Good work my son! Make sure they'll never ever survive and make sure that traitorous snake is killed as well! Make mommy proud!". Ozai smiles happily "Ok mom! I will!".

The venomous giant cobra opened his mouth to take a bite but luckily Kaa, Shrek & Reuben got out of the way quickly and begins to run for their lives outside as well since they can't fight so they starts to run away as Mickey struggles to be free even though he did notice the giant cobra and knew that his friends couldn't fight so he fears for their safety. But as they ran passed by a huge African tree that was about a few trees away from the village…a baboon named Rafiki (Disney's The Lion King) happens to be arriving back to his home after giving a few hyenas a good fight with his stick while he was trying to get back to his tree with a couple of bananas "Aye yi yi! Those hyenas have been driving me crazy today when I was trying to get home! At least I gave them a few hits with my lucky stick and teaching them a lesson with my song!".

Rafiki: *Singing* Asante sana, squash banana, we we nugu, mi mi apana!

But then suddenly, he stops singing when he noticed that a python (Kaa), 2 monkey brothers (Shrek & Reuben), a giant venomous cobra heading toward him in front of his tree. "HELP US!" shouted Kaa, Shrek & Reuben who ask him for help as they were being chased by Ozai's venomous giant cobra who was trying to kill them.

Rafiki noticed this & gasped "*gasp* Oh no! Those boys are in trouble! Looks like I'm gonna need my stick to stop that giant cobra before he kills them & wreck any trees & me with his size!" and then he drops his bananas & jumped up high in the air with his stick…he held it with both hands tightly as he jumped up above the giant cobra while making a kung fu yell…and hit its mouth hardly which has caused the cobra stop chasing Kaa & the 2 monkey brothers…hearing some cracking sounds in its jaws…and opened his mouth to find his two fangs all destroyed in many pieces on the ground by Rafiki

"Ooh…" said Kaa, Shrek, & Reuben who closed their eyes after they backed away and was shocked that a stick from a baboon has destroyed a cobra's 2 venomous fangs…but they were more surprised that the cobra's broken fangs have became poison dust once more & disappeared after they opened their eyes.

Rafiki landed on the ground & making a fighting position (The same one from the movie) as he faced the giant cobra who was whimpering in pain from losing his fangs "Ha ha! No more fangs for you big boy! So no more harming anyone on this island and I know that you are working for Vlad since you were created from his magic as well from those purple powders he created! So what are you gonna do now? Do you wanna go back home like a crybaby…or…fight little crazy me without your fangs?".

The giant cobra listened to him for a few moments…until he then decides to attack once more. Rafiki was surprised as he raised his eyebrows "Oh I see…you decide to keep on fighting instead of going home…well I think it was wise of you since you know that we are supposed to fight till the end without surrender…but it was rather foolish of you to fight without your fangs…so allow me to teach you a lesson!" and then he quickly jumps on the air…but instead of attacking the cobra with his stick…"Hi…YAH!" he kicks the cobra on cheek which has surprisingly sends the cobra flying off to a waterfall where it has disappeared into millions of purple dust which has of course been destroyed as well.

Kaa, Shrek & Reuben are amazed at Rafiki's skills…yet they now can't believe that a single kick from a baboon has sent a giant cobra flying. "Wow! That was amazing! How did you do that?" said Kaa who then asked Rafiki who gladly decides to answer them while picking up his bananas "Oh I just learned from a grand kung fu master who taught me how to fight when I was 4...and I have my first battle against a crocodile who tries to eat me when I was 7 but I managed to defeat it by punching his teeth out completely with my own hands…and I still got it…by the way, I'm Rafiki…the wisest baboon and a great kung fu master who was never defeated in combat against my enemies…and I know that you are Kaa the python who were once Vlad's pawn because of his desire to protect his family & ex-lover from being killed…and now became a ally of the chosen one after being saved & released from Vlad's evil powers which has relieved me from worrying that I'll be the next victim of Vlad's! *chuckle*".

Kaa gasped. He was surprised that Rafiki know who he was even though they've never met. "*gasp* H-How did you know my name? A-And why did you save me also even though I was Vlad's former servant?".

Rafiki smiled at him and patted him on the head "A friend of mine told me from the trees as he was watching you created a new bond of friendship between you and the chosen one after he destroyed a portion of Vlad's powers that was stored in your body…and he also saw you making amends with the villagers and becoming their ally which has makes me feel glad that now you were a friend to everyone on this island who once thought that you were evil…but to me, you were just a victim being forced to commit terrible crimes under Vlad's orders and I was worried that I would be one of your victims if Vlad send you…but by the time I heard rumors of the chosen one arrival, I suddenly felt happy & celebrate with some of my monkey friends in my tree for a little party to celebrate his arrival…and I knew that he'll soon meet you & destroy Vlad's powers within his body even though his powers weren't at their strongest yet…and you were now free and I'm so glad that I'm not targeted yet…phew" he then wiped off his forehead as he said the last word.

Shrek was amazed "Wow! You just got lucky that the chosen one has arrived before you are targeted! Oh and what was that waterfall you just kick that cobra to?". Rafiki who tightly held his bananas…turned his head around & stared at the waterfall that he destroyed Ozai's cobra with "Oh…that waterfall is known as the waterfall of goodness which it would destroy anything that has evil powers or spells or anyone who was very evil even though it wasn't used all the time and no one are allowed to drink from it or bathe in it; unless if they wants to used it to destroy evil or purify".

Kaa then turns his around & looked at the waterfall of goodness…which has gave him a good idea "*gasp* I know! We can use that waterfall to destroy the evil powers that has corrupted the pink elephants' leader and save the chosen one quick before he gets killed!". Upon hearing that the chosen one is in danger, Rafiki gasped with surprise "What? The chosen one is in danger? Tell me what has happened?".

Kaa, Shrek & his brother tells the story of what has happened & Rafiki became desparate & decides to help "Hmm…sounds like he's gonna need a lot more help and I'm so glad that I'm looking forward to meet him! So I will help you out…but first, let me call for my good friend who is still marching around here with his army…Colonel Hathi".

Meanwhile, Mickey felt weakened as the tight grip of the corrupted pink elephants' leader because his powers are being deflected slowly by Azula's dark powers which has caused & the pink elephants' leader to lose hope. Mickey tightly closed his eyes as his breathing starts to loosen because he is losing this battle against evil…and fail.

But then suddenly, he heard a familiar female voice in his head '*Arina's voice thought communication* Mickey…your friends are coming back with new allies to save you so don't lose hope'…and then he heard trumpeting & marching noises from elephants which has caused him to open his eyes once more & gasped when he saw Colonel Hathi & his army coming in to the rescue with Kaa, Shrek, Reuben & a baboon named Rafiki who sits on the elephants back.

"INCOMING!" shouted Colonel Hathi who storms through the village gate with his army…and destroyed the gate as well. Everyone including Azula & her frightened son Ozai was surprised.

"What the?" said Azula who was became distracted & stopped her magical staff after releasing so much power into the corrupted pink elephants' leader. Suddenly she felt her son hugging with fear "Mommy! Let's get out of here before we get stomped!". Azula growled with anger & pushed him away "Hey! Are you a adult or a baby? And why are you so scared of those elephants? You are a mouse just like me & they are supposed to be scared of you! Just scare them off and make me more proud than before!". Then she starts continues her spell on the corrupted pink elephants' leader.

Upon hearing his mom's words, Ozai realized that he was supposed to be brave & now was determined to make his mom happy "*gasp* That's right! I am a adult and a mouse so they are supposed to be afraid of me! Let me take care of them mom!" then he starts to scare away Hathi and his army.

But then he was stomped on the tail by Rafiki which has caused to cry out in pain again "Ow! My tail! Who did that?" said Ozai. Rafiki smiles & starts to answer while his stick landed on Ozai's tail "Oh it is just crazy but wise little me Rafiki and my 3 good friends…Kaa, Shrek & Reuben".

Ozai & Azula gasped as they saw Rafiki, Kaa, Shrek & Reuben who is now standing with them. "Oh…great" said Ozai who was amazed yet confused that Kaa & the 2 monkey brothers aren't killed yet "B-But I-I thought…I thought".

Shrek chuckled as he decides to answer "You thought your cobra got rid of us didn't you…well luckily, this baboon who was so good at kung fu have managed to save us & destroyed your cobra with using the waterfall of goodness to destroy it since that waterfall can destroy anything that was evil…so we figured out that waterfall could help us purify all that evil powers you're storing inside the leader of those pink elephants".

Azula became upset and stops using her staff "No way! I ain't gonna allow you fools to purify my spells! And you can't scare me & my son!".

"Oh really?" said voice which was from behind Rafiki, Kaa & the 2 monkey brothers who then step away on the right side…and in came Bagheera who roared as a greeting. Ozai of course became scared after he's been released from Rafiki "Oh my gosh…RUN AWAY!" and he then created a portal for himself & jumped in it on his own without his mom and went back to the realm of darkness.

Azula became surprised & upset at the same time when she saw her son fled away to a portal back to Vlad's realm "Hey! Come back here!" but she was too late because the portal disappeared.

Rafiki & his friends except for Bagheera blinked their eyes with surprise yet very happy "Wow…left back with his tail behind his back because of a panther…but it's a good thing that he doesn't have bother us for a while heh heh" said Rafiki who chuckled with amusement because Bagheera's roar have scared Ozai away.

Bagheera agrees with Rafiki "Quite right my friend, except that this stubborn little lady isn't quite the type to run away from predators like me…and I do wish that she should stop using too much of her dark magic for Vlad's happiness…so please ma-am…leave the chosen one & the leader of the pink elephants alone and go back home like your son".

"NEVER! AS LONG AS THIS STAFF IS IN MY HANDS, I WILL CONTINUE POURING MORE OF MY POWERS TO THE LEADER OF THE PINK ELEPHANTS UNTIL THE CHOSEN ONE IS DEAD BECAUSE I KNOW THAT HIS DEATH MEANS SO MUCH TO MY MASTER VLAD AND I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO STOP ME & HIM AND ALL THOSE WHO SERVED WITH LOYALTY AND NEVER BETRAYS HIM!" shouted Azula who then summoned magic from her free hand which has unleashed dark purple magic that created 40 human-sized mouse soldiers to battle Mickey's allies "KILL THEM & EVERYBODY WHO LIVES IN THIS VILLAGE & ALL THE ELEPHANTS WHO ARE THEIR ALLIES BEFORE THEY ARE ABLE TO SAVE THE CHOSEN ONE! AND KILL ANYONE WHO BETRAYS HIM AS WELL! DO IT NOW!".

"YES AZULA!" said Azula's soldiers who then charges at Mickey's friends who then tries their best to fight even though some of her soldiers ran to the village to attack with their spears & swords & shields and frightened some of the elephants who has a fear of mice…while other elephants who has no fear of them because they are getting over their fear of mice and rats.

Unknown to Azula, she didn't know that she has been distracted to create her own soldiers & didn't notice that she gave Mickey's powers enough little time to spare to try to revert the leader of the pink elephants back to normal…but it somehow wasn't have much effort as once were and Azula's dark magic have caused the elephant to grow a little bigger with monstrous tusks. Mickey however is losing time and he is losing the strength to struggle as his eyes were closed with fear.

Suddenly he heard a thunderous voice "PUT THAT CHOSEN ONE DOWN!" and he suddenly felt as if someone pushed the corrupted leader of the pink elephants down which has caused he, Mickey Mouse himself to feel that his powers stopped & he felt as if he was flying…but was then caught by a trunk of elephant which has alarmed him 'Oh no…am I being captured again?'. He begins to hope that the corrupted leader of the pink elephants didn't capture him again to squeezed him to death.

But then he heard a voice that didn't come from the corrupted leader of the pink elephants "Don't worry chosen one…I got you". Mickey became confused 'Huh?' and then he opened his eyes to see Colonel Hathi who was the one who caught him after bumping to the corrupted leader of the pink elephants in order to save Mickey "W-Who are you?".

Colonel Hathi smiles at him as his trunk holds Mickey gently "Why I'm Hathi…Colonel Hathi chosen one…and I was the one who decides to save you after your friends told my baboon friend what has happened and they called for me & my army & my panther friend to come in for the rescue…".

Mickey smiled in relief because his friends have found other people to help "Phew…what a relief…thank you Colonel Hathi", Colonel Hathi smiled at him "It's a pleasure chosen one…and it is with great honor that I was able to meet you for the first time & become one of your allies".

But then, they both saw the corrupted leader of the pink elephants got up from being pushed and charged at them…but Colonel Hathi was ready for him "Oops, looks like this corrupted leader of the pink elephants is now out of control from all that evil power he's been given…so I have to keep you out of his sights for the meantime while I battle him like a soldier to protect you".

Mickey was amazed but was also worried about Colonel Hathi's safety & for the corrupted pink elephants' leader who still needs to be purified from Azula's evil spell "B-But…please don't hurt him because I have to save him & revert him back to normal just like the same way I did for Kaa".

Sadly, Colonel Hathi shook his head "I'm sorry chosen one…but this time is different because Kaa doesn't have too much of Vlad's powers since he only had a portion and he's lucky that he hasn't lose control of himself or forgotten who he was…for that guy over there, he received too much which has caused him to lose himself quickly and thought of himself as a out of control monster of evil unlike Kaa who hasn't lose too much of himself even though he did became a giant but still knows who he is and hasn't lost control of himself".

Mickey was shocked as he heard Colonel Hathi's words 'Oh no! So I can't revert a corrupted person back to normal if they have too much evil spells in their bodies because I'm not stronger yet?' But still…I can't let this go on when a victim is suffering from having too much evil spells in his or her body…I still have to do something and think of a way to end it before someone is gonna suffer next like Kaa & the pink elephants' leader!'. But he then became determined to save the pink elephants' leader "But I still can't let him suffer just like Kaa! I have to think up a way to save him even though my powers aren't at their strongest yet! Can you at least tell me what I should do if my powers aren't stronger yet?".

Hathi decides to explain…but didn't get a chance because he was hit by a blast of dark magic from the corrupted pink elephants' leader who used the attack to knock his opponents out.

Hathi felt pain as he kneel down but he decides to throw Mickey away for his safety "Listen to me chosen one! There's a waterfall who can purify and destroy anything that was evil! Find a way to lure him there before it's too late! Go!". Mickey gasped but worried for Hathi's safety "But what about you? Will you be alright?".

Hathi shook his head "I'll be fine chosen one! There's no more time for me to explain to you and you can worry about me and everyone who came to help you later! Right now, I have to throw you away to your friends because they're the ones who planned to send the leader to the magical waterfall and I'll try to make the leader weaken for a while so that way he won't have the strength to fight or kill anyone while he's be lured to that waterfall that will cleanse the dark powers within him! Go now till its time because I must do whatever I can to protect the chosen one and laid down my life for him! Just go for me and find a way to get him away from this village!" and then he starts swinging his trunk sideways due to Mickey worrying about him…and tossed him away like a baseball pitcher.

"Ah!" shouted Mickey who became frightened as he was tossed toward his friends…but he then gasped as he saw them trying to fight off Azula's soldiers even though they have no powers like him. But as he was about to land, he gasped when he saw Azula who was surprised to see him while trying to distract Mickey's friends…begins to smile and pointed her staff at him…and begins to conjure up a deadly evil spell to kill him.

Mickey became frightened upon realizing that Azula is the one who turns the goodhearted pink elephants' leader into a evil black elephant…and he now realized that he is about to be killed as a direct target from the sky…as he was about to land, he saw the gem on Azula's staff lights up…and…gasped when he saw Kaa who was horrified and realized what Azula is about to do…and jumps up in between Mickey and Azula in order to protect his friend from being killed…but suddenly, magic was released from Azula's staff…and was pointed straight at Kaa.

"KAA!" shouted Mickey as he watched with horror when the staff of Azula's aimed its magic at Kaa. Reuben, Shrek, Rafiki & Bagheera and some of Azula's surviving soldiers stopped their attacks as they watched the scene with horror. But then suddenly, they gasped when a bright white light surrounded Kaa…and stopped Azula's dark magic just in time.

Both Mickey & Azula was shocked…including Kaa who was surprised that today isn't the day of his death…because of a strange white light that has surrounded him…and protected him from being killed.

When both Kaa & Mickey landed on the ground, Azula was just confused yet surprised "W-What did you just do? W-Where did you get all that power?" she asked Kaa.

Both Mickey and Kaa didn't know…until they both heard a familiar female voice communicating with them at the same time '*Unknown female's voice thought communication*…It was I…who gave Kaa his powers and I send a barrier to protect him from being killed…and he can now use them to battle for good'.

Both Mickey & Kaa gasped when they realized that the female voice in their mind was Arina.

See ya guys soon and wait for the next chapter! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there Disney fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back! I know it has been a long time since I've updated on January 9 because I was doing a very long chapter on one of my stories which took me from last week till this week to finish. Anyhow, I still give the credits to Bovine Beauty for helping me out with tons of great ideas we've come up with. So I hope that you guys all enjoy chapter 13 and remember to review at the end! ^_^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do create this story together as a team even though I created the OC characters myself. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories even though you can just print them out from your printers at home and read them if you don't feel like using a computer or a laptop. Plus, you can make your own version of the live action Disney show if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot… you can check out my other stories, vote on my poll, & chat on my forums if you want.

P.S.

During the part at chapter 12 when Azula says to her mouse army which was to kill anyone whose a traitor, it means that she wants her army to kill anyone including Kaa who betrayed Vlad & joined the forces of good. I just hope that nobody isn't confused about what she said since I made a little mistake while I was typing on my laptop.

Both Mickey and Kaa are surprised that the barrier of light that prevented Azula from killing Kaa was actually from Arina who gave Kaa some of her powers & a barrier to protect him.

Even Azula was more shocked that she has almost try to kill Mickey first but was prevented by Kaa who tries to sacrifice his own life but was protected by Arina's powerful barrier which blocked & ceased her dark powers which has surprised but making her more upset "Hey! Answer me when I'm speaking to you! Just tell me…where did you get all that power and how could it be able to withstand my magic? And why did you jump in to save the chosen ones life?" she asked with anger in her voice while pointing her free hand at Kaa.

When Kaa noticed Azula pointing at him out of curiosity from wondering why he isn't killed by her, Kaa suddenly begins to wonder about the reason why he himself who once works for Vlad & became one of Mickey's allies after Mickey reverted him back to normal…have been saved by Arina who gives him some of her powers to fight & sets up a barrier to save him from being killed by Azula's magic. But then, he begins to remember that he have once heard Arina's voice in his head…telling him that he himself is the only one who can help Mickey by using his powers to aid him. But her words has confused him because he know that Mickey has more allies to help him but he doesn't understand why Arina told him that he is the only one who can help Mickey with his powers.

Kaa then begins to think to himself without answering Azula 'Come to think of it…why would Arina give me some of her powers & told me that I was the only one who could help Mickey?…I just don't understand…besides, I know that I wasn't the only one besides my new friends who was aiding me to help Mickey every time he's in danger…and why does Arina wants me to have some of her powers & how was she able to speak to me in my mind unlike Vlad who just talks to me when I saw his face in some dark purple fogs or signaling me like the time when I was informed that Mickey has arrived and even appearing in front of me when his powers has strengthened for years to get through even though it couldn't last because he was still in exile and be killed in 10 or 12 minutes since he wasn't still free enough to escape his banishment…I just don't know why Arina decides to speak to me since this is the first time I've heard her voice…I wonder what does she want me to do as one of Mickey's ally and what kind of purpose am I suppose to have?…And I don't know if it was either my powers that has somehow erected a barrier…or maybe it was…Arina's?…'.

But then all the sudden, Kaa's eyes widened with realization 'Wait a minute!…Maybe she…she has some kind of plans for me to do in the future if we are in more danger than before…and maybe someday…who knows?…maybe someday… Mickey & I would be fighting our enemies alone together if we were separated from the others…and perhaps…fighting Vlad himself at the end…with our powers together…maybe that is what she wanted me to do and she wanted me to have a chance to fight for the people of Fantastic & aide Mickey Mouse as I can till I die…yeah, maybe that's why she gave me my powers…and protected me with magical barrier at the same time…so maybe I should thanked her if we could be able to stop Azula & revert the pink elephants' leader back to normal…and I wish that I could ask Arina more questions if I was able to hear her voice again…but right now, my friends and I must stop Azula first before more innocent people get hurt!'.

Azula who was now growing impatient from not receiving a answer begins to shouts out at her enemy with rage "I SAID…WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THAT POWER AND HOW COULD IT ABLE TO WITHSTAND MY MAGIC? AND WHY DID YOU JUMP BETWEEN BOTH THE CHOSEN ONE AND I IN AN ATTEMPT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED FOR HIM? HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?".

Her words has been heard only to those who were close by her except for Colonel Hathi who is now struggling to fight the corrupted Pink elephants' leader who attempts to weaken him more with his dark blast which was called "Cosmic bubble blasts" that was shot out through from the trunk of the corrupted leader of the pink elephants because the attack which was actually dark red bubbles that could cause a half the damage on its opponents like 50% but Colonel Hathi was able to dodge away from the blast while locking trunks with the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who had trunks too due to Azula's dark magic. (The attack that the corrupted leader of the pink elephants used on chapter 12 was called "Blast of fury" which was just a simple red beam that could cause a little damage on the opponents).

Mickey, Shrek, Reuben, Rafiki, Baghhera, & some of Azula's mouse soldiers looked at Kaa as if they were wondering what he is gonna say to Azula even though Mickey has already knows that it was Arina who gave Kaa some of her powers but he doesn't understand why she did it even though he was glad that she put up a barrier to protect Kaa but he couldn't tell if it was really Arina who used her magic or was it Kaa's new powers who does it on its own like Mickey's.

All the sudden, their eyes were widened with surprise when they saw Kaa who begins to answer with anger & bravery in his voice "Crazy?…NO! I'M NOT A FOOL BECAUSE I JUST DID IT BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE MY NEW FRIEND GET KILLED AND NEVER GET A CHANCE TO DEFEAT VLAD IN ORDER TO SAVE US ALL AND I VOWED TO DO WHATEVER I CAN TO KEEP HIM SAFE BECAUSE ARINA TOLD ME IN MY MIND THAT SHE DECIDES TO GIVE ME SOME OF HER POWERS TO PROTECT THE CHOSEN ONE ON HIS QUEST TO DEFEAT VLAD AND TO HELP HIM AS WELL TILL THE END BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TOLD THAT I WAS THE ONLY FRIEND WHO WILL HELP HIM WITH SOME OF HER POWERS WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE MEANS! BUT THERE'S NO WAY I WON'T LET THE CHOSEN ONE DIE FROM FAILLING TO SAVE US ALL FROM THE TRAITOROUS VILLAIN WHOM DO YOU CALL YOUR MASTER AFTER MURDERING INNOCENT LIVES 20 YEARS AGO! YOU GOT THAT?". As he said the three last words he said, he pointed the tip of his tail at Azula by bending it like as if he wants to make sure that Azula pays attention.

Mickey gasped as he listened to Kaa's words which has caused is mind to be racing with words which regards about things that he has heard from Kaa 'What?…Is he saying that…Arina told him that he is the only one who will help me fight evil with some of her powers when the time is right?…But…what does she mean that he and I would be fighting together when we are not alone since we have more allies by our side?…And what kind of powers would Kaa now that he received some of Arina's magic?…But no matter how confusing this strange event was…we have to adjust to what was Arina's plan was and we have to endure of what was gonna happen next in our lives…and survive till the end…but never refuse to die until Vlad was defeated…maybe that's the reason why Arina gives Kaa some of her powers because she probably knew that I needed a ally who can summon magic like me because Kaa once had magic before when he once were Vlad's slave so maybe I wonder if Kaa's new powers are the same or maybe not…but I just hope that his powers aren't like mines because my powers aren't stronger yet even though I managed to save Kaa who received a portion of Vlad's powers…'.

Azula however just growled as she snapped her mouth angrily and snapped Kaa's tail away from her face with her free hand. Then she pointed her staff at Kaa as if she has had enough of seeing him & hearing him criticizing her master as a traitorous villain "SHUT UP YOU WRETCHED SNAKE! I'VE HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF SEEING YOUR PRESSENCE & HEARING YOU CRITICIZING MY MASTER AS A VILLAIN! THIS TIME I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR REAL WITHOUT MAKING ANY MISTAKES LIKE BEFORE BECAUSE YOU'VE RUINED MY TARGET YOU PEST! SAY GOODBYE!" and then she summoned a blast at Kaa in hopes to kill him…but unfortunately for her, Kaa was ready because he quickly making a spiral from his tail and it quickly halted because suddenly…his tail has created a barrier just like Arina's attack which was called "SSSSSSSSSSHEILD OF LIGHT!" which has automatically blocked Azula's attack and causing her magic to cease into smoke once it touched Kaa's shield which surprised Mickey, Bagheera, Sherk, Reuben, Rafiki, and even Azula herself.

(Sheild of light is both Kaa's & Arina's attacks which can block anything that was evil & destroy it at the same time).

Kaa smiled with satisfaction as he magically stopped his shield by swinging the tip of his tail in a spiral which has caused the magical shield to disappear quickly. After he successfully making shield vanished, Kaa begins to speak with happiness " Ssssso ma'am…it appears that this time you have failed to kill me again the second time because it is all thanks to the guardian of this island who saved my life because I won't allow anyone who works for Vlad to kill the chosen one even if it means ssssacrificing my life for him…but right now, I must help the chosen one & get my revenge on the evil sorcerer for ruining my life 6 years ago…and if you don't want to get killed in the process miss…then I sssssuggest that you should go back home like your son and take a rest from using too much power on the leader of the pink elephants".

Azula begins to grit her teeth while feeling upset because she refuses to go back to the realm of darkness without killing Mickey and keeping her promise to her master even though she hasn't realize that she was too stubborn to go home to her son. Then she shook her head & answered her enemy harshly with anger in her voice "NEVER! I SHALL NOT GO HOME UNTIL THE CHOSEN ONE IS DEAD! BUT THIS TIME, NOT ONLY THE CHOSEN ONE WHO HAS TO DIE…YOU WILL BE MY SECOND TARGET AS WELL FOR TRYING TO HUMILIATE ME AND QUIT SERVING MY DEAR MASTER AND BECOMING ONE OF THE CHOSEN ONE'S ALLIES! THE BOTH OF YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BECAUSE THIS TIME…I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE MISTAKES BECAUSE I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT THE TWO OF YOU ARE DEAD!".

Both Kaa & Mickey gasped with shock because they are now both Azula's targets "What?".

Then Azula used her staff to summon 40 human sized mouse & rats soldiers to replace her other soldiers that has been killed by Bagheera & Rafiki who has more experience in fighting than Sherk and his older brother. When Azula's new soldiers appeared, Azula pointed her finger at Kaa & Mickey and commanded a order to her soldiers "MY PRECIOUS ARMY! I COMMAND YOU TO KILL BOTH THE TRAITOROUS SNAKE AND THE WRETCHED CHOSEN ONE AND DON'T LET THEM SURVIVE! DO IT NOW!".

Azula's soldiers nodded their heads and then they used their spears, swords, crossbows, & spike balls to attack Kaa & Mickey whose eyes were widened with fright.

But then suddenly, they noticed a black panther & a baboon who jumps over above them & attacked the rats & mouse soldiers for them.

"Bagheera! Rafiki!…Thank you!" shouted Kaa who was surprised that his two friends Bagheera & Rafiki comes to their rescue even though they were tired from fighting. Then he noticed that Rafiki who was swinging his stick around like a baton to knock out 6 soldiers around him in a circle decides to stop for a few moments and begins to shout out "No problem my friends! But there's no more time to speak! Just bring the leader of the pink elephants to the waterfall of goodness with Sherk & Reuben and make sure that the leader was purified because I know that the waterfall can't get rid of anything that was evil & purifying as well! Go now!" and then he resumed his fighting stance and swung his stick around in a baton once more as he threw it around in circles to hit his enemies on their faces like a boomerang.

Kaa nodded "Got it!" and turns his face around to Mickey with determination "You heard him Mickey! Let's go get the leader of the pink elephants and cleanse the evil powers in him!". "Alright!" said Mickey who agreed with his friend and they ran together to go get the leader of the pink elephants.

But unfortunately, Azula noticed that her targets are trying to escape which has making her eyes flaming with anger "Arugh!" and starts to create 30 more soldiers from her staff and pointing her finger once more at her targets "GET THEM!". Her soldiers nodded and ran off as fast as they could to kill Kaa & Mickey.

Both Bagheera & Rafiki gasped with shock when they saw Azula creating more soldiers to kill Mickey & Kaa "Oh no! That lady has gone absolutely crazy! She is using too much powers from her staff to kill the chosen one & Kaa!" said Bagheera who fears for his friends' safety. "You're quite right my friend because I feel like that we're gonna spend the whole day fighting because of her who reminds of that nasty lioness Zira because they acted alike…with too much issues!" said Rafiki.

As Kaa & Mickey ran off to find the leader of the pink elephants…they gasped when they saw Colonel Hathi who was being knocked out & wounded from fighting and was about to be killed by the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who smiled with satisfaction and opened his mouth to fire off a deadly blast which was called "Bubbles of death" to kill Colonel Hathi.

(The "Bubble of death" is a deadly attack because the bubbles are like deadly blasts that can kill the conjurer's enemies immediately).

"COLONEL HATHI! LOOK OUT!" shouted both Kaa & Mickey who tries to warn the unconscious colonel but he didn't wake up. But as the corrupted leader of the pink elephants has unleashed his attack, Mickey looked at the blast with fear because the attack look so deadly that it could kill Colonel Hathi and he can't risk losing a friend in battle for trying to protect him. Then he makes a decision which could endanger him and he starts running and placed himself in danger between Colonel Hathi and the blast.

Kaa gasped as his eyes were widened with shock without noticing that Azula's other soldiers were about to catch up to him "Mickey!".

As the blast were about hit our favorite mouse, Mickey hold up his arms & reached out to the blast as if he was about to summon a spell to stop the attack…but nothing came & the blast was about 10 seconds away to kill him…so Mickey closed his eyes, hoping that his powers would come out from his hands…but as he was about to feel the power of *The bubbles of death*, he suddenly felt a strange power coursing through him which has made him opened his eyes and gasped when his hands have now conjured up a strange magic which has created a huge barrier around Mickey & Colonel Hathi which has blocked *The bubbles of death* attack which has now been sent back to the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who is shocked that his attack has been blocked by Mickey's magical barrier & is now afraid that he'll be killed by his own attack so he dodges his head down by covering it with his ears and bends down just in time as his bubbles of death attack flew over him and destroyed a few coconut trees whose coconuts rained down and were broken in pieces and the milks splashed all over King Louie who gets upset from having coconut milks & shells over him while he was hitting a mouse soldier on the head with his fist.

Oh and if you were all wondering why he gets soaked in coconut milk? That's because he happens to be standing underneath the trees while battling the soldiers on the ground.

(The attack that Mickey used was now as "Star shield" which was a huge barrier that was capable of protecting anyone who was inside it & could block any attacks & sending back flying to the conjurer like a shooting star).

"Aw man…first we encountered another attack from that nasty no good Vlad's other minions…and now…I've been covered with coconut milks and shells!" said King Louie who felt unhappy since his village has been attacked 3 times from yesterday to the next morning and felt displeased with coconut milk over him "…Looks like I'm gonna need a nice bath at my private hot springs for relaxation if we would ever get out of this nasty battle…and a massage as well".

Mickey felt guilty for making King Louie covered in coconut milk because it wasn't his intention to do it even though he didn't see it coming 'Oh boy…looks like I've made a 2nd mistake which was a little worse than the first mistake when I accidentally destroyed a cave yesterday…oh dear…and it is still my fault too'. But then he heard another trumpeting sound which made him gazed away from King Louie to the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who was about to fire another bubbles of death attack & Mickey felt unsure if he could withstand the deadly attack since his powers aren't still at their strongest yet…and then he closed his eyes again, waiting for something to happen if either his barrier would block the attack…or not.

But suddenly, he heard a sound of pain which has caused him to opened his eyes and gasped with surprise when he saw the corrupted leader of the pink elephants has been attacked & outraged by both Hathi Jr. & Dumbo who shoots out peanuts from their trunks in an attempt to save Mickey & Colonel Hathi out of bravery which has prevented the corrupted leader of the pink elephants from releasing his bubbles of death attack.

Mickey then drops down his barrier and begins to call out to the two young elephants "Hey kids! What are you doing here? It's too dangerous and you could get hurt!".

But both young elephants listened to him as they nonstop firing peanuts at the corrupted leader of the pink elephants which has worried Mickey because he feared that they would soon run out and get hurt "I've got to do something or they'll get hurt if they ran out of peanuts and make sure that they are safe!". Then he begins to yell out once more "Hey! What are you two doing?".

But all the sudden, he heard Kaa's voice behind him "Mickey! Behind you!" which has caused Mickey to turn around & gasped when a rat soldier swings his spike ball around to hurt him but Mickey jump out of the way with surprise "Whoa! More soldiers?…Can this day get any more worse?" and then he decides to conjured up another magic with his right hand which he had pushed back & shoved it at the rat solder's face with a attack known as *Comet beam* at the rat soldier which has disappeared from the attack. Then he turns around & noticed Kaa who was busy fighting the soldiers on his own with a attack known as *Tail strike* but managed to warn Mickey when some of them dodges away to kill him.

(Tail strike is one of Kaa's attacks which it is when Kaa used his tail like a whip to pound the ground hard enough to shake the ground and freezes enemies from escaping. As for Mickey's Comet blast attack, a ball of light shown on the conjurer's hand and it could defeat enemies which could knock out 3 or 6).

Now facing with two bad situations, Mickey kept on turning his head around to Kaa, Dumbo, & Hathi Jr. because he felt like as if he is stuck between two problems for example: Help Kaa to battle the soldiers or protect Dumbo & Hathi Jr from the corrupted leader of the pink elephants.

But as he stared at Dumbo & Hathi Jr., he was shocked that they were almost running out of peanuts which has caused him to worry because they will soon run out and will most likely be attacked. He then turned his head to Kaa who has sweats coming down from his body as he struggles to keep on battling Azula's soldiers to protect Mickey as he can while using another tail strike. Then he closed his eyes again as if he starts to make a decision 'Come on…there's gotta be a way to help me think up a way to do two problems at the same time…all I needed was a spell…only one…only for one of the two problems that I must use in order to save my friends but if I use choose one of them…my other friends could get hurt while protecting me…but I can't let them because of me hiding like a frightened child…I have to repay my debts to them for protecting me…and all I needed was s spell right now even though I'm not stronger yet…but it worth a shot'.

As Mickey closed his eyes, he could hear Kaa panting from exhaustion with the unfreeze rat & mouse soldiers closing in on him to fulfill Azula's order while Hathi Jr. yelled out "Oh no! We're out of peanuts! Let's get out of here Dumbo!" and both of elephant can be heard through Mickey's ears running away and panting with fear while the trumpeting & sounds of the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who sounded like as if he is infuriated & humiliated from being attacked by young children which made him charged through the village to chase after Dumbo & Colonel Hathi. Then he begins to hear Sherk's voice whose sounded like as if he was worried "KAA! CHOSEN ONE! LOOK OUT!" which has caused another surge of power conjuring up within Mickey as he then opened his eyes with determination and a urge to battle as he noticed a few mouse & rat soldiers surrounding him in a tight circle like a gang and placed their spears & swords up and quickly begin to lowered their arms down for the kill.

But Mickey smiled because he knew that he isn't ready to die yet…he then felt a surge of power in both of his hands and he crossed his arms above his chest as if he was ready to summon them. Just as the rat & mouse soldiers were about to make a strike…they were all suddenly being pushed back and were send flying to oblivion by Mickey who used a attack known as *Tidal wave* even though he used a little strength on it because he has to be careful to make sure that only the he only swept the soldiers surrounding him, not his friends.

(Mickey's Tidal wave attack is a spell which was the most powerful tidal that could swept away enemies into oblivion even though the conjurer could control it anytime if they want to use it fully or short but the attack would be more powerful if Mickey's powers is at its full length).

"Phew…now they're out of the way, I got to help Kaa right now or I'll be too late!" said Mickey who then runs out to Kaa to help him, but he then stops as he noticed Hathi Jr. & Dumbo who waving their trunks at him while running away as fast as they can. He then saw Hathi Jr. yelling out to him "Hurry chosen one! Save your friend and try to catch up with us to the waterfall of goodness because the both us know that you needed to bring the leader back to normal! Quickly!" and then both he and Dumbo left the village with the corrupted leader of the pink elephants followed them behind.

Mickey nodded his head but still worried for the two children's safety, and he then focused his attention to Kaa who was about to be defeated by Azula's soldiers until Mickey rubbed his hands together in the air to conjured up more magic and he opens them up to reveal a medium sized black orb that appears but suddenly enlarges into a huge orb due to Mickey who opened his arms out more and carefully aimed at Azula's soldiers instead of Kaa.

Mickey then jumps up and throw the black orb toward Azula's soldiers like a basketball and it flattened his enemies in its grasp like a pancake.

(The next attack that Mickey used was known as "Gravity" which was a huge black orb that flattens enemies in its grasp).

Kaa who managed to slithered out of the way quickly was quite surprised "Whoa! What wassssss that? And where did that black orb come from?". "It's from me Kaa! I did it to save your life!" said a familiar voice which Kaa recognized when he spun his head around just in time to see Mickey who ran up to him.

"Oh! Mickey! Sssso you're the one who created that black orb? But I thought that your powers aren't at their sssstrongest yet"

Mickey leaned forward to speak to his friend "Well…I don't know but somehow I felt a strange urge to help you guys fight because I can't let you guys battle alone while protecting me…so I decide to give you guys all a favor which has somehow um…made my powers feel a little stronger and I was able to defeat some of the soldiers on my own even though my powers aren't full…but at least I still have the power to fight Vlad's servants & save innocent people like you…so how about we're gonna help the others before we can catch to the two elephant kids because they are luring the leader of the pink elephants to the waterfall after they've saved my life…shall we?" he asked to his friend while holding out his hand to wait for a handshake…until Kaa placed the tip of his tail on his hand with a smile and a nod…and both mouse & python shook their hand & tail together like friends.

When they decide to let go, they were about to help Bagheera, Sherk, Reuben & Rafiki fight a few mouse & rat soldiers left until…all the sudden, they heard a lot of roars which happens to be from lions who have somehow charged into the village & one of them is a adult male lion who happens to be Simba who charged at a rat soldier and hit it with his claws. Then he and his pride split up to defeat the rat & mouse soldiers. For example, one group must killed the rat & moue soldiers that was attacking the village while the other group must help Mickey's friends battle Azula's soldiers.

Mickey & Kaa both halts with surprise when they noticed that they have more allies coming to save the village.

"Wow…looks like we're not the only ones fighting the soldiers" said Mickey. "Yeah…" said Kaa who replied back.

Then they both saw a African red-billed hornbill bird named Zazu who flew above the pride and was about to head over to Bagheera until he noticed Mickey & Kaa and waved his feathered right wing to them until he proceeded to speak to Bagheera.

"Who'sssss that guy? I've never met him before" said Kaa who stared at Zazu with curiosity. "I don't know who he was either Kaa…and I wonder what is he doing over there with that black panther and what are they talking about" replied Mickey who shook his head a little until he stopped.

But then, they saw Bagheera who nodded his head & turns to Rafiki, Reuben & Sherk who heard them and then they proceeded to get out of the fight with Zazu. When they approached Kaa & Mickey, Bagheera begins to speak "Chosen one…Kaa…this bird, Zazu is the one who saw what was happening here & he told Simba and the lions to aid us in this fight in order to make it easier for you to follow the children & the leader at the waterfall of goodness as planned…and I was the one who saw you reverting Kaa back to normal and encourage him to make peace with the villagers which is why I've told my friends about it and they come to help…but let's stop sticking around here and find the children…and my name is Bagheera while this baboon is Rafiki and it is an honor to meet the chosen one whose destiny is to defeat the forces of evil".

Then it is Zazu's turn to speak even though he is still flying in the air "Ahem, I hate to interrupt everyone but if any of you don't know where the waterfall of goodness is…then allow me to lead you all and catch with the children in time because they just passed by me and the lions a few minutes ago and they've been chased by this frightening black elephant who seems to be controlled by some dark magic due to the strange dark aura around him".

Mickey nodded his head "Ok, let's go then" and then he and his friends left the village quickly with Zazu leading them.

But unfortunately, they've been spotted by Azula who was so angry because of her soldiers' failure to kill Mickey & Kaa that she used her staff to create a tornado to teleport her to the waterfall of goodness…and when she did, she disappeared to thin air while abandoning her soldiers to fight alone against Mickey's new allies who came to help.

See you soon! Oh and before I go, I just want to let you know that the powers that the characters used in this chapters are me & Bovine Beauty ideas but some of them are mines. For example: The bubbles of death, Comet blast, blast of fury & Star sheild.

That's all I'm gonna say and I'll see you all soon at chapter 14! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hi there everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire has returned to present to you all chapter 14 of "Fantasmic"! Oh and I know it has been a while since I lasted updated chapter 13 because I was having a little time doing chapter 42 for "Crane's beginnings" for 5 days but I'm glad it turns out well as I could. So now I hope you guys all enjoy chapter 14 and remember to review! ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do create this story together as a team even though I did created my OC characters myself and some of the places. Oh and please don't copy any of my stories but you can make up your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot…you can check out my other stories, vote on my poll, & chat on my forums if you want.

P.S.

The credits still go out to Bovine Beauty for helping me out! ^_-

Far off from Mickey and his friends, both Dumbo & Hathi Jr. are running away together as they lured the corrupted leader of the pink elephants to the waterfall of goodness in a attempt to protect Mickey and Colonel Hathi and all the innocent animals inside the village from being killed from Vlad's dastardly plan with Azula aiding him by using her magical staff to cause a lot of trouble by turning the goodhearted leader of the pink elephants into a black hearted elephant with deadly dark magic and created a army of mice and rats to attack everybody who weren't on Vlad's side. But both Dumbo & Hathi Jr. has had enough of seeing innocent people getting hurt which is why they decide to end it by distracting the corrupted pink elephants' leader from trying to kill Mickey and Hathi Jr.'s father Colonel Hathi and lure him away but the more they run…the more they start to have fear in their eyes because the corrupted leader starts aiming his deadly cosmic bubble blasts at them but they managed to dodge and duck away as quickly as they could despite fearing his deadly attack at them.

"Oh geez…doesn't he ever stop using those attacks?…It could hurt us for real if we get hit! Whoa! Duck!" said Hathi Jr. who looks behind him and Dumbo and ducked just in time when the corrupted leader of the pink elephants fired a blast of fury at them which hit's a huge rock instead which has crumbles into pieces and were hitting the two young elephants as each small pieces of rock hit them.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts! Ow!" said Hathi Jr. who felt the rocks hitting his head, his trunk, and his back including Dumbo's but it still won't stop them from trying to reach the waterfall of goodness despite knowing that the journey was very dangerous to take but they risks their young lives for the chosen one and his friends.

When the rocks all landed on the ground, both Hathi Jr. & Dumbo are still running up as fast for 40 more miles no matter how tired they become with sweats coming down on their faces as they ducked the tree branches and dodge away from rocks and trees and vines until they gasped upon finding themselves skidding down a slippery rock cliff and ended up landing down in a place where they were bones, skeletons, and rocks everywhere that looks very eerie and scary to the both of them; yet they know where they are but they are too frightened to stop because the scary place they were in is the only way to the waterfall of goodness and they must pass through it or they'll never get to their destination or go home.

"Oh no! We're in the elephant graveyard Dumbo!" shouted Hathi Jr. who looks at the animal and human skeletons with fear.

Dumbo trumpeted his trunk as a reply which means "*Translated* I know! But my mom told me that we were never allowed to come here unless we have a reason to pass by it and try to survive and we have a right to do it because this place is giving me the creeps!".

Then suddenly, the two young elephants skidded to a stop when they heard scary laughs around them. "*Gasp*…Um…what …was…that?" said Hathi Jr. who asked with fear in his voice. But Dumbo didn't answer him with his trunk because he was shaking his body with fear.

But all the sudden, they were ambushed by three hyenas who leaped out of their hiding place and licked their lips at the sight of seeing two young elephant all alone. Then they circled around the young elephants with observation and a great desire to eat them.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here guys…two little boys…all lost and alone with no way out to go home to their mommy and daddy" said Shenzi who stared at her preys with hunger for elephant meat in her mouth.

"Oh yeah…but somehow…they have found their way to us cause we are gonna have breakfast at last…and of course, the meal of today was…elephants *chuckled*…and this guy will be my first main course while you guys can share together with having the other guy for yourselves" said Banzai who leered his face toward Dumbo with a evil grin.

But Hathi Jr. stepped in front of his friend with bravery to protect him as he speak to Banai boldly just like his father "Hold it hyena! How dare you trying to eat us! Just tell us how to get out of here or you'll be sorry because we are trying to lure a poor creature who was corrupted into evil from the evil sorcerer Vlad's dark magic on him and we have to take him to waterfall of goodness to purify the darkness within him and turn him back to normal! And besides…we're doing this to protect the chosen one because there's a wild black elephant with red eyes on the loose!". Dumbo nodded his head in agreement.

But Ed laughs hysterically for some reason until his head was hit by Shenzi who silenced him by bonking him on the head with an antelope leg bone "Quiet Ed!". Ed whimpers in pain as he placed both of his paws on his head.

Shenzi then focus her eyes on Hathi Jr with hunger and anger in her eyes "You know what, boy…I think you were just making a fake excuse to escape us because there is no way, no how that Vlad could ever come here after being banished for 20 years because I swear that he could never ever show himself in front of any random people or animals and corrupted them and become evil because I know that those rumors are false ever since I was 8 one year later after the disaster of Fantasmic!…Especially when there's a lot of rumors going around about the arrival of the chosen one and Kaa who were once Vlad's slave became purified and joined the chosen one!…Everybody else believe them, but not me and my friends because I know that there's no way that a miracle could happen ever since the disaster on the island 20 years ago that evil Vlad did and killed my mother and leave me orphaned without my mother when I was 7! So now, I've sworn to protect my people in my home and we will never believe in anyone who will always tell us lies because we won't accept them! And there's no such thing as a wild black elephant with red eyes."

Shenzi then used her eyes to look at Banzai's direction instead of tuning her head around toward him "So Banzai, how about if the three of us could eat those two little liars together instead right now because they'll might spread more false rumors and stories about the 'chosen one' and his problems and accomplishments…*chuckled*…shall we?

Banzai quickly agreed to her "Hmm…yes, yes I think that we should Shenzi…mmm…how about you Ed?" and Ed nodded his head happily and licked his lips.

As the three hungry hyenas slowly opened their mouths to eat Hathi Jr. & Dumbo who huddled themselves with fear, a dark red blast came down between them and surprised the hyenas to prevent them from attacking the children. The hyenas luckily jumped backwards with surprise including Hathi Jr. & Dumbo who jumped to the other side between the dark red beam to avoid being hit.

"Whoa! What in the blazes is that?" shouted Banzai who was surprised to see the sudden attack.

But before anyone can say a word, a loud noise which sounds like a elephant trumpeting was heard mysteriously which caused the hyenas, Hathi Jr., and Dumbo to gasped and cuddle each other with fear as they look around to search for the source of the strange sound.

"What was that?" whispered Banzai.

Suddenly, another loud trumpeting of a elephant was heard again and this time the hyenas and the two young elephants all look at the same direction to the source of the strange trumpeting sound of a elephant.

Shenzi silently turned her head to Dumbo & Hathi Jr. to ask them a question "Did one of you two make that noise?" she whispered. Both Hathi Jr. & Dumbo shook their heads slowly which tells her that they didn't do it.

Then suddenly, a big blast of red bubbles came and destroyed most of the bones around the group who luckily ducked their bodies down to avoid being killed because they were lucky that the deadly red bubbles were above their heads and bodies since they ducked down.

When the red bubbles ceased to exist a few moments later, Banzai sighed with relief as he and the others raised themselves up but gasped to see some of the bones around them has been destroyed "Phew…wow, I don't know what kind of bubbles are they but they sure can be so darn deadly and destroy everything in sight…and maybe kill us too if we don't get out of its way…I just hope there isn't more".

But when he spun his head around to check, he gulped when he saw a huge dark black creature behind him "Um…never mind…hey Shenzi! I gotta ask you this question…have you ever seen and invited a black elephant with angry red eyes here?".

"No…why?" said Shenzi who along with the rest of the group didn't noticed the corrupted leader of the pink elephants were behind them.

Banzai then decides to scream out in order to alert her, Ed, Hathi Jr and Dumbo to let them know that they are in danger "CAUSE THERE IS ONE RIGHT BEHIND YOU GUYS AND HE WAS ABOUT TO ATTACK! RUN FOR IT!".

The rest of the group gasped and turns around just in time to see Banzai running away as fast as he can and noticed that the corrupted leader of the pink elephants have unleashed the bubbles of death attack on them again.

They screamed out with fright and dodged away from the blast and then they started running away for their lives while being chased by the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who kept on firing his bubbles of death attacks on them. Shenzi now believes Hathi Jr. & Dumbo as she followed Banzai and Ed to look for a place to hide but only for the ones that wasn't destroyed yet "Oh my gosh! There really was a black elephant with red eyes and I didn't know that it was actually real! I'm so sorry boys! I should've known that you were actually telling us the truth the whole time! But not completely yet until I see the chosen one for real and apologize to him for not realizing that he's here!".

Hathi Jr. decides to reply back "Well, if you want to see him…first you must show me and my friend the way out of here and tell us where we can go find the waterfall of goodness because that's where we can purify that big old mean black elephant behind us back to normal because he's the leader of the pink elephants and he and his group was sent here to cause terror in the village where the chosen one was at in order to drive him out for his hiding place or make sure he was killed in the destruction…but the chosen one himself somehow bravely got out of his hiding place and tells the elephants to stop!…at first, it did stop them and they became good…but somehow one of Vlad's servants zapped the leader with her dark magical staff and placed him under a evil spell and made him become evil and forced him to squeezed the life of the chosen one!…But luckily he was saved by my dad after his friends found a baboon friend of his who has a stick and send us there including a panther and the lions to help him! So now me and Dumbo must aid the chosen one by risking our lives to lure the leader to the waterfall of goodness and now you're guys are involved in this too and that's all I'm gonna say since I don't want to tell you a very long story!".

All the sudden, Banzai slowed down his running and bend his head down to Hathi Jr. 's level "W-Wait a minute…did you say…a baboon who has a stick?".

Hathi Jr. looked him, confused "Yes, why?". All the sudden, Banzai became angry "BECAUSE I KNOW THAT THERE'S ONE BABOON WHO HOLDS ONE…RAFIKI! OOH IF I EVER SEE THAT GUY AGAIN FROM EARLIER, I'M GONNA TEACH HIM A LESSON FOR BEATING US UP WITH HIS STICK AND SINGING THAT SONG OF HIS AND CALLING US BABOONS!".

Hathi Jr. rolled his eyes, annoying Banzai's anger 'That's because you were trying to eat him like he told us earlier before we battled that mean female mouse with a staff…besides, he has every right to defend himself from being eaten'.

Suddenly, another blast came from the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who shot out his blast of fury between the two who luckily split up even though the blast did two things: Created a small crater and caused Banzai to scream out with fright.

Banzai then decides to pleads with Hathi Jr. "Alright then! Forget about what I spoke about what Rafiki did to us earlier with his stick and I'll tell you where you can find the waterfall of goodness is and restore that scary elephant back to normal right now or he'll get everyone killed! Just go through a place where red fires burst out from the craters and go find a skeletal human that held a sign that said *EXIT* because that's where you can get the heck out of this place and listen for a sound of water rushing downward because that's the waterfall of goodness where nobody wasn't allowed to bathe or drink from there because the island needed it to purify and destroy anything that was evil…but I don't know if it could purify anyone that has been controlled by an evil spells…but if it doesn't work, just ask the chosen one if he can do it instead alright? Now go and get the heck out of here and bring that black elephant with you and make sure that he's purified! And take a right turn because that's where you'll find the fiery craters and kept on going straight till you see the human skeleton I you about! Understand?".

"Ok! Thank you so much for telling us the directions! We will make sure that he's purified! Pronto!" shouted Hathi Jr. who then left as quick as he could along with Dumbo to find the place where there are fires being shot out of craters.

After they left, Sheni sighed with relief "Phew…now let's hope he is following them instead of us while we are gonna get the heck out of this situation and find someplace to hide just in case oof! " but then she landed on the ground harshly by Banzai who was protecting his leader "Get down! That guy is still firing those deadly bubbles around here!".

Just as Banzai said, the corrupted leader of the pink elephants kept on firing his bubbles of death around but only above the twp crouching hyenas but he ignored them and passed by them because he is after the two young elephants for attacking them with peanuts.

When the danger is now over with the black elephant leaving them alone, both Banzai and Shenzi sighed because they were relieved to be spared from being killed or hurt.

"Phew…looks like that guy has decided to leave us alone even though I don't know why he would want to attack to young children…but I'm definitely happy that we could now relax and find a better meal…as long as they are not involved with that nasty guy Vlad because if we did attack, they'll might force us to work for him for eternity…but it's a good thing that it's not gonna happen today and I'm so happy" said Banzai who was very glad to be alive…until he heard Shenzi's voice which doesn't sound very happy to him "Humph…well then Banzai, I would be very happy too if you would just GET OFF OF ME YOU BLOCKHEAD!".

"Eep!" said Banza who leaped off his leader's back and bowed his head down to apologize to her "Ah I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't do that on purpose! I just want to make sure that you're not hurt that's all! Besides, you are our leader and it's our duty to make sure that you're".

"Oh for crying out! I'm alright Banzai! And thanks for saving my head by slamming me down! And where's Ed?" said Shenzi who replied back by not allowing Banzai to finish apologizing to her while twisting her head around to find Ed.

All the sudden, they heard a crazy maniacal laughter from a unknown person which has frighten the both of them which has caused poor Banzai to jump onto Shenzi's arms.

"Gah! W-Whose laughing? I just hope that it wasn't a evil friend of V-Vlad's!" said Banzai who was shaking himself with fear. Shenzi who is standing on her two hind legs decides to reply back while she too was shaking with fear "I-I rather hope not! But I-I just hope that none of his friends can find their way here since not a-anyone can get through this place without asking us for directions! B-But…that laugh sounds like…".

All the sudden, Ed jumps up from his hiding place behind his friends and spook them out with the word "KABOOM!". Both hyenas were startled by his voice and jumped up in surprise and landed on the ground with thumps and got upset at Ed at the same time.

"ED!" shouted both Banzai & Shenzi who screamed Ed's name because they felt upset of being startled with surprise by him. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE US A HEARTATTACK?" said Shenzi who demanded Ed to give her an explanation…but all she receives was a couple more laughs from Ed which disturbs her from not receiving a problem answer.

Banzai however just smiled and patted her on her shoulder "Oh well, he was probably just playing around with us Shenzi for fun…and who knows? We could use it to surprise visitors instead of the old jumping down and greeting our visitors in our way for years…what do you think?". But all he could receive was a glare from Shenzi who seems to still be upset from being surprised which has sent shivers down Banzai's spine "Um…what's wrong Shenzi?" he asked her nervously "Did I…say something wrong?".

At the end, the only answer that Shenzi could give him was a slap on the face and more laughter from Ed who enjoys the funny scene.

Meanwhile, both Hathi Jr. Dumbo has found the place where fires burst out from craters "*gasp* This is the place Dumbo…where fires burst out from these craters that came from the ground…*gulp* looks like we're gonna have to find a way to get pass those things without being burned or blasted up to the air…until we can find a human skeleton with a exit sign and…uh…I think that hyena mentions that we must listen for a sound of rushing water that was coming downward because that happens to be the waterfall of goodness…but I don't think he gives us more directions after finding that skeletal human he mentions about because he should've said something like left, right or…".

All the sudden, they heard a loud trumpeting of the black elephant that frightens both of them which caused Hathi Jr. to scream out "STRAIGHT!" and then he and Dumbo kept on running through the fiery craters as fast as they could but also dodging right and left from fires too.

Dumbo was very scared of fires so much because he fears that one of them might touch his skin and burn him alive…if only he could fly and carry his friend above frightening place and find the waterfall of goodness without getting hurt or killed along the way.

Now we are going back to Mickey and his friends who was busily sliding down the slippery cliff after bumping to each other by accident and ends up falling straight down just like Dumbo & Hathi Jr including Zau who landed on the grass and was about to tell them about the only way to get to the waterfall of goodness but he ended up as the last one to fall down as he was collided with them and was sent flying up the air and rolled around and went sliding down with the rest of the gang.

"Whoa!" *Mickey*

"Ah!" *Rafiki*

"Yikes!" *Kaa*

"Roar!" *Bagheera*

"Gah!" *Sherk & Reuben*

"Why me?" *Zazu*

As the result, the whole gang crash on top of each other and Zazu landed on top of Sherk like a cherry on top of a ice cream.

Mickey who was underneath Bagheera looked around at the strange frightening place he has never been to before that has lots of skeletal humans and animals laying around the place but some of them were destroyed from the attack "*groan*…W-Where…where are we guys?".

Rafiki whose uncovered his eyes from Kaa's body and gasped as he suddenly recognized the place that he went straight through before "*gasp* Oh no! We're in the elephant graveyard chosen one! You must be careful because this is the place where travelers often get lost and can't find their way out from all this fog around here…unless if you run into hyenas who knows the way out to your destination…if they don't eat you that is".

Mickey gulped 'Hyenas? Oh no! I feel sorry for those two children to come running here all alone with that poor leader who is still corrupted from all that dark magic within him! I just hope they're not eaten from those hyenas if they run into them…I have to make sure they're alright!'. Then he looked up to Bagheera and begins to speak to him with determination to find the children "Hey! Bagheera! By any chance, can you sniff out the children's scent?".

Bagheera looked down to him while blinking his eyes with confusion "Huh? Yes, yes I can chosen one. Why?".

Mickey decides to answer him "I needed you to find the path those children took and let us know where they are going because I figure it would be better than being lost in here forever. It's like following a map or following the same footsteps that the owner take to go the place he/she are searching for! Can you do that for us? It is very important!".

Bagheera nodded his head with agreement "Alright. But what about the hyenas? They could appear to us anytime and attack! Are you sure you want to do this? Would you rather be in danger than being safe?".

Suddenly, Mickey begins to shout out from his voice that sounds like as if he is really determined to do whatever he can to find the children because of his duty as the chosen one "I don't care! I would rather go to battle whatever danger we're in and try to survive as long as I can because I am the chosen one and it is my duty to not only fight evil but to protect innocent lives and my friends as well and save anyone who was forced to work for evil against their will but for a special reason to protect their love ones from being killed or harmed!".

Zazu gasped and flew down to Mickey's eye level on the ground as he begins to protest "B-But…chosen one! Don't you even realized that you were picking the path to danger instead of choosing another path where you will be safe? Why would you do it?".

"Because that's the path I will take instead of running away and hiding like a coward! Just like those two children who has decided to risk their lives saving me and Colonel Hathi from being killed if my shield couldn't last more longer and now there are luring the poor leader of the pink elephants to purify him at the waterfall of goodness which is why I decided to do the same for them by going through all the trouble by passing by the dangerous elephant graveyard in order to find them…I just hope that we must find them in time" said Mickey who then begins to worry about Dumbo's and Hathi Jr. 's safety more than ever since they are too young to be fighting and encountering any of Vlad's minions.

All the sudden, a idea got on Rafiki's mind "Hey! Speaking of which, maybe I could help you out by using my impressive fighting skills to knock away any hyenas that would try to attack just in case while Bagheera can sniff out the children's scent like you told him! And if just in case if I can't last any longer, maybe either you or Kaa can set up a shield to block them!".

Then Kaa got another idea "Hey! How about if all of us can hitch a ride on Bagheera and for those who can fight can block out attacks from hyenas who would might attack us! What do you think?".

Mickey and his friends agreed with Kaa and they managed to get off of each other slowly for example: Both Sherk & Reuben has to be held in Kaa's colils so that Kaa can slither down and take them down to safety, then Rafiki must stand up and jump off of Bagheera's back quickly, then Bagheera can straightened himself up and allow Mickey to get up on his feet.

When Bagheera prepares his back as a ride for his friends; Mickey gets up first with Kaa who coiled himself around Mickey's waist and right shoulder to attack any hyenas who'll might attack his friends on the right side, Then Shrek and Reuben got on last except for Rafiki who would rather run with them from his own feet including Zazu who told them that he would like to stay flying up in the sky and alert his friends.

At then end, Bagheera begins to start sniffing around until he caught the scent of the corrupted leader of the pink elephants "*gasp* This scent is fresh so they have just got here and I presume that the leader must have known where they are going by following their footprints! And it looks like that he is walking straight ahead!" and he starts running to follow up the trail of the chase.

Now we are going back to Hathi Jr. and Dumbo who were having a tough time avoiding the fires that were about to burn them alive but now they luckily got out of the place and they panted from exhaustion with sweats coming down their faces.

"*pant*…*pant*…phew…we made it!…I can't believe that we have managed to get away from that fiery place! It is too hot there too and I was getting so thirsty from all that running! *sigh* At least we're still alive so that way we won't have to worry my parents and your mom because I know that they are worried about our safety…but I just hope that my dad is alright after fighting that black elephant…speaking of which, I wonder what happened to him" said Hathi Jr. who then turns around to search for the corrupted leader of the pink elephants.

But Dumbo didn't turn around because he was too tired and sweaty from running and dodging.

All the sudden, Hathi Jr. gasped as he saw the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who stared at them with a wicked smile on his face as he slowly emerged from the fires because his body became fireproof from Azula's dark magic and then he quickly raised up his trunk to make another trumpeting sound again and starts charging at them.

"D-D-D-D-Dumbo…let's run!" shouted Hathi Jr. who then starts running as fast as he could. Dumbo then look behind him and gasped too as he then followed his friend as fast as his little legs can take him.

As they kept on running for a few more miles and dodging more bubbles of death attacks, Hathi Jr. gasped when he finally found a skeletal human that was holding a sign that said *Exit* from its left hand on the ground "Oh! I found it! Follow me Dumbo! Make sure that he's following us but duck too if he kept on firing more bubbles because it is getting too old! Hurry!".

Dumbo trumpeted from his trunk as a response and followed Hathi Jr. more until they were glad that they are now in another part of the jungle and proceeds to listen for the sound of running water that was rushing downstream just like Banzai told them.

Meanwhile…we go back to Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai who were walking slowly back to their home.

"You don't have to slap me on the face Shenzi…I just think that surprising our enemies like Ed did would be quite helpful and more fun…besides, that slap really hurts"

"Are you kidding me? We will be beaten up for surprising them like that and they would run away after knocking us out with whatever weapons or items they have! And besides, that's the most stupidest idea I've ever heard and you deserve a slap for using it! Right Ed?"

"Ha hah ha hah ha ha hah ha!"

All the sudden, they saw a Bagheera, Mickey, Kaa, Sherk, Reuben, Zazu and Rafiki who arrive at the same time and approached them and were surprised to see them.

"Oh no! Hyenas!" shouted Zazu who was so frightened to see them and decided to remain in the air so that way he could not be eaten.

"Let's get out of here fellas!" said Shrek who felt the urge to get away from the hyenas.

Bagheera agrees with them "Ok!" and then he growled at the surprised hyenas in a crouching position and showing his gritted teeth in anger "IF YOU HYENAS WANT TO ATTACK US, DON'T THINK ABOUT IT BECAUSE WE WILL TEACH YOU ALL A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!".

Rafiki held his staff tight as he felt ready to fight them again including Mickey and Kaa who felt ready to use their powers to defend themselves as well.

Unfortunately, they were surprised that none of the three hyenas are not in battle position. Shenzi shooed her paws with annoyance as she begins to speak for her group "Aw shucks! What make you guys believe that we are here for a fight every time you see a hyena? Besides, me and my two buddies have seen enough to strange things going on here and we decided to take a day off from hunting for a while because we're getting a headache…from seeing two young elephants who were apparently leading some frightening black creature that looks like a black elephant with scary red eyes who kept on firing his red bubbles at them and us too…and one of them with little brown hair claims that he is luring that monster to the waterfall of goodness to help the chosen one and I thought that he was lying at first but now I believed him and we gave him and his little friend directions how to get out of here…so what next? I supposed that you guys are helping the chosen one too huh?".

Kaa nodded his head as he decides to answer "Oh yes! Yes we are helping the chosen one and we are looking for those two children…but this time we are here with" and then he points his tail at Mickey "…the chosen one".

The hyenas gasped with surprise. They are shocked that they are in the presence of the chosen one for real.

'So the rumors are true! The chosen one is here! Looks like we are gonna have hope after all! I can't believe that we are seeing the chosen one for real! Maybe I should stopping doubting rumors after all and use my senses to decide if they are true or not but wisely' thought Shenzi who felt guilty for not believing the rumors about the chosen one. Then she and her hyenas bowed down to Mickey who was surprised "Um…what are you guys doing?".

Shenzi decides to answer as she begins to apologize to him "Chosen one…I'm so sorry for not believing the rumors about your presence here in the island ever since the death of my mother when I was 7...I thought that there won't be any hope for us to be safe from Vlad's terrible crimes on this island…but then I realized I was wrong because you really have come to save us after waiting for 2 decades to see you…will you forgive me and my people?".

Mickey begins to ponder of what he should do for a few moments…until he smiled and forgives them "Of course…you are all forgiven…so I hope that you guys can tell the rest of the hyenas around this place that you have seen me and tell them that the rumors about me are true…but right now, can you tell me where are the children?".

Banzai was about to answer until he noticed Rafiki which he caused him to grit his teeth in anger "Hold on a sec chosen one! Let me deal with that baboon for beating us up with his stick earlier! I will never forget what he did for punching me on the face with his fist!" but was stopped by Shenzi who blocks him with her paw "Stop Banzai! Not now! Only after the defeat of Vlad and then you can settle your anger with that baboon soon…do you understand? Now give the chosen one and his friends the directions and let's go home".

Banzai sighed and told the directions to Mickey and his friends. After that, Zazu decides to lead his friends from the directions that have been given to them while Shenzi and her two friends finally went back to their home with peace at last.

Sorry for the very long chapter everyone. But I'll soon get to the part when our heroes arrive at the waterfall of goodness and will see Azula who won't allow them to purify the corrupted leader of the pink elephants. Till then, see you soon everyone and remember to review! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Hiya everyone! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and I apologize to everyone and Bovine Beauty because my laptop hasn't been working for some time but it is now back to normal so now I'm able to finish up my uncompleted chapters as soon as I can. Anyway, I've been thinking a lot of ideas for this story of how I would like it to turn out and I'm gonna try to make it awesome with a lot of good action and funny stuff in there. I was also thinking some ideas for Fantasmic 2 but I'm not gonna tell you the plat yet since it is too early so I'm not gonna give out some spoilers. So I'm sorry for not updating and please enjoy chapter 15! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney but I do own this story that was in my head and was also belongs to Bovine Beauty too since we both teamed up to do this story together. Also, please don't take my stories as your own but you can make your own version if you want to. You can also print out my stories from your printer to read at home if you're not using the internet from your laptop or computer.

If you guys enjoyed this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile and vote if you want to! ^_-

Far off from where Dumbo and Hathi Jr. were being pursed by the corrupted leader of the pink elephants. Baloo, Timon & Pumbaa were hanging around Baloo's house while listening to the rumors about the chosen one's recent adventures from the vultures (The Jungle book 1 & 2) were perching on a tree branch together except for Lucky & Buzzie who were standing on the ground.

"Like I said you guys, I know that the chosen one really was here and was apparently looking for 2 young elephants who was leading a huge black elephant that happens to be the pink elephant leader who was under a evil spell from an unexpected unseen source that we can't seem to see from high above in the sky and we're not even joking dudes!" said Buzzie who wants to convince his friends to believe in their story.

Flaps then decides to add a sentence to persuades the audience "And it is genuine!".

Baloo & Pumbaa seems to be convinced by the story as they both nodded their heads with agreement. Except for Timon who wasn't really convinced by the rumor of the chosen one's existence as he thought to himself 'Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…why are these vultures toying with us? Can they just leave us alone and let us have some quiet partying time around Baloo's cave due from an overwhelming headache from everyone around here spreading rumors about the chosen one and saying their opinions about his appearance, his powers, and how did he appear is driving me bonkers! Geez!'.

What he didn't notice was that his best friend Pumbaa noticed his behavior which has concerned him and made him wonder what he was thinking which has also made him feel suspicious "Uh Timon? What are you thinking?".

His best friend's question has suddenly caused a halt in Timon's mind to prevent him from thinking which has made Timon gulped and realized that his best friend was looking at him and might have thought that he would not believed in the vultures' story. He then began to answer nervously while staggering at the same time "U-Um…I uh actually I agree with them and believed them! But let me say something, if there's actually a chosen one and a corrupted black elephant…then why didn't I see them and how did you know these rumors? Plus, any brand news from like a few moments ago before you came to tell us what has just happened when you came here about 5 minutes ago hmm?".

That has caught the vultures off guard as they were surprised from Timon's question and began to gather around each other and whispered among themselves.

"Hey fellas, I think that meerkat is right and he did ask some good questions…like which one of us actually did saw what has happened in the elephant graveyard while the rest of us are flying quickly to avoid being blasted by some huge black elephant with red eyes?" said Buzzie who whispered to his 3 feathery friends.

"Hey! Don't you dare ask me because you and I were flying off in front at the skies when you ask me to take your side as your bodyguard while the other three were behind our tails from you commanding us to fly off faster like a speeding roadrunner!" said Flaps who whispered too.

"Now now guys, don't you try to start causing arguments…and besides, I believe it was Lucky who really was the last one to see what has happened in the end while we were too busy flying away after he was mocking that black elephant as a giant um…uh…what did you call it Lucky?" said Dizzy who asked Lucky a question.

Lucky begins to chuckle "*chuckle* Oh you mean the nickname I called him was Mr. Blink which was a combination of pink and black that guy was! Ah ha hah ha hah ha! Mmph!" but his beak was then covered by Buzzie who was very annoyed and irritated from Lucky's immature and dimwitted behavior.

"Aw hush you feathered brain! Just tell us and our friends about what did just happened at the end and try to answer like a mature bird or you're out!" said Buzzie who has finally put sense in Lucky who then decides to clearly answer his vulture friends.

As for Baloo, Pumbaa, and Timon…they were wondering what the vultures are whispering among themselves.

"Huh…looks like you got them talking to each other this time Timon…and it looks like as if they probably didn't see what has just happened in the end and one of them starts laughing like a hyena…why did you ask them?" said Pumbaa who asked his best friend again.

But Timon just yawned and raised up his arms for a few seconds until he puts them down and begins to reply back "Well…I just want to know what has just happened right now and uh…I actually did believe them but if only I could see the chosen one with my very own eyes and that is when I will believe them!".

Pumbaa became shocked along with Baloo who has heard him "What?".

Unfortunately, the vultures has also heard him and began sobbing in grief amongst themselves which has made Baloo & Pumbaa very upset from Timon's answer.

"Now look what you have done Timon! You've made them sad! They are actually telling the truth about the chosen one arrival and you don't believe them at all! Are you trying to betray us for not believing that there is hope for us or are you just too stubborn to realize that the chosen one is actually here?" said Baloo who hates to see the vultures crying while asking Timon while suspecting that the meerkat doesn't believe in the chosen one's existence.

Timon gasped. He suddenly feels like as if he has accidentally hurts his friends' feelings and begins to regret saying the words that he really didn't want to say that was in his mind. He turned his head around to Pumbaa who has a stern look on his face as he stared at him and said "Answer us Timon or we're over from being buddies! And I thought that you actually believe the chosen one's existence from the rumors that everyone in the jungle talked about. Admit it Timon, do you actually believe them or not?".

It took Timon some time to think of what he should say to his friend because deep down inside from being a cheerful and fun loving meerkat, he was still sad from his father's death during the chaos twenty years ago when Timon was only 4 and Pumbaa's parents died when Pumbaa was 4 years old too which makes them both orphans and they both lived together with Timon's mom and uncle and the other meerkats when they were forced to hide from enemies and especially Vlad's minions to avoid being captured as Vlad's slaves and pawns or killed if necessary. Hiding in tunnels became a burden in Timon's life as he have to everyday help the other meerkats to either be a sentry or a digging through tunnels which made Timon feels bored and a outcast since he is a disaster from causing a lot messes and trouble wherever he goes and he decided to go on his own with Pumbaa by his side to find his own places where he won't have to dig tunnels forever and to come up with some strategies on his own with his childhood friend to defend themselves just in case if trouble is brewing.

Despite everything he wanted to do on his own with Pumbaa after leaving the colony, he is still upset from his father's death and wanted nothing more than to avenge him but there's a problem…he can't fight because he could only defend himself and only Pumbaa is acceptable because:

1: He has tusks to fight against his enemies and chased them away when they got scared and wants to retreat.

2: Um…I hate to mention it but…please watch "The Lion King ½ from the part when the two friends are watching Rafiki hoisting Simba and um…the time when Pumbaa uses his "Special power" to chase the hyenas away.

Nowadays, Timon wished that he would find a special fighting master to train him or a good wizard or fairy to give him the power to fight even if it means to try to defeat Vlad as well…with or without powers. But that doesn't mean that he has to fight him alone because he has Pumbaa with him ever since their childhood. But he also needs someone or even the chosen one to aid him on his desire to avenge his father and bring honor to his family and colony for avenging their killed members. If only he could see the chosen one for real and believe.

Suddenly, he begins to hear his best friend's voice who shook him on his left shoulder to get him out of his mind "Hey Timon! What's bugging you? And why didn't you answer or believe about the chosen one's existence like everyone else?".

Upon hearing the question again and hates seeing his friends being upset and angry at him, Timon gathers up the courage to speak to them with honesty in his voice "Ahem, sorry fellas but uh…well I actually do believe the rumors but um…there could be a few others who doesn't believe them since we are all upset and angry for what the evil despicable traitorous Vlad has done and killed the people we loved…and I honesty thought that there's no way out for us to live in peace again until I heard that the chosen one is here and I begin to wonder if it was true…but when everybody around here spread the stories about when he changed Kaa back to normal and join forces with Vlad's former servant to defeat our number 1 arch enemy…well obviously everybody on this island's arch enemy and when the chosen one tries to attempt to free that black elephant back to normal wasn't quite easy which made me wonder if he really was the chosen one or just inexperience since he's a beginner".

He was then interrupted by Baloo who decides to correct him "Actually…his powers are still in lower level because he's new but I also heard from some monkeys that they've seen the big battle at a village and were astonished when the chosen one's powers have somehow leveled up a little which has enables him to unlocks some attacks within him and fight some rats and mouse warriors…along with a black panther which I think it was Bagheera, a baboon with a stick which I don't know who he was, and two monkey brothers who used some rocks as their weapon, a group or lions which I think was Simba's pride, Colonel Hathi and his elephants troops, and a blue hornbill which I think it could be Zazu…so that could mean that something big was gonna happen and creates surprising events that has never happened before since 20 years ago…and this only happens when the chosen one is here…and now these guys" he then motions his head to the vultures to come closer to them "Told us that two little elephants are luring that black elephant to the waterfall of goodness in an attempt to stop the chaos in the village and aid the chosen one who along with his group follows them to make sure they're ok…but I have no other where they are by now".

That's when Lucky decides to cut in and speak up in excitement "*Enunciating* I know! I know! They ran over to the elephant graveyard and manages to convince the hyenas about what has just happened and what are they planning to do which you guys know already…and they've been given directions from the hyenas to a place where they must pass through fires which I don't know what it was called since almost everybody can't passed through which is why there's some skeletons there…and I think they were apparently on their way to this area that we're…*gulp*…unfortunately in at the wrong time".

Everybody's eyes except Lucky's were wide open in shock and fear because they somehow knew what was gonna happen in their minds. Except for Buzzy who raised his head up and sighed in both happiness and disappointment 'It's about time he decides to tell them what has happened back at the elephant graveyard but he doesn't he have frighten us from the last part'.

All the sudden, everybody ducks just in time as a big red burst light shots through the trees and destroys Baloo's cave which made Baloo very upset as he straightens up his back "Hey! My cave! It's gone to pieces like chopped pineapples!".

"Sheesh! Don't worry Baloo! We'll find you another empty cave right after we continues to keep our heads down if you don't want to be blasted from something! Now duck or you'll be flying off to the sky or killed from out of nowhere like a duck!" said Timon who yelled out to him while keeping his head down.

Baloo complies and obeys as he ducks again while mumbling to himself "*sigh* Why me?".

Another blast came but didn't hurt the group as they all wondered if they'll survive. Suddenly, they heard a voice which belongs to a child "Hey…are you guys alright?".

It surprises Baloo, Timon, Pumbaa and the vultures as they all straightened themselves and gasped when they see two elephant children who looks concerned about their welfare.

Baloo begins to smile as he recognized them "Oh! You must be Hathi's son! And Dumbo! So what are you guys doing around here without your parents?".

Hathi Jr. smiles as he begins to speak "Well, we are on some kind of urgent mission and it is really important".

Baloo became confused "Huh? What is it?". Hathi Jr. gulped "Um…something that involves a scary black elephant that needs to be purified and I think you guys are aware what it was about and we need some protection just in case if we were about to be hit or killed".

Timon begins to ask him "Do you mean that big blast that we've just ducked a few seconds ago?"

Before anyone can say anything, everyone heard a loud trumpeting of an elephant and screamed in terror as the corrupted leader of the pink elephants charges his way through and shot out *The bubbles of death* towards Dumbo who was luckily being carried up in the sky just in time by Dizzy who saves him just in time.

"Don't worry little guy! I got you!" said Dizzy who assures Dumbo after becoming worried that Dumbo got hurt…until he then suddenly begins to pant out as he breathes in and out "Now I'm need a helping wing to carry you too".

It gave the corrupted leader of the pink elephants more opportunity to shoot out more bubbles of death and aims toward Dizzy & Dumbo…but was suddenly shoved out of the way by Baloo who uses all of his strength to push the black elephant away in order to save his friends "Oh no you don't you big bully!".

It gave the others enough time to run as Baloo shouts at them "Scram out of here fellas! I'll take care of him! I'll be fine!".

Hathi Jr. became worried as he stops on his tracks and screamed out Baloo's name but was carried off by Lucky & Buzzie who told him that Baloo will be fine. Flaps then helps Dizzy carrying Dumbo as they followed the others to the waterfall of goodness. Timon & Pumbaa follows them too as they raced away in order to escape.

Not so far away, Mickey and his friends saw five vultures carrying away Hathi Jr. & Dumbo in the sky which frightens them from misunderstanding and not knowing what has just happened.

"Oh no! They've been captured by vultures!" said Mickey who screamed out with fright as he points out to the sky.

Shrek then decides to call out to his friends "Do something guys!". Kaa nodded his head as he said "Alright" (He didn't met those vultures yet since they always hide in trees or unknown hiding places to avoid being seen by enemies) and then he tries to conjure up an attack known as *Eye beam attack* when his eyes glowed golden yellow but was prevented by Zazu who suddenly recognizes them "No Kaa don't! These guys are my friends and Bagheera's! I think they want to help them and they are good guys!".

(Eye beam attack is the attack when Kaa's yellow eyes glowed golden yellow and aims out golden lasers at his opponents and send them flying backwards and decreased their health at the same time). *He also used it back at the village when he fights Azula's warriors and when he used to be Vlad's servant which he still has but were decreased when Mickey turned him back to normal and when Azula gave him her powers to enable him to fight*.

Kaa gasped in surprise "*gasp* What?" and he then ceased his attack as his glowing golden eyes turned back to normal "Why didn't you say so before?".

Zazu became upset as he looks down at Kaa and enunciated "Why should you ask me that? I didn't tell them to help the children when they are there! I was just s-surprised! And be glad that I've managed to stop you from".

But then he heard Bagheera's voice who shouted out to him "STOP IT YOU TWO! STOP TALKING LIKE IMMATURE CHILDREN AND BLABBERING TOO MUCH! I CAN SMELL MY FRIEND BALOO OVER THERE TOO AND I SENSED THAT HE'S FIGHTING THE BLACK ELEPHANT TO PROTECT THE CHILDREN! GET BACK TO YOUR SENSES GUYS AND LET'S DEAL WITH THIS PROBLEM ONCE AND FOR ALL!".

Bagheera's friends agrees with him and proceed on their dangerous journey to find the waterfall of goodness. Mickey was very thankful that Bagheera is wise enough to stop Zazu & Kaa from arguing with each other and won't stop at nothing to help him on his journey as the chosen one.

As for Baloo, his hair was grazed by *The blast of fury* from the corrupted leader of the pink elephants while he ducks and was very unpleased that his hair is now all gone from his head because its…bald "Hey! Watch my hair will ya?…And no thank you for making me bald!…".

(Who would like to picture Baloo with a bald head from today? ^_-). *P.S. …um, no offense Baloo's fans -_-*

But the corrupted leader of the pink elephants has no time to play with him as he conjured up another *Bubbles of death* attacks and Baloo dodges out of the way just time. He has a lot of fun from fighting but was very scared deep inside to be killed at the same time.

All the sudden, help has arrived as Bagheera jumps in just time and growled along with Rafiki & Zazu who lands down and faced the corrupted leader of the black elephants who then fired his most deadlier attack known as *Red death* at Baloo but was blocked by Mickey's shooting star that has angered him and glared his other enemies with fury as his red eyes stops glowing.

(Red death is the most deadliest attack when a conjurer unleashes deadly comets from space and change their color to darker red and crashes on its enemies like rocks from falling from the cliff while the enemies were blinded at the same time when the conjurer shown his/her glowing red eyes at them).

"Hey! I thought that you want to be purified instead of fighting! And stop bullying everyone because of your size and strength!" shouted Mickey who is still riding on Bagheera while his hands are still ready to conjure up another attack if he and friends are in danger.

Baloo became relieved with happiness "Hey! Looks like I'm saved! Thanks a lot! And Baggy? Where's the chosen one?" he then shouted out to his best friend.

Bagheera decides to reply as he gestured his head to Mickey "It's the one saved your own skin! The mouse who was in fact the chosen one!".

Baloo gasped in surprise yet was more happier than ever that he finally has a chance to meet the chosen one with his own eyes for the first time "*gasp*…I can't believe it…I'VE FINALLY GET A CHANCE TO THE CHOSEN ONE AT LAST! YAHOO!".

Bagheera then blinks his eyes in surprised as he noticed Baloo's new 'haircut' "Huh? Baloo? What has happened to your hair on your head?". Baloo chuckles as he proudly touched his new…um, balded hair "Oh? Do you like it? I got it from that black elephant who tries to hit me when I ducked and somehow gave me a new hairstyle but uh…it seems he's overdoing it and make my head bald instead. Do you want one too?".

Bagheera didn't reply as he stared at Baloo's new hair with shock which he doesn't intends or not having an interest in. He then shook his head "No thank you, I'm good".

Unfortunately, moment of relaxation has faded away as the corrupted leader of the pink elephants charged toward Bagheera who quickly leaps out of the way along with Rafiki & Zazu "Miss us!" and then they together landed in front of Baloo who laughs a little in amusement after watching his friends dodges out of the way "Ha ha! Nice words and jump Baggy! It's about time you joke around!".

But Bagheera doesn't feel like having an urge to joke around and waved his paw in front of Baloo "Argh! Enough joking around Baloo and let's escape and make sure that he follows us while he was still angry!".

"Okey dokey Baggy" said Baloo who then turns his direction to the corrupted leader of the pink elephants and starts teasing him "Hey you! Yes you big blackberry! You can't scare me and my friends because you don't have the guts to get us! Nah nah nah nah!". He then make his tongue do a raspberry which infuriates the pink elephant leader even more and he trumpeted out from his trunk again and charged.

Baloo smiles "Alright fellas, I think I've managed to give him anger issues and make him chase us which is what you guys needed right?". Mickey became happy but nervous at the same time "Um…y-yes um Baloo and thank you but uh…do you think it's time to run?".

Suddenly, Baloo became nervous and frightened as he replied "…Yes…*gulp…RUN FOR IT!" and he then follows his friends to their destination while now it's their turn to be chased.

If you guys are wondering if Dumbo, Hathi Jr., and the vultures have arrived at the waterfall of goodness. Yes, yes they did because about 8 minutes later…the vultures gently allowed Hathi Jr. & Dumbo to land after they've managed to arrive at the waterfall of goodness that lies between rocks in the jungle *The one from Disney's The Jungle book*.

"This is it! We did it! We are the waterfall of goodness! Woo hoo! Thanks a lot guys!" said Hathi Jr. who leaps up and down happily and was very grateful to the vultures for bringing him and his friend to their destination. Dumbo too was very glad as he flaps his ears and creates a trumpeting sound from his trunk.

"You welcome my fine little friends" said Buzzie who bows his head down like a gentlemen along with the other vultures. He then along with the others straightened themselves up and sat down on the ground as they now decides to take a rest "Now all we have to do to wait for our other friends and the chosen one to come along…and hopefully try to bring that scary elephant here to be purified but I don't know if the waterfall could since we all know that it could destroy anything that was evil but hopefully can purify a controlled victim from an evil spell like you told me…*sigh*".

As Buzzy laid down on the grass to relax, Hathi Jr. decides to encourage him as he walks to his side "It will Buzzy! Trust me because I somehow knew that a miracle can happen and put a stop to the problem we're having now! But it'll only happen if we have a person who really needs it…" he then let his voice trailed off as he then looks around to find the black elephant that he is really looking for.

All the sudden, everybody heard rustling in the bushes which alarms them as they all held each other in fear and wonder if they were about to be taken by Vlad or his men or maybe the corrupted leader of the pink elephants who may or may not have already defeated Baloo.

Then they gasped in surprise when they realized that it was Timon & Pumbaa who leaps out of the bushes and harshly landed on the ground with exhaustion from running away.

"*gasp* You guys! I'm so glad you're ok! Did you get caught by Vlad's men?" said Hathi Jr. who excitedly ran up to them and spoke to them happily.

Then he noticed Timon who raised his head which was messed up from the branches and leaves, begins to answer as he points his right hand up while sitting on Pumbaa "Nah, no one seen us so far which means that we are apparently lucky…and thanks for greeting us again".

Hathi Jr. giggles "*giggle* You welcome". Timon smiles too including Pumbaa who whispered to himself "*sigh*…If we ever manage to survive…Timon and I would go look for some grubs for lunch and get back home". Hathi Jr. then became serious with concern as he searched his head around "By the way, is that black elephant is coming?".

But before Timon or Pumbaa could answer, everyone heard a familiar growl which has made them stands up and became surprised as Bagheera leaps up from the trees and landed on the ground as he and his friends all proudly said "YES, YES HE IS!".

Hathi Jr., Dumbo, the vultures, Timon & Pumbaa became surprised when they've met the other group who gets off of Bagheera and began talking to them and assuring them. Rafiki then hold Mickey's shoulder and gestured his staff to the waterfall "Here we are chosen one, the waterfall of goodness".

Mickey was curious and surprised as he and the others stared at the magical waterfall with awe and amazement "Wow! It's so beautiful! Looks amazing! Thanks a lot fellas! If it wasn't for all of you, I never could've arrive here and get hurt by unnoticed enemies!".

Everyone else agrees with him. But peace was not to last as they all heard the loud trumpeting of an elephant which they already know who it was and they all stand on the ground fighting positions as the corrupted leader of the pink elephants unleashes his bubbles of death which destroys some of the trees and were all trampled by the leader of the pink elephants who marches through and glared at them angrily for making him very angry along with a desire to kill them all without any mercy.

But as for Mickey and his friends, they have enough dangerous troubles that has ruined their morning and they've decided to put an end to the problem once and for all.

Phew, sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but I'll be back soon because I need to think up good battle ideas for the next chapter which is why I'm leaving a cliffhanger. So I hope you guys can all forgive me and wait for chapter 16 soon if you want some action! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya guys! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and welcome to chapter 16 of Fantasmic! Lately I've been doing two new short stories that were on my profile to take a little break from my other uncompleted stories but they have turned out pretty good. Now I'm back with some new ideas ever since I've watched "The sorcerer's apprentice" from 2010 and I got a lot of inspiration from it because it looks so cool that I would like to watch it again and again. Now without further delay, enjoy chapter 16 and review at the end! ^_-

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I still don't own anything from Disney but I do own this story that was in my mind for some time and was also belonged to Bovine Beauty too since we both teamed up to do this story and I still give her a lot of credits and thanks for helping me out with a lot of great ideas for the story and I'm very grateful to her. I also own the characters that was my OC and the places that were in the story. I would like to remind everyone to never claim any of my stories as their story except that this story was made by Bovine Beauty and I. But you guys can make your own version of the hit live Disney show at Disneyland & Walt Disney World and the one that will soon be in TokyoDisneyland if you want to. You can also print out my stories to read at home from your printer if you're not in the mood to use your computer and laptop.

If you guys like this story a lot and still do, check out my other stories and vote on my poll on my profile including my upcoming stories.

P.S.

I've listened to this song called "Redemption from Future world music" a lot of times this month and it reminds me of this story a lot because the story is sometimes about bad guys who wants to stop being bad and becoming good while others have no regrets for being bad although some of them were being forced to like Kaa in this story since he's been forced to work for evil but he has no choice in order to protect his family and friends even though it may costs him his life. As for Vlad, well I can't tell you what his story is yet and why is he and Arina are siblings but in time...there'll be a story about what has happened in the past before Mickey comes along in later chapters and there'll be a flashback story about Arina's past from her point of view and what kind of reactions she has during the precious happy times she has with her elder brother until the terrible betrayal of her brother who became a traitor of the whole island and his whole family. Also, Queen Grimhilde from "Snow White and the seven dwarves" will also be involved in her past when they were both best friends until she too betrayed Arina by becoming very evil and marries Vlad in order to rule the dark realms with him but there'll be other reasons why she betrays Arina later on in the story.

As the now very angry black elephant who were once the leader of the pink elephants charges toward the group, the group then decides to split up into two groups in hopes that the black elephant would eventually accidentally fall in the waterfall to be cleansed from the deadly spell on him but unfortunately...the black elephant changes direction and charges toward Dumbo, Ziggy, Lucky, Hathi Jr. & Rafiki with an different idea of how to kill them instead by stampeding on them.

But suddenly, Rafiki starts turning his stick around like a nunchuck while he said "Oh no you don't you big boy" and then he swungs it at the black elephant who receives the pain on his check from the stick and it came back to its owner like a boomerang while Lucky & Ziggy pulls Hathi jr. & Dumbo away. Zazu flew up in the air too in order to get out of the way in fear.

The black elephant staggered back from the pain and was about to crush Mickey who was behind him and was about to cast a spell but got scared until he was saved by Baloo who pushes him out of the way "Watch out chosen one!".

After Baloo safely got Mickey away, he then begins to question him with worries "What are you thinking? You could've been killed!". Mickey decides to explain after he ceases his magic from his hands "I'm sorry Baloo but I was trying to conjure up a spell that could force him sideways inside that waterfall!".

Baloo shook his head as he decides to respond "Well I didn't know that you were trying to cast a spell but then you have to be careful next time and try to get out of the way when an enemy try to attack you or crush you when you are about to cast a spell from whatever how long did it takes but you should better just cast a spell in a couple of distances away or in a hiding place and use enough time to get your magic works up and take a perfect opportunity to attack or it'll be too late! But if I want to attack that guy and send him sideways to that waterfall, I could either use enough of my strength to push him or conjure up a spell from his left or right side and take a good aim at the righ time to attack but not when he's too close to you...but I'll let you decide since I think this is your ob but not mine's since I don't have any powers at all or not even chosen...so what do you thnk that you should do?".

Mickey suddenly got an idea "Hey! I got an idea but it'll requires all of us to join forces and bring him down!". Then he gathered Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Kaa, Flaps, Dizzy, Buzzie, Shrek, & Reuben circle and whispers his plan to them.

Suddenly, they've heard Rafiki calling out to them as he fights the black elephant while defending Ziggy, Lucky, Hathi Jr. & Dumbo "OH FELLAS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE WHISPERING ABOUT BUT I THINK I'M GONNA NEED A HELPING HAND!".

Baloo then emerges from the group and shouted "Don't you worry Rafi! (His nickname for Rafiki) We're gonna help you out right now!". Then he and the others set their plan to action as they charged toward the black elephant together. Baloo then kicks the black elephant on the behind and ran backwards with a smile while the black elephant trumpeted in pain and turns around to attack Baloo.

Buzzie, Flaps, & Dizzy became happy that they now have their turn as they flew up in the air to get Ziggy's, Lucky's & Zazu's attention as Buzzie calls out "Hey! People with wings! Let's give him a distraction! Come on!".

Ziggy, Lucky, & Zazu smiles with happiness as they followed their fellow flyers and flew above the black elephant and began teasing him with a lot of nicknames they can think of it while surrounding him at the same time .

"Hey! Mr. Anger issues! Don't you think it's about time that you need to like chil out? Ha hah ha hah ha hah! Get it? Ha hah ha hah!" said Lucky who laughs a lot from his joke.

His fellow flyers are having fun too and laughs from his funny joke that they have gotten the black elephant infuriated that he swung his trunk aroun in an attempt to bat them away from him.

But what he didn't that he was being tricked in order for Rafiki to give him a whack on the behind from his stick "Hiyah!". The black elephant trumpeted in pain once again as Buzzie and his fine feathered friends flew away to a nearby tree but when he turns around, he notices Timon, Shrek, & Reuben who tries to attack him with some rocks but they stopped and gulped when it was now their turn to be attacked. Then they hugged each other with fear and ran away when the black elephant chuckles with an evil smiles and shoots out a deadly red blast out them but they dodges out of the way just in time which made the black elephant gritted his teeth with fear which has also scared Bagheera too as he screams in fear and ran away to his group. But when the black elephant turns around to make sure that there would be another attacker, he suddenly notice Mickey & Kaa who were about to use their powers but they too got afraid just as the black elephant decides to kill them with his most deadliest attack as his eyes glowed more red until...

"STOP!" shouted a voice which has caused the black elepahant to stop his deadliest attack ad grunted in frustration as he turns around only to meet Pumbaa who look so angry and determined.

The black elephant then laughs at him because he thought that a single warthog or a pig like Pumbaa can't do anything to stop him.

Pumbaa then begins to speak "I presume that you're laughing at me because I'm a pig right?". The black elephant nodded his head and laughs his head off as he rolled along on the ground.

Timon who was standing between Bagheera and Rafiki, begins to talk "Uh oh...I think he was laughing...and that wasn't a good thing to do in front of my pal".

Pumbaa then begins to shout out "Oh? That's why you're laughing at me? WELL YOU HAVE MADE ONE MISTAKE PAL AND YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?".

Timon became nervous "Oh mama mia! That black elephant is in it for it! COVER YOUR NOSES EVERYONE! THIS IS GONNA BE BAD!".

Pumbaa then begins to bellow out in full anger at the black elephant who is still laughing and not listening "I'VE WARN YOU ONCE YOU BIG FELLA AND YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! NOW I'M GONNA GIVE YOU SOMETHING THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET WHICH IS WHY EVERYBODY CALLS ME...MR. PIG!".

(PLEASE COVER YOUR NOSES EVERYBODY! *~*)

*FART*

Pumbaa unleashes his um...special power which causes uh...the rest of his friends and the black elephant to cough from his um...special power because they didn't have enough time to cover their noses.

(Excuse me but I think I'm gonna faint. *fainted*).

Pumbaa smiles in triumph "Oh yeah!" and then he shouted to Mickey & Kaa who were coughing "Hey guys! I think I got him weakened! Try to push him in now!".

" Oh...*cough* *cough*...t-thank you! *cough*" said Mickey who then lifts his arms and pointed them at the coughing black elephant "Now let's *cough* *cough*...get him *cough*...purified! Please help me *cough*...Kaa!".

Kaa nodded his head while coughing "Ssssssure *cough* *cough* chossssen one *cough*". Kaa then raises his tail and whipped it among the ground which causes and earthshaking effect on the ground which the black elephant whose was standing on his four legs to freeze which has instantly surprises him while coughing at the same time nd struggling to free himself.

Mickey now have an open opportunity to use his powers as he runs in front of the elephant and began casting his spell. Suddenly, magic appears on his hands and he unleasehes an attack called shooting star to send the black elephant backwards and it works.

But just as the black elephant is almost closer to the waterfall, it got blocked by a dark purple sheild which has surprises Mickey and his friends "WHAT?".

Suddenly they all have heard a familiar evil voice "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO PURIFY HIM YOU WRETCHED FOOLS!". Kaa gasped when he reconizes the voice "*gasp*...no...no it can't be...it can't be".

Then all the sudden, a tornado appears out of nowhere and it stopped right next to the black elephant. When it ceases, everyone gasped in shock because Azula has appeared with an evil determination on her face.

Azula decides to greets them with an evil "Hellooooo everyone...I'm baaaaaaack...a ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha...hiyah!" and she smacks her staff which was energized with evil powers in it and destroyed Mickey's shooting star.

Mickey and his friends all gasped. Mickey then begins to speak "W-W-Who...Who are you and are you the one that creates that sheild? And what are you doing here?".

Azula nodded her head and starts introducing herself "Now now chosen one, let me introduce myself first...my name is Azula and I was one of Vlad's finest and loyal servants ever since 13 years ago since he took me and my son in when we were homeless and hungry in the dark realms and he promised us a home and hospitality if we could return the favor by serving him and live a good life so I was grateful to him by calling him master...and now let me tell you why I'm here...IT'S BECAUSE I'M ASSIGNED TO KILL YOU AND MADE SURE THAT YOU DON'T ACCOMPLISHED ANY OF YOUR MISSIONS AND I DON'T CARE IF THIS LEADER OF THE PINK ELEPHANTS NEEDS TO BE PURIFIED! AFTER I GET RID OF YOU, I'LL KEEP ON USING HIM TO HELP MY MASTER WITH HIS EVIL PLANS BECAUSE THE GOAL OF MY MASTER WAS TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS ISLAND NEVER EXISTED AND LET ALL THE PEOPLE FROM YOUR WORLD HAVE NIGHTMARES INSTEAD AFTER YOU'RE DEAD! THAT'S WHY I'VE CREATED THIS SHEILD TO PREVENT YOU FROM FINISHING THIS MISSION! BUT ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO...DIE! A HA HAH HA HAH HA HAH HA!" and then she shot an evil blast of dark magic toward Mickey who got scared.

Kaa and the rest of Mickey's friends begins to shout out "CHOSEN ONE!". But then, Mickey quickly summons magic from his fingers and a barrier known as *Star sheild* has appears and blocks Azula's dark magic and sent it back to her.

"Gah!" cried Azua who shrieks in fright and jumps out of the way, forgetting about the barrier behind her since she was too focus on completing her mission and her own magic has compltely destroyed her barrier and the black elephant starts staggering backwards and was trying to keep his own balance.

"NO! DON'T FALL!" cried out Azula who was hoping that her victim doesn't fall inside the waterfall of goodness. Then she tries to conjure up another magic spell but her staff was knocked away from her by Kaa who uses his *Eye beam attack* and aims it at her staff to prevent from doing more further trouble. Azula grunted in anger and sneered at Kaa.

But when the black elephant manages to regains his balance and charges at Mickey once more, he became surprised when he saw Kaa came to Mickey's side and together...they've both combined their powers : Kaa's Eye beam attack & Mickey's Shooting star. Their combined powers has sent the controlled leader of the pinks elephants backwards and *SPLASH!* fell inside the waterfall of goodness where he suddenly starts turning around because of a strange spell that seems to be coming from the waterfall itself.

Then all the sudden, magic begins to sparkle throughout the waterfall as the water suddenly engulf the elephant as if it was doing its job. Then as seconds rolls by, the black color seems to fade away and the color of pink was shown as the leader closes his eye as if he was experiencing the magic of the waterfall.

All the sudden, a glow was shining from the waterfall and everyone closes their eyes. When the glow dies down, everyone opens their eyes and gasped when they see the purfied leader of the pink elephants has returned back to normal and smiles happily this time because he was glad that is now back to his normal self.

Mickey and his friends became happilly and do a little celebration. Mickey became relieved that the danger is now over and turns to Kaa "Wow...looks like we're safe now...and I'm so grateful that you have helped me got him in and prevented Azula from trying to cast more magic...if it wasn't for you, I would be in more trouble and probably get killed when I either complete or fail on my mission...thank you Kaa...you're a very good person". Kaa smiles at him as he replies to his friend " You're welcome...Mickey".

Both Mickey and Kaa gave each other smiles. But then, they have heard Azula gets upset and whines as she starts looking for her staff "Oh great...looks like I have failed...now where did that python sent my staff off to? If I don't find it right now, my master will get angry at me which I guess that he already was and probably punish me for failing my task...ooh if I have ever manage to find my staff, I can probably get rid of the chosen one and his friends".

Both Dumbo & Lucky who were still very happy that they have succeeded in helping the chosen, didn't notice that two pairs of hands were behind them which was unnoticed by everyone...and grabs both Dumbo and Lucky by surprise and holds Lucky's beak and Dumbo's mouth to prevent them from crying out for help...and kidnaps them.

When Azula have finally finds her staff, she ran in front of Mickey & Kaa about 40 inches away and points her staff at them "You two...the both of you have made me failed my mission...now I'm gonna make sure that the two of you are".

But suddenly, a dark portal appears behind her which causes everyone to gasp. Azula turns around and was surprised "What the?...Wh-What is going on?".

Then all the sudden, a pair of clawly hands of a demon appeared from the portal and grabs Azula "H-Hey! P-Put me down! What do you think doing? Let me go!". But the clawly hands didn't release her and pulls her in the portal as she screams out "NO!" and then...the portal dissappears.

Everyone including Kaa can't believe what they have just saw. Kaa then became nervous and wonders to himself about the reason why he wasn't sent back to the dark realms 'I wonder why that evil villainous Vlad didn't sent me back after I became Mickey's ally...maybe he decides to leave me alone since I wanted to be back to normal and help Mickey...or maybe he...has other plans in store but wouldn't show it yet...this is scary yet I felt like I'm having goosebumps...I just hope that he isn't planning any ways to get his revenge on me...I just don't want to know what is he going to do'.

But then, he felt Mickey touching his neck and he looks at him and knew that Mickey feels sorry for him. Mickey then decides to speak to him "Don't worry...I'm won't let that happen to you since you only wanted to protect the people you love and care for...so I'm gonna stay by your side and help you overcome this until Vlad is gone". Kaa smiles at him and felt relieved that he wasn't alone.

Hathi Jr. then decides to look for his best friend Dumbo "Huh? Dumbo? Where did you go? Dumbo!". Bagheera hears him "What's wrong little one?". Hathi Jr. became alarmed with a face filled with worries "DUMBO IS GONE!".

Buzzie also became alarmed and realizes that Lucky was gone "OH NO! LUCKY IS GONE TOO! INCLUDING THE OTHER YOUNG ELEPHANT!".

Everyone including Mickey & Kaa became shocked and alarmed and starts searching around the area to find their two missing friends...until they all have heard a calm and gentle voice of a female "I know where they are everyone".

Everyone gasped in surprise and it was an too familiar voice that both Mickey and Kaa knows.

Then all the sudden, butterflies and flowers appears out of nowhere in a gentle twister and landed between the leader of the pink elephants & Mickey and Kaa...and then the butterflies and flowers dissappears...and a stunning beautiful blond haired woman appears.

Mickey was surprised as he finds himself meeting that blond haired woman again "*gasp* ARINA!".

Bovine Beauty: Howdy guys! Thanks for reading chapter 16 of this story and I would like to let you know that Drama Sapphire still fainted from Pumbaa's um...I hate to mention it too but I have to say that his special power has a pretty good effect on everyone and uh...*cough* *cough*...me too and I'm gonna faint in a few seconds...*cough* so goodbye fellas and review and um...wait for next chapter...*groan*.

(Bovine Beauty then fainted too just like me, Drama Sapphire...*sigh* *Still fainted*). -_-


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya Disney fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and welcome to chapter 17 of Fantasmic that has been created by both me and Bovine Beauty from our ideas when we are private messaging each other and I still give her the credits. So I hope that guys enjoy this chapter as Mickey and his new friends are gonna embark on a journey as you read this chapter. Have fun reading! ^_-

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I still don't own anything from Disney but we do own this story that we created. I also have created the places and the OC characters that have been created by me. Oh and please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, you can check out my other stories on my profile and vote on my poll because I have changed it.

Nobody can't what they have saw as the beautiful female guardian appears before them, looking so awe inspiring from her beauty.

Mickey decides to speak to the beautiful female guardian "Hi Arina! Can you please tell us what has happened to Dumbo and Lucky?".

Arina nodded her head "Certainly chosen one...but I hate to inform you that they have been taken to the dark realms as slaves".

Everyone including Kaa gasped in shocked. Kaa is the most concerened and worried, fearing that both Dumbo and Lucky may became Vlad's slaves and ended up suffering from not being able to see their family and friends again and he closed his eyes.

Mickey who noticed Kaa's concern about the prisoners decides to speak to Arina "What will happen to them ma'am?".

Arina's face was solemn as she sadly answers him "There's a lot of opportunities that the people of the dark realm known as Nightmare have in store for their prisoners from this island...besides forcing them to work for Vlad as his warrior, they were also forced to work in work labors like working in a circus where they were mocked and laughed at by the realm's audiences and being employed to do either hard or easy jobs without escaping...and if they don't obey, their families will have to take the punishmen...which is why the prisoners feared that they can't be freed from the awful evil realm...unless the chosen one finds them and free them from that place and return them home safely...and must also prevent the kidnappers from capturing more victims due to wearing a magical charm bracelet that gives them the power to enter and leave the island before it's too late".

Mickey and his friends were silent as they all begin to imagine how horrible life will be like if they were forced to becoming slaves of Nightmare. Especially Kaa who have already suffered of being forced to becoming Vlad's warrior out of desperation to protect his family and ex-girlfriend for 6 years and he felt sorry for the victims who ends up suffering just like him and knows that both Dumbo and Lucky will have to carry the pain of being slaves and not seeing their friends and family again. He can't bear to imagine them suffering just like him without being able to say goodbye to the people they know.

Arina looks at him and felt sorry for him "Kaa...I know this is too painful for me to say but...if you don't want the prisoners to suffer like you, you must use the powers I gave to you and fight your enemies as you help Mickey on the journey that has been assigned to him which is to simply defeat the forces of evil and free the helpless prisoners from the dark realm just like the samy way he cleansed Vlad's powers from you and return you to normal...but as the journey progress, you may have to face the dangers that lies ahead and will include the people that you know from your past which I'm afraid that you have to find out for yourself".

Kaa's eyes widened with shocked 'What? The people that I know? Does she mean Shere Khan? But is she saying that there's more than one person that I have to face?'. Mickey was caught surprised by her words "Huh? What do you mean Arina? Are we gonna have to face danger from Kaa's past? But when?".

Arina sadly shook her head "I'm afraid that it's gonna happen soon chosen one, but for now...will you take the task of finding a way to the dark realms and free the prisoners?". Mickey nodded his head "Yes ma'am" but then he became confused "But...how can we be able to enter that realm? Am I supposed to have the power to enter it?".

Arina giggles "*giggle*...No, but I think that you should go a city where humans and animals live in harmony which happens to be my hometown where you can rest and explore...but you must go to a castle where good wizards, witches, magicians, and fairies live in where they can teach you the spells you need to know and the destiny of the chosen one...and I could bet that they are looking forward to meet you so that they can help you for a couple of days before you go to Nightmare when your training is complete".

Mickey was happy "*gasp* Really? Thank you Arina! Oh and is it alright for me to look for the answers I needed to know when I get there?". Arina was surprise and look at him in bewilderment "Why chosen one?".

Mickey felt nervously as he shifts his foot on the ground "Well...because I would like to learn about the history of this island and learn about what has happened 20 years ago and how the terrible accident happen".

His friends all look at home, feeling puzzled from his answer to the guardian. Arina however was shocked 'What? Does this mean that he will soon eventually learn that Vlad is actually my older brother? But if he does, he would ask me why I didn't do anything to stop my brother from killing our father and mother and deceased victims and why didn't I use the waterfall of goodness to defeat him?...Oh what should I do? How will I allow him to learn about the past that has been too painful for me?...I just don't want him to think that I'm a coward and I have to make sure that he's not suspicious of my reaction to his answer'. She then heard Hathi's Jr.'s voice "Miss Arina, are you feeling alright?".

Arina noticed him as he stands between Bagheera and Baloo, she then smiles at them "Yes, I am quite alright...I'm just feeling a little weary that's all...but I'm fine". Baloo decides to speak "You're not fine to us...you look like you're worried from our friend's answer...but is it alright for him to know the history of our island and the terrible events that has happened 20 years ago?".

Arina nods her head "Yes, yes he can...". Mickey became happy "Oh! Thank you Arina!" and then he says to his friend "Come on fellas! We have a long jouurney ahead of us!".

His friends all reply happily as they've shouted out with excitement "YEAH!" including the leader of the pink elephants who trumpeted with happiness.

Arina smiles at them "Seems like the leader of the pink elephants wants to help you too...then I wish you all good luck and continue on your journey...and as for you and Kaa, remember to communicate with each other from your thoughts and you can sometimes create a wall as a barrier if you wish not to" But as Mickey and Kaa was about to reply, he and his friends all suddenly heard a familier voice "WAIT!". Then they turned around and was surprised to see Simba who leaped out of the trees from his hiding place and smiles at them "Hello everyone!".

Zazu then flew to him and began asking him "S-Sire! What are you doing here? How did you manage to find us?".

Simba laughs as he decides to reply "I've just spotted you guys leaving and I've thought about giving the chosen one one some help...oh and the others are all doing fine and we have defeated the rats and mouse soldiers...and Colonel Hathi is fine and is having a recovery...so I told Nala that I would like to help the chosen one and his friends and return home later to my daughter when Vlad is defeated...so she wishes me good luck and a safe journey...oh and I have wittnessed the leader of the pink elephants being purified and a clawed hand that has taken that strange female mouse away which puzzles me a lot...and I was quite surprised to meet the guardian of the island for the first time since it is rare to meet her...so I'm very glad that I got a chance to meet the chosen one and the island's guardian".

(Take notice that Kopa is still alive and both he and Kiara are still young cubs. Also, Simba is still good friends with Timon and Pumbaa).

Both Arina and Mickey chuckled in amusement. Arina then decides to greet Simba "Well then, it''s nice to meet you too Simba since I have heard your story of how you have defeated your uncle in order to reclaim your heritage as the king of Pride Rock...and I understand that you have another reason to join the chosen one...it's because you are looking for your son Kopa and your mother right?".

Mickey and his friends were quite surprised as they look at Simba who sadly responds as he explains his reason "Yes, they've just dissappeared about 2 weeks ago and we can't figure out the reason why they are gone...even following the tracks and scent of those who kidnapped them which ended up finding the tracks and scent stopped which confused us...so we have kept on trying to find them for a while...until we gave up a few day ago and we were quite worried and concerened about what has happened to them and I felt scared that my wife, daughter, and I will never see them again...but when I heard you mentioning about the prisoners that have been taken from this island, I was shocked that the reason the kidnappers can't be found because they've used portals to take anyone from this island and bring them to Nightmare for servitude even though they've done nothing wrong to deserve it by becoming slaves...which is why I now realized that I may have a chance to find them and bring them home safely by aiding the chosen one".

He then felt a pat on his shoulder from Timon who decides to reassure him "Don't you worry Simba, we'll find them soon in time...but for now, we need to make sure that our new friend Mickey...the mouse who was the chosen one must get to Arina's hometown safely". Simba smiles and nods his head "Ok".

Hathi Jr. smiles and sighs in relief that his father was alright and was also willing to help Simba finds his family.

Mickey felt happy as he look at Simba 'He's a nice lion...I sure hope that his mother and son be found in time...including the other prisoners'. Then he turns around to Arina with a smile on his face "So Arina, is it alright for us to go find your hometown?".

Arina decides to respond as she gave him a smile too "Mm hm...yes" and then she gave him a kiss on the forehead for a second and decides to say goodbye to him "Goodbye Mickey, I wish you and your friends the best...and I hope that all of you will survive through and through as the journey progressed from easier to harder...and try to stay alive and well...and fight your enemies as the chosen one". Mickey blushed as he bravely replies "Yes Arina".

Arina then turns around to Kaa who then blushed too as she gave him a kiss on his head for a second, and speaks to him "I wish you good luck too Kaa...and I hope that you too will survive and fight to stay alive...but I also hope that you can bravely face your past because I fear that Vlad will use your past to harm you as revenge...so be careful and stay well". Kaa nodded his head, knowing that he too will be in danger just like Mickey.

Baloo who noticed them being kissed on the head by Arina, whispered to Bagheera "How come she gives them a kiss on the head but not us? ". Bagheera shook his head in annoyance as he looks away "Humph...grow up Baloo".

When Arina leaves as she was surrounded in a gentle twsiter created by butterfiles and flowers, she dissappeared. Mickey and his friends then decides to leave as Rafiki, Kaa, Shrek, Reuben, and Mickey gets on the leader of the pink elephants' back and follows Bagheera, Baloo, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy, Zazu and Hathi Jr. who leads them and stays by their side as they go to Arina's hometown since Bagheera & Baloo where the city was. Mickey felt relieved that he may have a chance to find a way to learn more spells and the answers he needed to know including a way to Nightmare.

Unfortunately, back in Vlad's realm...both Vlad and his wife Grimhilde are not happy as they have watched their enemies in a crystal ball.

"Darling...are you gonna allow them to go your old hometown? Don't you think it'll be risky that the chosen one will soon learn that you and Arina are both siblings?" said Grimhilde who was massaging her husband's shoulders.

Vlad who was watching it, felt very unsure that the chosen one wants to learn the past. Just like his sister, he too felt afraid that the chosen one will learn that they are brother and sister and wanting to know why she didn't get rid of him with the waterfall of goodness which confused him a lot and he was wondering why she didn't use a final blow to throw him to the waterfall which was a place of judgement. He then also wondered why he himself didn't kill his sister when she was vulnerable as a young 15 year old girl.

He closes his eyes for a moment to remember what has happened in his past. He then stops them as he replies to his wife "No...of course not, I'll use my minions to stop him from learning more spells and the answers he wants to know and a way to get here".

Grimhilde chuckles at her husband's answers "Because you don't want him to know about you bing Arina's older brother and me being her former best friend...isn't that the 2nd reason why you want to get rid of him besides wanting to kill him from trying to find you?...Don't tell me that both you and your sister felt embarassed of not wanting him to know that you're related. Are you two ashamed of sharing the same blood from your parents and being different since she is always a pure hearted beautiful kind lady...while you are a man of darkness?".

Vlad felt silent for a moment as he then started having flashbacks of his childhood memories with his sister when they are very young and were very happy together with their mother and father when they are a family back then. He loved his sister very much, even though life was becoming a burden to him when he was announced as the next guardian of the island and tries to please his father that he is strong enough for 10 years even though his mother was always pleased with her son's determination to show that he is ready for the duty and loved him with all her heart including her husband. He then shook his head when he suddenly caused his parents' death from his madness and insanity but didn't have the heart to kill his beloved sister who didn't want to kill him either by banishing him in exile instead of using the waterfall of goodness.

He then slams his free hand on his table which caused his wife to gasp in reaction and releases her hands from his shoulders. Silence came and none of them didn't say a word to each other for a few minutes until Grimhilde decides to leave "Um...s-sorry dear...I-I better go have a word with my magic mirror and ask him if I'm still the fairest one again...I-I will see you later at lunch!".

After Grimhilde left, Vlad was all by himself as he then walks to his window and look at his city to relieve his mind. Suddenly, he heard knockings on his door "Come in".

The door opened and in came a boar soldier (The ones from Disney's Sleeping Beauty) who decides to speak to him "Master Vlad, Azula and her son are under house arrest just like you ordered after you called Chernabog from Bald Mountain to bring her back without listening to her...how long would you like to them stay in their house?".

Vlad decides to make an order "I would like to be kept guarded till I've decided to summon them...you can go buy food and drinks from them when they have less food, but make sure that they don't leave since I needed 6 guards to keep an eye on them while the 3 of them can go shopping for them".

The boar soldiers nodded his head "Yes master Vlad...I better tell them right now" but as he was about to leave, he was being carried by the force of Vlad's powers which has been cast by Vlad who uses his staff to bring the boar soldier to him "Wait".

As the boar soldier stopped in front of him, Vlad decides to give him another order with a evil smile on his face "I have another job for you and your men...it'll take place at the island on the island of Fantasmic". He then showed the boar soldier his crystal ball which still shows Mickey and his friends going on their journey.

Back at Fantasmic, Mickey and his friends were having a great time as they are eatinthe fruits that Rafiki gave to them for lunch and felt relaxed that they are not in danger as they are running the cliffs next to the ocean...or are they?

All the sudden, spears and swords came flying at them from the trees which causes them to gasp in surprise. "Oh my gosh!" shouted Shrek. Both Timon and Pumbaa freaks out as they screamed in fear.

Luckily, Mickey blocks the weapons with his star sheild which sends them back to the trees...but surprisingly, the owners of those weapons didn't scream.

"Huh?" said Mickey who was confused as he ceased his star sheild. His friends were confused too.

But then suddenly, they were ambushed and surprised by a group of boar soldiers who charges at them which have frightened the leader of the pink elephants who then tries to run away but was hit by a sleeping dart from a boar soldier which have caused to tumble sideways and pushed Simba, Baloo, Bagheera, Buzzy and his vulture friends, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, and Hathi Jr. to the ocean that was next to them.

Mickey and his remaining friends was shocked at what was happening to their other friends and begins to struggle staying on the leader of the pink elephants' back but was hopeless because he began staggering backwards for a few moments...till suddenly, he succombs to sleep as he first stands up and yawns next to the ocent and thew his back out which causes Mickey and his friends to fell in the ocean. The leader of the pink elephants then lays down on the cliffside and fell asleep while the boar soldiers celebrated their victory.

Ok guys, I know this chapter is gonna make you guys all panic and worried what will happened to Mickey and his new friends. But soon, I'll do the next chapter to see what will happen next. So for now, bye everyone! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Hiya Disney fans! DS aka Drama Sapphire is back and welcome to chapter 18 of "Fantasmic" that has been created from both the ideas of me and Bovine Beauty whom I'm still giving the credits to for ever chapter. So I hope that you guys enjoy this brand new chapter as we're gonna find out what has happened to Mickey and his friends when they have fallen into the ocean and review at the end. Have fun reading everyone! ^_-

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do own this story that we have created together even though I have created the places and the OC characters that was mine.

P.S.

I may have to extend this story because I'm thinking of adding characters from "Disney's Brother Bear", "Disney's Home on the range", "Disney's Pirates of the Carribbean", "Disney's Enchanted" and many others that would come later as surprises for Disney fans. Also, remember when I said in chapter one when Mickey fell asleep from the commercials? Well I have changed it when Mickey fell asleep during the movie "Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The witch, and the wardrobe" while he and his friends are having a party in his house so I hope that you guys don't get confused from the changes. Also, this chapter may be extended longer because I have a lot of ideas for this chapter.

The water is too deep as Mickey struggles to swim up to the surface but it was hopeless because he was about to lose consciousness in a few moments 'No! I can't give up! I-I have to find my friends and get back to the surface! But...I...I can't...breathe'. Then suddenly, he saw a strange cricket in a bubble wearing fancy clothes with a blue hat who noticed him as he holds his red umbrella "Oh! Hello there! What's your name? Are you alright? Have you seen a boy who was a puppet who can talk and he's the one with black hair with donkey ears and tail on the back? Can you hear me? Say something!".

(Guess who is that familier cricket everyone? ^_-) *Hint: Disney's Pinochio*

But Mickey didn't answer him and closes his eyes as he felt himself drowning to the bottom of the sea...lifeless. All hope seem lost as Mickey loses air and drowns in the water...but suddenly

"Hey Mickey! Wake up!"

*The real world, back in Mickey's house*

"Huh?" said Mickey who opens his eyes and found himself face to face with Pluto and Donald who looks at him with concern on their faces "Oh! Hiya Donald! Hi Pltuo! Where am I?".

"Are you kidding me Mickey? You are sleeping your couch again ever since last night during the party and 4 hours ago when Minnie was staying over to watch you and Pluto all night till this morning! Don't you have any idea how long you've been sleeping? Are you having sleep problems or something?" said Donald who was tells his friend despite worrying about Mickey.

Suddenly, Mickey begins to remember about his girlfriend "Um...actually I...I felt a little tired or maybe more tired than usual I think...but let me ask you something Donald...where's Minnie?".

Donald begins to answer him "She left about 7:25 am since she has to be in a fashion company at 9 am for a dress design that she's working on and she called me at 6:43 am to watch you and take care of Pluto for her while she's at work because she has to go back to her house to get her things...when I got here at 7:10 am, she explains to me about you sleeping again without drinking the coffee she has made for you and leaving it unbroken on the floor and it took her a little work to get the mess cleaned up. She also told me to wait for you to wake up so we can take some fresh air by walking Pluto and getting you breakfast and she'll be back by 6:30 pm to check up on you because she is worried about you all day and...she also told me about you mentioning you asking her where are your other friends and this Kaa...and about this Vlad guy who was dangerous that you say?...The both of us including Pluto was confused from you mentioning these guys but we were wondering if they're in your dream or from some kind of memory...but now that you woke up..." and then he crossed his arms as he taps his webbed feet "...I think it's about time that you should tell me about them and how do you know these guys".

Mickey became nervous as he quickly sits up from his couch and puts his hands in front of Donald in a attempt to explain to his friend "Now calm down Donald and please let me explain but uh..." then he felt his stomach grumbles which he then held it with his left hand and chuckles nervously "Can you make me breakfast first before we walk Pluto?".

Donald can't help but smile at his friend "Sure thing Mickey, but how about going out to a cafe with me after brushing youy teeth and changing your clothes since Minnie didn't have enough time to make you some food including me...would you like to go over there with me and walk Pluto later?.

About 30 minutes later, Donald drove Mickey and Pluto in his Hyundai car and arrives at a popular local cafe restaurant known as "Sunshine and Moonlight".

"Ok Mickey, are you ready to go inside this restaurant?" said Donald as he turns off his car engine and takes out his keys. Mickey nodded his head as he felt very excited "I sure do Donald! Let's go!" and then he unbuckled his seat belt as he turns around to Pluto who sits behind him "Ok Pluto, stay right here till we get back and then we can take you out to a park for some fun later. Promise?".

Pluto nodded his head and watched his owner and Donald Duck leaves the car locked, putting some coins in a parking meter, and went inside the restarant. Pluto then straightens himself and looks around to make sure that nobody is stealing Donald's car. But he didn't notice Goofy who was walking on the street with his son Max and Pete and his son PJ who noticed Pluto.

"Hey...it's Mickey's dog, Pluto!" said Max who noticed Pluto sitting in the back of Donald's car.

"Garwsh...you're right Max, it is Pluto!" Pj replies back as he too noticed Pluto.

Goofy begins to scratch his chin "Hmm...it Pluto is inside Donald's car...then that would mean that Mickey is finally awake!".

Pete chuckles " *chuckles* Well now...looks like that little mouse has finally woken up from dreamland from last night to now..maybe he have less sleep or something...or probably tired from setting up the party last night".

Goofy shrugs his shoulders "I don't know...maybe we should go talk to him in that restaurant where he and Donald are having breakfast in".

Max begins to complain "But dad, you said that you and Pete are gonna take me and PJ to a toy store!".

Goofy pats his son on the head "Don't worry Maxie, we'll go to that toy store but after we check to see how Mickey is doing and promise me that you'll be my good little son when we see him ok?". Max begins to smile "Ok dad!".

Pete then tells his son PJ the same thing that Goofy said to Max and PJ nodded.

*In the "Sunshine and Moonlight" restaurant*

"Ah yes, I would like two pancakes platter that has berries and whip cream on it. Oh and give me a cappuchino and a lemon iced tea for my friend" said Donald who tells a waiter his order from the menu for him and Mickey.

"Ok, I'll bring your order soon when they're ready" said the waiter who took both Donald's and Mickey's menus and left the sparkling silver table.

After the waiter left, Mickey begins to speak to his friend while admiring the restaurant "Wow! This new restaurant is cool and attractive! How do you know about this place?".

Donald begins to reply "Because My uncle Scrooge told me about this place and I once came here with Daisy for dinner when we are on a date and I thought that I should show you this place so that you can try to bring Minnie here for your next date schedule". Mickey blushed while thinking in his imagination of bringing Minnie to the resaurant "Ok Donald. I'll see what I can do when I see Minnie later and make a schedule".

Donald nodded his head "Good idea Mickey but let's move on to another subject like...hmm...like you should tell me about this Vlad guy and your other friends and this Kaa?".

Mickey's smile dissappeared "Huh? Why would you want to know about them? For your information, they're from my dream and that's all".

Donald didn't approve of Mickey's answer "That's all? Well Minnie told me about saying that we are in danger from this Vlad and we are wondering if you are telling the truth or just still in dreamland. Will you please give some information about those people and tell me about your dream that we think you do while sleeping for hours from night to morning? Oh and no changing to more subjets and no distractions if you please".

Mickey felt nervous as he looks at Donald 'What can I do? Should I tell him about the island of Fantasmic where I was known as the chosen one to fight evil forces and save the civilians of the island and rescuing them from the clutches of evil?...Maybe it's better that I should tell him...but...what if...what if he doesn't believe me...um...even though it is obvious since people might laugh about it and say that it was simply all in a dream and would tell me to wake up and get some senses that it's not real even though it seems to be really quite real to me because I'm there myself and I think that I could be the only one in this entire planet to enter that strange world because if I fall asleep or faint in this world, I'll might end up in another world...and if I do the same thing like falling asleep on unconscious in that world, I would eventually return to my normal life in the real world but...if I die, what would happen to me?...Maybe I should ask Arina and speak to her privately if she was here but maybe in my mind...if only I could be able to contact her from my thoughts or maybe she would' but all the sudden, his thoughts stops as he saw Donald waving his hand in front of him "Um...Mickey? Helloooo...are you feeling alright? Can you see my hand?".

Mickey then returns to his normal self as he replies back "Oh uh yes! Yes I can see your hand and I'm fine! I was just um...thinking that's all".

Donald shook his head "Nuh uh...you don't look fine to me...as a matter of fact, you look kinda space out on me while thinking...but I guess you could take your time to remember and tell me about this Vlad, this Kaa, and your other friends in that dream world".

But before Mickey can say anything, he heard another voice that belongs to a familiar friend "Gosh, what is Donald talking about Mickey? Dream world? This Vlad and your other friends and this Kaa? What is going on Mick?".

Both Mickey and Donald turns around and were surprised to see Goofy, Max, Pete and PJ sittin on another table behind them after telling a waiter their orders.

"Oh my...Goofy! I didn't know that you guys were sitting behind us! What are you doing here?" said Mickey who was very glad to see his friends.

"Well, we were on our way to a toy store when we saw your dog Pluto in the back of Donald's car and I was wondering if you have finally awaken from your sleep and here you are! Now we are wondering about this dream that Donald ask you about so will you please tell us the whole dream from the beginnning?" Goofy replied while settling down his son to sit up straight.

Pete nodded his head in agreement as he scratches his chin and pats his son's shoulder "Yeah...now that I think about it...since we know that you've been sleeping more than usual from the whole entire night till later this morning...so it'll be nice if our friend here can tell us".

(Ok, Mickey is gonna tell his friends about his journey so far but you can skip it if you want since it'll be long and it is like a recap).

Mickey became nervous 'Oh well, guess I havetell them and hopefully they'll might believe me...even though they probably won't'. to

Then Mickey tells his friends the story which took place last night when he fell asleep and finds himself alone and isolated on a dark island where there's no helicopters or anybody to help him and tell him whre he is which made him think that there's no one to help him and explain to him why he's there...then suddenly, he discovers that he has magic and try some tricks by lighting up the night sky to help him and creating rocket fire from his hands and conjuring water from the ocean to have some fun and get attention, and then...help arrive when he meets the beautiful female guardian of the island, Arina who tells him that the island he's standing in was known as Fantasmic which was really populated with people that he himself must protect as the chosen one from a evil man named Vlad who betrays them 20 years ago by killing innocent lives with a fireball and Arina's parents because he wants to take over the island as the next guardian instead of Arina for strange reasons and was banished for eternity along with those who aids him with evil in their souls to a unknown realm to think about what he has done and to never return but Vlad swore revenge that he'll take over the island one day and creates his own realm known as Nightmare and kidnaps innocent victims from Fantasmic to be his slaves (Mickey didn't really know the real story which is that Vlad was Arina's older brother who wants to impress his father by showing him that he is ready but used a mysterious evil source in order to succeed), and then he meets Shrek and Reuben who tells him about the tragic accident from 20 years ago (Not too may people know that Vlad was Arina's brother but there's some other explanation about the reason why this piece of information wasn't told for 20 years or was preferably hidden in secret, including the reaon why both Arina and Vlad doesn't want Mickey to know they're siblings but will be explained soon in later chapters).

Suddenly he encounters Kaa who was assigned by his master Vlad to kill him in order to prevent Mickey from trying to learn more about his role and the story of the island and a way to find Vlad but was foiled and tricked by Mickey and his new friends who outsmarted him by trapping him in a basket and hangs him up from a rope on a tree but was somehow freed by Vlad whose powers grown as years passed by and have somehow have the ability to enter Fantasmic but for a short time because he must return to his realm or he'll get killed in a matter of 12 minutes from the barrier of the island but not his victims since they are only forced to work for him.

Vlad gave Kaa another chance to kill Mickey but differently by making Kaa into a gigantic python with powers, Mickey then encounters Kaa again in the village which has been terrorized by the fire that Kaa causes and Mickey lures Kaa away to the jungle to protect the village.

Mickey then finds himself a hiding place in a cave where he heard Kaa crying to himself about not being able to find the chosen one and hates himself for being Vlad's slave but he has no choice because if he doesn listen to Vlad by being his slave, he'll lose his family and ex-girlfriend. Mickey felt sorry for him and decides to do whatever he can to return Kaa back to normal. So he demeonstrates his powers on a medium sized rock two times but was disasterous and here's why if you guys remember: First he made the rock larger which covers the opening of the cave, second...he calls out for another spell which causes the entire cave to explode.

Mickey felt guilty for making a mistake but was still determined to help Kaa, so he reveals himself to Kaa and told him that the reason why he shows himself but it's not because he surrenders...it's because he wants to returns Kaa back to normal and he did. Kaa felt happy to be back to his normal self but he can't return to his family because he fears that Vlad would want revenge on him and may try to harm his family. But Mickey promises him that he'll do whatever he can to help Kaa and prevent Vlad from trying to harm his family and everyone else on the island. The villagers then forgave Kaa when he and Mickey returns and celebrates in peace...but it was not to last.

The next morning, they were ambushed by pink elephants who was causing mishaps on the village and Mickey manages to stop them by telling them that is not nice to ruin people's home and they listened to him...but suddenly, a blast of dark magic hits the leader of the pink elephants and making him become evil and controlled from the spell which became impossible for Mickey to bring him back to normal because his powers aren't at their highest yet. Mickey's new friends then finds a evil female mouse named Azula whose staff causd the terrible spell on the leader and tries to stop her but was distracted when she creates rats and mouse armies from her staff and was aided by her son who creates a white cobra to chase Mickey's friends away and it did work.

But then, they came back with reinforcements and battled Azula's army. Mickey was then saved from the tight clutches from the trunks of the corrupted leader of the pink elephants by Colonel Hathi who takes over the battle and fights the darkened leader but became unconscious when he was hurt and was about to get killed when Mickey saves him by creating a barrier that bounces any enemies' weapons and powers away to protect its conjurer. More battles arouses as more rats and mouse solders were created and causes everyone to be exhausted.

So both Hathi Jr. and Dumbo decides to end it by angering the leader of the pink elephants and luring it away from the village to find a waterfall known as the waterfall of goodness that can destroy any evil beings and purify anyone who was controlled or tainted by evil. Mickey and his new friends follows them in a desperation to make sure they're not hurt.

Soon Hathi Jr. and Dumbo met some hyenas who didn't believe their story at first but they did at the end when they saw the terrifying controlled leader of the pink elephants and gave Hathi Jr. and Dumbo the directions and they hide to avoid getting killed in the process. Then they meet more friends such as Baloo, Timon and Pumbaa, Buzzy, Lucky, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy who helps them by bringing them to the waterfall of goodness quickly to wait for the arrival of the leader of the pink elephants and Mickey along with his comrades and they did,

They do a little battle in an attempt to push the leader of the pink elephants backwards but fails when Azula arrives alone after her son flees from battle and went back to Nightmare. A struggle began as both Mickey and Kaa teamed up as they combined their powers to stop Azula and have managed to pushed the leader of the pink elephants into the waterfall of goodness and was purified for good.

Azula was outraged from being defeated but was suddenly grabbed by a clawed hand that came out of a purple portal and pulls Azula in and dissappeared along with the portal. Mickey and his friends relaxed and were wondering what they should do next.

Then Arina came and Mickey asks her if he can learn the full story of what has happened 20 years ago, how to find Vlad, and the duties and destinies that he must know as the chosen one. Arina allows him by telling him that he must find her hometown in order to find the answers and then she dissappears as Mickey and his new friends embarks on their quest to find Arina's hometown but was quickly shortened when they were attacked by boars wearing armor with spears, swords, and other kind of weapons and send them plunging down to the ocean while the leader of the pink elephhants sleeps from a sleeping dart.

(There, looks like it's done. Now back to the present in the real world! ^^)

"And the last thing I know is that I found myself losing the strength back to the surface and I thought it was the end...but then I woke up on my couch where I was being watched over by Pluto and Donald after Minnie left for her job and that's all I can tell you...so do you guys believe me and the existance of Fantassmic that no one else sees but me?" said Mickey who looks at his friends in hope that they believe his story while he was eating his pancakes.

He first looks at Donald who seems to be amazed at first, but shook his head "Um...no Mickey...I really do believe you but I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or not...even though it would be more believable if we see the island ourselves like you but so...uh...I'm sorry...no".

Mickey felt dissappointed "Oh..." and then he turns his head around to Goofy and Pete "How about you guys? Do you believe me and what was happening in Fantasmic that was in my dream?".

Both Goofy and Pete looked at each other, wondering what they should tell their friend. Then Goofy gave Mickey a nervous smile "Well um...garwsh...I...I-I do believe you and I thought that your adventure in your dream was awesome...but...like Donald said...I...I'm not really quit sure if it was all real or not and I don't know if Fantasmic really exist ...but if it was, well I would gladly wish that I would join you there and help you stop evil from taking over...but um...sorry Mickey, it's kinda bad and harsh for me to say it to you because I have never seen that place before in my life" and then he looks at his son who was drinking orange juice "How about you Max? Do you believe Mickey?". Max shook his head "No dad, I've never heard of that place even never been there eitherf but I find Mickey's dream very exciting though and I would like to go there too".

It was now Pete's turn as he gave his friends an answer "Hmm...well, I too do believe Mickey but uh...just a little bit but it's not because I really don't believe him...but it's just that I too have never been to that island in my dreams every night...but if it does appear, then I could explore and have some adventures like Mickey does and get involved in battles like helping the good guys and defeating evil and I would gladly have a great time getting some excitement and taking my wife and children with me...but I'm afraid that it won't happen and I know that PJ couldn't see it either so we're very sorry Mickey, right PJ?". PJ nodded his head "Yes daddy and sorry Mickey".

Mickey sighs as he holds his glass of lemon iced tea "Don't be...it's alright and I'm not upset at you guys because I heard from Arina that it is rare for people from the real world would be able to see the island but some of the islanders mentioned that it could only last for one day and I was special because I can only go there and return back to the real world if I fall asleep or unconscious". He then drinks his glass, while noticing the faces of concern that came from his friends who felt guilty for not really believing him .

*Outside the Sunshine and Moonlight restaurant*

20 minutes later, Mickey and his friends left the restaurant and saying their goodbyes as Goofy and Pete take their sons to a toy store while Donald drives Mickey and Pluto to his boat.

When they arrived, Donald gave Mickey a broom and a mop "Here, can you help me clean up my boat since I'm taking 3 days off from fishing for the markets, will it be ok for you while I go washing the windows?". Mickey nodded his head as he takes them "Sure thing Donald".

As Donald and Mickey are cleaning up the boat together for 20 minutes while Pluto uses a feather duster to clean up the dust on the furnitures and the wheel, they didn't notice Scrooge who was coming to the boat with Huey, Duwey, and Louie following him.

"Hey uncle Scrooge, is today uncle Donald's day off #1?" said Louie who asks Scrooge a question.

Scrooge decides to answer "Yes he is Louie and he'll be taking some rest for 3 days including the weekends and vacations, so I want you to behave like a gentlemen and help Donald on his boat because he wants to clean it up for his job soon...now let me knock the door to let him know that we are here to visit him". He then knocks on the door 2c times "Oh Donald! It's me, uncle Scrooge and your nephews! Please open the door!".

Donald who was busy cleaning the windows has heard his uncle's voice "Oh! That sounds like my uncle Scrooge! I better go open the door for him and the boys!" and then he puts his cleaning spray and towel down and takes off his gloves as he runs to the door and noticed Mickey and Pluto who was still cleaning the boat for him.

"Hey Donald! I think I've heard your uncle Scrooge's voice and he says that your nephews is here too! Are you gonna see them?" said Mickey who looks at his friend with a smile on his face. "Yup and I'm gonna open the door for them right now oh and please clean up the deck because it needs someone to clean up the dust over there and then you can take a break! Wait for me there ok? Oh and be careful when you're over there and hang onto the railings! " said Donald who replies while he was running to the door in full speed.

"Alright! Come on Pluto!" said Mickey who puts the mop next to a wall and went to the deck with his dog following him after he puts the feather duster down.

All seems peaceful as Mickey is cleaning the deck with a broom and looking through the window to see Donald talking to his uncle and nephews.

"Don't worry guys! You don't have to do the work around here today because my pal Mickey is here with me from his long sleep at his house and we are almost done cleaning up the entire boat so you guys can have some fun and say hi to Mickey because he's on deck with Pluto" said Donald.

"Thanks uncle Donald!" said Huey, Dewey and Louie who turns around to Scrooge "Can we go see Mickey and Pluto uncle Scrooge?". Scrooge nodded his head "Of course we can see them boys! Let's say hello to them and thank them for helping Donald today!".

Mickey smiles as he walks away from the window and resuming his chores and whistling a song (The one from a classic Mickey Mouse cartoon called "Steamboat Willie" and I saw it on YouTube and I loved it! No wonder it's so popular and this year is the first time I've seen it! ^^).

Then suddenly, as the sun came shining down..Mickey felt strange as he felt dizzy and tired "*groan*...Ohhhhh...what's...what's happening to...me?...I..." and then he drops a broom down as he start seeing black and white in his eyes even his visions are getting blurry at the same time...and he fainted as he falls down on the wooden deck.

Pluto saw what has happened to his master and ran to his side. He tries licking his master's face a few times but it doesn't work, rubbing his face against his master's face didn't work either.

Then suddenly, he noticed Scrooge and the boys who gasped when seeing Mickey lying down unconscious.

"Oh no! Pluto! What happened? Is Mickey alright?" said Scrooge who felt scared and panics as he runs to Mickey. Pluto sadly shook his head as he whimpers.

Scrooge began shaking Mickey's body as he cries out "Mickey! Mickey! Wake up! Are you alright? Say something!" but it was no use which causes Scrooge to call out to his nephews "Huey! Dewey! Louie! Get Donald and let him know what has happened! Hurry!".

Mickey's eyes remains closed but cannot hear his friends' voice and wasn't aware of what was happening. Then suddenly, he hears water running, spalshing water, and then...he hear voices.

*Fantasmic*

"Mickey!"

"Chossssen one!"

"Roar!"

"Can you hear us?"

"Wake up!"

"Please wake up fella!"

"Wake up for goodness sakes!"

Upon hearing the voices, Mickey groggily open his eyes and was surprised to see Kaa, Timon, Pumbaa, Shrek, Reuben, Simba, Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Hathi Jr, Baloo, Zazu, Rafiki, and Bagheera looking at him with concern yet very glad to see him awake "*groan*...Oh guys! You're all ok!".

"Sure we all were and you too! Man I thought you were goner from drowning but Baloo save you because he can swim and he gets rid some of the sea water from you by pressing on your chest! You should thank him!" said Timon who gesutures his hand to Baloo who was relieved and so was Mickey who smiles at him as his gradtitude and reach out his right hand "Oh gosh...thanks Baloo!". "No problem chosen one, I'm always ready to save all my friends" vesaid Baloo who holds Mickey's right hand and pulls him up.

Mickey then looks around and realizes that he is in a strange cave "Um...by the way, where are we? I thought we are on land". He then noticed his friends looked nervous as Kaa decides to tell him "Well uh...it'ssss hard to explain but...while we are trying to get back on land after we sssssaw that cricket noticing ussss and pointssss his umbrella at you lossssing air and Baloo ssssaving you just in time...a sssstrange monstrousssss giant whale came and ssssuck us all in its mouth along with all those fisssshessss...and that'ssss all that happened and we ssssstayed here for a long time, hoping that you would wake up and find a way to get ussss out of here".

(Guess who is the whale everyone? *Hint: Disney's Pinochio*)

Mickey gasped as he realizes what has happened while he was unknowningly sent back to the real world "*Gasp*...Oh no! I don't think I have the power to get us out of here because I'm not really more experienced yet and my powers aren't more powerful yet...so I don't know how we can get out of here...anyone else have a suggestion?".

None of Mickey's friends don't have any suggestions or ideas to help them get out...all the sudden "Hey! Are you all alright? We got some fire and food here!".

Mickey and his friends all turned their heads around and walked on the whale's tongue and were surprised to see a boat that has been occupied by a elderly old man who was wearing eyeglasses, a black kitten, and a female goldfish in a fishbowl.

Mickey felt excited as he shouted "Oh! Hello! What are you and your small animals friends doing here?".

The old man decides to introduce himself as he tightly holds his fishing pole "I'm Geppetto and this black kitten is Figaro and the goldfish is Cleo! We've just got the same problem as you do like being swallowed up by this whale name Monstro!".

Mickey gasped "What? Monstro! That was this whale's name? How long have you been in here?".

Gepetto replies "Well...I don't know...it seems like a few days ago! By the way, have you seen my son Pinochio? He's a small boy puppet with black hair who can walk and talk!".

Mickey became confused 'Huh? A talking puppet that comes to life?...I've never heard of that...must've been a magical puppet' and then he shook his head "Nuh uh! I don't think I've seen him! By the way, did you say that your son is a talking puppet?".

But before Geppetto can say anything, everyone heard Monstro opening his mouth and gasped as water came in along more fishes coming in.

"Oh no! Look out everyone! Water's coming!" said Mickey who shouted out to his friends as they all got covered in the water and struggles to hold on to each other from being separated and swam together to Geppetto's boat to get shelter.

Then suddenly, they've heard a sound of a young child "Help! Jiminy!". Mickey and his friends opened their eyes and gasped in surprise when they saw a boy puppet who has donket ears and tail was swallowed inside by Monstro along with Jiminy cricket who held a grip on to his tail "Pinochio!".

Mickey didn't waste any time as he calls out to Geppetto "Hey Geppetto! I think we found your son! Help us get up on your boat!".

Geppetto was surprised as he runs over to the other side of the boat and gasped when he saw his wooden son calling out to him "Father! Father! It's me Pinochio!". Geppetto shed tears in his eyes as he felt warmth and happiness coming back to him "*gasp* Pinochio! Oh good heavens! You're alright! Hold on to those people and I'm gonna try to find a strong net to carry you all in! Hang on!" and then he quickly starts to find a special strong net that can carry heavy large fishes.

(There's a fact that there are really big fishes around the world like a huge catfish for example. Look for shows on TV that shows the big fishes that would be hard to find and catch).

Mickey then calls out to Kaa roped himself around Mickey's left shoulder "Ok Kaa! Let see if we can get Pinochio before it's too late!". Kaa replies "Got it! Hold me tight!" and then he unropes himself as he carefully lowers himself into the water while being held by Mickey at the same time, and then he calls out to Pinochio while stretching himself a little bit "Sssswim over here! I'll help you! Hurry!".

Pinochio gasps when he recognizes the python "Hey! You're Kaa! I heard that you were once Vlad's servant for 6 because he forced you to serve him or seeing your family get killed! I never knew you were a victim and I thought you were a bad guy which was why I hide with my friend Jiminy cricket! But then I heard some rumors that you were brought back to normal and become friends with the chosen one! I was relieved but still scared about Vlad's evil crimes! Please don't let me go!".

"Don't worry! I won't! Hurry!" said Kaa who shouted out in a attempt to encourage Pinochio. When Pinochio swims to Kaa as quickly as he could, Kaa quickly coils him and carefully brought him to Mickey "I got him Mickey!".

Mickey felt relieved as he kept his grip on Kaa "Thanks Kaa! Don't let him go!" and then he looks up to see Geppetto who has found a stong net and calls out to him "Hey Geppetto! We're ready!".

"Alright! Get in!" said Geppetto who shouted out to his new friends and Pinochio as he tied the rope of the net to a piece of wood that was connected to the boat like a crane and toss the net over to Mickey and his friends who wasted no time as they get inside Geppetto's net and were all safely pulled in when Gepetto pulls the net in with Figaro helping him despite his small size.

Pinochio was then released from Kaa's coils and runs to his father's arms. Mickey and his friends were so happy as they watched a happy reunion between father and son...until they've noticed Geppetto looking confused at Pinochio's donkey ears and tail "Oh...Pinochio, what has happened to you? How come you have donkey ears and a tail?".

Pinochio began scratching his donkey ears "Um...it's kind of a long story father...but I'll explain later". Mickey and his friends became confused too as they looked at each other.

"Come to think of it, can anyone tell me how did he gets those ears and tail on him" said Mickey who shrugged his shoulders as he asks his friends if they know.

But then suddenly, he noticed Jiminy Cricket hopping on his right shoulder "I believe I can tell you how he got them if you want to know! I've met you in the ocean when I was searching for Pinochio while you were losing conscious and I showed you to your friends who informed that you're the chosen one and I was surprised! But then we got separated as I saw Monstro coming and got pushed away by fishes who were swimming away for their life...and that's where I found Pinnochio among them. Are you the chosen one that everyone in the whole island was talking about?".

Mickey nodded his head "Yes, I'm the chosen one but you can call me Mickey. How do you know?". Jiminy Cricket begins to answer "Well...I heard about it from a special star last night...otherwise known as the blue fairy who was good friends with Arina, the guardian of Fantasmic...I was so glad that everyone here now have hope because of you and it's an honor to meet you...the name is Jiminy cricket and I want to be the ally of the chosen one! Are you feeling alright?".

Mickey nodded his head "Yes...I'm fine...by the way, do you know how to get out of this whale?". Jiminy shook his head "Well no...actually it's not easy for anybody to get out of here...unless they have something that could get them out...like this for example, if a person got a cold and have a stuffy nose".

Shrek cocked his head "Do you mean like...they need a good medicine to stop the cold and get a leaf or a towel to sneeze some weird stuff out? Is that what you mean Jiminy?".

All the sudden, Pinochio got a idea while hearing Shrek's answer to Jiminy "Hey! That's it! That could be the answer! Why don't we make some fire to cause smoke? That way, the smoke would go through Monstro's nose and then we'll wait in a few moments until he beginto sneeze and we're all free! Let's try everyone!".

Mickey agrees to Pinochio's idea and seems to like it "Sounds swell! Come on everybody! Let's make some fire!".

Everyone pitched in to help as they placed a lot of broken wooden boards and pieces on the deck and used two wooden sticks to create a fire which causes smoke to rise up in the entire belly...and through Monstro's nose.

Monstro begins to sniff smoke coming through his nose and panics as he swam to the surface and was about to sneeze in a matter of minutes.

Then suddenly...times goes quickly as Mickey and his friends hold onto the boat and braced themselves for their escape...and then finally...Monstro sneezes...a very huge sneeze!

Everything starts coming out from his belly including the boat where Mickey and his friends have finally made their escape and begins to celebrate.

Geppetto raised his arms in the air "Yes! We did it! Hip hip".

"HOORAY!" shouted Mickey and his friends who were very relieved that they are free. But just as things were about to become peaceful, everyone turns around to notice Monstro swimming towards them. Why? Because he's...ANGRY!

Everyone screams in fright and tries to row the boat away just as Monstro leaps in the air and...crashes the boat.

Sorry for leaving another cliffhanger guys. But wait for the next incoming chapter to see what has happened to our favorite characters! See ya guys soon! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! It's me DS aka Drama Sapphire and I'm back! Welcome to chapter 19 of Fantasmic! I know it has been a while and I'm kinda busy with my other stories and thinking up some short stories that I would like to update if I got some ideas. So I hope you guys enjoy my brand new chapter and review at the end. Have fun reading because this story is made from the ideas by me and Bovine Beauty while we're private messaging each other so that way the story would be exciting for those who loved Mickey Mouse, the other Disney characters and movies, and the hit live show in Walt Disney World, Disneyland, and Tokyo DisneySEA. ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do own this story we think up together except that I own my OC characters that I've created and used for this story even though both Azula and Ozai are from my Kung fu panda story "The nutcracker" but I decide to use them for this story back when I couldn't think of a new bad guy so I want to use those two again since they are my favorite OC characters I've created. Oh and please don't claim any of my stories as your own but you can make your own version if you want.

P.S.

I'm watching Tokyo DisneySea's version of Fantasmic's version because I would like to try get some inspiration from the show if it could fit this story while enjoying it at the same time. If not, then maybe I should use it for the sequel. But I'll see what I can do. By the way, I recommend you guys to see Tokyo DisneySEA's version of Fantasmic because it was so darn awesome and I can't seem to take my eyes off it! You should try see it too Bovine Beauty! Also, you can watch it on YouTube! ^^

Oh and one other thing I would like to say, there'll be a surprise character in this chapter!

Pieces of the boat were scattered after Monstro smashed the boat in order to get revenge on Mickey and his friends for making smoke going through his mouth and blowhole. But as he surfaced to make sure that his enemies were dead, his eyes were widened in shock.

Why? Because Mickey and his friends have jumped off the boat together just in time before Monstro destroyed the boat to pieces. (What a relief! ^^)

Gepetto have also managed to grab his pets and his beloved wooden son Pinochio as they jumped off the boat quickly.

Monstro gritted his teeth in anger and began swimming quickly toward his enemies like a speeding bullet.

Timon who was sitting on Pumbaa's back, gasped and freaks out when he saw Monstro charging in the water towards them "AIYEEEEE! Look out everyone! He's coming!".

Mickey who was swimming between Kaa and Rafiki, looked behind him and was surprised too "Oh no! Swim away everyone! Faster!".

But despite swimming away as fast as they could, no one could outswim Monstro who doesn't want to hesitiate crushing them to death from his big leap and dive. He kept on swimming faster than he was before.

"This is hopeless! We can't make it back to shore! Looks like he's gonna dive on us again and it'll be very painful this time!" said Flaps who felt frightened until he receives a bump on the head by Bagheera who looks irritated and hits Flaps's head while saying "Then why won't you flying birds fly up in the sou have wings!".

Flaps then points at him while rubbing his head "But how about you non flyers? You don't have wings! And I don't think that even flying in the air can help us because I'm sure Monstro will crush us first in the air and landed on you guys at the same time! And this isn't a neccessary time to bonk me on the head wah!". Then he ducks from Bagheera who swung his paw to hit him again but missed "What did you want to hit me again?".

Bagheera decides to explain "That's because I'm trying to put some sense into aour brain! Now I would like for you flyers to get up in the air and get away from Monstro ass fast as you can, and then find either a ship or a land for us to rest and stay away from that whale! Hurry if you want to live!".

Flap hesitates for a moment, then he had no choice but to tell Buzzie, Dizzy, Flaps, and Zazu "Hey! People who can fly! Bagheera suggests that we have to fly in the air!".

Zazu begins to protest "What? Is he crazy? How can we outflew Monstro? He is a very fast swimmer and can dive on us and the others even when we are up in the air and they swam in this ocean! Couldn't he just thnk up a better way?".

Suddenly, Mickey who was swimming next to Kaa heard Bagheera's idea and noticed a wooden board floating further towards him that was broken and looks like a surfboard. Then he thought up a idea 'Hmm..sounds like Bagheera has thought up a idea...and maybe I should start thinking up a idea too..and this board gives me a idea and I need Kaa to help me out on this'.

He then hears Bagheera shouting out "What can I do? Have you forgotten that you have wings? I would like for you birds to maybe distract Monstro to another direction!".

Baloo decides to join in the argument "And then what should we non flyers do? Come on Baggy! Don't you have another idea like maybe try to a prank on Monstro for fun or just hide behind anything like a rock?".

"Now how should I know Baloo? I don't have other ideas and asking our feathered flying friends to fly away quickly from Monstro was the only thing I could come up with and that's all!" says Bagheera who replies while getting upset,

All the sudden, Mickey now have a idea from hearing the argument "That's it! I think I've got a idea! But it'll requires our feathered allies and both Kaa and I to do it! But first, I need to get that board!" and pointed his finger at the wooden board that he got interested in.

His friends became confused and Jiminy cricket decides to ask him "But why do you want that board chosen one?".

Mickey then quickly swims quickly and catches the board "Oh...I have a plan in mind...but I'll show it to you fellas and watch and learn...now I need Kaa to come over to my side so that I can tell him what I want him to help my plan to work out while Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, and Zazu to follow Bagheera's idea and fly up to the air and wait for me to signal them with a thumb up then they should be able to get Monstro to follow me, Kaa, and our feathered friends as a distraction while the rest of you find a safe place to hide and try to not to be seen by Vlad's minions! Ok? Everyone got it?".

Kaa and the others began wondering to themselves if the plan to distract Monstro would work, then they all agreed with him "Right!".

Simba then began to give orders to Buzzie, Ziggy, Flaps, Dizzy, and Zazu "Ok flyers! You know what to do!".

"Yes Simba!" says Buzzie, Zazu, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy who obeys him and starts flapping their wings a little and flew up the air, but also got scared at the same time when Monstro opens his mouth to frighten them.

"Ah! Fly quickly men and stay out of reach! Wait for Mickey to start his plan then we can be able to bring a stop to Monstro's anger or we're doomed!" said Zazu who was frantically frightened and then he and his fine feathered friends which happens to be the vultures flew higher in hope that Monstro would reach them just in case if he's about to leap.

Meanwhile Mickey whispers to Kaa who noddded his head. Then Mickey starts his plan as he straightens the wooden board sturdilly and checks with his hand to make sure that it's strong enough to carry him and it was. Mickey then gets on the wooden board and sat on it while Kaa coils himself around Mickey's waist and lays out his tail in the water.

Mickey then shout out to Kaa as he smiles to him "Ok! Spin your tail in the water now Kaa but upwards and slowly like I told you!".

"With pleassssure" said Kaa who then quickly spins his tail slowly the water around like a propeller by using his powers to help him making Mickey's plan possible. Mickey then turns his head around to Monstro and began talking to him "Hey! Yes you! I'm talking to you great big bully! Yes you're the one I want to talk about! How about calm yourself down and chil out? Looks like you could need someone to help you calm down your anger and put some sense into you when it comes to seeing you swallowing everything in your giant mouth! No wonder nobody don't want be near you as your friend! But I can help you if you want...besides, I'm the chosen one that everyone on this island have heard about and I believe that I can calm down your temper".

Monstro stops charging at them for a moment which surprises Mickey's friends as they noticed him looking soft and remorseful...but then everyone panics when Monstro became angry and proceeds to charge at the chosen one and his friends to complete his revenge.

Mickey sighs "*sighs*...Looks like I have to help you after all...you have some kind of a bad attitude..." and then he gives his flying feathery friends a thumb up as his signal.

"Alright boys! That's the signal! Follow the chosen one and Kaa!" shouted Zazu who noticed Mickey's signal and gave command to Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy who replies "Yes Zazu!" and follow Mickey and Kaa in the same direction while their other friends swims to the other side to find shelter to hide from Monstro.

Mickey then turns to Kaa who seems determined to help his friends "Alright Kaa! Spin faster now!". Kaa nodded his head "Got it!" and began spinning his tail faster with the help of his powers and the board became a speed board that goes foreward faster as Mickey takes control of the boat by turning it to any directions he wants while Kaa uses his tail as a propeller.

Monstro follows Mickey and Kaa just as they've planned. The birds in the air are helping them too but were wondering how can they stop Monstro's rampage.

Their other friends arrived on a rock on the shore and were all very tired but don't want to relax yet because they are very worried about the others including Hathi Jr. who gets off Baloo's back.

"Will the others be alright Baloo? I'm very worried that Monstro wil harm them" says Hathi Jr who was worried.

Baloo decides to reassure him by patting him on the back "Don't worry, Mickey will think up something soon and I'm sure they'll be alright and come back" but then he raised his head and look at the ocean, feeling very worried himself 'I hope they will'.

(Oh and I would like to let you guys know that they are in the area where the waterfall of goodness is so don't get confused).

Meanwhile, the chase is still going on as Monstro chases after his enemies which happens to be Mickey, Kaa, Zazu, Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy in anger and refusal to stop himself from his bad attitude.

All the sudden, Mickey spotted a rock in the water far away in front of them and it gives him a idea as he whispers to Kaa "Ok Kaa, that rock out there can put an end to this chase...I want you to speed up as fast as your could to there after I give a signal to our friends in the air to fly to another direction where we left and wait for us to complete out plan...and when Monstro leaps up to crush us, you then make a turn where we left the others behind and then we'll give Monstro a headache and hopefully bring some sense into him...can you do that?".

Kaa nods his head with a determine smile "Definitely!" and spins his tail to the direction where the rock was.

Mickey then raised his arms toward the sky and pushes them to the direction where they've left. Dizzy and the others were confused as they whispered among themselves. Mickey then shouted out to them "Guys! I've come up with a plan! Go to the direction where we left a few minutes ago and don't go anywhere without me and Kaa! Watch!".

Zazu became nervous yet fearful for Mickey's safety, then he hears Buzzy shouting out to him and the other vultures "You heard him fellas! I'm sure he knows what he has in his mind and he will be safe along with Kaa! Come on!".

Zazu sighs and indeed follows Buzzy and the other vultures as they flew out of Monstro's way and stayed in the air about 10 inches away to watch Mickey and Kaa...but were also afraid that they'll get crushed.

At the same time, a man who was standing on his small wooden boat that has a black sail with a skull on it and wears clothing like a pirate, watches the scene with curiosity by using his spyglass but was hoping that the mouse and the python will be alright from the giant whale. He then opens one of his bottles of rum *He have 5 rums with him* to drink for a second and closed it because he wants to witness the scene so that he can tell about it to his friends and the other pirates...but he too was scared of would what happen next and it'll be impossible for him to save them because he would get hurt too from Monstro whose giant mouth could swallow him up too even though he's not a fish.

(The guy is wearing a red bandanna and a long black jacket and black boots).

'I wonder what is gonna happen to those two...looks like that strange mouse fella is gonna trick that big beast of a whale...I just hope that mate and his snake friend survives...I have to paddle closer to get a better view...it's better to see them closer than having to watch this scene from from afar with my spyglass' and then the mysterious pirate paddles his small boat closer but stops about a few centimeters away.

(*Hint*...That guy could may be from the movie "The Pirates of the Caribbean" but he's a surprise character and may appear to Mickey and his friends later)

Just when Kaa and Mickey have managed to reach the rock to pretend that they want to use it for shelter but didn't step onto it, Monstro smirks, leaps himself up from the water, and then he attempts to dive onto the rock and to crush both Mickey and Kaa along with it.

Anybody (The good guys) including Buzzie, Zazu, Ziggy, Flaps, Dizzy who was watching the scene screamed out in fear with their eyes wide open when Monstro was about to make a impact on his targets .

But both Mickey and Kaa have wasted no time and winks at each other. Then they stared at Monstro face to face as they prepared themselves.

Mickey leered his eyes at Monstro "Wait for him to about to make a impact...3..2..." and then he uses his powers to help him keep a tight grip on the board so he won't fell off...and gets ready for him and Kaa to leave as he shouted out to Kaa "NOW!".

Kaa's tail became more faster and Mickey turns the boat to another direction where his friends are left behind from the chase. As the both of them got away from Monstro's sight like a rocket speeding away, Monstro panics when he realized it's a trap and...

*SLAM!*

He dives onto the rock which gave him a headache as a result, sent flying to the air in a somersault, and...

*SPLASH!*

His body dives back into the water which causes everyone around him to be carried away by the water from the weight of his body.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" said Mickey who panics as he tries hi best to remain on his board with Kaa who was surprised from the giant splash. Then suddenly, they were sent up in the air due from the wave and lost their grip on the board ...and they were about to scream when they are about to land and drown in the ocean again when suddenly...they were saved by Buzzie and Flaps who carries Mickey just in time while Ziggy and Dizzy caught Kaa. Zazu follows them behind, while feeling relieved that they have managed to save their friends.

Mickey felt happy to be alive and gave his flying friends his gradtitude "Wow! Thanks guys! If it wouldn't for you, Kaa and I would both be in the water again like before with the others!"

"Yeah, you guyssss have sssssaved ussss! Thank you so much!" says Kaa who felt relieved and was grateful to the vultures and Zazu for saving them just in time.

Buzzy smiles at them as he decides to reply "No problem guys...it's a good thing you've asked us to come along and help you...and we've indeed did help you twice and saved you at the end...now let's go back to the others and hope that they're ok".

Everyone agrees with him and begins to find their friends.

As for the mysterious male pirate, he gets frightened when he realized that he's about to be splashed away from the massive weight of Monstro and may risk losing his 5 rum bottles in the process including the small boat he has built just 3 days ago.

So he begins to talk quickly "Ok...boat...rums...boat...rums...boat...rums...hmm...I think I'll just...take my rums and belay my plans to go back to land later...and find some sea turtles to help me instead..." but just then, he noticed Monstro's tail was about to smash his boat. So he shrugged his shoulders "Oh well...gotta go because I...Captain Jack Sparrow...needs to leave his small boat to be crushed by this giant whale...while I am about to jump into the water with my compass, a gun with only 1 bullet, my sword, and my 5 bottles of rum that was closed by 5 corks...but not my poor unfortunate 3 days old boat..poor thing.".

He then quickly grab his compass, his gun with 1 bullet, his swords, and 5 bottles of rum in his arms quickly. His compass was then placed hidden in Jack's jack because it was a very special compass while his gun with 1 bullet was placed in the other pocket on the left side. His sword was quickly sheathed goes in Jack's scabbord.

Furthermore, he turns around with his rum bottles arms and jumps up with his knees high in the air and went into the water just in time when his boat was destroyed by Monstro's tail and sunk into the ocean. When Monstro is finally back in the ocean but was unconscious, Jack quickly swams up and raised his arms in the air with happiness "Ah ha! Halleluiah! I, Captain Jack Sparrow have survived from being crushed by that giant whale..and." and then he frowns as he noticed that his small handmade boat was in pieces "have to lose my small boat as a result" then he got an urge to drink his rum "But at least my rums is here and I'll just take one more drink and go to shore".

But then he stops when he looks at his arms and realized that he has made a mistake during his escape from being crushed "Uh oh...this is not good...where did my rums go?".

Suddenly, he smacks himself on the head when he noticed that his 5 rum bottles are sinking down to the bottom of the ocean by accident while he was swimming up to the surface "Oh! What am I thinking? I must've been so determined to go swimming to the surface that I didn't notice that I've left my rums behind!...Oh what a dim wit I am! Oh bugger! What a way to start this strange yet awful morning that I already have!".

Then he shrugs his shoulders "Oh well...guess I now have three loses...first my big ship, The Black Pearl was stolen by that no good Barbossa for using mutiny on me...second, I have to lose my small wooden handmade ship to that giant whale after watching him being tricked by a strange mouse and a python...and finally, I have lost my 5 remaining rums...*sigh*...guess I need to go to shore on the island or find somebody on a ship to pick me up...I better start swimming now and try to avoid that nasty Vlad's henchmen or I'm gonna be in trouble".

As he starts to swim to find a way back to shore, his begins to remember a few moments ago when he saw the mouse is conjuring some powers in his hand to help keep a good grip while the python uses his powers to increase the speed of his tail to make board goes faster as he spins his tail in the water 'I wonder who are those two?...They have some strange powers...I wonder if one of them is the chosen one that I've kept on hearing about from rumors about him after his arrival to this place and was supposed to protect us innocent people from that crazy evil minded Vlad who was banished 20 years ago and was very powerful enough to sent his loyal evil friends to capture people and bring them to his realm for servitude...right now, that whale was just insane like that evil guy but I'm not sure if it was one of his friends or just a normal hungry guy but mean...anyhow, I have no idea what the chosen one looks like because I was out at sea on a deserted island from my traitorous crew and I'm back but only to be swimming on sea instead because of my small boat being destroyed by that whale and allowing my rum bottles to sunk into the ocean...looks like I should keep on swimming to find a nicer and quiet place to keep dry without any trouble and focus on how to get my ship back...and hopefully, get a chance to meet the chosen one...maybe I should ask him to help me too if I see him'.

(Hey guys! Looks like Jack Sparrow didn't know that he have actually met the chosen one! But don't worry, they'll get a chance to meet each other again soon! About Barbossa being Jack's enemy, I hope you guys remember the first movie for those who saw it because I would like to add it to the movie but I don't know if Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann will make an appearance in this story but I'll think about it! ^_-)

Meanwhile, Mickey's friends were overjoyed with happiness when Mickey, Kaa, Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy and Zazu returns.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you all ok!" said Mickey who lands on shore and was released from Buzzy and Flaps.

"Do you miss us?" said Kaa who also lands on shore and was released from Dizzy and Ziggy.

Shrek replies to them "We sure did! What happened to Monstro?".

Mickey begins to giggle "Well *giggle*...we've tricked him by finding a large rock suitable enough to make him believe that we were gonna rest day so that he would crush us easily...but nooo...both Kaa and I are ready for him and we've managed to get our by speeding up the wooden board and boom! That Monstro has probably realized we have tricked him and headbutted himself on that rock and fainted into the ocean but he'll be alright and be better soon after that terrible headache we gave him...and hopefully, he'll might get some better senses about watching what he was about to swallow and use his brains better to know what would happen if he swallows the wrong food which would lead to unfortunate results...so I'm pretty sure he'll might learn his lesson in the future".

(Take note that Mickey, Kaa, Buzzy, Zazu, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, and even Monstro hasn't notice Jack Sparrow watching them and ended up losing his small boat and 5 rum bottles).

Everyone agrees with him and laughs at the same time. Kaa then decides to continue "Oh yessss that remindsss me, right after we've tricked Monssstro...his big ssssplash hassss ssssomehow caussssed ussss to lose our gripssss and could've ended up insssside the ocean again if it wasssn't for Buzzy, Flapsss, Dizzy, Ziggy, and Zazu caught usss in the air just in time and bring us back here".

Simba was amazed "Wow...that was amazing...you guys have got me excited and interested that maybe tell my pride about what you guys have did when I return to them with my mother and my son someday...and who knows? I'll might end up aiding you two soon if you needed my help someday because I'm ready for anything".

Mickey nodded his head and patted Simba's mane "Don't you worry Simba...there'll be a time when we could work together to protect ourselves and find the prisoners at the dark realm and free your mother and son...also, maybe we could also team up together to fight Vlad when I'm in trouble...and at the end, we'll live in peace".

Simba felt happy as he looks at Mickey "Thanks chosen one...um I-I mean...Mickey if that's what you want since it's your real name".

Everybody laughs and began to talk to each other more like a group of friends. Later in the day, they've decided to find shelter and starts to find a way way back to the forest as they are walking along the shore.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow is still swimming and was getting desperate to go to shore in hopes that there's no danger but he's too afraid to go there ever since the rumors about Vlad's minions coming around to attack people or kidnap victims as slaves back to the dark realm as Vlad ordered them to do "Oy...the long way back to shore is tiring...but I seemingly can't go back there because of the rumors about Vlad's servants going around harming people and kidnapping them as that evil Vlad commands them to do...maybe I should go to town or find a abandoned house that wasn't used and not known for a long time...even a cave would do just find for me, but it's not easy finding them on the shore...hmm, perhaps I can find people to ask for help if they're on big ships or rowboats and pull me up in there...that would serve a better protection for me and hopefully make sure there's no bad guys in there".

All the sudden, his wish came true as he spotted a large wooden pirate ship in front of him which has made him feel overjoyed that luck has come his way "Oh...thank goodness...looks like my luck has come back". Then he raised out his voice very loud while raising his hands and arms up to get the people on the ship to rescue him "HEY! IS THERE ANYBODY IN THAT SHIP CAN RESCUE ME FROM BEING ALONE IN THIS OCEAN? CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE HELP ME GET IN!".

Fortunately, a few men in the ship heard him and ran to the side of the boat just in time to see him trying to get their attention in order to be rescued from swimming in the ocean. So two male pirates who were muscular got on a rowboat and was sent down to the ocean in order to rescue Jack.

Feeling relieved that luck is back on his side, Jack Sparrow quickly swams to the rowboat and got in the rowboat with the help of a male pirate who pulls him inside. Then Jack Sparrow sat down on a bench and breathed a sigh in relief "Ah...thank you and the others on that ship so much for hearing my plea for help and rescuing me...so uh...do you think you fellow pirates can help me reach a nearby town because it's very urgent and risky for me but don't want to put you guys involved...will you please find me a nearby town so I can be on my way after your ship lands?".

But instead of a nice answer of "Sure, we can help you get there", he was quickly held in a tight grip on his neck from the arms of a male muscular pirate who gives him a cold stare and held Jack in his grip.

Then the other male pirate puts his oars down on the bottom of the boat and wrapped a rope around Jack who were surprised from the sudden attack and was having a hard time trying to speak.

Then his neck was released from his captor's tight grip and sat next to him, feeling confused "H-Hey! What are you two doing? Why are you wrapping me in a rope and trying to get my breath out?".

The two pirates laughs at him and spoke to him in a cold voice "Because...there's a certain person on this ship has spoken about wanting revenge on you and Peter Pan for tricking him and having a tough time getting away from a crocodile who wants to eat him...so now it looks like we've found you and he's gonna be so happy...ha hah ha hah ha!".

Jack Sparrow felt his spine shivered and his blood gone cold when he realized that a enemy of both him and Peter Pan wanted to get his revenge on both of them "...Are you...you guys are saying that ...this certain person who wanted revenge on Peter and I was...Captain Hook?".

The only answer he could receive was laughter from the two male pirates who have arrived on their ship and brought the capture Jack with them.

There, Jack Sparrow was pushed on the ground and gasped that he was now staring face to face with...Captain Hook...who was giving him a evil smile "Hello...Jack Sparrow...it's so nice to see you again...heh heh heh".

Uh oh. Looks like Jack Sparrow's is in trouble. But don't worry, he'll soon receive a better rescue from Mickey and his friends...and probably, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Meanwhile, soon Wendy and the boys from the first Peter Pan will soon become Captain Hook's prisoner and bait to lure in Peter Pan but it'll probably happen in either the next chapter or chapter 21.

Till next time, bye everyone! ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there everyone! I'm back and guess what? My birthday is coming next Saturday! Oh and I'll might bring in some stories and new chapters to celebrate my 19th birthday! In the meantime, please enjoy my brand new chapter of Fantasmic! Furthermore, this chapter has been created from the ideas of mines and Bovine Beauty! ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney or work for the company but we do own this story that has been created from our imagination. Except that the OC characters in this story were apparently mines. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own version if you want to.

Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends find themselves in another part of the jungle as they look for shelter. Suddenly, everyone heard rumbling which has caused them to stop because they are wondering where is the rumbling come from.

"Ok...does anyone know where is that rumbling come from? I could've sworn I've heard from someone's stomach...can one of you boys tell me?" said Bagheera who asks his friends in a strict manner.

Everyone looked at themselves as if they're asking themselves silently but they all shook their heads...except for Pumbaa who didn't shook his head like the others. The rest of his friends all stared at him.

Pumbaa raises his paw in the air "Um...I did Bagheera because I'm still very hungry". Bagheera then sighs "*sigh* Well then...would you like some fruits?".

Pumbaa shook his head "Nope".

Then Baloo has a suggestion "Hey...I think I know what you want! Grubs!". Both Pumbaa and Timon became happy when they hear the last word "*gasp* Yes! Yes! Yes! Grubs! Give us some grubs!".

Mickey became confused "Uh...what's grubs?". Rafiki snickers as he whispered to Mickey "There's another name of that word...it's bugs that those two wanted". Mickey feels disgusted when he realized that it was bugs that Timon and Pumbaa wanted to eat 'Oh...I see...I just hope they didn't offer any to me...if they did, I have to object the offer because I'm not crazy for eating bugs like a few others'.

Baloo begins to smile to himself "Hmm...come to think of it...I think I'll might want some grubs myself too but I just simply want some nice black colored ants for a snack".

Mickey felt sick from hearing Baloo who wants some ants. Except for Simba who smiles to himself "Well I'll go with what Timon and Pumbaa wants because they showed me how to enjoy these tasty treats and how to let go of my past after my father died during a widebeast stamepede from my uncle who plans to kill both me and my father in be the next king ... but I'm glad that I've survived and ran away from my uncle's hyenas group and arrived at a jungle only to meet Timon and Pumbaa who raised me through the help of this carefree word...hakuna matata which means no worries".

Rafiki nodded his head in agreement "Yup but then I find him when he grows and I reminded him to go back to face his past and fight his uncle to regain his inheritance as the next king of Pride Rock and he won...and if you wish to find that place, you may need Simba's guidance to lead you there and allow its splendor to amaze you to see how peaceful it was now after the defeat of Scar".

Simba agrees with him "Well I will show them Pride Rock soon as their guide Rafiki...but I can't go back home without finding my lost son and my mother because they are very important to me and I can't leave them being enslaved in the dark realms that was ruled by that despicable Vlad forever...".

Before anyone can say anything, Pumbaa begins to sniff "Huh? What's this?" and then his face lightens up with excitement "Mmm...grubs!".

Timon looked at his face "What? Grubs? Where buddy?".

Pumbaa then sniffs the air to find the grubs until he noticed a palm leaf that has bunch of insects including black colored ants crawling on it which has delighted Baloo, Timon, Simba, and Pumbaa "There! Hooray!" and then they quickly run to eat insects as fast as they could because of their urgent desire to enjoy eating them.

Kaa begins to shout out to them "H-Hey! What are you guysss doing? Those insectsss could be placed there for a reasssson!".

Mickey agrees with Kaa "Yeah! I'm sure that they were set up by anyone! Be careful!".

Hathi Jr. begins to shout too "He's right! It could be a trap!". Zazu who was perching on Rafiki's shoulder calls out to Simba because he was worried that Simba would get hurt "They're right Simba! Get away from those insects! They were probably used as bait to trap anyone who touches them or eat them! Please reconsider your majesty!".

But Baloo, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa were too happy to hear their friends as they grab the insects together and stuffed them in their mouths. Jiminy Cricket who was standing on Pinochio's shoulder, smacks himself on his forehead and sighs "*sigh*...No wonder everyone needs a conscience to be their guide...I'm lucky that I'm a conscience in this group but what the heck...no too many of us are listening to others when it comes to certain foods like grubs tha those guys are eating now...not only that, I need to cover my eyes because I'm gonna be disgusted and gross out that they are eating small inscets...but I'm so lucky that I wasn't eaten by them...probably because they know that the chosen one needs my help".

Then suddenly, a net appears below Simba, Baloo, Timon and Pumbaa and raises them up high to a tree and traps them in the net which it has now become impposible for them to escape.

Even poor Timon can't get out because he was trapped between Simba and Pumbaa who was blocking every net holes because the net trapped them very tightly "H-Hey! W-What's going on? Get us out of here! This is not funny!".

Rafiki decides to save them "Don't you worry boys! I'm going to save you!". But just as Rafiki is about to start any action,a longated rope begins to appear from trees that looks like a loop and it wraps itself around Mickey, Rafiki, Kaa, Bagheera, Shrek, Reuben, Pinochio who was holding Figaro, Geppetto who is still holding Cleo and her fish bowl in his arms, Buzzy, Zazu, Dizzy, Ziggy, Flaps, and Hathi Jr. Then the roped tightens them like a bunch of flowers in a bouquet as its captives.

But Jiminy Cricket manages to hop out of the way from being captured and was completely shocked at what has happened to his friends "Guys! Chosen one! Pinoke! Are you alright?".

Pinochio begins to reply "Yes we are! But who could've done such an awful trap to capture us?".

Kaa gulped "...Maybe it'sssss V-V-V-Vlad'sssss sssservantssss...I think they've found usssss". Mickey and the others became very nervous because their worst fears of being captured by Vlad have come true. What;s worst, Mickey fears that he have uncompleted his mission because he isn't still experienced yet and he isn't ready to face Vlad...but he also fears that he may never see his girlfriend Minnie and his other friends in the real world again if he gets killed by Vlad who may be more powerful than him because Mickey's powers aren't at their highest yet.

Timon, Pumbaa, Simba and Baloo now feels guilty for not listening to their friends because of their desire to eat the insects and they now have to pay the price by being captured along with their friends.

Jiminy Cricket makes a decision "Hey! Maybe I can find some allies who are on our side and help all of you get out of here quickly before Vlad's henchmen comes! Hold on everyone!" and then he runs away because he doesn't want to hesistate helping his friends and he needs to find allies who were on their side and set his friends free.

Pinochio shouts out to him "HURRY JIMINY!".

All the sudden, Jiminy Cricket gasps when he sees Indians emerging from their hideout their trees and 1 of them grabs Jiminy Cricket, tied him in a rope, and hangs him on his wrist like a charm bracelet by wrappin the ends of the rope into a hoop while Jiminy Cricket is swinging around, trying to free himself but it was hopeless for him because the rope was holding on to him very tightly "H-H-Hey you! Release me! Put me down! I want you to put me down! I'm not a charm for a rope bracelet you know!".

One of the Indians had have enough of hearing Jiminy Cricket's complaints and wraps a small cloth around Jiminy's mouth to silence him "Be quiet little cricket". Jiminy Cricket felt very upset and tries to talk again but he couldn't.

Pinoke was shocked at what the Indians has done to his conscience "H-Hey! You can't do that to my conscience! Let him go!".

But none of the Indians listens as they gathered together to their hostages as a group. A few moments later, Mickey and his friends were released from the net but were tied up in ropes as captives and were being dragged to a Indian village by the Indians.

Soon, Mickey and his friends were now tied up together around a tree that has been freshly cut off to hold hostages. The indians were hitting on their drums in rhythem while keeping an eye on their prisoners.

Baloo decides to speak to his friends "I'm so sorry guys...if I haven't say showed Timon and Pumbaa that palm leaf that has insects on it...we wouldn't be held captured here as prisoners to these indians".

Then Pumbaa begins to reply "It's alright Baloo but it's not really your fault...it was me and my stomach...I should have eaten some fruits earlier instead of that palm leaf full of insects...". Timon sighs as he begins to respond "Well Pumbaa, you're not the only one eating them...Simba, Baloo, and I ate them too without realizing that it was a trap...the four of us should ashamed of ourselves for not listening to the others...we should be the ones to apologize, not one out of four of us".

Simba and Baloo didn't speak but nodded their heads out of guilt and regrets for not listening to their friends' warnings. Mickey smiles as he decides to forgive "Aw don't worry fellas, you were just too hungry to realized that it was a trap...and besides, we all make mistakes sometimes because nobody is perfect...but sooner or later, we may someday soon learn from our mistakes and have to remember to do the right thing or we would make mistakes again...".

Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, and Baloo felt calm and happiness when Mickey forgives them and warm up their hearts by telling them that people always makes mistakes because no one is perfect but they'll eventually learn their lessons and do the right thing.

But suddenly, the cheif of the Indians approached them with a strict face and raised his right hand "Howl".

(I think that the word "Howl" means "Hello" for those who have watched Disney's Peter Pan).

Mickey and his friends decides to greet him "Howl chief!".

The Indian chief begins to speak as he crossed his arms "Welcome to our village...and we are deeply sorry for capturing you and bringing you here to be our prisoners...but we have our own reasons to bring you here and I have a few questions that I want you to answer which could effect your lives...first, do you know where is my daughter Tiger Lilly?".

Mickey and his friends became confused because they haven't met a Indian girl yet. Mickey decides to answer "No chief, I'm afraid we haven't seen her...can you tell us what has happened to her?".

The Indian cheif gives him a strict answer "She's been kidnapped this morning while she is going out to pick some flowers for me and she hasn't returned for 1 hour...so we suspect that she's been kidnapped but I can't tell if it was either Captain Hook's pirates or Vlad's henchmen...speaking of which, here's question number 2...do you work for Captain Hook or for Vlad?".

Kaa was quiet as he hears the question. He knows that he used to work for Vlad but only because he was forced to for 6 years and was now freed by Mickey and became his friend...probably his best friend since they are like a duo because they both can summon magic. But what was troubling him a lot is that he still fears that some of the people who didn't hear the rumors about him being freed from Vlad's small portion of his power within him by Mickey may still believe that he is a bad guy which is why he decides to stay silent so that way he won't get attacked by the indians.

Mickey shook his head "No, we're not...but we're searching for a way to get to Vlad's realm to fight him".

The Indian chief looked at Mickey with concern "Are you sure? There's no way everyone can defeat him because of his deadly powers...secondly, why do you want to fight him?".

Mickey became silent for a few seconds as he breathed in and out some air until he begins to answer "Because...I am...the chosen one that everyone is looking for".

All the Indians stopped hitting their drums and gasped in shock including their chief. They can't believe that they have met the chosen one and have captured him along with his friends. Pinochio whispers to his father "Psst dad...tell me one more time...is Mickey is the chosen one that everyone hears about from the prophecy?".

Gepetto nodded his head "Yes my son...he is the one...but I wonder what will the indian chief do now that he realized that he have met the chosen one?"

Cleo who remains in her fish bowl and not held captured because she can't go anyway outside her fish bowl looked at Mickey with concern and curiosity.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments...until they hears voices from outside the tent which happens to be the other indians who have captured a group of young boys (Hint: The lost boys, Michael, and John from Disney's Peter Pan) "Howl chief! We have more people for questioning! Do you want us to tie them up with the others?".

Mickey and Kaa looked at the young boys and felt sorry for them to be tangled up in the same mess as they are ever since the terrible crimes that Vlad has done 20 years ago. The indian chief sighs "Yes...but tie them to a different pole since this pole is already crowded with our current prisoners...I need to ask them the same questions...oh and I would like to inform the rest of you that we have found the chosen one who happens to be this mouse with strange red shorts that has two white ovals on the front and strange yellow shoes...".

The other indians including the lost boys, Michael and John gasped and whispered among themselves. Michael begins to talk to one of the lost boys "Why is that mouse the chosen one?".

One of the lost boys who was wearing a fox costume decides to answer him "Because he's supposed to come to this island and fight all kind of evil foes including Vlad and bring peace to this island after defeating him...and also remember that he needs to defeat Vlad because that bad dude we've just told you about has betrayed Arina's family trust and killed Arina's parents and a couple of people 20 years ago and was banished to an abandoned realm along with those who followed him as his loyal servants by Arina...but he somehow has the power to do more evil thing and even come to this island to bring in slaves to serve him but only for a few minutes because I've heard that the longer he stays here due to being banished...he'll be destroyed by the island's barrier in a matter of 10 minutes...that's why that mouse is here to stop him or more bad things will happen if the chosen one fails or gets killed by the bad people who wants to take his life".

Michael gasps in surprise "*gasp* Oh...then do you think that he'll convince those indians to let us go?".

One of the lost boys with a fox costume shrugged his shoulder "I don't know...but just wait and see what will happen next".

As the lost boys including Michael and John were taken to another pole to be tied up next to Mickey and his friends, Mickey begins to ask the indian chief "Um e-excuse me, I know it was too sudden for me to tell us guys that I was the chosen one but I thought it would be better to let you know because I don't want you and your indians to mistake us as your enemies...oh and I would like to know who is Captain Hook and why is he going around capturing people just like Vlad?".

Kaa's eyes lift up in surprise 'Captain Hook? Does he mean that evil pirate captain who was working for Vlad? I think I saw him a few times and he doesn't like me because he says that I look like a puny weak pathetic snake and I don't like him for calling me that...man, I really hate that guy!'. He decides to remain quiet.

The indian chief was silent for a few seconds until he answers Mickey with a stern expression "Captain Hook is a notroious evil captain on his ship with a group of pirates working for him...also, he is working for Vlad because he's been assigned to capture anyone who was lost at sea or when somebody is deserted on a island...just to bring them over to be Vlad's slave...furthermore, he's an enemy of my good friend Peter Pan...a orphaned boy who came to this island years ago because of his wish to be a young boy who never grows up and his wish was fulfilled by the blue fairy because he wished on a star while in his bedroom at his house which was own by his family in the country side and was magically transported to this island because he hates to grow up and face challenges that lies ahead of him when he grow up...so he had made up his mind and came here along with a ability to fly from the help of a female young fairy named Tinkerbell and the blue fiairy who upgrades the powers of flying so that way Peter Pan can keep the ability to fly forever as he and Tinkerbell shared so many adventures on this island for years".

Mickey gasped "*gasp*...Wait a minute, are you saying that Peter came from another world and not here?...I thought there were two worlds for the living and the other two for the dead...then how many more worlds are out there?...I came from a world where animals like me can walk and have a good time with their animal pets...I'm very confused right now...".

The indian chief shook his head "I'm sorry...I can't tell how many more worlds are out there...maybe there could be a world where aliens lived in too or a world that only contained mythological creatures...but nobody here can't be quite sure...for now, this is the world we live in and you know that it is rare for people to come here...but people like you and Peter Pan are lucky because they just simply want to escape from reality and enter a world where they can be carefree and relaxed without any worries...".

Timon lifted up his finger "Like these two words hakuna matata?". Both Bagheera and Jiminy Cricket look at him and shook their heads with annoyance.

The indian chief shrugged his shoulders "Something like that...but be aware that not everything are what they seem because there's still danger around us from every corner and must keep alert...now if you would please excuse me, I have to talk to those young boys and give them the same questions".

The indian chief then walks away from Mickey and walked toward the lost boys, Michael, and John. He raised his right hand up "Howl". The boys answered him by saying "Howl chief howl".

The indian chief crossed his arms and stared at them "Howl boys...I apologize for commanding my indians to bring you because I want to give you 2 questions just like I did for the others...where is my daughter Tiger Lilly?".

The young boys became nervous and shook their heads as they say that they haven't seen her. They then asked about what has happened to Tiger Lilly. The indian chief tells them that she has dissappeared in the morning as she goes out to pick some flowers for her father and never came back. The indian chief then assumes that she may have been kidnapped and never returned to the village for a hour which is why he decides to capture people and question them about his daughter's whereabouts.

He then asks the boys another question "If you don't know where she is, then answer my other question...do you work for Captain Hook or Vlad?".

Everyone except for the indian chief became nervous. Especially the lost boys, Michael, and John.

One of the lost boys who was wearing a bear costume decides to speak out loud "No we don't! There's no way we will work for those two!".

Suddenly, a small yellow glow appears to the camp which surprised everyone. Mickey begins to whisper to Reuben "W-What's that?". Reuben shook his head as he whispered back to Mickey "I don't know".

The small glowing yellow sparkling light begins to slowly reveal a young beautiful blond haired female fairy who is wearing a sleeveless green dress, a green slipper that has two cottonballs on the front, and a green string that has tied her hair in a bun. The female blond haired pixie aka fairy also has beautiful blue eyes that looks like the ocean.

Michael begins to call out to the pixie "Tinkerbell! It's you!". Jiminy Cricket stared at Tinkerbell with admiration "Wow...she's pretty...*whistles*" and he winks his eyes at her to get her attention.

(I'm just doing a little bit of Jiminy Cricket x Tinkerbell pairing for fun! ^^)

Tinkerbell noticed Jiminy Cricket who is trying to get her attention but she sneers at him and looks away from him. As if she doesn't seem to be very interested in him. (Ouch!)

Jiminy Cricket is dumbstrucked as he realized that Tinkerbell rejects him and became very sad as he looks away from her because the pixie didn't like him.

Tinkerbell than flew to the indian chief who was surprised but very glad to see her as well "Tinkerbell! How are you? Where is Peter Pan?".

But then suddenly, everyone hears a young teenaged boy voice "I'M HERE CHIEF! I'M COMING DOWN! HEADS UP EVERYONE!".

Everyone became surprised and looked up just in time to see a red haired teenaged boy and a light brown haired teenaged girl flying down toward the camp.

The lost boys, Michael, and John became happy as they called out "IT'S PETER PAN AND WENDY!".

Mickey and his friends were surprised as they see Peter Pan and Wendy lands on the ground. Flaps decides to speak "Golly...this is the first time I see humans fly!".

Micket watched Peter Pan with amazement 'Wow! So this is Peter Pan! I'm surprised that he actually flies without wings! I sure wish I can learn how to fly too without any wings! That'll be more better than wasting my money on airline, trains, taxis, cars, and buses everytime I want to go somewhere!'.

Peter Pan bravely speaks to the indian chief "Listen to me, those young boys have nothing to do with Vlad or Captain Hook! Not only that, why are you taking these people as your hostages?".

The indian chief decides to explain "Because I needed to ask them if they know about my missing daughter Tiger Lilly who has dissappeared earlier this morning when she goes out to pick some flowers for me but she haven't returned for 1 hour and I was worried that she may have been kidnapped by either Captain Hook and his pirates or Vlad's henchmen...that's why I needed some hostages to tell me where my daughter is and if they are working for both Captain Hook and Vlad...but so far my current hostages said that they have never worked for those two and haven't seen my daughter...not only that, there's another thing that may shock you physically...".

He then points his finger at Mickey "We have unexpectedly found the chosen one".

Peter Pan, Wendy, and Tinkerbell is shocked as they stared at Mickey. They can't actually believe that they have met the chosen one themselves.

It is now Wendy's turn to speak "Hold on a second, if you guys have now found the chosen one that Peter told me about...then what are you going to do to the chosen one? Are you gonna let him and the others go?".

The indian chief cupped his own chin "Hmm...good question...let me think first and then I'll tell you my answer" and then he starts thinking to himself.

Everyone began whispering among themselves as they begins to wonder what is the chief planning to do.

Then about 8 seconds later, the indian chief made his decision "Ok...here's my answer..I'll let the prisoners go free since they are clearly innocent".

Mickey and his friends including the lost boys and Michael and John became happy as the indians walks toward them and frees them from the ropes. Geppetto then picks up and Cleo and her fish bowl. But just as the gang were about to leave the indian village, they were stopped by the indian chief who decides to intterupt them "But on one condition, you must find my daughter and return her home safely or I won't let you get away so easily like this time".

Peter Pan decides to speaks to him "Yes we will chief...we'll bring your daughter back here safe and sound".

The indian chief raised his left hand up "Then I shall wish you and your friends good luck...and make sure that nothing terrible happens to the chosen one or everyone will lose their hope to be free from Vlad's evil crimes amd always remember that it is important to keep the chosen one alive and healthy for his battles".

Peter Pan nods his head "Yes I'll keep them in mind chief...bye". Peter Pan and his friends then left the indian village together and head off toward Hangman's tree to take a rest while they were introducing each other and became fast friends.

When they got there, everyone felt peaceful and relaxed as they settled down in the tree and having lunch together. Pinochio however takes a nap on the bed along with Jiminy Cricket and Figaro.

Peter Pan however goes inside his room and began playing his flute. Mickey follows him and sat down on the floor "Wow...this place looks really cool Peter! I love the interior around here! You can be a interior designer!".

Peter Pan likes the comments that Mickey gave him about his hideout "That's a nice job offer chosen one but I prefer to remain young and not get myself involved in trouble that was for adults like you when you grow up...and besides, you get to have more fun as a kid and not as a adult...oh and thanks for giving me the nice comments about how nice my hideout is".

Mickey decides to speak "Well um...I know that you don't want to get yourself involved in troubles that was for adults...but I hope that you are very aware that you still got troubles as a teenager such as Captain Hook and Vlad...by the way, don't you ever missed your home in your real home world? The indian chief told me that you were an orphan at a countryside and you've decided to come here to remain as a young teenaged boy forever and was given the gift of flying from Tinkerbell and the Blue fairy...I know that I'll might refresh your memories but I was curious about you and your past".

Peter Pan's face saddened as he puts down his flute. He then begins to tell Mickey as he sees his memories in his mind when he was a young 8 year old boy playing with his father and mother and when they died during a fire in their house when Peter was 14 and was the only person who got out of alive safely but his parents can't save themselves. He then remembers the time when he finds an abandoned house and stays there as his only place for shelter. He had very little bit of money to support him so he was forced to buy less food that was cheap. He thought that he may never survive with no parents and less food to eat. He also knew that tough times may lies ahead of him when he grows up and he fears that he may not have a decent future.

Then about 2 days later, he saw a bright star shining from outside his window one night and he makes a wish. He wished that he finds a very special place where he doesn't have to grow up, to have a lot of food to eat, a good house for him to stay as his shelter, to have more fun and adventures, and to have a ability to fly like the birds in the sky. His wish came true as the star comes closer to him and flew into his room and became a beautiful blond haired female fairy known as the blue fairy. She heard his wish and she felt sorry for him. She then tells Peter Pan to come with her to a place where magic happens. Peter Pan became excited and told her that he wants to go there.

So he takes his things with him and follows the blue fairy to Fantasmic where he meets Tinkerbell who gave him pixie dusts to enable him to fly and the blue fairy gave him some of her magic to help him keep his ability to fly whenever he wished to. He then meets the lost boys and finds a very good tree which came to be his hideout, Hangman's tree. He also meets his number 1 enemy, Captain Hook and battled him everytime they meet. That's how Peter Pan came to be in Fantasmic and never returns to his real home.

Mickey wass fascinated from the story "Wow! Amazing! Then I guess you have your happily ever after now Peter!". Peter Pan nods his head in agreement "Yup and I'm very happy here and none of my enemies can find me and the lost boys down here including Captain Hook and his pirates and Vlad's henchmen".

Mickey begins to remember about Tiger Lilly "Hmm...speaking of which, do you happen to know where Tiger Lilly is? I heard that her father mentions that she was kidnapped earlier this morning...have you, Wendy, and Tinkerbell saw her this morning?".

Peter Pan shook his head "No I'm afraid we haven't...I just brought Wendy and her two brothers Michael and John here from my real home world because they wanted adventure...we didn't see Tiger Lilly at all today...but I was hoping that somebody had wittnessed her being kidnapped and report it to anyone around here about her and hopefully to her father and the indians...come to think of it, I haven't heard any rumors yet about her today and hearing about her dissappearance from her father got me worried...I wonder where did she gone off to?".

Mickey begins to ponder to himself 'Hmm...Peter's right, I wonder what has really happened to her? Did she go out for a walk too far or did she got kidnapped by someone or a huge group?'.

Meanwhile, poor Jack Sparrow was bound in ropes as he sat on a chair in Captain Hook's room while Captain Hook paced himself around his room "You know what Jack, I don't know how a honorable pirate like you is out swimming in the ocean instead of being on his own big ship that has black sails and was crowded with your faithful crewmen".

Jack Sparrow begins to speak "On the contrary Mr. Hook, let me tell you what has really happened to me...my first mate Barbossa and my crew who betrayed me and left me on a deserted island for 3 days and I have to create a small handmade boat to get me out of there and come back to Fantasmic...unfortunately, it has been destroyed by some whale when I got here and I have no choice but to find a safer place to get on shore without getting hurt...but I have no idea that I have found a ship where my enemies such as you has spotted me in the ocean and brought me up here".

Captain Hook was amused and surprised from Jack's story but chuckles in a evil matter "*chuckle* Hah! No wonder my crew and I have found you swimming on the ocean! I guess that everyone on your ship hates you as much as we do! Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha! That was so funny! Jack Sparrow...the pirate captain who was most liked by people who heard his stories, his looks, his personality, and his fame...but his crew doesn't! Ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha hah ha!". He then sits on his chair in his desk and bangs his hand and his hook on his desk as he kept on laughing hysterically at Jack Sparrow who wasn't quite amused to be a laughing stock.

He then murmurs to himself "I so totally wished that I haven't ask anyone for help earlier...but I just did and have to be a laughing stock for the codfish".

Unfortunately, Captain Hook hears him and and gets angry as he "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME SPARROW?". Jack Sparrow felt nervous "Uh...a codfish?".

Captain Hook stares at Jack Sparrow with a serious expression. He then stands up from his desk and walks toward him slowly "You know what Jack...I think you've just reminded me of Peter Pan when you called me a codfish just like him...speaking of Peter Pan, I have something to ask you about and you must help me".

"And what happens if I help you?" said Jack Sparrow who looks at Captain Hook with fear in his eyes.

Captain Hook chuckles to himself "Then I'll let you go free by sailing you off to a nearby town where you can take a rest and have some supplies to help yourself". Jack Sparrow begins to ask his enemy another question "And if I don't help you?".

Captain Hook was silent for a few seconds until he gives Jack Sparrow a evil smile on his face "Then I shall import you off to my master Vlad's realm where you'll be a slave there forever without any hope to escape...also, you should be quite aware that he gave me a assignment which was to capture any stowaways and isolated pirates like you and send them to the dark realms to be slaves...but if you don't want to be a slave forever, then answer my question...do you know where Peter Pan's hideout is?".

Jack Sparrow gasped. He can't believe that Captain Hook wanted him to be betray Peter Pan by revealing his secret hideout that he was supposed not to tell about as a secret and a promise to Peter Pan and himself.

He then shakes his head "Um...no...I don't I think I know where his hideout is". But Captain Hook however didn't take no for a answer "Hmm...are you sure?...I don't think I'm a no as a answer...because your face tells me that you were lying...oh boys". He then snaps his fingers which causes his men to come inside his cabin and pointed all of their swords and guns at Jack Sparrow.

Jack Sparrow gulped. He know realized that he is in big trouble and he know that he can't get out of it. Captain Hook then aims his sword at Jack Sparrow and decides to speak to him "Now then Jack...tell me the truth...or die".

Jacck Sparrow begins to pant in fear as his hearts to pump faster because he fears that his life is about to come at end. 'Uh oh...now this is really bad...really...really very bad...' Jack Sparrow thought to himself as he then cries out "Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! I know where his hideout is!".

Captain Hook smirks in delight "That's much better...now show me where he is...on my map so that I can find him and his friends...heh heh heh".

Jack Sparrow felt fear and worries within him. He can't believe that he have actually betrayed Peter Pan by telling Captain Hook where his hideout is.

Uh oh...troublie is coming! Please wait for chapter 21 to see what is coming next! ^^

P.S.

I just made up the story about Peter Pan's past since I haven't actually read the original story yet.


	21. Chapter 21

Hiya Disney fans! I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long because I was busy lately at home and I was doing my other current stories because I have some other ideas for them too like this one. Furthermore, some of my current stories are becoming a little complicated such as "Phineas and Ferb's Adventures in Australia" and "Crane's beginings" so I have to think up a lot of ideas so that way I can find out a way to finish them probably by this year hopefully so that I can try to move on to do some new stories such as "A rose for my Rose, an American dragon: Jake Long fanfic" which seems to be easy for me to and may contain only 2 chapters soon. For this new chapter, both Bovine Beauty and I have currently made some new ideas for this chapter and I think it may turn out to be easy and may have some fun stuff in it if I can add them in this chapter. So for now, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and take your time to review. ^_-

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I owned nothing from Disney or any other animation studios and companies. But I do own this story that was in my imagination and both Bovine Beauty and I teamed to do this story so that way it would be very exciting and good. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, then you you can put them in your favorite stories on your profile and story alert. You can also check out my other stories on my profile if you want to.

Back at Hangman's tree, lunch was quickly done and a few people and animals were resting inside. But the little kids however were playing with each other by pretending that they are musicians. Even Hathi Jr. was joining the fun by using his trunk as a trumpet. Pinochio decides to do tap dancing to entertain his friends.

Everyone else watches the performance and clapped their hands with excitement. But Tinkerbell however covered her ears and got ticked off because the noises that the boys were making gave her too much headache. She then has had enough and flew to Peter Pan who looks at her "Hi Tink, what's up?".

Tinkerbelle begins to speak but we can't understand her because she's talking in fairy language (Remember the original Disney film when you hear soft bells everytime Tinkerbell talks or making movements?). Peter Pan however understood her and replies "Oh...you want to take a nap? Go ahead Tink".

Tinkerbell became happy and flew over to her tiny room that fits only small people and closed the door so that way people won't know what she is doing in her room. Before she can go to sleep, she picks up two miniature soft cotton balls and plugs them at her ears like earplugs. She then picks up her light green sleeping mask and slept at her bed. She then sighs in relief because the noises can't seem to reach through the soft cotton balls. She then closes her eyes and went to sleep peacefully even though her snoring still can be heard for those who were neaby her room. Jiminy Cricket looks at her room for a few moments until he turns his attention back to Pinochio and he smiles at the puppet boy that he cares about like as if Pinochio is like a special friend for him to keep an eye on to make sure that no harm comes to the puppet boy as long as Jiminy Cricket is still around.

Suddenly, he saw Geppetto turning his head around to him because Jiminy is standing on his shoulder and begins to talk to him in a low voice "So little cricket". Jiminy Cricket decides to correct him "My name is Jiminy Cricket Mr. Geppetto".

Geppetto decides to apologize to Jiminy "Sorry...ah Jiminy Cricket...I have no idea that my little Pinochio has a special little friend guiding him and making sure that he do the right thing and making sure that he's alright...but how did he have gone missing on that same day when I've sent him to school a few days ago? Is he alright?".

Jiminy Cricket shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly "Uh...well...he got fooled by two suspicious foxes who wants to give him to a puppeteer named Stromboli so that way they can get money from giving that puppeteer your wooden son Pinochio for showbuisness and I got help from the blue fairy to free him out of a cage when Stromboli plans to take him to Vlad's realm to entertain the people there who always want to evnslavee anyone they've captured from this island...after that, we ran into those two same foxes again and they gave Pinochio to the coachman who lures young children to a far off island called Pleasure island".

Geppetto gasped "*gasp* The island where both teenagers and young children played everyday without no adults stopping them?...What has happened to my little Pinochio there?".

Jiminy decides to continue "Well, he met this boy named Lampwick and they've became fast friends...but that boy is so immature and bad behaved! He is so disrespectful! Geez, he needs his parents to teach him a lot of lessons for having bad behaviors and he must learn how to treat everyone with respect and be smart and watch his own actions! Anyhow, I've found them at a place where people plays pool and I've tried to convince Pinochio to go back home with me but that Lampwick teased me because of my small size and shooed me away from Pinochio by launching his stick at the balls and hit me with them! I became so mad and upset that I've marched myself out that pool place without Pinochio! Then I've realized my mistake when I saw a couple of bad people including the coachman rounding up a lot of donkeys who turns out to be human children and teenagers who haven't realized that they have been lured and tricked in order to be impoted off to Vlad's realm and became slaves without going back to their mothers and fathers and their guardians on this island!".

Geppetto was shocked and felt remorseful as he mumurs to Jiminy "Oh no! Those poor youngsters! I can't believe that evil man has gone too far with his terrible despicable crimes by making those poor youngsters working for his realm by luring them into a trap! I'm so glad that my little Pinochio hasn't compltely transformed into a donkey and was taken to that awful cruel realm. I sure hope that the chosen one can do something to stop those terrible deeds and bring those slaves home!".

Jiminy Cricket sighs "*sigh*...Well, it's not easy getting there...even Arina can't even go there herself...it's like there's some sort of barrier that prevents her to stop Vlad just like this island which prevents Vlad from coming for more than 10 minutes and almost everyone knows that he'll be killed by the barrier slowly as long as he stays as this island...also, even Mickey can't be able to go there either...but Simba told me that he needs to journey to Arina's hometown to find out clues to help him be able to go to Vlad's realm and free the vicims and defeat Vlad there...but unfortunately, there are a few bad events that has happened to them like being attacked out of nowhere on the cliffs by some boars dressed in armor while riding on a pink elephant...they were also tossed aside to the water when one of the boars uses a dart on a pink elephant to make it go asleep and tossed his passengers aside by accident...speaking of which, they haven't told me what has happened to that pink elephant next...".

Geppetto placed one of his fingers on his head and thought to himself for a few moments 'Maybe that pink elephant got captured and taken to Vlad's realm as a prisoner and a new slave'. He then begins to reply "Maybe he was taken to Vlad's realm as a prisoner". Jiminy Cricket felt concern within him as he sadly speaks "Hmm...you could be right...maybe I should ask Kaa, you know that he was forced to be Vlad's minions 6 years ago when Mickey explains to me that Vlad threatened him to join him or be forced to watch his ex-girlfriend and his family die...so that poor python has no choice but to join him and was forced to harm lots or people and creatures...until the chosen one aka Mickey arrives and erased a small portion of Vlad's powers in his body and Kaa was free...but Mickey also told me that Kaa was still worried and concern of what is gonna happen next to him and to his family...and I do believe that he may have been worried for that pink elephant as well".

Geppetto nods his head slowly in agreement "Yes, I do believe he is...why don't you go ask him?". "Yes" said Jiminy Cricket who hops from Geppetto's shoulder to Baloo's shoulder and Bagheera's head. He then hops onto Kaa's head and decides to apologize "Hiya Kaa, I'm sorry for landing on your head but do you mind answering some questions while murmuring to each other?".

Kaa lift his eyes up to Jiminy Cricket and replies happily "Yesss, what can I do for you?". Jiminy Cricket then sat down and begins to speak "Do you have any idea what may have happened to the leader of the pink elephants after he fell asleep from a poison dart and fell to the ground while you and your friends were sent down to the ocean? Do you think that he'll be alright?".

Kaa felt sad as he then remembers the leader of the pink elephants who has been corrupted with evil powers within him by a crazed female mouse named Azula who just wants to please her master, Vlad by using the leader of the pink elephants to kill Mickey but was unsuccessful and Kaa knew that Vlad would eventually punished the people who has failed to kill his target and Azula became one of them when she was pulled back through a portal by a demonic claw *Chernabog* and was sent back to Vlad's realm. But Kaa was now very confused himself because he doesn't know why Vlad hasn't done anything to him yet. He then sighs sadly to himself because he still feels very worry and scared.

All the sudden, he felt a soft pat on the head which brings him back to reality when he notices Jiminy Cricket looking at him with concern "Hey...are you alright? You don't look so good".

Kaa sadly smiles at him and begins to speak "I'm fine...I'm just a little tired and weary that'ssss all...". Suddenly he notices Mickey who sat next to Rafiki and Peter Pan looking very concerened and worried for Kaa too as he stares at him instead of the children. Kaa gave him a weak smile to assure Mickey that he's ok and decides to reply to Jiminy "Anyway, I don't know yet...but it's possible that he may have been captured and taken to Vlad's realm while he was sleeping and would probably find himself in a nightmare for real when he realizes that he is in Vlad's realm...and above all, I've no idea if he'll be alright".

Jiminy Cricket was silent. He knew that he may be have been right that the leader of the pink elephants have been taken to Vlad's realm. He then decides to ask Kaa another question "Well um...I just hope that he wasn't hurt...and here's my next question, do you miss your family?".

Just as Jiminy Cricket mentions the word "family", a flashback went into Kaa's mind.

*Flashback to a time when Kaa was a young snake at the age of 8*

Young Kaa was sleeping on a small round rock at his home which happens to be a cave where he and his family lives in. He was having such a pleasant dream about him becoming a warrior with powerful hypnosis that can hypnotize his enemies to obeying him and to also have the powers to defend himself and his family.

All the sudden, he felt the rock begins to roll down which has quickly caused Kaa to wake up from his sleep and slams into a tree. He then feels like a piece cheese being squashed between a round rock and a tree. "Ow..." said young Kaa who felt dizzy from being squashed as his eyes have round swirls shown while stars flew around his head.

Suddenly, his mother and father came to him and was devastated when they saw their oldest son Kaa was trapped between a rock and a tree. His father then uses his strength of his body to get the rock far away from the tree and got his son out of there.

Kaa's mother slithered quickly to her crying son and held him in her coils "Oh my little Kaa, are you alright?". Kaa sobs and cuddles himself in his mother's coils as he laid his head down "*sniff* Yesss mommy...". Kaa's father then slithers to them and pats his son on the head with his tail "Don't ssssleep on that rock next to my ssson...you alwayssss get hurt everytime you sssslept on it outssside at nighttime...go ssssleep at the cave with ussss next time ok?".

Kaa nods his head while tears are flowing from his eyes "Yesss daddy". He then feels the soft touch of his mother's cheek on his cheek "I'm sssso glad you're alright my little one...and don't worry...mommy and daddy are here for you assss alwayssss ok?...Just don't hurt yourself next time and don't ssssleep on that rock...now let'ssss go insssside and havesss some breakfassst with your little brothersss and sisterssss before you can go have some fun...but be careful when you go outsssside and don't talk to sssstrangerssss and anyone who workssss for that evil man Vlad...just hang out with your little friendssss Baloo, Bagheera, SSShere Khan, Hathi, and Louie at the cubhousssse ok?".

Kaa nodded his head again as he feels his tears are drying off from his eyes "Yessss mommy". His mother then released him and kissed him on his head "My little Kaa...".

*Flashback ends*

Kaa then sighs "*sigh*...Yesss...yes I do...I just hope they're alright...esssspecially my mom...I wish that ssshe'sss alright too...but I can't sssee her and my entire family right now because Vlad has to be defeated firsssst and then I sssshall ssssee them whenever I can...also, I sssstill alwayssss remember the face of my beautiful mother for 6 yearssss and I can't forget her".

Just then, the boy who was wearing a bear costume stops playing his drum and hears Kaa's voice when he mentions about his mother "Huh?...I don't think I remember my mother nor I don't even know if I have a mother".

The other kids begins to stop playing music and have a conversation between them about mothers. Pinochio then turns to his father Geppetto and sat down on the floor in front of him "Hey father, do I have a mother?". Geppetto sadly shook his head "I afraid that you don't have a mother Pinochio...I'm sorry". Pinochio became dissappointed and his tears begins to swell up in his wooden eyes. However, Geppetto smiles at him and picks up Pinochio and placed him on his lap. He then hugs his wooden son "But don't worry too much Pinochio because you have me...your father". Pinochio felt happy but he is still crying in sadness as he hugs his father.

Peter Pan then turns to Mickey "Hey Mickey, do you have a mother?". Mickey nods his head "Of course I do! She's very pretty and her name is Lillian! But she's the only parent still alive because my" and then he felt sad too "...my father Walt passed away when I was a young child".

(Please remember Walt Disney, the man who has created Mickey Mouse and Disneyland).

Everyone in the room except for Tinkerbell stops talking and gasped as Mickey said that his father passed away when he was a kid and they all felt sorry for him. It was then Simba's turn to speak "Well...you not the only one who has lost your father Mickey...I lost my father too when I was a immature outgoing kid but I was lucky my mother wasn't but she's gone and became a slave at Vlad's realm and I want to make sure that she's alright as well including my son".

The lost boys felt sorry for Simba too and began crying. Wendy noticed their tears and walks up to them "Oh...what's the matter boys?". The lost boys then decides to cry ou in union "We want to see our mothers too! We missed them and we wanna see them!". Peter Pan was surprised and sat up from his chair next to Mickey "Huh? Why do you guys wanna see your mothers? I thought you like hanging out in here with me".

The lost boys didn't respond and have kept on crying out in sadness. Even Pinochio was crying out too "I want a mama!". "There there son...I'm so sorry that you don't have a mother" said Geppetto who comforts his crying son. Including Timon who felt teary eyed as he begins to remember his mother's face "*sniff*...I want to see my mommy too...I WANT TO SEE HER! WAHHHHH!". As Timon continues to cry while sitting next to Pumbaa who offers him a napkin "Here Timon...blow your nose". Timon thanked him and blows his nose in his then pats his friend on the back to comfort him.

Wendy then decides to answer Peter's question to the lost boys "Ahem, Peter...I do believe that those boys have missed their mothers but I don't know how long they've been separated...but I also think that maybe you should give them a chance to see their parents at their hometowns...I'm sure it has been a long time for them not being able to be in the loving warm arms of their mothers, not being to enjoy the homecooked meals made by their mothers, say good night and good morning, and kisses their cheeks because that's what a mother does and you know it...".

Suddenly, she felt the bottom of her dress was tugged and she looks down to reaalize that it wass her little brother Michael who was holding his teddy bear "Wendy...do you miss our mother too back in London?". Wendy giggles and picks up her little brother "Of course, I do...we all do...let me sing all of us a song about mothers".

But Peter Pan however feels upset "Not me...I feel like a outsider right now and I don't want anything to do with people who wants to go back home and mature into adults and living a sad life...if anyone wants to talk to me, find me in my room" and then he retreats back to his room and closed the curtains.

Wendy sighs as she watched Peter Pan left the group and stays in his room "*sigh*...Oh dear". Baloo begins to speak to both Bagheera and Kaa "I wonder what's wrong with him...does he have some grudge against growing up at home and seeing his own parents?". But neither Bagheera nor Kaa knows the answer. Mickey then decides to speak to Baloo for them "Peter told me that he's an orphan when his parents died when he's young and he was living a tough life when he was in the same world where Wendy and her brothers lived in until the blue fairy came to him and offered him a trip to this island from the second star on the right that he told me about and he agrees to come to this island to remain young from the gift that the blue fairy gave him since he doesn't want to grow up and the ability to fly from both Tinkerbell and the blue fairy...".

Baloo, Bagheera, and Kaa then looked at each other and begins to understand the reason why Peter Pan refuses to grow up because he doesn't want to have more terrible things happening to him as the years goes by and he refuses to come back to his real home.

All the sudden, Wendy then sat down on a bed with Michael and John including the lost boys and Hathi Jr (Just like in the movie). Pinochio remains in his father's lap and decides to listen to Wendy's song. Unknown to them, Captain Hook and his fellow pirates arrives outside of Hangman's tree and waits for their prisoners to come out so that they will be captured by Captain Hook and his pirates.

Wendy then begins to sing "Your mother and mine" as she placed Michael on her lap (The song softens me a lot when I watched it on video when I was a child and sometimes made me feel like crying).

_Your mother and mine...your mother and mine...the helping hand that guides you along...whether you're right, whether you're wrong...your mother and mine...your mother and mine_.

As Wendy sings her song, everyone including Peter Pan gazed at her with awe because they've loved her beauiful voice which soothes down their worries and begins to have memories of their own mothers from the time when they are babies to now. Geppetto then rubs his son's shoulder to comfort him while feeling glad that Pinochio became happy and content from Wendy's song. Some of them begins to have tears welling slowly in their eyes as Wendy continues to sing. Even the pirates are crying their tears out in sadness because they too have missed their mothers. Smee then pulls up his shirt and looks at his tatoo that has a heart and ribbon that has the word "Mother" and he too begins to cry out. But then he and the other pirates stopped crying because they were silenced by Captain Hook who hushed them to be quiet.

_What makes mothers all that they are?...Might as well ask, "What makes a star?"...Ask your heart to tell you her worth...your heart will say, "Heaven on earth"...Another word for divine...your mother and mine. _

When Wendy finished her song, she noticed everyone around her are feeling very sad. She then noticed Michael who embraced her and sadly spoke "I want to see...my mother". Wendy smiles at him and cuddles her brother "Yes Michael". Even everyone agrees with Michael too. Hathi Jr. decides respond while crying too "*sniff* I wanna see my mother and father...I hope they're ok". Baloo then rubs his hair a little and pats him on the back softly "Don't worry little guy, I'm sure they're ok".

It was then Rafiki's turn to speak "Mothers and fathers are always important to their offsprings because they gave them life and love...come to think of it, I think I kinda miss my parents too...". It was now his turn to be sad and he begins to shed out tears from his eyes.

Buzzy however felt a little stiff and bored from sitting on the floor "You know what, I think I'm gonna need a nice short flight outside because the entire subject about our mothers and fathers made me want to take some time to myself to remmeber them in peace...I'll see you later". Just as Buzzy stands up, Timon decides to follow him "Me too...I think we all gonna need some fresh air and some time to ourselves".

Soon enough,everyone all agrees to take a walk outside. "I agree...let's all go take a walk outside and come back later" said Mickey who then follows everyone upstairs that leds to the outside of Hangman's tree.

But Wendy didn't follow them. Instead she calls out to Peter Pan who is still in his room "Peter? Do you want to go out for some fresh air with us? We promise that we will come back later".

But Peter Pan didn't gave her a friendly answer. He then exits out of his room with a angry expression and begins to shout out to Wendy "No way! Not me! You guys can go! But don't come back! Just go to your homes or continue on your journey! Whatever you guys are doing right now, I would not get involved! I don't even want to plan on growing up either! Go ahead! Just scram! Don't you ever dare come back!". He then walks back to his room and remains there without listening any word from Wendy.

Wendy wasn't happy. She doesn't want to upset Peter at all. But she doesn't want to hurt his feelings either because she has realized that Peter Pan probably don't want to be left alone and she also knew that he doesn't want to grow up and experience terrible things that may happen in the future when he grows up. She then sighs in defeat, knowing that Peter Pan may have been a little stubborn to listen to her and refuses to go for a little walk with them because he still has bad memories of his past as a lonely orphan boy. She then hears Peter plays his harmonica in a happier tune and silently murmurs to herself "...Goodbye Peter...".

When she arrives outside of Hangman's tree, she gasps in horror. Captain Hook and his pirates has managed to capture all of her friends in ropes with handkercheifs covering their mouths. They struggled to be free but they couldn't be able to move nor telling her to go find Peter Pan. She too was then bound in ropes and her mouth was covered by a muscular male pirate who covered her mouth with his hands.

Captain Hook then decides to speak as he proudly walked around his pirates and his hostages "Well well...looks like you can't hide anymore and we got you...but uh...why Peter isn't coming with you? I thought a nice little walk can always makes people feel better and relaxed".

Wendy feels upset and managed to free her mouth from the pirate's grasp "Oh yeah? Well thankfully he didn't because he rathers stay in his hiding place then not knowing that he'll be captured by you! What do you want from us and him?".

Captain Hook smiles at her and cups her chin with his hook "From you guys? Well I just want to give you all invitations to my ship for a good rest and to take a nice vacation from battling too much...think of it as a little get away vacation at sea from all of your troubles so that way you can relax and enjoy the voyage".

But Kaa however released his mouth from the handkerchief and begins shout out with anger "Relax? You just want to send ussss to Vlad's realm to make ussss sssslavessss and prisonerssss! I know that you are working for him for all those yearssss ever ssssince hissss banisssshment and you are very proud for you've done! Don't you have any sssshame on yoursssself?".

But then, Captin Hook turns his face around and smiles wickedly at Kaa "Oh ho ho, me? Proud?...Shame...How about you?...Are you proud too? You've been forced to work for Vlad for 6 years in order to protect your family until the chosen one came and free you...do you have any regrets? Do you still want to work for Vlad?...Do you ever think that you'll have a happily ever after with your new good friends including the chosen one hmm?...I wonder what you are thinking in your mind...I can bet that you're suffering now too...shame on you".

A cold shiver was sent into Kaa's spine and he felt his blood becomes cold. Kaa was silent. He felt his own heart beating. He stops talking and thinking to himself. He felt paralyzed and couldn't move. He even allows his captor to cover his mouth with a handkerchief. He was too much shocked and worried about himself, his friends, his family, and his future if he'll ever have one and a happy ending.

Mickey looks at Kaa with sadness without saying any word 'Poor Kaa...I feel so sorry for him...he must be having a tough time now that I've free him from Vlad's powers and being Vlad's servant...I just hope that I can help him out more and help him overcome his problems and the dangers that he'll may have too when he's with me...I just can't abandon him and let him facing his problems on his own...I bet that he is suffering a terrible life now'.

Even the lost boys, Wendy, Jiminy Cricket, Pinochioa and their other friends feels sorry for Kaa too. Including Smee who looks at Kaa with sadness in his eyes but he hides his emotions so that way Captain Hook and his pirates won't notice. Smee then decides to speak "Ahem, Captain? Should we start moving now before Peter Pan sees us?".

"Ah yes, yes I think we should...but before we go, I have a little surprise for Peter Pan" said Captain Hook who then reached out his hands to one of his pirates who then gives a nicely gift wrapped present and he takes it.

Wendy decides to ask him "What's in that box Hook?". Captain Hook snickers and decides to reveal his plot "Why...it's just a hello and...goodbye present". Wendy gasps "*gasp* You're saying...that you've put in a bomb inside that present to kill him?".

Mickey and his friends gasped in shock too. Captain Hook then ties a rope to the present and begins to reply "Yup...and it's for my revenge for defeating me for a long time...and it's about time I'll defeat him this year by ending his life with a big kaboom within 2 hour which should be from 6 pm to 8 pm".

Wendy just can't stand seeing Captain Hook sending his bomb to Peter Pan. She then begins to cry out "Nooooo! Please don't kill him mmph!" but her captor covers her mouth this time with a handkerchief to silence her.

Everyone slowly watched in horror as Captain Hook uses his hook to lower a rope which holds a present that has a bomb in it inside Hangman's tree to give it to Peter Pan. When he is done, he makes a announcement "Alright everyone, let's go back to my ship".

The pirates became happy and they take their hostages back to Captain Hook's ship. But during the end of their journey as they were almost close to shore a mile away, Jiminy Cricket whose body was being wrapped in a rope by a pirates, manages to free himself by releasing his mouth from a small cloth and bit his captor's hand.

"Ow!" said the male pirate who holds his hand in pain, without realizing that he has accidentally frees Jiminy Cricket. His friend who held Buzzy and Ziggy in his arms looks at him with concern "Hey...are you ok?" he whispered to him. The male pirate look at his hand and noticed there's tiny teeth marks on his hand "I don't know...". He then shurgs his shoulders and continues following his fellow pirates.

As for Jiminy Cricket, he rolls his body around back to Hangman's tree. He then came across a rose bush that has some thorns which gives him a idea. He then stands up and rubs the ropes against the thorns until he is free from the tight ropes around.

He then moves away from the thorns and takes the small cloth from his mouth. He then feels relaxed as he breathes in fresh air "...Ah...it's so good to breath in nice fresh air from outdoors". Suddenly, he begins to panic "Oh no...there's no time to relax now...I got to warn Tinkerbell and Peter Pan!". He then quickly uses his legs help him go back to Hangman's tree to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell that their friends are in danger and there's a bomb inside Hangman's tree planned out by Captain Hook.

"This is bad...this is really really bad! I have to hurry or it'll be the end for us!" said Jiminy Cricket who keeps on running with desperation to save his friends in time even though he is very small but he won't give up to save his friends and make sure that they're ok. He knows that he must rush himself against time because he knows that time goes very fast when danger is approaching from every seconds, minutes, and hours. But he doesn't know how long his small legs can help him reach Hangman's tree in time.

Please wait for the next chapter! I'll see what I can do to make it exciting! Let's hope that Jiminy Cricket warns that Peter Pan and Tinkerbell just in time before the bomb blows up! ^^


	22. Chapter 22

Hi Disney fans! It's me DS! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy lately. So here's the next chapter of Fantasmic and the credits still go to Bovine Beauty for helping me make this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Disney but I do own this story that was in my imagination including my OC characters and some of the places in this story. Oh and please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make your own version if you want to.

P.S.

I know that you guys are wondering, where is Jack Sparrow and what has happened to him? Don't worry Jack Sparrow fans, you just have to keep on reading to find out.

On Captain's Hook ship, Mickey and his friends (Minus Jiminy Cricket who is still running back to Hangman's tree) are now being brought as prisoners as they stand in line along with their captors on deck.

Captain Hook walks in front of them from left and right repeatedly while speaking to them "Now let's get down to business since we are now on my humble ship, I know that it is very rude of me to bring you here by force but this is the only way to make sure that you come here without any hesitation or struggles from these ropes and those cloths on your mouths, sorry about that...but anyhow, let's place you all to the dungeon room while I will be discussing with my crew mates about what we should do with our guests when we arrive at Master Vlad's realm, I hope that your stay in the dungeon will be very uncomfortable and stressful as we proceed on our journey to Vlad's realm".

Mickey begins to struggle himself to be free from the ropes binding him but he still can't be free because he was being hold up by a male pirate who laughs at him "Ha ha ha! Nice try pipsqueak but that can't get you anywhere!".

Simba too begins to struggle to be free but with the muzzle (Lion sized) coverving his mouth and a ropr holding his neck, he can't go anywhere. Then he looks at all of his friends and Mickey who struggles to be free like him too but it was hopeless.

(The muzzle is like a dog leash but in this story, it comes in size and shapes to hold any animals' mouths to keep them quiet).

Suddenly he has a idea, he looks down at his paws and opens his claws. He then swings one of his claws to rip off the rope holding him but he missed. He groans. 'Aw great...I missed, now how can I free the others and myself if we are being dragged around in these ropes by those pirates?' he thought to himself.

Then he remembers Mickey's powers as the chosen one 'Hold on a second, Mickey has powers, he's the chosen one anyway...maybe he can get out us out this situation and warn Peter Pan before it's too late'. He then looks at Kaa who was too helpless to fight as his body was held in a tight grip by a male pirate who has lots of muscles 'And maybe Kaa can help out too, he has the powers that the guardian Arina gave to him, so why don't he use them in a time like this?'.

Simba tries to open his mouth to tell Mickey and Kaa but it is still no use because of the muzzle holding his mouth. He hung his head with dissappeared 'Aw great, this thing won't let me speak. There has got to be another way to get us out of here or we'll be held as slaves in Vlad's realm forever...I've got to think of something to help my friends'.

Just then, a brand new idea came into his mind which made him smile with determination 'Wait a second, I think I have found one...' and then he turns his head to Baloo 'And Baloo is gonna be my helper in this new idea of mine's...his claws could be strong enough to remove this muzzle from my mouth and then I can help my friends get out of here and save Peter'.

He then hung his head down to pretend that he is weak against the ropes to fool his captor Then he gritted his sharp teeth and pulled himself backwards which surprises the tall muscular male pirate who then tries to keep his grip on the rope that held Simba "Whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing big guy? You'll hurt yourself from that rope on your neck".

But Simba didn't care about the rope on his neck, he then reared his head up in the air, using his strength to be free. But no matter how much strength he uses, the pirate still holds the rope that held his neck. It hurts Simba a lot. He feels that he's going to die from struggling to be free from the rope around his neck.

His friends and the pirates looked at Simba. His friends looks at him with concern and worry because they've realized that he wants to be free just like them but it is difficult to be free. They wanted to help him too but it's hopeless because they are trapped with ropes on them. Even Bagheera can't help him because he has a muzzle on his mouth and a rope on his neck. Baloo only has a muzzle on his mouth and wasa bounded by ropes that held his arms. Rafiki only got ropes around him and a cloth holding his mouth. His staff was held by his captor who was interested on the staff. Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy, Flaps and Zazu are trapped in one big bired cage that has been carried by two tall muscled pirates. Kaa has muzzle holding his mouth too including Timon and Pumbaa who has a special muzzle for warthogs. It was hopeless for the prisoners to escape, including Simba who feels like he's going to die from the ropes on his neck.

As for the pirates, they were wondering when Simba will ever give up trying to be free and not to get himself killed from the rope on his neck.

Captain Hook begins to shout out orders to Simba "Hey you lion! Stop trying to free youself! You'll end up strangling yourself to death! Give up or you'll end up killing yourself! Nobody don't want to see a bloody dead slave for any jobs!" and then he gives command to the pirate that held the rope onto Simba's neck "You man! Try to calm him down and don't let go of that rope!".

Baloo gritted his teeth in anger, he feels determined to help Simba 'He's in trouble! I gotta help him!'. He then uses his unbound legs and kicked his captor away from him. "Argh!" said the pirate that once held Baloo captive. He was sent to the ocean in a fast speed from Baloo's strong kick.

Baloo then rushed over to Simba's captor and headbutted him. Simba's captor lost his grip on the rope that held Simba and was also sent down to the ocean.

Simba stops struggling to be free and he looks at Baloo with gratitude for saving him. Baloo then turns his back around and stand still because he wants Simba to cut off the ropes.

Simba understands what he means and swung one of his claws at the ropes that binds Baloo without hurting him. The ropes was cut loose and Baloo was free to fight with his arms and paws. But the muzzle is still trapping his mouth but Baloo knows hows to open them because each muzzle has a belt that opens and closes them.

He carefully unbuckled the belt on his muzzle and his mouth was free. He moved his mouth without speaking to be comfortable. He feels relieved as he breathed in fresh air from his mouth "Hey! Now I can breath in some air for my mouth! Now it's time to save my lion pal!".

He then opens the ropes around Simba's neck and unbuckled the muzzle that held Simba's mouth. Simba moved his mouth to be more comfortable. He then smiles at Baloo "Thanks a lot Baloo! You've saved me!".

Baloo smiles at him and patted Simba's mane "No problem Simba, now let's go save the others and warn Peter Pan!". Simba nodded his head with determination "Right!".

But just as both Baloo andd Simba ran to their friends, they were quickly surrounded by the pirates who points their swords and guns at them while the other pirates held Mickey and his friends as captives.

Captain Hook walks up to them in a steady pace, he glares at both Baloo and Simba "So, you two know how to release yourself eh? *scoffs* Now you're attempting to save your friends while you two are no longer binded by those muzzles and those ropes on you? Hah! Sorry boys but looks like I won't let you do any heroic acts in a attempt to save your friends...either surrender and be my prisoners...or...get killed instead?...You have exactly 15 seconds to decide or...adieu to you both...15...14".

Both Baloo and Simba stand behind each other's back and turn themselves around in a circle as they looked at the pirates who kept their weapons in a tight grip and aimed them at both the lion and the bear.

Both Baloo and Simba knows that they only have 12 seconds left to decide or it'll be the end for them. They were both determined to fight for their freedom, but at the same time...they were very nervous and worried that they won't be able to survive the battle and save their friends.

Mickey feels very worried for both Simba and Baloo because time is running out on them and they only have 9 seconds left to do something or they'll be done for. 'Oh no! They're in danger! I've got to do something! I can't let them die!' thought Mickey who closed his eyes.

All the sudden, he hears Arina's voice in his thoughts 'Mickey! Do something! Remember that you are the chosen one! Save your friends or they'll die!'. Mickey then sighs 'Oh well, I guess Arina's right...but what kind of spell that I can conjur to free myself? I don't think I can think of anything to create yet...'. Suddenly, he got a idea and free his own mouth quickly from the handkerchef and shouted out "Simba! Baloo! Jump off this boat now!".

Both Baloo and Simba looked at Mickey with surprise. "B-But...we can't leave you guys!" said Baloo "We have to get out of here together as a group!". Simba agrees with him "He's right! We have to stick together and get out of this boat as a team!".

But Mickey shook his head and shouted out to them with a hint of sadness on his face "I'm sorry you two! But if you want to save us, just get out of here and swim back to Hangman's tree and save Peter Pan! Just go! There's no time! Go!".

"5...4...3...2...1" said Captain Hook who was done counting and then he fixes his hat to make him look like a perfect captain. He then coughs a little and walks toward his group who was surrounding both Baloo and Simba "Oh dear, looks like time has ran out on you two...now I guess we have no choice but to give you a last chance".

He then unsheathes his sword and points it at both Baloo and Simba. He begins to speak while walking around the pirates that has surrounded both Baloo and Simba "Now, if you don't want to become slaves at Vlad's realm...then how about if I can just hand you two over to my good friend Governor Ratcliffe, he has a boat called the Susan Constant and he too uses his crew to capture people for Vlad...but I heard that he captures indians and animals...so I'm sure he wouldn't mind me givving him two presents which was a bear and a lion...he can surely needs some entertainment for his crew...I hope he can give me some fair money like he always owns me everytime I give him some slaves to be his crew...but he'll give more tons of money if I give him any indians because they worth a much more better price than animals".

Mickey was in shocked 'What? I can't believe this...they even use people from this island just to also sell them off for money? That's evil!...Humans are not animals! They have feelings too and I can bet that there's no way everyone wants to be sell off and killed for money!...That Hook, he's so despicable just like Vlad including this Governor Ratcliffe! They'll pay for what they've done! I have to stop them or things will get more worse than before!'.

Then he begins to remember Tiger Lilly who was mysteriously kidnapped earlier in the morning without any wittnesses 'Come to think of it, is Captain Hook the one who kidnapped Tiger Lilly and sell her off to Governor Ratcliffe?...Or...perhaps she was just captured just like Lucky and Dumbo and was now a slave at Vlad's realm?...No wonder it's hard to track down missing people on this island because of the people who works for Vlad...This is getting more stranger and mysterious in every seconds'.

He then suddenly noticed Captain Hook who was still talking "Now that's it for offer #1...and here's offer #2, how about if I can make you a part of my crew? I can surely need some animals to entertain my crew too as show performers and pets...and as for offer #3, I know that there's this circus in Vlad's realm and they have lots of animals that performs there...if you want, then I can send a message to the ringmaster that there's more new animals coming to entertain the audiences...which one would you choose...the first, the second, or the last offer?". He then reach out his free hand to Baloo for a handshake "Will you choose one of these offers and be spared?".

Both Baloo and Simba growls at him, then they roared out in union "NEVER!". Captain Hook crigned in surprise as he pulls back his hand and walks away a little bit. He then regains his composure and sheathes his sword. He then raised his head a little and breathed in and out a little. He then placed his left fist next to his stomace and lowers his right down to his side, he scoffs at them "*scoff* Oh dear, looks like your last chance has dissappeared...now I really have to get rid of you...get them boys".

Mickey and his friends gasped as the pirates begins to fight both Simba and Baloo who was ready and uses their strengths to fight the pirates and free their friends. Kaa looks at Mickey with concern on his face 'Please Mickey, do something...you're the chosen one, you're chosen to save innocent people's lives and defeat the forces of evil...I beg of you...do something!'.

Mickey then closed his eyes, thinking of a way to free himself and save his friends. Suddenly, he feels his powers coursing through him...giving him the strength to free himself from the ropes...all the sudden, a huge surge of power aura appears out of Mickey's body and has destroyed the ropes which surprises everyone around him including the pirate who released his grip on Mickey with a shocked expression.

Even both Captain Hook and Smee looked at Mickey with bewilderment and they were surprised at his powers. "He...he couldn't be...is...is he...the chosen one?" said Smee who was surprised.

Captain Hook felt himself shaken with fear as he nervously pointed his hook at Mickey who takes off the handkerchef from his mouth "U-Um...e-excuse me...a-a-are you...the chosen one that everyone on this island have talked about from the rumors?".

"Yes! I'm the chosen one and I command you to let us go or I have no choice but to use my powers to stop you!" said Mickey who points his fingers at Captain Hook, magic begins to appear from within his hand.

Captain Hook is now very nervous and scared. He don't know what to do since he has realized that he have now actually meet the chosen one and captured him without realizing it 'Oh my gosh! I'm in trouble! I'm in very very deep trouble! I just hope that he won't actually hurt me with those powers of his!'.

Suddenly, he hears Vlad's voice in his mind 'Captain, if you don't want the chosen pipsqueak to hurt you with his powers, then why not try to knock him out?'. A devilish smiles appears on his face, he likes the advice that Vlad gave him.

He then runs to a nearby cannon and place in a cannonball. He the lits up a match which made Mickey feels curious and worried "H-Hey you! W-What are you doing with that cannon?".

Captain Hook smirks at him "Why don't you figure out for yourself chosen one? I'm going to kill you with this cannonball because I've just received an order in my mind from my dear master Vlad...he gave me such a good advice to protect myself if I don't want to get hurt or killed from your powers".

Mickey and his friends gasped in shock. Simba begins to shout out "STOP! DON'T DO IT!". But Captain Hook didn't listen to him and lights up the fuse on the cannon "Sorry". He then blew off the fire on his match and points the cannon at Mickey "But I'm afraid that it's not my reputtation to show any mercy, and I can only follow the orders of the great lord Vlad, not the pesky beggings from the weaklings of this island. So my dear new foe, it's time to bid you...goodbye".

Before anyone can react, the fuse went into the cannon and shoots out a cannonball straight at Mickey like a bullet coming at a fast speed. Mickey didn't have enough time to conjour up his star shield because the cannonball is coming to hit him in a matter of 2 seconds.

But suddenly, a white shield comes out of nowhere in front of Mickey and destroyed the cannonball into bits.

"What in the odds? Who did that?" said Captain Hook who was shocked and looks for the source of the white sheild.

Then all the sudden, he heard Kaa's voice "It issss me Hook!". He then turns his head around and was shocked in disbelief and realization that Kaa has managed to quickly hypnotized his captor to free him quickly by taking off the muzzle and the ropes in fast speed while Captain Hook prepares his cannon without looking at him. Kaa then quickly created a white sheild know as the sheild of light in 2 seconds and pushed it to Mickey to destroy the cannonball in order to save his life.

Hook then pointed his hook at Kaa "You...you've managed to free yourself and have created that sheild to protect the chosen one?...But I-I thought that you don't have powers anymore!".

Kaa smirks at him as he quickly slithers to Mickey and stay by his side "Heh, at first it wassss...but then I got help from the guardian of this issssland, Arina who has just talked to me in my head and sssshe gave me sssssome of her powersssss sssso that I can help my friends and stop anyone who issss evil jusssst like you!".

Captain Hook grunts. He became angry. This time he pulls in another cannon next to his cannon and fills up both of them with a cannonball. He then lights up both fuses with two matches and blew off the matches. He then aims them at both Mickey and Kaa "Hah! Let's see if your sheild can destroy two cannonballs!".

The fuses went inside and two cannonballs shot out toward both Kaa and Mickey in a matter of 2 seconds. Mickey knows that it would be hard for Kaa to stop two cannonballs at the same time so he then quickly conjours his star sheild and sent two cannonballs backwards to Captain Hook like tennis balls.

"Eeeek! Yikes!" said Captain Hook who dodges out of the way from the cannons just as the cannonballs went back to the cannons and send them both flying backwards to the water, destroying some of the sides of the ship.

Kaa winks his eye at Mickey "Nice ssshot pal, why couldn't you do that before?". Mickey responds to him "Because I was caught by surprise when Captain Hook aim that cannonbal at me and I couldn' have enough spare time to create my star sheild, but I'm grateful that you have created your sheild of light to save me, thank you".

Kaa shook his head with a smile "Nuh ah, it's not only me you sssshould be thanking...it wassss Arina, I've jusssst heard her voice in my head...sssshe told me to help you and sssshe givessss me the courage to free mysssself after hypnotizing that pirate to let me go sssso that I can help you...and now I did, and you've returned the favor too...thank you".

Mickey smiles at him "No problem Kaa". As for Captain Hook, he was grieving on his almost destroyed half sides of the boat and pointed his finger at Mickey "Oh no! You've destroyed some of the sides of my ship! Now I have to go back on land and get it repaired! No thanks to you! You'll pay for this cause I better hope that you have some money to fix my ship!".

Mickey however shrugs his shoulders and he the smiles sheepishly "Um...sorry to dissappoint you captain but I don't have any money with me, why don'tcha ask your crew?".

(Does anyone find this funny? ^^).

His friends and some of the pirates laughs from Mickey's joke including Smee who tries to stop himself from laughing by only snickering a little to make sure that his captain won't get mad at him. But Captain Hook didn't find the joke funny. He then noticed two male pirates who looks very stern and serious, they each hold a wooden club which gave him a idea.

"Hmm, you're quite right my little foe...that's a very good idea...hey you two swabs!" said Captain Hook who gestured his finger sideways. The two male pirates who holds the wooden clubs walks toward him. He then quietly whispered into their ears so that way no one else can hear them.

Both Mickey and Kaa looks at them with confusion. All the sudden, the two male pirates turns around and walks toward them with a evil smile which made the duo: Mickey and Kaa walks silently backwards with fear in their eyes.

Mickey begins to studder his voice "W-W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-you t-t-two d-d-doing?". Kaa begins to talk too "W-W-W-What a-a-are y-y-you g-g-going t-t-to d-do t-t-to u-u-u-us?".

One of the male pirates answer them with a deep serious voice "Figure it out yourselves". Suddenly, they knocked out both Mickey and Kaa with their wooden clubs. Both Mickey and Kaa fell to the ground, unconscious.

Their friends all gasped in shock. Baloo begins to shout out their names "Kaa! Chosen one! Wake up!" but it was no use because both Mickey and Kaa are unconscious.

Captain Hook then fixed his hat in a perfect way, and smiles to himself with satisfaction as he walks toward both Baloo and Simba, looking very proud and happy "Can you see it yourself bear? Those two have been knocked out from my order...now there is no one to help you two...guess you have to decide now or it'll be the end for you both...you'll might end up like that mouse and that python...what will you two do? Would you like to stay on my ship instead?".

Both Baloo and Simba don't know what to do, their most powerful friends...Mickey and Kaa have been knocked out and now there is no one to stop Captain Hook. Suddenly, they noticed Wendy who gestured her head to the water which means she wants them to escape.

Both Baloo and Simba nodded their heads and begins to answer Captain Hook with a smile "NO THANK YOU!". Then they both hopped out of the circle of pirates and ran out of the ship in a fast speed like roadrunners toward the water.

Captain Hook and his pirates are surprised as they all go to the railing and watched both Baloo and Simba surfaced out from the water and swam back to shore on their own pace.

"Wow...I can't believe it...they've jumped out of here on their own without trying to fight us to get revenge for their friends or trying to set their friends free!" said one of the pirates who was in disbelief. The other pirates agrees with him.

Smee begins to speak to Captain Hook "Uh captain? Should we go and get them back on the ship?". Captain Hook however shook his head "Nah, forget about them...we're already miles away from shore...they'll might get chased by sharks and this whale called Monstro who'll might swallow them up...and besides" and then he turns his head to his prisoners and to both Mickey and Kaa who was now recaptured by the same two male pirates who knocked them out "We have enough prisoners who can't get away now...so let's all toss them downstairs in the bottom of the ship".

His crew roared with cheerfulness in their voices and opened up the cage that leads to the dark bottom of the ship for prisoners (Think of the Disney film "Tarzan" and pushed all of their prisoners down to the bottom of the ship.

As the cage closes, the prisoners became afraid. Especially Wendy, she is now very worried and scared that she, her brothers, and their friends are now in real danger and they are about to become slaves without going back to their homes 'Oh dear...now...now we can't get out of here...this is hopeless! I just hope that both Baloo and Simba swims back to Hangman's tree in time and save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell!...If only we can get out of here too if both Mickey and Kaa regain their consciousness and get us out of here'.

Suddenly, she noticed a lone male pirate who was wearing a red bandanna, black boots, a long white shirt, dark brown pants, and a black jacket. He has weird long hair and a beard.

He then noticed her and said "Oh? Hello there! I am Jack Sparrow! And I'm a prisoner just like you guys! Oh and by the way, can anyone tell me what has just happened up there while I'm trapped down here? I could've sworn there's some voices up there and some fights going on...and I could've sworn that someone has mention that the chosen one is here...will you please tell me which one of you is the chosen one?".

Surprised? I bet you guys are because you may think that he is free...but uh...nah, he's not. Wait for the next chapter to find out! ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Hiya guys! I'm back and here's chapter 23 that Bovine Beauty and I come up with while we are messaging to each other privately from my profile if you are a member. So I hope you guys enjoy chapter 23 and review! ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I still don't own anything from Disney but we do own this story that was created by the two of us when we teamed up even though the story of Fantasmic was my own idea when I watched the show from both Disneyland and Walt Disney World and including Tokyo Disneyland version from YouTube. I also own my OC characters in this story. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want in many other ways from your own imagination.

P.S.

If you guys like this story a lot, you could add to your list of favorite storys and story alert. You can also check out my other stories on my profile if you want to.

*Back in the real world*

Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Goofy, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Pete, Max, PJ, Mortimer, Clarabelle, Ludwig Von Drake, and Gizmo and Horace have gathered around in Scrooge's mansion, watching over Mickey who was still unconscious on Scrooge's arm chair. His shoes were on a small rug nearby the front door of the house along with the rest of his friend's shoes and slippers that were worn by the girls.

They were very worried about Mickey a lot ever since they have stayed at Scrooge's mansion for hours because the mansion was only a few miles away from the ocean and Scrooge lives in a neighborhood were rich people lives in (Think of Beverly Hills). His mansion has both a garden and a backyard that has a fountain for each side. But let me tell you something and try to imagine if you can, in front of the mansion...the fountain was surrounded by a road in circles where Scrooge parks his car in front of his mansion and he always drives in either direction around the fountain that leads him to his silver gate that has security and allows him to enter the streets outside and also allows him to enter his mansion with a secret password. The gardens has lots of trees that sometimes has apples, lemons, limes, peaches, grapefruits, bannanas, grapes, berries in all sorts, and mangos. It also has plants, and vegetables that has been tended lovingly by Scrooge himself because he loves nature.

The silver gate both has a golden plated face of a dollar sign and the fountain has a large golden statue of Scrooge McDuck who was wearing his usual clothes with a happy smile on his face. One of the statue's hands was held up high towards the sky holding a small bag that has a dollar sign on it, streams of water appears out of the bag.

But let's not talk more about the mansion because we have to go back to the certain point of this chapter and what has just happened in the real world while Mickey is still in Fantasmic.

"Gee, he seems to be unconscious for hours from morning to this afternoon...I'm getting worried about him and night time will be arriving soon" said Daisy who was sitting on a couch that has 10 seats. Clarabelle nods her head while sitting next to Daisy along with Pete, PJ, Max, Goofy, Horace, Donald, Scrooge, and Minnie"Yeah...and the poor guy hasn't even eaten yet...".

Then Clarabelle turns to her boyfriend Goofy and begins to ask him "By the way, you and Pete, PJ, Donald and Max told us about Mickey's weird dream about being chosen one at some fantasy dream land or island called...um...what's that island name Goofy?".

Goofy decides to corret her "It's called Fantasmic Clarabelle...I've already told the rest of you guys a few hours ago about Mickey saying that he was chosen to fight some evil man named Vlad who was banished from the island 20 years ago after causing chaos and destruction...and was now planning his revenge by sending his loyal servants to kidnap people or harm them from island...Mickey told me that every time Vlad's henchmen kidnaps people, they bring them to his exile place which was now his realm that he has created and make them slaves. That's why Mickey said that he has to find a way to go to Vlad's realm and saves the slaves and defeat that evil man...but he told me that he can't fight him yet because his powers aren't powerful but they'll increase as time goes by...he also said that he has met some friends there including this python named Kaa who was a victim because he was forced to be one of Vlad henchmen 6 years ago but he has made his choice because he fears that Vlad will kill his family and his ex girlfriend if he doesn't agree to come to him. Now Mickey currently frees him and they have somehow teamed up to fight the bad guys...but right now, I have no idea what Mickey and his new pals are doing on that island...nor I don't know if he's telling the truth because we all haven't seen it except for Mickey".

Clarabelle was silent for a few moments, she knows that she has never seen the island itself but she doesn't know if it actually exists in people's dreams "But Goofy...do you actually believe Mickey?...You told us yourself that you, Pete, PJ, Donald, and Max don't believe him".

Goofy begins to remorseful as he begins to have flashbacks that has happened when he saw Mickey and Donald at a restaurant called "Sunshine and Moonlight". Even Pete, Donald, PJ, and Max begins to remember just like Goofy.

*Flashbacks to chapter 18 in the morning, in Goofy's memory*

Goofy sees Mickey looking at Donald who was amazed from the story and begins to ask them "So do you guys believe me and the existance of Fantasmic that no one sees but me?"

Donald was silent at first, but he shook his head "Um...no Mickey...I really do believe you but I'm not sure if you're telling the truth or now...even though it would be more believable if we see the island ourselves like you but so...uh...I'm sorry...no".

Goofy saw Mickey feeling very dissappointed "Oh..." and then he looks at him and Pete "How about you guys? Do you believe me and what was happening in Fantasmic that was in my dream?".

Both Goofy and Pete looked at each other, wondering what they should tell their friend. Goofy begins to think to himself '...Hmm...his adventure sounds interesting that could happen in dreams...but the weirdest thing is that the fact I can't even see it or have never been to that place...I'm gonna regret myself if I have to tell Mickey that I have never seen that dream island before'.

Then Goofy turns his head around to Mickey but he was feeling nervous because he knows that his answer would hurt Mickey's feelings but he has to answer him truthfully without having any choice "Well um...garwsh...I-I do believe you and I thought that your adventure in your dream was awesome...but...like Donald said...I...I'm not really quite sure if it was all real or not and I don't know if Fantasmic really exist...but if it was, well I would gladly wish that I would join you here and help you stop evil forces from taking over that island...but um...sorry Mickey, I know that I would might say something that it's kinda bad and harsh for me to say it to you because I have never seen that place before in my life".

Goofy then looks at his son who was drinking his own glass of orange juice from a straw "How about you Max? Do you believe Mickey?". Max sadly shook his head "No dad, I've never heard of that place and I have never been there either but I find Mickey's dream very exciting and cool though and I would like to go there too and help you guys".

Goofy then turns to his best friend Pete who decides to answer them "Hmm...well, I too do believe Mickey but uh...just a little bit but it's not because I really don't believe him...but it's just that I too have never been to that island in my dreams every night...but if it does appear, then I could explore the entire island and have some adventures like Mickey does and get involved in battles like helping the good guys and defeating evil...I would gladly have a great time getting some excitement and adventure there...I could even try bringing my wife and children with me so we could help you...but I'm afraid that we couldn't because we have never heard of that island before and have never been that...so I'm afraid that the adventures we could want with you won't happen and I know that my son PJ couldn't see it either, right PJ?".

PJ nodded his head while drinking his chocolate milk from a glass cup through a straw "*slurp*...Yes daddy and we're sorry Mickey".

Goofy was dissappointed, he can't believe that even his own son, his best friend, PJ, and Donald have never seen the island called Fantasmic too just like him 'I can't believe it...even they can't see or have never been to that island too!...I'm gonna feel more sorry for Mickey'.

When he looks at Mickey, he was saddened when he noticed his friend feeling gloomy and dissappointed as he sighs "*sigh*...Don't be...it's alright and I'm not upset at you guys because I've heard from Arina that it is rare for people from the real world to be able to see the island but some of the islanders mentioned that people from the real world can only see the island for only one day...and I was special because I can only go there and return back to the real world if I fall alseep or unconscious" and then he drinks his glass of iced tea a little bit while staring at his friends with a sad face.

Goofy begins to feel guilty at himself for not beliveving Mickey 'Poor Mickey...now I feel really bad for saying those things to him...but what can I do? I have never been to that island in my dreams my whole life...and I have never known its existance...I do wish that it would appear in my dreams so that maybe I could someday tell Mickey that I'm sorry and I believed him because I have seen the island...but I'm afraid that it won't most likely happen...I'm so sorry Mickey'.

*Flashbacks ends*

Goofy feels remorseful as he stares at Mickey who was unconscious on the arm chair 'Poor Mickey...I wonder if he's in Fantasmic right now...I hope that he's not upset at some of us for not beliveving him a bit'. Then he hears Clarabelle's voice which causes him to look back at her "Hey Goofy, are you alright? Can you hear me?".

Goofy regains his composure and answers her "Oh, I'm ok...anyway, I kinda regretted myself for not beliveving him...but I really do believe him...I just don't want to hurt his feelings".

Pete agrees with him while sitting between Max and PJ "Goofy's right...I don't want to hurt Mickey's feelings too...but let's face it, he's the only one who can see that island, not us...and he says that it's rare for people from this world to see that island in their dreams...and above all, the reason why he's there because he's the chosen one".

A few of his friends nodded their heads but lightly because all of them are still confused. Then Mortimer begins to speak while holding his hands together "Well, I don't know whether or not you're guys are telling me the truth but this conversation is getting more confusing and stranger every seconds...like come one, seriously...I bet that Mickey is just like in dream land and was probably hallucinating that he's someone who was like randomly chosen to fight evil and have some magical powers to fight...but wake up people! There's no way that everyone can have magical powers and there's no such thing as this island called Fantasmic! Period! Ow!".

But then he got hit on his nose by Miinie who uses her purse to hit him because she and everyone else are angry at Mortimer "Mortimer! How could you say those things about my boyfriend? You may not have seen Fantasmic in your dreams or seeing anyone have powers to fight but you may never know...Mickey could be telling the truth! I've heard him talking to himself this morning while he was still asleep!".

Mortimer rubbed his nose in pain while looking at her "Alright, I'm listening to him Minnie...but he hasn't talked for a while...and above all, how can he prove that he's the chosen one from his own strange dream?".

Just as Minnie was about to respond, Mickey's mouth begins to open and he pointed both of his hands at Mortimer becuase his arm chair wass in front of him. Mickey didn't open his eyes but he can still speak "Yes! I'm the chosen one and I command you to let us go or I have no choice but to use my powers to stop you!".

(LOL. That's random right? ^_-)

Everyone was caught by surprise as they all looked at Mickey who raises his hands up. Mortimer was startled as he pushed his feet and legs under his rear on his seat "Whoa!...D-Did everyone see and hear what he had just say to me?...D-Do you think that he's talking to me?".

Pete looks at Mickey who remained still for a few moments without saying anything else. Then Mickey begins to shout out "H-Hey you! What are you doing with that cannon?". Pete then rubbed his own chin as he ponders to himself 'Hmm...maybe he's not talking to any of us...but more likely to someone else in that dream world of his who was holding a cannon...but who?'.

Donald then turns his head around to Mortimer and patted his shoulder "Calm down Mortimer, he's not talking to you...he was probably talking to some bad guy in Fantasmic...he keeps talking like this every since yesterday but only sometimes...he keeps mentioning names like Kaa, Baloo, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Peter Pan, Vlad, Arina and so on that we don't know who or never heard of in this town like some girl named Tiger Lilly, Wendy, Hathi, Dumbo, Lucky, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy, Zazu, Shrek, Reuben, Azula, Ozai, Captain Hook and Buzzie...we don't know why he's acting like this but this is the first time he starts acting strangely...now do you believe us?".

Mortimer slightly nodded his head but he still refuses to put his feet back down on the floor. Scrooge begins to cough a little and he walks in front of Mortimer and stopped about a few inches away from him "*cough* Ahem, excuse Mortimer but it's quite a little rude to put your feet on my couch...please put them down on the floor and calm down because Mickey is not even talking or refering to you".

Mortimer nodded his head and quickly apologies as he places his feet back down on the large rug that was under both couches "Ok, sorry Scrooge".

As a few minutes passes by, Mickey is still constantly talking to himself while he was still unconscious or asleep. His friends are waiting for him to wake up because they are very quite worried and concerned about him.

Just then, Mickey begins to speak the words "W-W-W-What a-a-a-are y-y-you t-t-two doing?" and didn't say nothing more.

Horace then whispers to Goofy "How long he'll be acting like this?". Goofy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know...he was just being like this ever since last night...so I don't have any idea how long will he be in that state...".

Then suddenly, Mickey quickly opens his eyes and was surprised to see all of his friends gathered together in one room "Huh? G-Guys? What's going on?...Where are we?".

Scrooge then walks up to him and patted his shoulder "Calm down Mickey, we are at my house right after you fainted at Donald's boat...Donald was shocked when he saw you in that state and he told me to bring you to my place to check on you...then the two of us called everyone else and they were quite shocked too, so we've decided to gather around here as a group to watch you because we are quite about your story about your adventures on this dream island called Fantasmic".

"Oh...is that so huh?" said Mickey who then looks at all of his friends who looked at him with concern and worry. Then he suddenly noticed Minnie who has brought a smile on his face and he stood up from the chair to see her "Minnie! You're back! Oh I'm so glad to see you!".

As he goes to her and embraced her, Minnie blushes and lays her face on his shoulder. Mortimer looks at them with a hint of jealousy in him, but he didn't try to do anything to them because he was still concern about Mickey more than his feelings for Minnie 'Well, I guess he still remembers Minnie...normally I would placed myself between them and start an argument with him about who should be Minnie's boyfriend, but not now because Mickey has been acting strange such as sleeping and being unconscious about almost the entire day or 2 and talking to himself in his dream, and telling us the events that has happened in his dream about him fighting against the bad guys as some chosen one...I wonder if he's really ok and not insane that I thought he was before but now not...'.

Mickey then releases Minnie from his hug and he begins to ask her "How's your job today? I heard that you're sending them your design for a new dress".

Minnie smiles at him and replies "It's good...everybody in the meeting likes it because that dress is supposed to be for balls...you should've seen the looks on their faces when I showed them the dress design and I have to make it by next week..." but then she became worried "But that's not important right now Mickey...I just want to ask you if you're ok after you've fainted on Donald's boat, Donald called me when my meeting was over about 13 minutes later...I got worried and I had to ask my boss for permission if I can go back home for an emergency, she's very kind to me and she told me that I can go home early in the afternoon since there's nothing much to do after the meeting and everyone has to get some more supplies for the designers and buy more wooden mannequins (I forgot how to spell them)...so she told me that she'll give more time to go home and take my time to buy myself the supplies I needed to create my dress for the meeting and the model shows...but let's skip the subject for now, just tell me if you're alright".

Mickey answers her with a smile "Of ocurse I am and I'm so glad that your dress design is a favorite to that fashion company's meeting...but why do you look kind of worried Minnie? I thought that you're happy that your dress design is accepted by the people in the meeting".

Minnie shook her head "It's not that Mickey...I was just worried about you a lot...Goofy told me everything...I was surprised...at first, but now I was beginning to wonder if...well it hurts me to say it but...were you telling us the truth? I know it may sonuds as a insult to you but like Goofy told me before...we can't see the island for real or in our dreams...and we're not even sure if they exist...the dream island called Fantasmic, your new friends on that island, this female guardian Arina, and this evil socercer Vlad".

Her friends except for Mickey nodded their heads in agreement but they still confused about Mickey's dream. But Mickey didn't get mad at them "I am telling the truth guys but I'm not scolding you guys for not believing me...anyway, can anyone tell me what time is it now?".

Scrooge looks at his cherry brown wooden grandfather's clock that was next to his big silver widescreen television and he replies "I say it's now...7:47 pm I believe...why would you want to know the time Mickey?".

Mickey begins to panic as he looks at the clock "What? 7:47! Oh no! My friends in Fantasmic are in danger! Oh I gotta get back there!" and then he noticed a small white colored coffee table in front of him that has a bowl of walnuts and a small bowl for the shells. His eyes lights up with happiness when he sees a wooden mallet next to the bowls and he picks it up "Eureka!".

Mickey then held the wooden mallet and shows it to his friends "Hey guys! I need one of you to knock me out so that way I can go back to the island and save my friends!".

Pete however took the mallet away from Mickey "Why should we Mickey? Aren't you getting stupid or something?". Mickey was unhappy as he struggles to get the mallet back from Pete who held it above his own head "B-But Pete! I need to be knocked out!".

But then Mickey was held back by Goofy who stood up from the couch and holds him back from Pete "Calm down Mickey!". Mickey shook his head "No I can't! If I don't do it, my friends will get killed by a bomb that was set up to kill them!".

Everyone gasps in shock including Goofy who looks at Mickey with disbelief. Mickey begins to explain to them (Everything from chapter 18 to chapter 22, except that he has no knowledge of Captain Jack Sparrow).

When he is done, everyone looks at each other. They begin to wonder what they should do...until Pete has come to his decision to help Mickey "Alright Mickey, if you want to save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell from that bomb that has been set up for them by their nemesis Captain Hook and free your friends on his ship, then allow me to be the one to help you get back to the island...hold him still Goofy and brace yourselves because I'm gonna try to aim this mallet at Mickey's head carefully without missing".

Mickey feels very grateful to Pete "Awww...thanks Pete...but hurry because I have only 6 more minutes to get back or I'l be too late!". Goofy looks up at Pete and begs him "But please Pete, don't hit him very hard...you'll might hurt his skull and his brain".

Minnie looks at Pete with concern "Don't hurt him too hard Pete...you'll hurt his head very badly". Pete however winks his eye at Mickey "Don't you worry guys...I know what I'm doing...and I have to do this for Mickey's sake...now close your eyes everyone and wait for the sound of a bump".

Everyone except for Pete closes their eyes. Then suddenly, Pete aimed his mallet down on Mickey's head and hits him quite hard enough to make him fainted once more.

Mickey feels dizzy as he got swirls in his eyes and some stars and birds flew around his head. Then he became unconscious and hung his head down.

Everyone else except for Mickey and Pete opened their eyes and they were worried that Mickey got knocked out again...yet they are grateful to Pete because he helps Mickey by kncoking him out in order to make sure he gets back to Fantasmic to warn his friends.

Scrooge walks over to Mickey and looks at him with concern "I sure hope that he saves them in time...now let's call for a important someone who can help us out about Mickey's odd behavior and hopefully that person can tell us about that dream island called Fantasmic...Donald, go get me that newspaper that I've bought today because it has that important someone's phone number".

Donald nods his head "Ok uncle Scrooge" and then he stood up from the couch and ran to every rooms of the mansion to get his uncle's newspaper.

*Back at Fantasmic*

Darkness has covered Mickey's vision as he lies very still unconscious...he was wondering if he is back at Captain Hook's boat. He knows that it was foolish of him to go back to the ship as a prisoner instead of staying back at the real world in ToonTown with all of his friends as a free person...but he decides to go back to Captain Hook's ship to free his friends and save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Just as his eyes remained closed for like a lifetime, his eyes however hears a hissing sound "Mickey! Wake up! It'sssss me Kaa and the ressssst of ussss! We need you now! Get up!".

Mickey felt startled as he quickly opens his eyes to find himself being stared at by Kaa, Wendy, Bagheera, Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, Hathi Jr., Shrek and Reuben. Zazu, Buzzy, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy were also glad to see him even though they are still imprisoned in their bird cages.

Mickey sits up and hugs his friends "Oh guys! It's so good to see you!". Kaa replies back "We are very glad to see you too Mickey! Now help the resssst of ussss get out of thosssse ropessss!".

"Right!" said Mickey who quickly unties the ropes that held Wendy, John, Michael, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Figaro, the lost boys, Rafiki, Timon, Shrek and Reuben who then takes off their handkerchefs that held their mouths. Except for Cleo whose fishbowl wasn't broken. He then takes off the muzzles for Pumbaa and Bagheera and unties the ropes that held them. He then simply untied the ropes for Hathi Jr but he can't free his feathered flying friends from their cages because he needs to get the keys from the pirates.

But when he noticed Jack Sparrow who was still bound by ropes, he begins to back away from him and shows his hands in front of him that have been glowed by his powers "Hey you! Who are you? Are you here to guard us to make sure that we don't escape?".

But then his right arm was held by Rafiki who decides to stop him "Calm down my friend, he's not one of Captain Hook's pirates...he's one of us".

Mickey was surprised "What? One of us? What do you mean?". But Rafiki gestured his head to Jack Sparrow who decides to respond to his questions "On the contrary Mr. Mickey, he's saying that I'm one of the prisoners who was about to be imported to Vlad's realms just like you guys...even though most of you are gonna be sent to the Susan Constant...oh and just to let you know, I'm not a bad pirate like the ones above us...I'm one of the good guys and I won't harm you".

Mickey however didn't trust Jack Sparrow because his hands are still glowing with magic "How can you be a good guy if you're a pirate who doesn't want to hurt us? Tell me your name first and give me a lot of explanations about you being a prisoner here without telling us any lies! And how did you know my name?".

Jack Sparrow begins to answer him "Calm down mousey! You're making me scared more from your glowing hands than being trapped here without getting out of here! We're in the dungeon on the bottom of this ship you know! By the way, your slithery python friend has woken up before you a few minutes ago and told me your name...but he didn't answer my question when I ask which one of them is the chosen one that I've overheard above me!".

Kaa goes by Mickey's side and stayed besides him while airming the end of his tail at Jack where magic begins to appear at the tip of his tail "That'ssssssss becausssse I'm sssstill very unssssure if you're a good guy! Why sssshould I tell you the identity of the chossssen one?".

Jack Sparrorw gulped when he sees Kaa's tail in front of his face, then he begins to yell out "H-Hey! Let me answer before you two can shoot your powers at me! Geez! Don't you guys ever have a lot of patience? Just let me talk for goodness sakes because you're giving me goosebumps!".

Both Kaa and Mickey looked at Jack Sparrow, they are very suspicious of him because they want to stay cautious and careful just in case if Jack Sparrow was really a bad guy. But then they stopped targeting their powers at him as Kaa removes his tail away from Jack's face and Mickey puts his hands down.

"Fine...now speak!" said Mickey who looks at Jack Sparrow with suspicion in his eyes.

Jack Sparrow sighs with relief "*sigh* Thanks...I'm Jack Sparrow...well I'm actually Captain Jack Sparrow".

Michael was surprised "What? You are a captain! But where is your ship and your fellow pirates?...If you're a captain, why aren't you on your own ship? Why are you a prisonner just like us?".

Jack Sparrow begins to explain "Well uh...you see". But he didn't get to fiinish because everyone hears a big...KABOOM!.

Everyone in the dungeon gasped with shock and silence as they looked up at the skies. Then they hear Captain Hook's voice "YES! FINALLY, I'VE GOTTEN RID OF PETER PAN! THIS IS THE DAY THAT I, CAPTAIN HOOK HAS KILLED PETER PAN ONCE AND FOR ALL! RUMS FOR EVERYBODY!". His fellow pirates begins to celebrate with their captain "YEAH!"

But Mickey and his friends however, they gasped as some of them covered their mouths. Kaa's mouth was only opened but he only muttered "We're too late...". Wendy felt tears coming from her eyes as she looks up with sadness and grief that her friend is dead "Peter...he...he...he can't be dead". Some of her friends begins to cry with her including Kaa.

Mickey however, his eyes and mouth was wide opened, he was shocked and devastated because he can't believe that both Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are dead 'No...no...NO!'

Ok guys, let me be honest. Do you guys honestly think that Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are really dead? And yes, I know that you guys are wondering what has happened to Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket? Did they manage to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and save them in time? And what's Jack Sparrow's story? Will he be accepted by Mickey to be part of his group? Find out in the next chapter! ^^

P.S.

Next chapter would be more like Fantasmic chapter 23 1/2 because we will go to Baloo's, Simba's, Peter Pan's, Tinkerbell's, and Jiminy Cricket's side of the chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I was so busy with having ideas for my other stories. Anyway, here's chapter 24 even though it may be actually be on Simba's, Jiminy Cricket's, Baloo's, Peter Pan's. and Tinkerbell's side of chapter 22, 23, and 24. I received help from Bovine Beauty for some idea for this chapter and I liked them and I still give her the credits for helping me. So be prepared everyone because this chapter may tell you what actually happens to the others while Mickey and his captured friends are held as prisoners of Captain Hook's ship. I hope you guys enjoy it! ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I still don't own anything from Disney. But we did made this story together as a team. Except that I created my own OC characters for this story. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

This chapter is for those who were wondering what has actually happens to Simba, Baloo, Jiminy Cricket, Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell. Also, I would like to let you guys know that I actually liked Jiminy Cricket x Blue fairy.

By the way, I'm gonna have a cameo appearance in this story. Oh and here is a message for Bovine Beauty and anybody else: Do you want to have a cameo appearance in this story too? Let me know!

(About 1 hour and 1 minute ago at 6:59 pm)

*Jiminy Cricket's POV*

As Jiminy Cricket runs to warn Tinkerbell and Peter Pan, he begins to worry about them and he fears that they'll might soon open the present that contains the bomb that'll explode in 2 hours from 6 pm to 8 pm.

"*pant*...*pant*...am I...am I at Hangman's tree yet?...I don't long how long have I been running for like 50 or one hour for a little guy like me to go back to warn Peter and Tinkerbell about that bomb...if I don't go back to warn those two, they'll be killed and I would never be able to see Pinocchio, Mickey, Kaa, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo and my other friends again!...Captain Hook would most likely take them away to Vlad's realm or make them slaves on his ship!...But how can one itty bitty small cricket can do? I may be an official conscience but I can't fly! I don't have any powers! And worst of all, I'm not too special like Mickey and Arina!".

He then takes decides to take a short rest for his legs and he crossed his arms around himself. He sighs as he ponders to himself 'I don't how long will I be running on my own but how can I be able to save people in 2 hours?...What can one small cricket like me could do?...I can't do any big things like Pinocchio even though he's made out of wood...speaking of Pinocchio, I wonder when he'll be a real boy...he has already saved his father, Figaro, and Cleo with Mickey and his other friends helping him...could it be that maybe the blue fairy has another task for him?...Hmm...I wonder if she is in league with Arina who was helping Mickey on his travel here...what could they be planning?...Maybe...maybe our destinies and our lives are tied with Mickey's own destiny...but would they just do nothing and watch everyone around here suffer from Vlad's wrath for 20 years?...Surely they could have some reasons or maybe they are waiting for the chosen one...they have powers just like the three good fairies Flora, Fauna, Merry weather, Merlin, Yen Sid, and the fairy godmother...but why they just do nothing and never interverne for 20 years while almost everyone around here got killed, captured, and tortured?...I need to ask them and I wish that they would give me a good explanation for not helping people much'.

Then he shook his head "No no no...they'll get mad at me and would try to change me from any spells they have...even if I yell at the blue fairy, she'll feel upset and take my nice new clothes and my gold badge away and she'll say that I'm a very ungrateful cricket for getting mad at her after all of the nice things she did to help me and Pinocchio...it's better that I should stay calm and don't make her and the others feel offended...except for Vlad and his loyal bad buddies, they deserve my angry face for harming everyone on this island".

He then stretched his arms up in the air and he stood up from the ground "Ok, I think my 5 minutes of rest is over...now I have to hurry and find Hangman's tree...I just hope that I still have enough time". But as Jiminy Cricket was about to run again with his umbrella, he gasped to see one of the stars in the skies glows more brighter than the rest and was hovering itself downwards toward him. He knew that the star with a blue glow was the blue fairy and he gulped "Uh oh...the blue fairy is coming...I hope that she didn't hear what I said about her...or maybe she could read my mind...looks like I have to prepare myself for the angry look on her face and I have to sadly tell Pinocchio and the others that I have lost my badge and my nice new clothes was replaced by my old tattered and ragged clothes".

But despite being worried that she'll get mad at him, he also have feelings for her as he pictures her beautiful appearance. The way her sparkling blue eyes blinks at him made him blushing very red and he felt infaturation in him as he stares at her and she stares at him. The way her cherry red lips smiles at him has bought his own smile. The way her golden blond hair shines in her light is most worth seeing to see and touch than gold treasures and the golden badge that she gave to him.

(This part is for Jiminy Cricket x Blue fairy fans. Please don't get too upset Tinkerbell x Jiminy Cricket fans).

As he waits for her to come to talk to him from the skies, he has no idea that there was someone behind him in the leaves and was about to kidnap him. Guess who is the kidnapper? It's Hopper and his two fellow grasshoppers from "The bugs life" and yes they are working for Vlad also. Hopper whispers to his grasshoppers while pointing at Jiminy Cricket who has no idea that he is in danger.

Hopper than said to his grasshoppers "You know what to do men, get that cricket...he'll be perfect as one of Vlad's servants as his major domo and secret spy...make sure that you capture him quietly and don't let anyone spot you...at least you'll have an easier time getting him since he's all by himself...and cover his mouth to make sure that he can't scream out for help, do you understand?".

"Yes sir Hopper" said Hopper's two grasshoppers who then sneaks up toward Jiminy Cricket and they were close to capture him and cover his mouth.

But then suddenly, bright lights shines out very brilliantly from the blue star that was hovering about them which causes Jiminy Cricket, Hopper and his grasshoppers to cover their eyes.

"W-What?...W-What is she doing?..." said Jiminy Cricket who felt confused as he covered his own eyes to avoid being blinded from the star's very bright glow.

But Hopper and his grasshoppers however felt scared and they covered their eyes to prevent themselves from being blind too.

"What the heck is this?...What is going on here?...I-I think I'm going blind!" said one of Hopper's grasshoppers who cowered themselves from the brightness of the star's lights.

Jiminy Cricket gasps when he hears voices behind him "Huh?" and he turns around to see two grasshoppers covering their eyes which surprises him 'Uh no! There's two grasshoppers behind me and I didn't know! Now I know why the blue fairy shines her light too bright because she is protecting me from those two grasshoppers! Maybe they are working for Vlad to capture me as a slave!".

He then gasps to see their leader Hopper who was covering his eyes too and begins to shout out orders to his henchmen "Argh! Light! Too bright! Forget about bringing that cricket to master Vlad and let's get the heck out of here before we become very blind and no longer useful to be Vlad's friends! Retreat!".

Two of Hopper's grasshoppers turns their heads around and uncovered their eyes as they replied to their leader "We're with you sir Hopper! Ahhhhhhhh!". Then they flap their wings and flew away from Jiminy Cricket in order to follow their leader inside the trees to hide from the star's bright glow.

Jiminy Cricket sighs with relief as he watches Hopper and his grasshoppers fleeing away in the trees and leave him along "Phew! They're gone!".

The star then begins to shine once more and took an appearance in a form of a beautiful blond hair female fairy with a blue headband and a glithering long blue dress.

Jiminy Cricket then turns around and he felt happy to see the blue fairy once more "Wow! I was surprised that your blue glow has scared those grasshoppers away and I didn't see them behind me! Thank you so much for saving me ma'am! If it wasn't fot your glow, I would be captured and never get a chance to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell".

The blue fairy giggles as she replies to him "*giggle* I'm so glad that you're alright Jiminy Cricket, I just can't allow them to take you away and make sure that you won't get a chance to save your friends when they are in terrible danger right now...and I do believe that those three grasshoppers are also Vlad's friends and they were probably hired to capture you and make you as Vlad's major domo and secret spy just like Kaa".

Jiminy Cricket gasps as he looks back in the forest and he remembers the three grasshoppers that tries to capture him. He then realized that the blue fairy is right. Then he looks at her with fright in his eyes "Wait...are you saying that Vlad has probably sent them to capture me and make a slave just like Kaa?...B-But...that means that Vlad wants to make sure that I won't be able to save my friends in time and I'll end up becoming a pitiful guilty victim just like Kaa".

The blue fairy nods her head "Yes you would...but don't Jiminy Cricket, I know what Vlad's attentions are from the messages that the stars tells me in the skies and that's when I know that Vlad is targetting you and I have to save you and protect you with my magic...by the way, I also receives messages from my best friend Arina that the chosen one has finally arrived the other day, are you aware too Jiminy?".

Jiminy Cricket nods his head "Yes, I heard from the rumors of the other people and the stars that you told me".

(Do you know that stars can show people directions at night?)

The blue fairy smiles at him "Yes I did, because the stars will let us know not only the directions people needs to go but they can also lets people know when the chosen one will come and his birth...and you Jiminy have officially see him in the ocean when you and Pinochio are looking for Monstro".

Jiminy Crickets smiles at her "Yes I did see him and his friends in the water but I have no idea that we would bump into each other unexpectedly...but I did panic when the chosen one who was a mouse named Mickey was losing air in the water and I've tried to call ou for help...but thank goodness his friends did see us and they saved him...but I don't want to follow them yet because I was searching for Pinochio...after I found him, we get sucked into Monstro and unexpectedly we found his father, Figaro, and Cleo...and the chosen one and his friends! They saved us too just like when I saved Mickey by calling out to his friends...then when we worked together to make a fire, Monstro got a big sneeze and we're out! But we're not quite free yet because Monstro was after us but Mickey and some of his friends decides to distract him and tricked him while most of us got away and waied for them! I was very surprised that today we saved each other like 4 or 6 times today!".

The blue fairy giggles with amusement "*giggle* You and your friends are getting closer very quickly after saving each other again and again today! Both Arina and I are watching over you and your friends and we are delighted that you have outsmarted Monstro and convinced Tiger Lilly's father that you and your friends are not working for Vlad" but then she became serious "...But now your friends are tricked and captured by Captain Hook...and they are in great danger".

Jiminy Cricket became sad and remorseful as he thinks about the fear in his friends' eyes when they are captured by Captain Hook and his pirates...and the way he panicked when he the present that contains a 2 hour time bomb was sent inside Hangman's tree to kill Peter Pan and Tinkerbell "Yeah, I know they are in dagner...and I can't let Vlad and his men hurt them...that is why I escaped and I have to go back to Hangman's tree to warn them or they'll be killed...and I have to find a way to save Pinnochio and the others or I'll never see them again...and I know that Mickey and Kaa would most likely be killed instead of being slaves".

The blue fairy sighs "*sigh* I understand Jiminy...you cared for your friends so much...even for the ones you've considered as your family...but do you know that you'll also be killed too even if you get there on time? The bomb would explode on the same time you get there by running".

Jiminy Cricket gasped. He has never realized that he'll be killed at the same time when he gets there by running or walking. He became worried "*gasp*...I don't know that...but then what should I do? I can't save them without any powers and being so small...and I can't protect them either".

The blue fairy then creates a letter from her wand and she said to him "Tinkerbell will help you, the bomb hasn't exploded yet but in about 47 minutes...this letter will let her know that she and Peter Pan are being tricked by Captain Hook and have captured your friends on his ship...once she receives this letter from me, she'll follow the footsteps that leads her straight to you and she'll fly you back to Hangman's tree as quick as she could". She then points her wand to the direction that leads to Hangman's tree and the letter quickly flies to the same direction to find Hangman's tree.

Jiminy Cricket sighs with relief "*sigh* Thank you blue fairy...by the way, I have to get going too like your letter because I think I have enough rest...I'll see you next time" but he was stopped when the blue fairy begins to warn him "Wait Jiminy! Before you go, I want to tell you about what has happened to your friends on Captain Hook's ship".

Jiminy Cricket gasped and became worried for his friends "Huh? You know what happened to them? Are they alright? Did Pinocchio get hurt?".

The blue fairy sighs as she responds to his questions "Pinocchio is fine and so are the others...but Captain Hook says that he's planning to make them slaves...he'll send most of them to the Susan Constant that was own by Ratcliffe while the others have to either be the newest members of his crew or make them Vlad's imprisoned slaves at his realm...but Simba and Baloo has managed to free themselves and have tried to fight their way out of the ship...but then Captain Hook threatens them to remain as prisoners or he'll kill them without any mercy...but my friend Arina told Mickey to help his friends and he did by freeing himself and revealed his secret identity as the chosen one".

Jiminy Cricket was shocked "What? He revevals himself as the chosen one in front of Hook and his pirates? But doesn't he know that they'll most likely kill him once they give him to Vlad?".

The blue fairy decides to reply to him "Perhaps he does know but he can't risk seeing Simba and Baloo getting themselves killed for trying to escape and free them despite being surrounded by pirates pointing their weapons at them...he then threatens Hook to let them go free or he'll have no choice but to use his powers to fight...".

"So what did Hook do?" said Jiminy Cricket.

"He uses two cannons to attack the chosen one but Kaa frees himself and creates a barrier to destroy the cannonballs to protect the chosen one...Hook became angry and tries to attack Kaa and Mickey together but Mickey fights back by creating a star sheild to bounce the cannonballs back to the cannons and sent them to the water. Hook felt upset and he calls two of his pirates to knock Kaa and Mickey out to make it much easier for them to throw them all in the bottom of the ship where they meet a man named Jack Sparrow"

Jiminy Cricket was surprised "But what has happened to Baloo and Simba? And do you know Jack Sparrow?".

The blue fairy smiles at him "Both Baloo and Simba jumped off the ship when Wendy gestured to them to leave and come back for them later after they come back on this path to save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell...and as about the man named Jack Sparrow...he is a pirate, or more rather..a pirate captain".

"What? He's a pirate captain? Then why is he on Hook's ship?"

"I'll tell you...it begins about a week ago before the first arrival of the chosen one..."

(Now we go to Baloo's and Simba's side of the story and I can't reveal much about Jack Sparrow's past yet because a lot of you guys know tha Barbossa tricks him in order to become captain of the Black Pearl and he was forced to leave a stranded island on his own in order to go back to Fantasmic and find his beloved ship. Furthermore, you have already seen what has happened to him when he first sees Mickey and his friends (Only Kaa, Buzzy, Ziggy, Dizzy, Flaps) outwitted Monstro and caused his own handmade boat to be destroyed and he was also forced to reveal Peter Pan's hideout to Captain Hook. That's why I don't want to bored you guys any longer and you can wait for Jack Sparrow to tell Mickey what he has accidentally did that has put them in a very dangerous situation that would cost them their freedom and their hopes of getting out of Hook's ship and allowing his enemy to harm Peter Pan and Tnkerbell. Now here we go to Baloo's and Simba's side of the story).

*Baloo's and Simba's side of the story*

After both Baloo and Simba jumped of Captain Hook's ship, they landed in the water and they quickly swam away to get away from their enemies and their captured friends even they have no choice but to escape if they want to save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell.

They've been swimming for 30 minutes in the ocean far off from Fantasmic since the ship where they were once held as prisoners is 30 miltes away so that no one from the island can't be able to reach the prisoners and rescue them or not knowing where will the prisoners in Captain Hook's ship is going to and how they have sometimes dissappeared without a trace without a few or many number or prisoners that the pirates have captured (This is a mystery guys, take your time to guess how Captain Hook would be able to enter Vlad's realm even though they are out sailing in the ocean).

"Come on Simba, we won't have much time left...we are 20 miles away back to mainland and we have to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell about that bomb in that gift box"

"I know Baloo! I know that we have to go back to Hangman's tree and save the other two before the bomb explodes! But why didn't you grab a longboat and row it? You have paws that can hold anything in it like humans unlike other animals who walks on four legs, sithering on land, and swimming with fins!"

"Sorry Simba! I've forgot about taking one but do we have enough time to get one? No, because those pirates will do anything to prevent us from borrowing one of their longboats and they won't let us have one when we needed it! Oh and by the way, you could've told me a few seconds earlier if you see a nearby longboat before we make our escape! Don't blame for not taking a longboat!"

"*roars* Ok ok! It's my fault! Are you happy? Fine, I forgot about mentioning getting ourselves a longboat! But how about you? Do you need eyeglasses like humans to help you notice one or you were too scared to think of getting a longboat?"

"Hey! I'm not blind and not far or near sighted! I just forgot about getting one! But taking a longboat can take us a long time to reach shore about one or two hours for us to get back to land! Just quit getting upset about longboats and swim like everyone else and swimmers competing in a contest!"

"Ahem, you do realize that not everyone are professional swimmers in contests and swimming back to shore would take us longer than 1 hour from being too far away...oh and have you forgotten about sharks that can eat us unlike Monstro who swallows boats and creatures?"

"Uh no, I didn't know much about sharks in the water because I've never swim too far out in my whole life"

"Well...I hope we can avoid any sharks out here...because they only target creatures and humans who swims on their own"

"Really? I never know...do you know why they target people and animals? And do you have any idea what they look like?"

"Um...I've no idea...not too many lions in my pride have never swim in the ocean and they have never seen a shark before...I only heard some stories about it from Rafiki and a few other animals live close by...how about you, have you seen one?"

"Not really, but I heard that they have sharp teeth like crocodiles and aligators...speaking crocodiles and aligators...do they swim in the ocean too?"

"Of course they do! Every rivers, lakes, and oceans around this island! That's why there's always signs that said: WATCH OUT FOR CROCS AND GATORS IN LAKES AND RIVERS!"

"I know that already Simba, I've seen them a few times but I always tricked them to keep myself and a few of my friends alive. But I don't see any sharks yet"

"Maybe you're just lucky because it's better not to see them than being eaten by them while you're not being too careful"

While both lion and bear are quickly swimming and talking to each other, they have no idea that they were being followed by sharks who swims behind them with their fins up in the water which shows signs of danger.

(The theme song of "Jaws" begins to start which means that everyone has to stay clear from sharks or they'll get eaten. LOL).

*Oh and you can start panicking folks if you are too much scared of sharks and that theme song. Uh...I'll take my words back, I THINK EVERYONE IS SCARED OF SHARKS LIKE ME! SO LET'S START PANICKING!*

The sharks are sneaking behind them to get closer and make sure that they're not noticed. But then suddenly, one of the sharks raises his head out of the water and sneezes "AHCHOO!".

"Gesundheit!" said Simba who turns to Baloo with a smile on his face. But Baloo became confused and he replies "It's not me Simba, I didn't sneeze".

(This is just for fun guys. I don't think that sharks can actually sneeze).

Simba blinks his eyes "Huh? I thought you have a cold from swimming in cold sea water". Baloo shook his head "Nuh uh, I did not sneeze and I don't have a cold yet".

Simba became suspicious of his friend "Don't deny that you are sick Baloo, not everybody really wants to be swimming in cold water even though people like us have no choice...and most people get sick from staying out of the rain without any protection, so stop being so stubborn sometimes and let's keep up the pace".

Baloo shook his head "Hey! How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't sneeze? This is the third time I've told you that I'm not sick and I'll tell you remind you one last time...I DID NOT SNEEZE AND I DON'T HAVE A COLD FOR GOODNESS SAKE!".

But Simba still didn't believe him "Oh come on Baloo! Stop lying to me that you're not sick...but if you want me to actually believe you, then try not to sneeze in the next 5 seconds".

Baloo sighs in defeat "*sigh*...No matter how many times I keep on telling the truth, there's a few people says that I".

"ACHOO!" cried out the same shark who sneezes again.

Simba became happy and looks at Baloo "Hah! I knew that you are sick!". Baloo grumbles in frustration and grabs Simba with both of his paws "HEY! I'VE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES THAT I DID NOT SNEEZE!"

"Ok Ok I do believe you this time Baloo. But you don't have to grab me like that if I made you mad so much already" said Simba.

But as Baloo was about to reply, he felt a pat on his shoulders and a deep rough voice behind him "Ahem, excuse me".

Baloo turns around and notices the sharks along with Simba. "Yes? Can I help you?" said Baloo who asks them.

One of the sharks decides to reply to him "If you want to know about who is the one that sneezes, it's actually me not you...oh and take notice that we are about to eat you in a few moments after you calm down".

Both Baloo and Simba freaks out at the sight of seeing sharks smiling them "AHHHH! SHARKS! SWIM AWAY!". Baloo then releases Simba and he quickly swims with his strength while Simba quickly follows him "WAIT BALOO! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!".

"Ha ha ha! Swim fast as you can you two but we can catch up to you and eat you up for dinner tonight! Come on boys!" said the same shark who leads the other sharks to catch up to Simba and Baloo.

But about 7 minutes later, a medium sized barrier was placed around both Baloo and Simba which surprises them. Then suddenly, Arina appears within her barrier and she greets them with a smile on her while flying above them "Hello Baloo and Simba",

(The theme song from "Jaws" ends. Are you happy that Arina comes to save our two favorite Disney characters? ^^)

Both Baloo and Simba gasps in surprise as they see Arina flying in front of them but they were very glad to see her again "*gasp* Arina! You're the one who sets up this barrier to protect us?".

The sharks were surprised too because they have never expected to see the guardian of the island for real.

(But don't blame them for being too surprised because Arina rarely shows herself to other peole on the island if she wants to or she just don't want to be seen most of the time. She also don't want to be seen or captured by Vlad's henchmen but they know that they are not supposed to capture her or harm her. But there'll be lot of reasons why she was never harmed by Vlad's henchmen)

Arina nods her head "Yes, you're being protected by my sheild of light...and now I'm going to increase your speed and send those sharks far away from you two...with WINGS OF LIGHT!"

(Wings of light is a special attack created by Arina. This attack can be not too much effective but it's good for distractions. Read on to see what this attack can do).

White glowing wings magically appears from Arina's back and it flaps to shed out its most of its sparkling feathers towards the sharks and casts out a very bright light that stops them from chasing Baloo and Simba and they are forced to submerge themselves back into the water and turns around to get away or they'll be blind.

But Baloo and Simba are not affected by Arina's feathers because she flaps her feathers and shoots her feathers outside her barrier to chase away the sharks.

(Arina's sheild is the same like Kaa's. They can block out any attacks and can cast their powers to the enemies outside the barrier while protecting themselves and their friends and families. The barrier however still remains powerful while the spellcastor or magicians casts out spells and send them outside their barriers. Both Arina and Kaa shared the same attacks but not hypnosis because it belongs to Kaa like always and he receives the ability to hypnotize enemies after Arina gives it back to him just in case if he needs it).

Both Baloo and Simba became happy "Yay! You did it Arina! Those sharks got away! Your attack is amazing!".

Arina chuckles at them "No problem, I'm always ready to help my people on this island since I'm their guardian and it is also my duty to aid the chosen one on his quest...now I'll fly you up high in the sky with my wings and my barrier and we will be on our way back to land...". Then she flaps her wings two times and she flew up to the sky with Baloo and Simba in her barrier and she carries them back to land "Oh and by the way, do you know why your friend Jiminy Cricket isn't on the ship with the others?".

(How many people like my OC character Arina so far? ^^)

Baloo became confused "Huh? Jiminy Cricket? I thought he was held captive in the ship like the others? Did you see him Simba?". Simba shook his head "No, I didn't hear his voice on the ship nor he was among us when our friends are held as prisoners on the ship...do you know where he is Arina?".

(Before I can start with Arina talking to them, I would like to let you know that Mickey and his friends were captured probably at 5: 50 pm because I don't want to cause any confusion on you guys).

Arina begins to answer him "I know where is and I'll tell you why he's not among you before on captain Hook's ship...about 50 minutes later after you and your friends were captured and were on your way to Hook's ship when your tiny friend Jiminy Cricket decides to free himself by biting one of the pirates' hands and he was accidentally released to the ground while his captor was looking at his hand with confusion, Jiminy Cricket then hides from the pirates and cut off the ropes with a thorn from a rose bush and takes off the small cloth on his mouth...then he quickly runs back to Hangman's tree but I'm afraid that he can't be there on time because of his small size".

Baloo gasped "gasp* Oh no! Maybe he'll get killed by the bomb too at the same time if he gets there late! We got to do something! Can you show us where he is now?".

Arina nods his head "He's taking a rest and was seen being saved by the blue fairy who protects him from three grasshoppers who was assigned by Vlad to capture him before he gets a chance to warn Tinkerbell and Peter Pan...now she was telling him what happens on the ship and she sent a letter to Tinkerbell to warn her and Peter Pan".

"Good! That save us plenty of spare time from running and swimming around against time! Please take us to Jiminy Cricket first! We'll help him save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell and warn them about the bomb!" said Simba.

Arina nods her head "I will" and she quickly fastened her speed in a quick pace to guide Baloo and Simba to Jiminy Cricket's location. As they reached the shore and followed the same direction that leads them to Hangman's tree, a girl (That's me) is out fishing on the beach and gasps when she hears about the bomb "*Gasp* There's a bomb around this area? Oh no, I gotta get out of here or I'll get killed! Oh man, I should remember to never come back to this area again!".

Then the girl whose name was Sapphire picked up her things and her fishing rod and quickly goes into her longboat and rows away back to her house that was far away from Peter Pan's home.

*Tinkerbell's point of view*

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell quickly awakes from her nap and she stretched herself in a yoga position for 3 minutes. Then she flies out of her room and was surprised to see Peter Pan who was holding a strange gift box.

"To Peter...from your friends..and Wendy...we're sorry if we have to leave you alone and upset because we have make up our minds to go continue on our journey to find Arina's hometown without you...and talking about going home to see our parents again...but don't be too upset Peter, going home is a right thing to do...and helping the chosen one is more important than lounging around in your hideout and doing nothing...so make up your mind Peter and join us...oh and we have this surprise treasure that we have found on our way out and we quickly gift wrapped it to show it to you...you'll love it Peter because it shows you our friendship...but don't open it until 8:00" said Peter Pan who reads a letter that was wrapped on top of the box because of the ribbon and he successfully carefully takes it out without unwrapping the ribbons.

Tinkerbell flew next to Peter Pan and greets him. Peter Pan replies to her "Hey Tink! Look what the others got for us on their way out! I've no idea that there's some items outside the tree and our friends decides to show it to us...but I have to wait until 8 pm to open it and check it out".

Tinkerbell then gazed her eyes on the box and pressed her ears against it. She suddenly hears ticking within the box and she felt confused 'Huh? There's something tick tocking in this box...maybe it's a pocketwatch or a clock? Or perhaps a watch?'.

She then shugs her shoulder 'Oh well, whatever it is...I hope it's a pocketwatch or a ordinary watch because Peter Pan needs to read time on the go'. She then smiles at Peter Pan and nods her head. Peter Pan responds to her "*gasp* It's a good present? Great! I have to check it out by 8 pm in 20 minutes and tell the others that I want to thank them for showing me this awesome present because I'm gonna like it!".

Tinkerbell agrees with him. Then she felt an urge to go out for a while and points her finger to the opening of the hideout. Peter Pan looks at her "What is it Tink? Do you want me to go out there and say thank you to the others?".

Tinkerbell shook her head and points to herself and to the opening of the hideout. Peter Pan finally realizes what she means "Oh! You want to go out for some fresh air? Go ahead Tink but come back later! Oh and while you're out flying, look for the others and make sure that they're ok. Have a good time Tink! Let me open that door for you". He then walks upstairs and opens the door for Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell becomes happy and she gives a quick kiss on Peter Pan's cheek. Then she flew out of the hideout and follows the same direction that her friends took while Peter Pan closes the door behind her to look at his present, without knowing that it contains a bomb from Captain Hook to kill him.

As Tinkerbell flies in a straight path to find her friends, she gasps when she saw a glowing letter coming towards her and stops in mid air. She then notices the letter opens itself and she begins to realize that it was from the blue fairy who told her that Mickey and his friends are captured by Captain Hook and the gift box actually contains a bomb that will explodes at 8:00. She also realized that Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket makes their own escape and they are on the way back to Hangman's tree to warn her and Peter Pan or the bomb will kill them both at the same time. She was also told about what has happened to Mickey and his friends when they are held as prisoners and Mickey reveals himself as the chosen one.

She begins to make two choice in her mind 'Oh my gosh, this is bad...but what can I do?...Should I go back and warn Peter Pan first? Or go look for Jiminy Cricket, Baloo and Simba and help them go back to Hangman's tree with my pixie dusts?'.

She begins to ponder to herself for a few moments. Until she flew back to Hangman's tree because she decides to warn Peter Pan first about the bomb. The letter then dissappears after she leaves.

When she gets back to Hangman's tree, she knocks on the door a few time and Peter Pan opens it "Hey there Tink! Wow I've never expect to see you coming back! I only have 10 minutes left to open the present that our friends got for me...I guess that you couldn't wait to see it too huh?".

But Tinkerbell however ignores him and flew in the tree by herself in a quick rush. She notices the present that contains a bomb and was laid on top of a bed that has a blanket with a black white stripes like a zebra. She picks up the present with all of her strength and was about to take it away from Hangman's tree when she was blocked by Peter Pan who takes a hold of the box "Tink! What are you doing with the present from our friends? Give it back to me! What's the matter of you?".

But Tinkerbell however refuses to let go because all she wanted to make sure that Peter Pan is safe and unhurt. Now the both of them are in a tug of war to see which one of them has a much stronger grip to be the owner of the box.

As for Jiminy Cricket, his conversation with the blue fairy is over and he was now on his way back to Hangman's tree. The blue fairy told him that the badge he gave him can also be a communicator when he uses it at night time because he needs to call out to the blue fairy for help whenever he needs her help and the badge can show the blue fairy where he is.

(In this story, Jiminy's badge is like a special flashlight that signals that he needs the blue fairy to either talk with him or help him and his friends when they are in trouble. I got inspired when I watched the ending of Disney's Pinocchio when Jiminy Cricket shows his badge to the blue fairy as his way to thank her).

He then hears two voices calling out for him "Jiminy Cricket! Look up!" (Simba's and Baloo's voice). Jiminy Cricket skids down on the ground in surprise and he fell on his butt "Ow! Now who have the gall to call out to me and startled me like that?". He then looks up and was surprised to see Baloo, Simba, and Arina.

He blushes as he looks at the beautiful face of Arina who has skin so white like snow and have golden hair that matches the daffodills. He then sees his friends lands in front of them and he stands up "Baloo! Simba! You've escaped! But who is that woman?".

Simba decides to introduce him to Arina "She is the guardian of Fantasmic, her name is Arina!". Jiminy Cricket was surprised "*gasp* Arina! Oh my goodness!" and then he bows down to her in respect "It's a great honor to meet the guardian of the island for the first time...".

Arina smiles at him "So you're Jiminy Cricket, the blue fairy told me about you a lot...the way you cared for Pinocchio and helped him to be a good boy and rescues his father...and now you're also helping the chosen one and his friends on their quest to find my hometown...but there's no more time to talk, come inside my barrier and I'll take you to Hangman's tree...we'll talk soon when the danger is over".

Jiminy Cricket obeys her her "Yes my lady" and he quickly walks inside the barrier because Arina trusts him. Then he and his two friends are quickly being carried off to Hangman's tree in a more faster pace because time is about to become short in 2 minutes.

As for Peter Pan, he won the tug of war between him and Tinkerbell and he is now the owner of the bomb "Hah! I won! Now let's see what's inside because it's now almost 8 in 1 minute".

Tinkerbell wasn't happy and tries to signal Peter Pan about the bomb. But Peter Pan doesn't believe her "A bomb? Hah! No way Tink! Who is crazy enough to give people bombs as a present?".

But suddenly, smoke sprungs out from the present and he hears fast tick tocks which causes him to let go of it but Tinkerbell grabs it just as the bombs explodes at the same time.

Outside the tree...Arina, Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket gasps when they saw the explosions that successfully destroys Hangman's tree and half of the part of the forest that surrounds Peter Pan's hideout "*gasp* Oh no! We're too late!" said Arina.

Both Baloo and Simba gasps with fear and shock. Jiminy Cricket however shouts out "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

Sorry for another cliffhanger guys but I want this ending to be like a mystery. Like this question for example, did Peter Pan and Tinkerbell survived the explosion? Let's hope so. Anyway, please wait for chapter 25 to find out if Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are still alive and hope that Mickey and his friends gets out of the prison and battles Captain Hook and his pirates to be free. I'll see you guys soon.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi there everyone! Sorry for making you guys wait sooo long but here's chapter 25! It has the ideas made by me and Bovine Beauty that I always gave the credits to. I hope you like it! ^^

Disclaimer: Both Bovine Beauty and I don't own anything from Disney but we do own this story that has been created by our ideas even though I do own the OC characters and some of the attacks that most of the characters has while Bovine Beauty has helped me thought of other attacks that the characters can have. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

If you guys like this story a lot, then go ahead and add this story to your favorite list of stories and story alerts. You can also enjoy my other stories too on my profile if you want to.

(Still on Jiminy Cricket's, Simba's, Baloo's, Arina's half side of chapter 23 and 25)

As Hangman's tree explosdes from the bomb, Arina decides to move her barrier that contains her friends to take cover in the trees about a mile away from the explosion "I'll hide you all in the trees until the explosion is over!".

But Jiminy Cricket was too much worried to listen to the guardian's decision "But Tinkerbell and Peter Pan are gonna be hurt and killed if we don't do something! Take us in there and find them!".

He then felt dissappointed when Arina shook her head "I'm afraid I can't let you help them...if I did, then you would get hurt along with the explosion...and it's impossible to find anyone in a situation like this...but don't doubt me, I don't want my people on this island get hurt including you and the chosen one...so please trust me and wait until the explosion is over" and then she quickly moves her barrier a little far away from the explosion in the trees while Jiminy Cricket looks back at the exploded tree with shock.

*Now let's leave the destroyed Hangman's tree and let's head back to Captain Hook's ship*

Back at Captain's hook ship, Captain Hook and his men are celebrating the death of Tinkerbell and Peter Pan with rum barrels passing around and have a few broken holes to shower out the rums through each hole while each pirates takes out a lot of mugs to fill the rums in and savor the taste of the alcholic liquid as they all drink it.

But Jack Sparrow however felt compleet thirst when he looks up at the barred window above him and the other prisoners who were now depressed and mourns for the death of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell to think about thirst and hunger.

'Man, those blaggards are quite lucky to have plenty of rums to drink to their content...if only we could get out of here and hopefully ask any of them if they get a spare rum barrel for me to go...and then if we ever escape back to the island...wait a minute, a rum barrel might be a heavy load to go and I don''t have my ship yet to carry it with me...now how can a thirsty pirate like me can get something to drink in this prison?' thought Jack Sparrow.

He then notice Mickey who sunks himself against the wooden wall of the ship with Kaa and Rafiki comforting him with tears appearing in his eyes 'What's wrong with him?...Why is he crying like that?...I better go ask this fella if he's alright'.

Jack Sparrow then summons up the courage to ask Mickey, despite being confused "Hey! Are you alright? Why is there water in your eyes?".

Mickey however didn't answer Jack's question. Instead he hugs his knees, hungs his head against them, and wept in sadness because he feels like as if he fails to save Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Baloo, and Simba 'If only I was a little bit more stronger...and if we should've stayed in Peter's hideout a little bit more longer...and if my powers advanes a little bit more...and if I was more alert to know what Hook is plotting to knock me and Kaa out earlier...then this whole danger wouldn't happen...and if we did got captured and escape with Baloo and Simba more earlier...then we would have more time to escape and go back to the island to save Peter Pan and Tinkerbell before that bomb explodes...this is all my fault'.

Jack Sparrow then turns to Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost boys who were sitting on the cold wooden floor are also weeping for the death of Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. Jack was confused when he sees them crying but he decides not to ask them despite being puzzled.

Jack then turns to Geppetto who was hugging his weeping wooden son and decides to talk to him "Excuse me, yes you with the wooden boy...mind telling me why is the mouse over there crying? Does he know Peter Pan?".

Geppetto however feels upset and scolds at him "Of course he does! We all know him just a few hours ago! He saved us when we get captured by some indians who mistaken us as some friends of Vlad and demands us if we know where their captured indian princess Tiger Lilly is but we have no idea where she is and we're not working for Vlad and those rowdy pirates above us! How about you? Are you working for Captain Hook or Vlad?".

Jack Sparrow feels a little insulted "Hey hey! Calm down talking wooden boy's father even though you're not wooden like him. Second of all, I may be a pirate but I'm not like those bilgerats about us...and I have alreasy told you once that I'm not working for those two wrectched men!'".

It was now Geppetto's turn to feel offended and decides to defend his wooden son from the words that Jack Sparrow might say about him "Hey! Watch your mouth! This boy is my only son named Pinocchio and he was brought to life by a magical woman known as the blue fairy to be my son. So watch what you are saying about my son and don't say anything bad about him or any inappriate words that he's not supposed to say! He's my boy and that's all that matters to me!".

Jack Sparrow holds his hands up in an attempt to calm Geppetto from scolding him "Sorry mate, I didn't mean to insult you and your *son*...I was just a little confused that's all...but you look kind of a little bit old to have a very young son...do you have your own woman to raise the kid with you?".

Geppetto sadly shook his head "I'm afraid not...but I'm not alone, I have my little kitten Figaro and my goldfish Cleo and thank goodness the pirates just bring them down here and don't harm them...but the bad thing they did is not letting us escape from this frightful ship and we can't be able to go back and warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell about a bomb that has exploded and planned by Captain Hook".

Jack Sparrow open his mouth down in deep shock, he didn't know about the bomb when he was sent pummeling down to the prison in the ship.

*Flashback to about a few hours ago*

After Jack reveals the directions to Hangman's tree by accident, he takes a few moments to breathe in and out some fresh air in exhaustmentt and fear now that he gives the evil pirate directions to find Peter Pan that was drawn on the map of Fantasmic and a few other small islands that belongs to the huge land which could be considered a large country surrounded by water on Hook's desk.

Captain Hook smirks at him as he looks at his map that he asks Smee to trace a line that leads them to a drawing of Hangman's tree from their own location where they sailed their ship "Thank you Mr. Sparrow...without your help, heh...we won't be able to track down my young nemesis at his hideout...we're very grateful to you for volunteering to help us find Peter Pan".

But Jack however wasn't feeling pleased from what he has done and wasn't really intending to do. As a matter, being a traitor isn't a good thing to Jack and he hates betraying his friends and turning his backs on them. Although he can't find forgive Barbossa for betraying him in order to be the captain of the Black Pearl and he wants to give the traitorous first mate a payback, if only he can make another 2nd escape from Hook's ship and get the map that Jack needed that lays on Hook's desk since pirates normally steals most of the time with or without permission.

Jack then gathers up a courage...well an itty bit of it to speak to the evil captain "Um, well...the pleasure is all mine mate...now can I get out of here when we go to shore at any ports or villages?".

Hook then turns around to him with a smile and nods his head "Yes we will but soon after we find my nemesis...in the meantime, would you like me to tour you around my ship or have a drink with me in my room? You seem to be quite a pleasant fellow that any pirate would like to hang out with".

Jack then ponders to himself for a few moments as he looked at Hook with fear in his eyes, he really don't want to hang out with the evil captain but seeing the map on Hook's desk is the one item he needed to take with him for two reasons: To steal the map and make a quick escape from the ship to prevent Hook and his pirates from using the directions to find Peter Pan's hideout, and use it to lead him around the island to find any ports and towns to talk to anyone who have rumors of any sightseeing of his ship so he can be able to learn where his ship is anchored or sailing off to any location so that he track it down and fight his traitorous crew to get his ship back.

He then thinks about the offers that Hook told him 'Hmm...if I pick the first offer, I highly doubt that Hook would let me touch anything while he tours me around his ship if he don't want any damages on his ship unless if there's a fight...if I pick the second offer, then I will wait for him to get drunk and then I'll simply take the map and make my getaway with a spare longboat as a replacement for my destroyed ship...and if possible, I can get maybe a spare rum bottle to take with me to go or a nice rum barrel that would damage the longboat since it is quite a little heavy...which offer should I choose?".

Jack was about to decide when Smee interupts him "Um captain, I'll take the first offer if I were you...because if Jack takes the second offer, you'll might become drunk and he'll use some clever strategies to escape while you are asleep from drinking too much...just tour him around your ship and we will always watch you behind your back just in case if Jack is going to do something sneaky...they say that he's a clever fellow, always finding ways to outsmart his enemies and makes daring escapes".

Jack fumed in dissappointment 'Darn it, how did tha old first mate knows what I'm thinking? He almost looks like my friend Mr. Gibbs...I must've been quite a popular guy around here...if only anyone knows what I look like and what I was thinking in my head and that guy knows that I'm gonna try to make a escape...but he has noooo idea that I also want that map to take with me'.

Then he noticed Captain Hook rubbing his chin as he too ponders to himself, suddenly he reconsiders Smee's warning to him as a good suggestion "You're right Smee, I've almost forgotten how clever can Jack be when it comes to making escapes his way...then you know what everyone? Let's take our prisoner *cough* ahem, I mean our *guest* for a little tour to make him feel comfortable...oh and while we're at it, Smee...do me a favor and keep and eye on Jack at all times so he won't try to get away".

Smee was about to reply when he noticed the captain acting strange as if he listening to his mind from the way he cringes. Jack was confused 'What is he doing?'.

Then about a few seconds later, Captain Hook returns back to normal and said "I got a message from our dear master Vlad...he really did hear what I told you just a few moments ago and he scolds me from being a little too generous with you and to hurry up finishing what I planned to do and go back on my job by capturing any prisoners stranded and decide where should they be for slavery and you're unfortunately one of them Jack".

Jack feels chills in his spine 'Oh bugger...this is gonna be like heck for me isn't it?...Man I should've just forget about looking for help and go back to my land on my own by swimming earlier...what a dim wit I am'.

But Hook however decides to go easy on Jack "But I like you since you're quite a smart pirate captain like me...so I won't send you off for slavery, I'll let you stay on my ship and join us as my substitute capain in case if I wasn't around on my ship for a while or when I'm taking a rest...and in the meantime, if you say yes, then you'll be untied from those ropes and I'll find some room in my lovely cabin for you to stay with me as my room mate and together, we'll be a powerful duo...searching for anyone stranded or alone...and commanding my crew to capture them and bring them in as our prisoners and we can decide where we can send them off as slaves...but if you decline, then it's the brig below the ship for you".

A pang of silence surrounds the entire cabin as Jack has to think in his mind all over again 'Dang...now wha should I do?...I don't want to work for any crazy evil dudes like Vlad or this codfish over here...if I said yes, then I would be considered a traitor and my pop would disown me as a son who tarnishes his family by joining these bad dudes...on the other hand, if I did say yes, then I can command Hook to help me locate my ship and make those rowdy crew of mine including Barbossa slaves too and Hook can do whatever he wants to sweet up my little payback for the mutiny while I can relax and simply return to my ship...but nah, I'll rather be resting in a cold brig than being a traitor who wants to get his hands dirty in order to retrieve his own ship'.

Jack then decides to answer "You know what Hooky (A funny nickname I've come up with just for fun), I would love to be your partner on this ship with you...but sadly, I'm afraid I can't...I already have my own ship that was currently occupied by my former crew...and I don't think that helping you would be a fair offer for me, it would be like working for Vlad as well...so thank you but no thank you...guess you should go ask some other stranded captain to help you out instead...besides, who is stupid enough to work for codfishes?".

Suddenly, everyone panics when they see steam coming from Captain Hook's ears. Why? Because he is quite pissed, irritated, annoyed, and angry at Jack's insulting answer to him...including being called a codfish "WHY YOU...THAT'S IT! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! I HATE THAT BLASTED WORD CODFISH! WHY MUST YOU AND PETER PAN ALWAYS TORMENTED ME WITH THAT WORD? I SWEAR THAT THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST VISIT ON MY SHIP! MEN, THROW SPARROW DOWN TO THE BRIG BELOW THIS SHIP AND WAIT FOR THE SUSAN CONSTANT TO COME AND TAKE THIS CURSED PIRATE AWAY FROM ME AND MAKE SURE THAT HE NEVER COMES BACK TO CALLED ME THAT INSULTING NAME AGAIN!".

Jack gulped as he was being untied by the pirates who were about to grab him when he quickly springs out from the chair and was about to take the map when his hat was taken off by Hook who grabs his hat with his uneaten hand and uses his hook to bonk Jack on the head, making him collasped on the floor and fainted.

(Remember the scene in Disney's Peter Pan when Hook bonks Smee on his head with his hook? Imagine what would Jack look like when he too receives a bonk on the head)

The next thing Jack knows, he woke up and finds himself held in ropes on the bottom of the ship as a prisoner. He then sighs in disappointment "*sigh*...Aw man...now I got nothing...absolutely nothing...including my hat". Then he noticed his hat that was back on his head and he happily smiles to himself "Oh my...there's my hat...at least I didn't lost it, thank goodness...".

*Flashback ends*

(I'm trying my best to keep Jack Sparrow and Captain Hook in character but it's quite so much fun when you are doing them in the stories. I have a good time while typing this chapter).

Jack then sighs in disappointment because he knows that it was his own fault that now Peter Pan and Tinkerbell might be...well he doesn't want to think that they are gone but the thought of them being killed together by a bomb frightens him 'This is my fault, I got everyone in this mess...but should they know that it was me who put their lives in danger?...Will that snake and that mouse would try to kill me with their powers if I told them?...But the mere thought of seeing them aiming their powers at me is gonna give me goosebumps...and I can't defend myself since I'm still tied up...'.

"Hey, are you alright over there?" said Timon who was trapped in a cage while looking at Jack with concern.

Then Jack looks up to him and shook his head "Not really, I'm just a little troubled from what I have done and having a lot of regrets from doing something that hurts others just a few hours ago".

Then one of the lost boys who was wearing a racoon costume looks at him "Huh? What kind of trouble did you do?".

Jack was nervous as he looks at some of the eyes of listeners who stares at him. He then gulps and begins to tell them "Well...I'll tell you from the very beginning of today...but before today happens, I'll explain the reasons why you see me with no crew and no ship...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...captain of the legendary ship with black sails...the Black Pearl".

Most of Mickey's friends were surprised. Reuben begins speak but his voice is trembling since he heard scary tales of the ship "W-W-Wait a-a m-m-minute...y-y-you are...the captain of that spooky ship with b-b-black sails...the Black Pearl?...I heard terrible stories that it's crew were quite rowdy, despicable, and bad...are you evil too like your crew on the Black Pearl?".

Jack then begins to yell at him in defense to himself "No! No I'm not! Listen, just about like a week ago...or was it like 10 years ago or something?...Anyway, my former crew and I was simply in my ship to find a treasure chest filled with Aztecs gold in a place known as" but his voice trailed off when he noticed one of the pirates above them was watching them and was seems to be interested when it comes to hearing about a treasure chest filled with gold. Jack then begins to scold him "OY! IT'S VERY RUDE TO EAVESDROP IN PEOPLE'S CONVERSATION YOU BLOCK HEAD! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING ELSE BETTER TO DO THAN EAVESDROPPING?".

The pirate gasps and his voice begins to shake as he backs away and held one of his hands on his chin "Oh, s-sorry about that...just got a little distracted when you mentions about a treasure chest filled with some shiny golds...um, my apologies Mr. Sparrow" and then he goes back to join the other pirates in their party.

(Just to let you know, I have to go to Wikipedia to find a lot of information about the characters and how did Barbossa led a mutiny against Jack)

Jack then decides to continue his story "*cough* Ahem, as I was saying...we were looking for a chest filled with Aztecs gold that was hidden in an island around here known as...Isla De Muerta aka...the island of death...but before we get there, my former first mate Barbossa persuaded me to reveal the bearings to that island where the chest known as the Chest of Cortez which contains about 882 pieces of Aztec gold and he wants to give me a fair equal share and I listened to him...I revealed the island's location and boom! I found myself being betrayed by all of my crewmates and Barbossa who wants to be captain of my ship and they marooned me on a tiny island with a pistol that has only one bullet to make me commit suicide while they abandoned me to find the chest themselves...but then I made a plan to give them a payback for what they've done to me and use my pistol to shoot that traitorous first mate with one bullet that I have left...and only him".

Everyone except Mickey was surprised by Jack's story and were also shocked that he's been stranded on a deserted island for 10 years, seeking revenge.

Bagheera then decides to ask him "But how did you become a prisoner in Captain Hook's ship? And where is he going to import you for slavery?".

Jack was glad to respond to his question "Ah, I was getting to that...just about 3 days ago, I've completed making my own small longboat and I've managed to escape from the tiny island to come back to Fantasmic and trying to find a quieter shore to row my boat over there and go find a town or village to restock my supplies and look for any information about where my own ship was heading to or located at...I even brought some of my rum bottles that crew kindly gave to me before they deserted me...but just as I've arrived back, I spotted a giant angry hideous looking whale chasing a small group...a mouse was using some kind of magical powers to hold onto a broken piece of a wooden board to control while a snake or...was it a python who was using his magical spinning tail to make the board go faster...while some vultures, I think there's four of them...one of them looks bald ...I was confused because I don't know what the heck is going on so I decide to see what happens to them next".

Kaa, Mickey, Buzzy, Ziggy, Flaps, and Dizzy gasps in surprise and they have the same thought in their minds 'What? He saw us making Monstro following us and tricked him to get knocked out from diving on a rock? Why we didn't even know that there's someone watching us and we didn't notice him?'. Then Buzzy facepalms himself in shame and embarassment.

(LOL and XD right? By the way, what does XD means? *-*).

Jack decides to continue his story "So I decide to follow them to get a better view to see if what happens next but I stayed a little bit far away if I don't want to be hurt and seen since I don't want to distract them...then my curiousity got the better me and I stayed a few centimeters closer to get a much better view...then I witnessed the whale charging towards the snake and the mouse who seems to be waiting for his trick to come into play and just when that whale leaps up and dives towards the rock to hit that snake the python...they somehow got away when the mouse turns the boat around with the snake spinning his tail faster so that they can get away quickly...then the whale just hit himself on the rock and was sent flying up in something called a somersault and dives back down...and was about to hit me so I couldn't see what happens to those guys cause I hear a little bit of screaming...so I choose to sacrifice my own boat and take my rum bottles instead...then I dived into the ocean and stayed there until the whale sunk into the ocean with a splitting headache that he got from hurting himself...I swan back up and realized that I've accidentally dropped my rum bottles to the bottom of the sea...I felt embarassed and upset at myself and the other group who was gone".

Both Mickey and Kaa gulped as they looked at each other 'Uh oh...'. Then Kaa turns to Jack and decides to speak "Ahem, the python and the mousssse that you told ussss about wassss actually me and him...and we um...we are ssssorry for not noticing you earlier and uh...cosssst you to losssse your handmade longboat and your rum bottlessss...we ssssshould've realize that you were watching usss there...and I think we alsssso sssshould have been more extra careful with both of our powersss".

Jack Sparrow gasps in surprise "What? You two are the ones who outsmarted that whale with powers? But how? Are you sorcercers, magicians, witches, or wizards? There's no way an animal can have powers! Only some magical people like the guardian of this island, Arina are the ones who have powers! Including some odd rumors from talking sea animals who spread some rumors on the surface in the ocean nearby my tiny island told me about a sudden arrival of the chosen one who must fight evildoers and find the Mr. bad attitude banished Vlad to defeat him but not anyone knows what he looks like and it's not easy to find him wherever he his by now...by the way, your voice sounds a little weird like hissing...even though it's a fact that you're a snake".

Kaa who feels insulted starts hissing at Jack "My voice ssssoundsss weird to you? That'ssss it...I'll show you what this snake can do to make you" but he was stopped by Mickey who pats his neck to calm him "Don't Kaa...he probably never hears people talking like you before...I'll tell him".

Micket then turns to Jack Sparrow and begins to speak to him "Listen Jack, if you want to know who is the chosen one that everyone spreads rumors about...it's me, I'm the chosen one who wasn't from around here but from another world that was different like yours...and I apologize if I accidentally caused you to lose your boat without noticing you...but my powers aren't quite powerful yet...it takes time for them level up but I don't know when...and this is my friend Kaa, he was once a slave to Vlad for 6 years when he is 18 years old back then because he was forced to work for him if he don't want his family to be killed...but I free him and he is now travelling with me along with the others to find Arina's hometown because I needed a lot of answers to discover my destiny and find a way to enter Vlad's realm..." but then he frowns "If only we can get out of here and see if Peter Pan and Tinkerbell is alright...my other two friends, Baloo and Simba have already escaped about a few moments ago and they were on their way to warn them...but I'm afraid it's too late...and I have no idea how Captain Hook knows where their hideout is and gives them a bomb to get themselves killed without knowing it's a trap".

Jack begins to feel very very nervous right now 'Uh oh...so he is the chosen one that everyone talks about? No wonder he has powers and his task was to save innocent lives and I have accidentally made him failed! Now I'm in big trouble...should I tell him the truth right now? But that would mean that I would receive a lot of powers and claws aiming at me in about a moment...oh man, should I tell them now?'.

Then he gulps "*gulp* Um, actually...I do know how that codfish knows where Hangman's tree is...but the bomb part? Nope".

Everyone looks at him with confusion "Huh? How did he know? And why you don't know about the bomb?".

Jack became quiet for about a few moments...until he bravely responds to them "Um...can I explain first?...Soon after my longboat was destroyed, I have to start swimming on my own to find any ships or anybody in longboats to help me reach shore...then I spotted a ship and I called out to them to help me...thankfully they spotted me and two people came down from the ship to a longboat and came to pick me up...at first I thought I was saved, but then I was suddenly grabbed and I shocked that I picked a wrong ship to call out which happens to be the very same ship that we are all imprisoned in...I was pulled into Hook's cabin and I was tied to a chair where he demands me to tell him where Peter Pan's hideout is and he'll bring me to shore when I give him the information he needs...I really don't want to tell him but his pirates all pointed their weapons at me and I felt so scared for my life".

Hathi Jr. decides to ask him out of curiosity "So are you telling us that you...YOU ARE THE ONE WHO SHOWS THEM THE DIRECTIONS TO PETER PAN'S HIDEOUT AND CAUSED US TO BE IIMPRISONED IN HERE TO BE IMPORTED AS SLAVES?".

(Uh oh! *-*)

Then everyone all glares at him and Jack can see the lost boys picks up any broken pieces of wood and bottles, Bagheera unsheathes his claws to pounce on Jack and growls at him, Figaro starts to hiss, Kaa then shows magic from his tail, both Shrek and Reuben grips their hands in two fists to pummel Jack, Rafiki picks up his staff and aims at Jack, and Mickey charges up his powers from his gloved hands...which forces Jack to say "*gulp* Yes, yes I did...uh oh".

Mickey and his friends all begins to attack and scold at him in anger...and poor Jack thought that he is going to be done for since he feels ready to get hit by lots and lots of impacts...except for Geppetto, Cleo, and Pinocchio who feels sorry for Jack.

"Wait! Hold it everyone! Stop what you're doing to that poor man! I'm sure he never mean for this to happen! If you harm him, you would be no different than the other evil forces who threatens to harm everyone on this island! Leave him alone! Now is not the time to take your anger out on someone who already have enough problems for one day" cried out Geppetto who wants to stop his friends in order to protect Jack who nods his head "Thank you!".

Mickey felt an urge to get revenge on Jack for what he has done, but then he became the first to disperse the magic from his hands and puts his hands down "He's right, Jack must have a reason to reveal Peter Pan's hideout...besides, we can't attack anyone without any reason at all...and harming him won't make us no different than Vlad and his minions...just stop whatever you're doing and give him time to explain".

His friends are surprised from his words as they all looked at each other, then they put down their weapons and Kaa disperse the magic from his tail. Jack was in shock as he looked at Mickey who agrees to spare him 'He...he and that old man decides to spare me?...After all of the terrible troubles I've caused today?...I guess they must've feel really sorry for me...and it's a good thing they did or I'm a goner'.

Mickey then turns to Jack and gave him a apologetic smile "We're sorry Jack...it's just that we're too much upset and depressed from losing Peter Pan and Tinkerbell...and we thought that we might not see each other again when we have to be separated for slavery...go ahead and tell us how you end up down here...and did Hook keep his promise?".

Jack sadly shook his head "Nah, I have a feeling that he tricks me and I fell for it...he even kind of dislike me for calling him a codfish which was nickname that Peter and I always called him...then he threatens to send me away to the Susan Constant so that he won't have to hear the name codfish again...you should've seen his temper when he was called a codfish but it was so much fun when I fool around calling him that...oh and by the way, Hook has a map in his cabin that can definitely show you how to reach Arina's hometown but you'll have to walk like 3 or 8 days to reach it...and you'll might face Vlad's bad friends that would be sent to stop you...but if we ever get out of here and throw Hook and his friends overboard...then we can just simply borrow his ship...with or without his permission and I'll say that maybe it'll take us about 5 days to get to Arina's hometown...either walking or sailing to that town would be good...but if you're not sure, then I better start planning if I were you and think for a moment before we can think up a way to escape".

Pinocchio then got a idea "I know! I'll ask Jiminy to suggest if we can either walk or sail to Arina's hometown and we'll come up with a plan to escape from this brig! Isn't that right Jiminy?". But when he calls out for his tiny friend, he was shocked to realize that Jiminy is gone "Oh no! Jiminy isn't here with us! Where is he?".

Everyone gasps in shock. Then Wendy slowly begins to realize what and where Jiminy Cricket is doing and was up to and cries out "I think I know where he is! He must've freed himself when we are dragged away and he was quickly trying to reach Hangman's tree on his own to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell before Simba and Baloo escaped! He must be in danger too!".

Pinocchio begins to feel tears of worry and concern as he felt fear that Jiminy Cricket may be among the dead like Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. He then sobs in his father's arms.

Even Mickey begins to worry too 'Oh no...this is terrible...really terrible! Oh I hope they are ok...I sure hope they were...oh please don't let them be dead'.

Meanwhile, the explosion is over as half of the forest was burned, destroyed, and ruined which causes Arina, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo and Simba to gasp in shock and horror.

"*gasp*...Oh no...we're too late! Now look at all of this terrible mess!" said Simba who wasn't happy, especially Baloo "Yeah and it's not pretty...I hope that nobody isn't dead or injured near here".

Suddenly they gasps again in surprise as they notice something moving in the broken wood branches...and they were surprised to realize that it was Peter Pan emerges himself with bruises on his body but he still have the energy to move "Ah...oh man and here I thought I'm a goner".

He then felt surprised as he noticed Arina, Jiminy Cricket, Simba, Baloo "*gasps* Arina! You guys! Where's the others? Why aren't they with you?".

Arina then decides to explain the whole story to Peter Pan...including the part about Jack Sparrow who was forced to reveal his hideout in order not to be killed and was tricked to believe that Hook will set him free. Peter Pan was angry at first, but then he calms down and his anger subsides because he decides to forgive Jack "Well...I guess the poor guy has no idea that he's been tricked and he has enough problems for like his whole lifetime and today...by the way, will you help me find Tink?".

A magical familier bright yellow glow appears out of nowhere which causes Peter, Jiminy, Simba, Baloo, and Arina to look around the destroyed forest to locate Tinkerbell...and they gasps in shock as they found her being trapped underneath a rock with her legs only sticking out!

Peter picks up the rock and throws it away, he gasps to see Tink's light fading out in about a minute!

He begins to panic "Oh no! If her lights dies down, she'll die! Quick, say I or we do believe in fairies and she'll come back to life! We only have about a minute to save her or we'll be too late!".

(Remember the 2003 live action "Peter Pan" movie guys?)

Jiminy felt tears in his eyes as he watched her in her weakened state. He can't bear to see a woman die. Then he along with his friends around him begins to chant out to bring Tinkerbell back to normal or she would be dead "We do! We do! We believe in fairies! We do! We dwo believe in fairies!".

The more they chanted the words "We do, we do, we do believe in fairies!", the light stops fading from every words they say and it glows very brightly that Tinkerbell felt her strength and energy coming back to her.

Then she flew up to Peter Pan and kissed his check in gradtitude for saving her. much to Jiminy Cricket's dismay 'Oh, she's back to normal...but she don't kiss my check...oh well'. Even both Baloo and Simba begins to celebrate in triumph that they have also saved Tinkerbell and Peter Pan.

Tinkerbell then flew to Arina and both girls smile at each other. Peter Pan however looks away to stare at the ocean where a storm was about to blew in a few moments. He gritted his teeth as he thought about Captain Hook who plots to capture his friends for slavery and kill him with a bomb 'I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done Hook...I hope that today will be the last time that your terrible crimes are over!...I'll defeat you once and for all this time and free my friends!...Just you wait Hook, you blackhearted scoundrel...then I'll help the chosen one to fight any enemies who dares to kill him, including Vlad...he'll pay too!...But first I'm gonna find Hook and give him a taste of my anger and payback for doing this to us'.

Then he felt a pat on his shoulder which made him turns around to Arina who smiles at him, knowing that he wants to get revenge on Hook "Don't worry...you'll save your friends soon...but right now, make a plan first before you start your battle...it'll come in handy because you're gonna need it...and I'll help you".

Peter Pan feels grateful to Arina...then he and his friends conducts a plan to fight Hook and his pirate crew...and save Mickey and their friends.

Arina then gives them a smile on her face, knowing that they would succeed if they work together to save their friends and fight their enemies.

Wait for chapter 26 everyone because it's going to be very exciting. See you soon! ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Yo! Hiya guys! I'm sorry for taking too long! I'm busy too and I have to think up more ideas for this chapter because I wanted to make it so much fun and humorous. Of course the battle will come in the next chapter will most likely remind you of the battle that take place in the ending of Disney's Peter Pan at Captain Hook's ship. But in this story, the good guys in the original Disney film will have more allies while as for Captain Hook...well, he may still have his pirate crew to help him and let's keep our fingers crossed if he'll receive any help from Vlad's minions or from Vlad himself (Take your bets everyone! Will the Disney villain get any help from Vlad and his followers?). Read on to find out if you're really curious. Anyway, I don't want to talk more further because I'm afraid that I'll make you upset and impatient because you want to see Mickey and his friends battling Captain Hook and his crew. So please enjoy chapter 26 and don't forget to review! ^^

P.S.

You all know the disclaimers everyone from every chapter because I don't own anything from Disney and...oh you know the rest. By the way, I still give the credits to my good friend Bovine Beauty! Thank you for helping me out! ^^

The plan that has been formed by the survivors who hasn't become no longer captives and wasn't killed by the bomb that has already destroyed hangman's tree and has almost taken Tinkerbell's life. Their new plan was all agreed by all of them. But there's one problem that could delay their plan. For example:

"Good ideas guys! But there's one problem that has would add some flaw in our plan...like for example, the rest of us except Arina, Peter Pan, and Tink can't even fly!" said Baloo who crossed his arms.

Simba agrees with him "Yeah! We have no wings and no power to fly without them! No barrier to shield us! Even swimming back to captain Hook's ship would take us a long time! Not to mention that there is still sharks out in the water ready to chomp on any random humans and creatures who aren't watching their backs! Not everyone are fast swimmiers anyway...if we swim now, we would might end up be too late".

Jiminy Cricket nods his head in agreement "I agree, even if a small guy walks to shore and hitch a ride on a wooden log or some broken board to find Hook's ship...the results will still be the same...like I've almost failed to warn Peter Pan and Tinkerbell about the bomb but at least they're saved and not dead...but walking back to the same direction where I come from we'll be far worse...if we don't find our way back to Hook's ship, our friends will end up being sent to Vlad's realm and have to be forced to take jobs as slaves without any chances of going back home...which means that I'll never see Pinoke, Geppetto, Figaro, Cleo, Mickey and the others again".

Everyone became silent for a few minutes as they all felt deep worry for theit captured friends and their loved ones who have already been taken to Vlad's realm. Like Simba for example, he is too worried for his mother and his son who were still missing and they are still held captured as slaves at Vlad's realm.

Peter Pan then look at Tinkerbell and he remember he used her pixie dusts to sprinkle on Wendy, Michael and John to make them fly. He then comes up with a solution "Hey! I got a idea! I don't need if it's gonna be cool or dumb but...why don't you guys get some of Tink's pixie dusts?". Tinkerbell became surprised as she looked at Peter 'Huh? What? He wants to use my pixie dusts?'.

Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket also looked at Peter Pan too but they are confused "Huh? Pixie dusts? What are they?".

Peter Pan then decides to explain "Pixie dusts are the magical golden glows that shines within Tinkerbell. If she has no pixie dusts, that means she has no more life. But pixie dusts are what made fairies like her shine and those dusts are like magical auras. If the pixie dusts touches any human or creature who can't fly, they'll finally have the ability to fly in the skies and go to anywhere they want..but only temporally...trust me, you may need some pixie dusts to help you fly...unless if you're afraid of heights unlike me...would you like for me to sprinkle some on you guys?".

Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket looked at each other for a brief moment as they ponder to themselves. Then they nodded their heads in agreement "We'll take some!".

"Great! Come over here Tink!" said Peter Pan who motions his hand to Tinkerbell to come to him. Tinkerbell shook her head which confuses Peter Pan "Huh? Why Tink? Can't you see that we need your pixie dusts right now?".

Tinkerbell then points to her rear and begins to talk in fairy language which only both Peter Pan and Arina could understand "*Translated* I know Peter! But I'll just don't want to get my rear smacked every time you needed my pixie dusts! I have feelings too you know! And don't you forget it cause I haven't forgetton what you've done to my rear back at the Darlings' house! My rear is not a tamborine you know!".

(Remember in the original Disney film when Peter Pan smacked Tink's rear or butt if you want to understand the word more clearly if you don't know what the word rear means and her pixie dusts comes off and it lands on Wendy, Michael, and John which makes them fly magically. Oh and please forgive me if I made any of the Disney character getting out of character).

Peter Pan then walks nearby her and he pleas to her "Oh I'm sorry Tink! I now know that you hate getting your rear hurt like a tamborine but we have an emergency and we need your pixie dusts right now! Don't be use your stubborn pride in a time like this! Look, we only need your pixie dusts for urgent emergencies only and not all the time. If we managed to free our friends in time, then I can leave your rear and pixie dusts for a while until you're needed ok? I won't hit your rear too hard".

Tinkerbell then closed her eyes to ponder to herself as if she is considering Peter Pan's offer to leave her rear alone if they have ever managed to save their friends. Then she sighs in defeat as she shrugs her shoulders and opens her eyes She then nodded her head as she spoke in fairy language with a smile "*Translated* Ok I will! But don't hit my rear too hard ok? And be gentle with me please".

Her friends became happy with her decision including Arina who warmly smiles at them. Just as Peter Pan reaches up to touch Tinkerbell, he suddenly winces in pain from his right upper arm that was bleeding from his shoulder under his shirt "O-Ow! My arm! It's has a bruise!".

His friends begins to panic with worry as they gasped in shock. Arina however was calm as she walks closer to Peter Pan "Come to me Peter, let me see where it hurts". Peter Pan raises his right arm up and he winces when Arina softly touches his right arm and shoulder with both of her hands "Now now, stay still...I promise I won't hurt you...you should either close your eyes or look away".

Peter Pan felt nervous as he closes his eyes. But then suddenly, a bright light that was shining in pure white which made him open his eyes a little he gasps in surprise and so does Jiminy Cricket, Tinkerbell, Baloo, and Simba. The bright light happens to have come from the power of Arina's hands as she hums a song and softly rubbed Peter's injured right shoulder at the same time.

(The power that Arina is doing right now is a healing spell which can heals the wielder who wields on his/ herself and can also heal others if the wielder wants to. Kaa doesn't have the power of healing because he don't have all of Arina's abilities. Arina only gave him some of her powers like borrowing and gave him back his power of hypnosis. Always remember guys, Arina only gave Kaa some of her powers to protect him and to enable him to fight).

When the lights dies down, Peter Pan fully reopens his eyes to only see Arina's hands still touching his shoulder. He then looks up to her blue eyes and begins to speak to her "What...what has just happened? Can I see what has happened to my right arm and shoulder?".

Arina nods her head "Certiainly" and she releases his arm which leaves Peter Pan's, Baloo's, Simba, Tinkerbell's, and Jiminy Cricket's mouth down in agape. "My...my arm! It's healed! Thanks a lot Arina! " said Peter Pan who looks at his healed arm and shoulder in surprise and happiness.

Arina then replies to him "You're welcome Peter, now then...are you ready to give your friends some pixie dusts from Tinkerbell?".

"Oh I sure am! But I don't know if I should do the tamborine thing on Tink. She hates that. By the way, can you be able to recover this part of the forest and my home that has been destroyed by the bomb?" said Peter Pan who sadly looks at his destroyed home which was Hangman's tree.

Arina nods her head "Yes I will, but it may take time. You and your friends must get to the chosen one and the others first. You must fly with Tinkerbell's pixie dusts and then I'll take you safely to Captain Hook's ship with my barrier because it can increase speeds more faster and I can help you get there in no time. Then I leave you there and I must return to repair the damage that bomb has done. We'll soon meet again after this terrible ordeal is over. Do you understand?".

Peter Pan nods his head and then he turns to Tinkerbell "Yes ma'am, hey Tinkerbell! Would you like for me to give the others your pixie dusts or maybe I should let you give it to them yourself". Tinkerbell became thrilled with the idea of giving pixie dusts to her friends by herself. So she answered to him in fairy language "*Translated* I'll give them my pixie dusts myself Peter".

Then she flew above Baloo, Simba, Jiminy Cricket and she showers them with her pixie dusts which made them fly off the ground.

"Gosh! I'm floating off the ground!" said Jiminy Cricket who looks very happy as he stares at the ground that seems to be descending below him as he flew upwards.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I feel like I'm the first lion who can ever fly without wings! Man, I wish my dad can see me flying like the birds in the sky and I've just become the first lion king who has ever flown with pixie dusts!" said Simba who exclaimed with happiness as he notices himself floating off the ground.

"Woo hoo! Oh yeah! This is awesome! I gotta tell my friends later that I now can fly! I can't wait till Baggy, Kaa, Hathi and Louie can see me flying! Those magical pixie dusts are really cool just like actual magic!" said Baloo who was really excited and extremely happy as he finds him himself rising from the ground. But then he remembers the top of his head which lost some of its fur due to an attack by the pink leader who was once contaminated with evil dark magic from a crazy evil female mouse who works for Vlad "Wait a minute, I almost forgot about my head. Geez, how can I forgot that I was almost bald after I ducked? Maybe I should ask Arina if she can do me a favor". He then turns to Arina who smiles at him "Um, excuse me! I would like to ask you if you can do me one small favor?".

Arina then replies to him "Do you mean like you want me to fix your head that almost lost of its fur? I will but close your eyes". Baloo obeys her and he closes his eyes. A bright white light appears in front of his closed eyes but he didn't open them. When the light dies down, Baloo hears Arina's voice "Now open your eyes Baloo" and he obeys her as he opens his eyes and notices that her staff already has some magic that was seemingly once casted to make a spell by Arina. Baloo then pats his head and he gasps in surprise that his head is now completely filled with his fur again from Arina's magic "*gasp* Oh my gosh! I'm...I'm no longer bald! Oh thank you Arina! Thank you so much!".

Peter Pan then decides to make an announcement "Alright everyone! Don't forget about our plan to outsmart that codfish and his crew! I'll handle captain Doofus myself! Jiminy will try to help Tink while Baloo and Simba will have to scare the heck of Doofus' pirate crew by roaring like wild animals!".

*I've come up with the nickname Doofus for Captain Hook just for fun.*

But Baloo however seems to disagree with him but only temporaily "Excuse me Peter but let me remind you that I ain't no wild animal. However, I'm a good roarer and I can suddenly fight brutes like Shere Khan with my strength. I'm not really disagreeing with you guys seriously but I would like to let you know that I'm no wild animal but I can fight like them".

Peter Pan nods his head "I understand Baloo but we have no more time to chit chat cause we have a battle coming soon and we don't want to be late" and then he turns to Arina who seems to be waiting for them "Ok Arina, we're gonna start flying now but we may gonna need your help. Do you know any magic spell that can make us invisble and be protected for a while until we arrive at Captain Hook's ship?".

Arina nods her head "Certainly I can but I need you guys to land on the ground and come closer to me. I'll create a barrier that could both protect us and make us invisible. I'll take you to where Hook's ship was because I know where he is by now. When we arrive at Captain Hook's ship, You can fly off my barrier but be careful or you'll end up getting caught. Do you understand?".

The four men nodded their heads "Yes ma'am". Tinkerbell nodded her head too. The five of them walked next to Arina in a circle and then she creates a shield that was large enough for them and it begins to rise up in the sky. Arina then uses her staff as a controller to make her sheilf travels to Captain Hook's ship in a much faster speed. She then begins to think in her mind about her desperate worrying for Mickey 'Please chosen one, don't give up hope. Your friends are coming back for you now. I must use thought comunnication again to see if he's alright now'.

Meanwhile back on captain Hook's ship, the pirate crew are getting a little tired since it is now night time and they need to sleep a lot so that they can have enough energy to import their new prisoners the next day. They were all also drunk too of course since they have pretty much drank too much rum. Except they left two spare rum bottles for the next day just in case if they get thristy. Captain Hook also yawns too after partying a lot with his crew and drinking a lot of rum about 11 times and he becomes drunk "Ugh...I can't drink anymore...I think I drank too much rum...Mr. Smee! Is our celebration over?".

Mr. Smee who only drank rum from his mug about 3 times decides to reply to his captain while he burps "*Burp* Um y-yes captain! I-It appears that pretty much everyone are too drunk and tired this afternoon. Except for the prisoners in the dungeon of course. Speaking of the prisoners, do you want to import them now or tomorrow captain?".

*Never drink any alcohol, volka, rum, wine, and beer guys. They can make you drunk and make you do bad things. Don't drink them while you're driving or you would cause major accidents and get arrested for drunk driving. There's a rule policy that kids under 18 or 21 should not drink or buy alochol beverages. Stay away from these bad beverages. Oh and don't worry about me guys because I'm not an alcoholic which means I don't drink any beer and alcohol and I don't smoke either*

Captain Hook however shook his head "Nah, tomorrow morning. I'm too tired and *burp* a little bit drunk to start sending away our prisoners now. But I did make a list earlier about a few moments ago that should separate them up for good. More problems for them, less problems for me. Except for a certain pirate captain who always makes me nauseous like Jack Sparrow. He can stick around here and be the assistant maid to help you out around the ship. If any of my pirate crew decides to play with you guys, let Jack be their plaything while you can relax and help me out instead. That should spare your misery from being bullied and having daggers thrown at you everyday hmm?".

Smee then became blissfully happy after Hook told him that he would be spared from being bullied and being attacked with daggers thrown at him which he misses in order to be saved "Oh thank you captain! I'll never forget your words that relieved me from those men of yours! But how do you know that they are picking on me every single morning? You are always on your desk thinking up ways how to defeat Peter Pan or waiting for any news about stranded prisoners on shore and sea".

Hook shrugs his shoulder "Well, there are a few times when I somtimes looked at what my crew is doing while I was busy checking out my map to know where Pan's hideout is. I took notice that a lot of my crew has been throwing daggers on you whereever you go and they were busy bragging about me being too crazy to hunt for Pan everyday before this glorious day happens and they always wanted to start going back to looting ships instead of hunting for stranded people to bring to Vlad's realm every month. But now that my number 1 foe is dead and gone for good, we can all finally kick back and relax at some private small island for about 3 or 5 days after we finish importing our slaves and make Sparrow stick around here as your assistant. Then we can go back to our job occupatient as slaves' finders and looting ships forever and ever. How does that sound Smee?".

Smee gleefully claps his hands "That sounds great captain! But shouldn't we get some sleep now? I'm feeling a little tired right now *yawn*".

"Let me see the hour and minute hands on me watch" said Captain Hook who then open his coat and uses his hook to pull out his big watch (Same one from the movie) "Hmm...looks like it is 10:59 pm now...oops now it's 11 pm...*yawn* oh well, it's time to get some sleep now anyway...but by tomorrow, if one or most of us wake up...you know what to do...".

Smee nods his head and replies while walking to his room at the same time "Of course captain! We know what you mean! Tomorrow will be importing time and then vacation time! Good night captain and have a pleasant dream whoo!" but then he was hooked up by Captain Hook who follows him from behind and uses his hook to lift up Smee by his shirt and raised him to his eye level "Oh not so fast Mr. Smee". Hook then poke Smee's nose with his finger "Have you forgotten about night guard duty that most of my crew mates are supposed to be doing for tonight?"

"Ah right captain! But it appears that everyone around here are drunk and exhausted from dancing and you should know what kind of accidents and crazy things that drunken people can do. But why should you worry about security when we are now far away from land? You do realize that the island of Fantasmic is actually like a huge piece of continent or country that was surrounded by water" said Smee who pointed out that all of the pirate crew are already drunk and asleep and reminded Hook that the island of Fantasmic is actually like a huge continent surrounded by water.

(Don't get any wrong ideas guys. The island of Fantasmic which could also be Neverland was huge like a continent but surrounded by water. Except it is much larger than the island of Neverland from the Disney film and the sequel. But it is only in my imagination).

Captain Hook nod his head "Yes yes I know that the huge island is a huge continent and it was anotherr name for Neverland. But about the night duty part, if you think that every single pirate on my ship are drunk...THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU SHOULD DO A DOUBLE CHECK TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE RIGHT!".

Smee begins to hushed him "Shush...you're gonna wake up everyone on this ship at this hour...and second, I was telling the truth because people normally sleeps if they drank too much alcohol and rum...and third, can't we just leave them alone for the night and just go to sleep in our rooms? Besides, Pan is a goner already except for the ones below us...I bet they're sleeping too. We don't need to increase security tonight...you don't need to be too over reacted now that Peter Pan is deceased".

Hook begins to remember the bomb that has already exploded and has presumably *killed* Peter Pan "Hmm...you're quite right Smee...it's late now anyway and I don't have too much to worry about anymore...but for some odd reason, I don't feel quite relaxed now and I have some kind of bad feeling that something unexpected might happen either tonight or the day after we import our prisoners except for Sparrow...but I think I need to rechange my list a little because I think there would be a little flaw that didn't just go right".

Smee became curious as he asked Hook "Like what captain? Did you make a few mistakes on that list?".

"Well...a little bit...I do believe that we may need a few more prisoners to remain in this ship along with Sparrow...we may need more recruits and volunteers for night duty for about 2 or 4 nights..." said Hook who scratched his head with his hand "But only the ones who have more energy than that old man who owns a black kitten who would cause me tons of trouble, a goldfish who is no use to us since she can die easily if her bowl breaks and she isn't in sea water, and a boy puppet...well...he can just simply entertain us since he's an only puppet who walks without strings...or he can be our extra supply for firewood if he refuses even though I really don't want to be too mean to that wooden boy but master Vlad said that if the slaves don't listen and dare try to make any escape which would most likely be unsuccessful...they have to be given bad punishment but only for adults and teens over the age of 13 while bad kids go to jail or detention like in school...but I do hope that master Vlad won't mind if I could keep the young brats on my ship while he can keep the chosen one and Kaa at his castle and annihilate them if he wants to".

Smee felt himself shaken on the thought of Vlad killing people with his dark powers ever since 20 years ago and he became worried for the chosen one and Kaa if they were brought to Vlad in chains and get killed by his dark powers that was proven too strong to be overpowered. But he then bring himself back to reality and pretend not to worry "B-But...don't you think that was a little too harsh and mean to say about what would happen to those two? You know how cruel and frightening Vlad could be. And what kind of young brats that you're referring to?".

Hook smirks at him "Well it was the young boys I was referring to. Except for the young boy elephant who would be send to the circus at Vlad's realm. If I recruit any females, they have no strength in fighting against men and they can't carry heavy cannons and cannonballs. The women and young girls like Peter Pan's love interest (He's referring to Wendy) will have to be maids and servants. We can keep the wooden puppet boy too as our entertainment. I'll change my mind about making him a piece of firewood because I want to go easy on him to make him feel happy on this ship without his old father. And for tonight, I'll let everyone take a break for tonight and go get some sleep until morning because I have a feeling that it is 11: 20 now. Do you understand Smee?".

Smee sighs in relief "Phew, I'm so glad that you're gonna go easy on the wooden boy. Oh and of course I understand captain! I'll tell the crew tomorrow and follow your order that you've just told me tonight. Oh and by the way...*yawn* do you need me to read you bedtime stories again before I can say good night?".

Hook then smiled at him, except that he is faking it "Oh certainly...NOT!" and he throws Smee down to the ground harshly and yells at him again "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND GOOD NIGHT! UNDERSTAND?".

"Ah yes yes yes captain and good night!" said Smee who turns around and quickly ran to his room. Unfortunately, he didn't know that above him in the crow's nest, five sleeping and drunk pirates dropped their rum bottles by accident (But without noticing) and they all landed together on Smee like *Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* *Thunk* and then he fainted with swirls in his eyes and stars flying around his head.

Hook scoffs "Tsk tsk tsk...huh...that blockhead is knocked out...now I can finally get some shut eye until tomorrow morning because I'm sooo tired already *yawn*...and I'm still glad that Peter Pan is dead". He then goes inside his room and locks it with his keys. One of them has a key that could open his prisoners' brig and his desk which is where he hides his map in one of the locked cabinets for extra protection.

What he didn't notice that deeply below in the prisoners' brig, his plan has been overheard by Mickey, Wendy, Jack Sparrow, Kaa,and Bagheera who are still awake except for the others who are now asleep and unaware of the horrible plan that has already been conducted by Hook. The males except for Rafiki have already created a ladder by standing on top of each other to look what is going on above them. Kaa coiled himself around Mickey who was standing untop of Jack Sparrow who was standing on top of Bagheera's back.

"Did...did you hear what Captain Hook and his first mate have said? They're planning to use my brothers, the lost boys and Pinocchio to join Jack Sparrow as slaves in this ship while the rest of us are going to be send away to Vlad's realms as slaves. That's a very horrible and despicable plan. This is so low" said Wendy who was in shock and she begins to worry for her brothers who are too young to become pirates.

Bagheera nods "I agree. Making young children becoming evil pirates is too much despicable and they'll end up drunk and become ruthless brutal thugs who deserves to be punished!".

Jack Sparrow looks down to him and he begins to scold at him "Hey hey! Not all pirates are evil Mr. black cat! I'm a very good pirate even though I was the one who created this mess by accident and I aplogized for it. But we all have hearts and feelings you know! But I don't like bad pirates like the ones above us including captain Hook who just said that he wants to use me and young boys as slaves on his ship!".

Mickey however decides to stop both Jack and Bagheera from arguing with each other "Shush! Hey guys! Keep your voices down. You would might accidentally wake up the other pirates and ruin our chances of escaping. Hey Kaa! Is there any way for us to get out of here?".

Kaa then perks his head up and answers him as he looks at the ship from his eye view "I think there's a key hole that could open all of us out. I could try to use my tail to open it but I'll might fall down along with you guys and cause the rest of the pirates to wake up from the noise".

Mickey sighs with dissappointment "*sigh* This is really bad, no wonder people cannot escape from their captors without any way out. Even they cannot get out of here without a key. This is going to take us all night to think up any ways to get out of this ship".

Jack Sparrow then begins to remember about the keys that Hook kept with him in his pockets that he saw one time earlier "You know what, I do remember that captain codfish has a ring that contains tons of keys which he quickly hides in his coat pocket after I took a quick notice of it. One of them can open this iron cage bars and we'll be free. If only Hook could've walk nearby us a few moments ago".

Bagheera fumed "You could've told us earlier idiot. Now that scoundrel is probably sleeping in his cabin with his keys and we have to spend the whole night sleeping here for the last time as a group before we go our separate ways by tomorrow morning when importing time begins". Then he begins to remember his dear friend Baloo who was probably still out in the ocean with Simba. He then becomes sad when he thinks about Peter Pan, Jiminy Cricket and Tinkerbell who was presumed to be dead by the explosion "Even without getting a chance to say good bye to our other friends and we would might never get to see them again like forever".

Mickey, Kaa, and Jack Sparrow agrees with him as they too frown when they think about their friends who are now missing. Jack then said "And I would not be able to retrieve my ship and win it back from that scoundrous crew of mine. I would most likely have to become a ship joker for Hook's pirate crew".

Wendy sobs as she turns around to her brothers who were sleeping next to Pinocchio and his father. She kneeled down in front of her two brothers and lightly hugged them so that she wouldn't wake them up. Tears welled up in her eyes "And I won't be able to see my brothers again by tomorrow...I can't believe that tomorrow will be the last time I stay with my brothers...I'll might never see my brothers and my parents again forever".

"And both Kaa and I...well we would have to be chained and be brought to Vlad himself...and my powers haven't become so powerful yet and I didn't get a chance to learn a lot of answers about this island and see Arina's real home town...and I probably never get a chance to...go back to my home in Toon Town" said Mickey who feels a small hints of tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about his friends in his real home at Toon Town and Minnie.

Kaa, Jack, Bagheera and Wendy became confused as they look at Mickey "Toon Town? Where's that place?".

Mickey stopped crying as he realized that he accidentally spoke out the name of his town that no one including Wendy has ever heard about 'Oops...I guess I spoke too soon...they have never heard of Toon Town in the island and at London...I have to make up a story now because I'm not from around here and I was born in a different universe like the planet Earth...'. Mickey then chuckles nervously and responds "Um...it's from somewhere else that was outside of Fantasmic and it has some modern stuff that you guys may never know about...it's a safe place anyway and less dangerous than here...no Vlad's henchmen can come over there and kidnap anyone and send them to Vlad's home to be slaves...and we have more advanced skills that has anything to do with gas, oil, water, heat, and electricity which I'm not sure if you guys have anything advanced like ours".

Wendy then replies "Oh do you mean like lamps, light bulbs, and moving films that has black and white with no sound? I've seen them back in London and they are more highly advanced than here. Is that what you're home has? I'll be looking forward to see it when I get the chance".

Mickey become nervous "Um...I don't know about seeing my home town from here...but if we ever go to Arina's hometown, I can ask if there's any possible ways to help me and the rest of us visit my home and come back". In his mind, he really doesn't want to risk ruining history since he knows that Wendy is born in the past in either the late 1890s or early 1900s and she can't see what the future looks like many years laters in the early 2000s even though it is the year 2010. But he knows that only her later descendents can but not her.

Everyone became silent for a few moments until Kaa begins to speak "Well, I would like to ssssee what Mickey's home town looks like. That place must be very peaceful and less dangerous. You're ssssso lucky to live in a sssssafe place Mickey. Jusssst be glad that Vlad won't be able to know where you're from. But if he doesss, your home would be in danger too. You can tell us where you're from Mickey but don't let the bad guysss above ussss hear about it and they'll might report it to Vlad. He'll might come up with any terrible sssspellssss to enter your home and try to take over if you're not being too careful".

Bagheera nods his head "You're right Kaa. Vlad must not know where Mickey is from or there'll be more chaos and there won't be any safe place for anyone to hide even at Toon Town. But how can you keep your secert hidden when we are all trapped and imprisoned in here? Soon by tomorrow, the children and Jack except for Hathi's son has to stay here while the rest of us are will be taken away to Vlad's realm. You heard what Hook said above us. You and Kaa will both be chained and be brought to Vlad. But look out for those chains. There's rumors that it can drain out anybody's powers by the will of the master who creates them and it is Vlad himself who uses his magic to make them. But he can't drain your powers if it advances to its highest efficiency. But your powers aren't quite powerful to take him on yet and you're still vulnerable. Which means that you're in great danger. That's why Vlad wants to make sure that you're either dead or captured when your powers are in their weak stage like in level 1 or 2".

Mickey gasped "*gasp* No wonder Vlad sends his henchmen to kill me! Oh and please no offense Kaa".

Kaa smiled at him "None taken". Mickey then continued on "And it's a no wonder that Vlad wants me to get captured quickly as well because my low powers are too easy for him to drain with his chains and Kaa's powers too! If we have no more powers, than we're done for! Finished! Oh no, hey Jack! Can you think of any methods to get us out?".

Jack then replies "No I can't mate *yawn*...I'm feeling a little tired to think of anything right now and all you needed are keys to open that cage door! Or do you and your python friend have any magic that can open that key hole?".

Both Kaa and Mickey looked at each other for a few moments. Then they shook their heads "No because we don't know yet". Jack felt like want to smack his own face right now as he fumed "Good grief...no wonder you two needs magic lessons...that's why every spell casters needs expert witches and sorcerers to teach them and get them right or they'll cause some bad cases of disasters...poo...alright fellas! Let's get down and get some sleep! Maybe you two should think up any ideas of your own before tomorrow morning".

Bagheera nods his head "I agree with you Jack because I feel like I'm going to be having cramps soon if you guys are gonna on standing on my back and talk all night. So please get off of me and let me get some sleep. Not everyone are nocturnal you know".

Mickey, Kaa, and Jack Sparrow then get off from Bagheera's back and sits on the cold wooden floor to sleep for the night. Mickey then noticed Wendy who was sleeping with her brothers with her arms around them. He knows that she is worried for her brothers' safety 'Poor Wendy, how cold hearted can that ruthless evil hooked captain can be! He's despicable! If only I could think up any good spells to open that cage door and get us out of here'.

He then turns to Jack Sparrow who covers his head with his hat and he quickly fell asleep while snoring at the same time. Mickey wants to cover his ears already but he really doesn't want to because he doesn't want to be rude and he has no ear plugs to protect his ears.

Mickey then begins to feel very cold around his body and his spine since he has no coat or long sleeves on. (Face the facts people, Mickey is always wearing his red short with two white polka dots in front, a pair of white gloves, and yellow shoes. Oh and by the way, I just let him keep his everyday clothes that he always wears in almost every Disney cartoons, games, and movies).

Mickey closes his eyes and shakes himself "Brr...it's cold down here...this place should have some warm heat around here...and those bad guys up there should've supplied their prisoners with extra blankets and pillows if they want to make us feel more comfortable down here...brr". All the sudden, he then feel some bumpy that has been rotating around him. He open his eyes and he was surprised that Kaa coiled his body around Mickey's body to keep him warm "Oh Kaa! Thanks".

Kaa then replied to him with a yawn "*yawn* No problem my friend...I always do this normally back in the passst when I ussssed to trap my weak victimssss but only sssmall ones like noisssy birdsss who alwayssss getssss on my nervessss every time they perched together on treesss or twitterpatted which wasss sssome kind of memo or reminder that an owl (Bambi) told me back when I was a young teenager...and my coilssss can keep me warm during night time and winter seasons...did I ssssqueezed you a little too tight?".

Mickey shook his head "No no, *yawn* I'm fine...thank you though...oh and good night Kaa". "*yawn*...Good night chosen one" said Kaa who then laid his head down on the floor and went to sleep. Mickey was about to go to sleep too as he quickly closed his eyes to get some sleep. He then quickly wished that he was really home and safe with his friends in Toon Town but in the *dream* world, he would have to live a life of captivity and pain by the next morning.

Then suddenly, he heard a few knockings above him which made him open his eyes 'Oy vey, don't tell me that they are not gonna let prisoners sleep at night. Maybe they need someone to take night duty for the other drunk pirates'. He then opened his eyes and he gasped in surprise "*Gasp* I-I-I can't believe it! You guys are still alive? And Arina is here too!".

Kaa also opens his eyes and he too was in shocked as he and Mickey looked up to see Peter Pan, Arina, Tinkerbell, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo, and Simba who was above the cage bars looking down at them.

Peter nods his head "Yeah! Tink and I have no idea about the bomb when it turns out to be a trap from captain Hook! But at least we survived from that blast that made you guys think we're dead. But you should thank the Blue fairy who lives in the skies! She knows about the bomb too and she send a letter to Tink when she goes out for a small flight. And Arina told us that Baloo and Simba have managed to escape and they were almost shark's foods until she saves them! Jiminy is also alright too! And now here we are! Why are you guys are spending the night in Hook's cell? You do realize the danger of being held captive here right?".

Mickey nods his head "We do but Hook has more terrible plans for us after he thought you were dead. Tomorrow he's planning to keep the lost boys, Wendy's brothers, Pinocchio and Jack Sparrow here on his ship while the rest of us have to be sent to Vlad's realm and have both Kaa and I trapped in Vlad's enchanted chains since my powers hasn't increased yet which would make things more easier for Vlad to kill us!".

Peter Pan gasped in shock "*gasp* But that means...Wendy and her brothers can't go back to London and you would become a failure if you're in Vlad's grasp when your powers aren't at the highest level yet!". Then he knocks on the key hole a few times with his fist. He then uses his dagger to try to destroy the cage bars but it wouldn't work "Argh! I can't destroy these bars! Where are the keys when you need them?".

Baloo then holds up Peter Pan and covers his mouth "*shush* You're gonna wake up the rest of the pirates if you keep on making too much noise or we'll be in danger again". Baloo then lets him go and Peter Pan then sighs in frustration because he is now determined to rescue his friend "I understand Baloo but I can't just do nothing and watch the others becoming slaves. This is just not right. I need any keys to unlock this door".

Arina became concerned since she knows what her evil brother would do to the chosen one and Kaa and she is well aware about his magical chains. She then remembers that Captain Hook has the prison key that can unlock the prison cell "Your old enemy has the prison key in his cabin. If you try to take the keys from him now, he'll quickly wake up and call out the pirates to arrest the rest of you and he'll attempt to kill Peter Pan again. But if you don't want your lives to be in danger again, wait for dawn to arrive".

Peter Pan's eye widedned when he got an idea in his head by sticking his finger up to the sky "Hey! I got an idea! Arina's right!".

Both Kaa and Mickey become confused "Huh?". Peter Pan then responds to them "You heard me. We have to wait until dawn and that's when Hook and his nasty crew start their nasty plans for you guys. Baloo, Simba, Jiminy Cricket will have to be hiding around the ship to wait when the time is right to attack the pirate crew and free you guys while I need to be going somewhere quick and then I'll come back by dawn because I have a plan. But this is just simply Plan B which may have some parts from Plan A.".

Baloo, Simba, and Jiminy Cricket became confused too "Huh? Where are you going to now?". Peter Pan then shugs his shoulders with a smile "Oh I'm just going to see a familier friend of mine who also has a score to settle with Hook and I know that he would love to come".

(Guess who guys? Peter Pan's mysterious friend is an all too familier green reptile with a long tail, sharp teeth, and has apparently swallowed Captain Hook's alarm clock in his stomach).

Mickey then points to Jack Sparrow who is still asleep "What about Jack Sparrow? Do you know that he's the one who betrayed you? Hook found him swimming in the sea and ordered him to be captured on his ship. Hook then forced him to show him directions to your home or he won't let Jack go. Jack hasn't realized that he has been tricked and he shows Hook the directions by accident! Jack didn't mean to betray you Peter! Jack just simply wants to get out of Hook's ship and find his fomer crewmates on the Black Pearl who betrayed him! Please forgive him!".

Peter Pan then glares at Jack with a stern face. He was indeed mad at Jack for *accidentally and not on purpose* helping Hook find his home. But then he calms down and sighs "I know that he betrays me...I was mad at him after Arina informs me about what he did...but then I let my anger fade away because he really didn't mean to do this horrible ordeal...he's just like everyone else who don't want to become slaves and they are willing to anything to be free...but don't tell him what I just said to you guys now...but later either you or I will tell him...for now, keep our plan a secret between us and wait for me to come back by dawn...I won't let you guys down...I promise".

(Just to let you guys know, Peter Pan and Arina are just good friends and so does Mickey and Kaa. Please don't get the wrong idea everyone if you know what I mean)

Peter Pan then turns to Arina who replies to him "Do what you must do...take your time if you must...but you must hurry and be on time when dawn comes...good luck Peter and have a good flight".

"I will, I'll see you guys later! Count on me! I know where to go and what I need to do. Bye! Come on Tink!" said Peter Pan who then waved good bye to his friends and flew away with Tinkerbell to the place where he is going to meet an important ally that can help him and you guys know who he is by now.

After Peter Pan left, Mickey then asked Arina "Arina, can you use your magic to unlock cage bars?". Arina shook her head "No I can't chosen one. Even if I do want to, I'm not allowed. Because my magical friends who works at my home town's court told me that we can't use too much of our powers to aide you all of the time. They said that sometimes we have to give other non-magical people a chance to help others and you need to learn on your own. I don't want to disobey them but I can't bear to do nothing and watch you and your friends becoming slaves. But I can give you a few items that can aide you during this situation".

Arina then creates two silver bracelets that has two clover leaves as charms and hands them over to Baloo and Simba "Put these on your wrists. They'll give you good luck today".

Both Baloo and Simba take the charm bracelets and put them on their wrists. "Ok but what can they do?" said Simba. Arina then answered them "Take your grip on the clovers and find out". Both Baloo and Simba then gripped the clovers which lights up and...made both Baloo and Simba become invisible.

"What the? What has happened to them?" said Mickey who was shocked. Arina replies to him "The clovers can make them become invisible or visible when you ungripped them. But if they either break or loose, they can't no longer become invisible. Use them wisely. Now for the chosen one". Then she creates a special black watch that has two comets as hour and minute hands and dropped them to Mickey who caught it "Hey, a modern day watch. Why do I need it?".

Arina then responds to him "It can tells time and...gives you necessary disguises when you turn the it around and give out a command. You may need it later. Now then, I must go but I bid you good luck when dawn comes. Farewell my friends". Then she dissappears just as Mickey said "Wait! Don't leave us! Arina!". Then he frowns in dissappointment "Oh geez, some help we got. Now what are we gonna do now?".

He then hears Simba's voice "Just wait until dawn guys. Then we can make our escape. I'm a little tired right now. Good night guys". He and Baloo then walked away and find a hiding place to sleep until the next morning. Jiminy Cricket then replies to both Mickey and Kaa "Just stay asleep for now you two. We will escape in the morning. Good night". He then hops away too.

Both Mickey and Kaa looked at each other briefly and shrugs their shoulders "Oh well" and then they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Peter Pan quickly arrives at a place known as Crocodile's creek...the home of Tick Tock...the crocodile who loves to eat codfishes and Captain Hook. But he's going to have to wait for the crocodile to wake up later so that they can quickly return to Captain Hook's ship and finish up the battle as a grand finale.

Thanks for reading this very long chapter and please wait for chapter 27! I'm sorry for not updating for a long time! I hope you can forgive me! I'm just simply trying to think up ideas for the battle! By the way, I watch "Jake and the Neverland pirates: Peter Pan returns" and it gave me quite a lot of ideas! I also enjoyed the new speaking and singing voice of Peter Pan! ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Hiya guys! I'm back with chapter 27! Enjoy my new chapter and review everyone! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Disney but I do own this story that has been created by my own imaginations including my own OC characters. Bovine Beauty also don't own anything from Disney too. Also, please don't claim any of my stories as your own creations but you can make up your own versions if you want to.

P.S.

I still give credits to my good friend Bovine Beauty. *Hands out a chocolate chip cookie to her* ^-^

Also, a special character from a Disney animated movie is making an appearance in this story and another Disney character who is from a old animated Disney TV series that we have known and loved from our childhood in the 1990s and a special flashback that happens a long time ago before Mickey wass born.

*Toontown*

Mickey quickly opens his eyes and he was surprised that he was laying down on Scrooge's couch with a quilt on him. He then sits up and cleans his eyes "*groan*...Wow, I'm back home already...".

He then looks up at the grandfather clock and he was surprised that it was already 12:10 pm in the morning "Hey! It's morning already! The last time I came back here, it was already night time yesterday...I'm confused".

(I want to make up for the mistake I did for the other chapter because I've forgot that if Mickey sleeps in Fantasmic at night time, he'll wind up finding himself waking up back in Toontown in the morning. I'm sincerely sorry for making you guys confused. -_-)

Suddenly, he hears Arina's voice in his mind '*Telepathy aka mind reading* Good morning chosen one'. Mickey became surprised with his eyes wide open '*Telepathy* Arina? I'm confused. Yesterday I woke up here at night time just like at Captain Hook's ship...is my powers going haywire or something?'.

He can hear Arina's giggles in his mind '*Arina's voice* Yes chosen one because it is under development right now...but it only happens when you are in real danger...every time you are in real peril, your powers reacted and desperate to fight for its freedom...it's desperation to protect you have someone advanced but only a little...if your powers leveled up a little, you may have a easier chance to fight...but for now, take a rest chosen one...you deserved it. You can go finish your job too or relax with your friends...but when the night hours arrived in your world, sleep immediately either by 6 or 7 pm and then you'll be send back to Captain Hook's ship and be prepared for your battle...I'll see you soon' and then her voice fades away and ended the telepathic communication.

Mickey sighs as he stands up from the couch 'Gee...so I guess I have a lot of spare time to rest for the rest of the day until I can return to Fantasmic...'. He then gasped and whispered to himself "Hey, this should be the perfect time to come up with ideas to help me and my friends get out of Hook's ship. I have a lot of time to spare. I have to find Scrooge and ask him to drive me to my house'.

Mickey then calls out for Scrooge's name "Scrooge! Scrooge! I'm up! Please drive me home!". But instead of Scrooge's voice, he only see Launchpad McQuack who comes to him while wearing his pilot uniform "Hey Mick! It's me Launchpad! Scrooge is not home because he's at his business company. He called me this morning to watch you for him. He'll be back home by 4 pm today. Normally he'll come home at 7 because he has a lot of appointments on his schedule every weekdays. But today he canceled his afternoon appointments after 4 pm because he is worried about you. He even told me about your weird dream and you were chosen to save it...I don't know about Fantasmic and that place never appears in my dream. But I did overheard you talking too much while you are asleep".

(Remember Launchpad McQuack? He's the pilot from "Ducktales" and "Darkwing Duck").

Mickey was surprised to see Launchpad "Oh, you heard me? Sorry about that. I just wished that I would try to keep my mouth quiet while I was dreaming. Anyway, I need to get home and feed Pluto. By the way, are you supposed to be at St. Canard?".

Launchpad nods his head "I was...until Scrooge called me and I've told my buddy Drake Mallard that I'll be in Toontown for a few days until things cleared up. I didn't tell him about your dream yet. Oh and why don't you just stay here with me a little longer? I've just called for pizza delivery 10 minutes ago because I'm hungry already. I've ordered pepperoni, tomato sauce, onions, peppers, and sausages on my pizza and and a big bottle of Pepsi. We can share them together. I'll also spare a pizza slice for Pluto because he likes them and one for Scrooge later".

Mickey shrugs his shoulders and nods his head "Ok, I'll wait. Do you wanna watch some news or basketball?".

About 30 minutes later, a pizza delivery man with a box of pizza which can be cut in 6 slices and a big bottle of Pepsi. Launchpad paid for the pizza and the Pepsi bottle.

After the pizza delivery man left, both Launchpad and Mickey ate two pizza slices each for themselves from two paper plates and drank their Pepsi sodas in two paper cups that was from Scrooge's kitchen. (Don't worry guys, Scrooge allowed Launchpad to use the paper plates, spoons, forks, knives and cups from his kitchen).

They then throw out their two dirty paper plates and cups away and washed their hands from the sink with hand soap. Launchpad then uses two paper plates to cover two pizzas and placed them in a paper brown bag and gave it to Mickey "Here Mickey, give them to Pluto when you get home. I'll keep my Pepsi bottle because I paid for it".

"Thanks, he'll love them. You can keep the bottle of Pepsi. I already got two bottles of Pepsi and Sprite at my place. Do you have a car to drive me back? Did you borrow Drake's car this time?" said Mickey who then walks to the front of the door with the paper brown bag and putting on his shoes.

Launchpad shook his head "Nah, I didn't get permission to borrow his car this time. He is afraid that he have to repair his car again because I always managed to break it by accident. But a few weeks ago, I have a new driver's license after a driving test. Drake recommends me to take it because he said that he sometimes wonder if I forgot some of the lessons I learned from my driving book. But after I passed the test, Drake is glad and he then helped me buy myself a green Ford Focus car and I loved it. Would you like to go on a ride in my new car?".

Mickey nods his head "Sure! I never had that car before but I would like to ride in it. I didn't have a driver's license yet but I can only get it when I feel ready. Let's go!". Launchpad then gives Mickey his house keys that Donald kept for him after staying at Mickey's house the other day for Minnie.

About 13 minutes later, Launchpad drove Mickey through ToonTown to bring him home. Just then suddenly, Launchpad's grey cellphone from T-mobile starts ringing but Launchpad didn't want to pick it up because he don't want to get caught by police or get into accidents.

Launchpad then asks Mickey "Hey Mick. Check who is calling me. I can't call that person right now". Mickey who was sitting on the passanger's chair on the front, looks down at Launchpad's cellphone and replied "Hey! It's Scrooge's phone number and name on your phone! Do you have any earplugs?".

Launchpad shook his head "No but I'll call him later when we arrive at your place". Mickey shrugs his shoulders "Okey dokey. I just hope that Scrooge isn't upset". The cell phone then stops ringing about 2 seconds later.

Speaking of Scrooge, he's at his office with some paperwork and a cell phone that he holds with his right wing. He fumed as he now hears a woman's voice from the phone company which means that Launchpad hasn't picked up his cell phone and speak to him "We're sorry. The person that you wish to reach through phone connection is not available. You can either send a voice mail to the person who missed your calls or try calling the same person again. Thank you".

When voice mail comes, Scrooge begins to speak "Launchpad! Why are you missing my call? Please pick up your phone and call me when you have some spare time. Oh and let me know how is Mickey Mouse doing and if he has woke up yet. Oh and don't forget that I'm coming back by 4 pm today and I expect my house to be safe and clean. Thank you".

He then closed his phone and placed it on his desk. He then sits back to relax on his rolling chair while pondering to himself with an uneasy expression 'Sometimes I worry about what was those two are doing at my place right now. Furthermore, I wonder if Mickey has already come back from Fantasmic...either it is some unknown island or a continent that is hiding away from the eyes of men like me...but I can't take it and claim it as my property because it is too special to buy...but I would want to visit it if it appears in my dreams...and that pilot duck have to give me a good explanation for missing my call '.

Now let's go back to Mickey who is now feeling very worried. No he's not worryied about going back to Fantasmic right now because it is too early to come back. He was really worried about his part time job as an employee at a bookstore called Barnes and Nobles. (My favorite bookstore! ^^).

He only works there for 3 hours after lunch from 1:30 pm to 4:30 pm from Monday-Wednesday and got paid with money under $20.

Launchpad then stops at a red traffic light behind a white Honda car and looks at Mickey with concern "What's wrong Mickey?".

Mickey then turns his face around to speak to him "What day is today?". Launchpad answers him "Monday of course. Why do you ask?".

Mickey felt startled with a shocked expression on his face "Monday? Oh my gosh! I have to get to my job today! I have to be at Barnes and Nobles by 1:30 pm after I get home! Can you take me the bookstore later?".

Launchpad was surprised "You have a job today at 1:30 pm? Sure I will! Let me know when we can go there after I take you home".

Finally at 1:01 pm, Launchpad parks his car in front of Mickey's house. Launchpad lets Mickey get out of his car and said to him "Go do what you need to do before we can leave to Barnes and Nobles".

Mickey thanked him and then he quickly walks inside his house. Luckily he still have his house keys with him. Mickey opens the door and a yellow dog with long black ears pummels him down on his porch "Ow! Hi Pluto! You've surprised me! But I'm sure glad to see you too! I'm sorry if I made you stay here all alone by yourself".

Launchpad chuckles a little bit with amusement and said "Hey don't worry! Scrooge said that both he and Donald took Pluto back home before they give you back your keys just in case if you wake up and they have already left for work".

Mickey feels grateful "Really? Thanks! I'll see you about 13 minutes later Launchpad!" and then he and Pluto goes inside the house and locks the front door. Mickey spends 8 minutes taking a shower and 3 minutes to get his ears dry. He then puts on a red polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a brown belt, and white socks.

Mickey then gives Pluto a bowl of bacon flavored dog food and a bowl of water. Mickey then pats his dog and said "After you're done with your lunch Pluto, go ahead and watch some TV ok?".

Pluto nods his head "Woof woof!". "Ok! I'm off to work! I'll see you later Pluto! Watch my house until I come back!" said Mickey who pats his dog. He then runs to the front door to put his white sneakers and ran out the door with his ID tag and land leash (A necklace for ID cards). His wallet, cell phone and house keys are in a small black leather bag that has a strap was wrapped around him like a belt.

He gets out of his house, locks the front door and making sure that it was carefully locked, and then he arrives inside Launchpad's car and they are now driving towards Barnes and Nobles.

Moments later, Mickey has finally arrived to the bookstore about 17 minutes later. His manager told him that he is a minute late to work but he lets him go do his job.

Mickey walks around the bookstore to make sure that none of the books are misplaced. He also helps some customers find the books they are looking for but leading them to the bookshelves that has each subject, games, magazines, travelling books, children books, novels, mangas, and etc. He is also helping elderly and disability people.

But he didn't expect to watched by a mysterious old male blue rabbit (Same height like Mr. Herriman from "Foster's home for imaginary friends" from the second floor next to a escalator. The blue rabbit was about typically 6 inches tall in height and he's not fat. The blue rabbit is wearing a light t-shirt that was in yellow color, a pair of eyeglasses, a dark brown khakis pants, a auburn cap, and black sandals.

The blue rabbit observes Mickey while holding a nature/ historical magazine that was called "Historical geographics of the world". The blue rabbit lightly soothes his beard down and whispered to himself "That's him...the one and only mouse I'm looking forward to meet...but he has no idea that I'm looking forward for him ever since he comes to my home world...I better give my practical friend a call and let him know that I've found the mouse".

The blue rabbit then opens his black leather satchel and pulls out his cell phone and dials the number of his friend. He then pressed the call button and waits "*humming a song called Bingo*...Ah! Archimedes! I've just found the mouse who was working at this bookstore called Barnes and Nobles!..Of course I did see him! I'm not tattle-telling you!...Should I meet him right now?...Yeah you're right...I'll might get him confused and he don't even know who I am...and he has no idea that I'm watching him from the second floor above him...oh he is an employee here because he wears a ID card and a green landleash...hey! Hello? Now listen here Archimedes...we can't rush things too quickly now...it's far a little too early for him to face the dangerous situations that'll come in his future...and he has no idea about his family's connection to my home world...not even his long lost missing brother and future sister-in-law either...I hope that the prophesy isn't going to be messing up his fate and destiny if things had gone far too wrong and dangerous...now let me hang up the phone so I can look up for more new knowledge in this bookstore in peace. Bye Archimedes" and then he ends his conversation with Archimedes by pressing the end button and closed his phone and placed it inside his satchel and closed it

(Has anyone know who is the blue rabbit by now? I'll give you a easy hint...watch the Disney movie "The Sword in the Stone").

The blue rabbit then take a glance at Mickey who was now talking with his friend who was an anthro male green lizard who has a friendly personality and was also an employee. The green lizard then nods his head and waved his hands to Mickey who then walks away to search around for any misplaced books. Mickey then noticed a blind old lady in a wheelchair and her 26 year old daughter. They were both female white French cats who can understand English.

Mickey first talks to them in French languge a little bit and then offers to escort them "Ok, I know where are the books for blind people. They are on the second floor. Please follow me to the elevator please because it'll take us upstairs like the escalators but it's more safer for the handicap people on clutches and wheelchairs."

The blue rabbit then quickly realized that Mickey is taking the blind old female cat and her daughter to the second floor from the elevator 'Oh my! This is quite fast and unexpected...hmm...and I'm right close to the elevator and one of the escalators that takes me up here...maybe I should pretend that I don't notice him first so he won't realize that I have him under my observation...and then when he looks away from me...maybe then I could have my first meeting him in a formal way like the people in today modern times that has strayed away from real magic that exists at my home land'.

The blue rabbit then walks away to another area where there are book sections that involves cooking and health. He then picks up a cookbook which was about barbeque that interested him "Hmm...this book is quite fascinating...I would like to try outdoor cooking next time...but I have to either use a grill or my own stove to cook some barbequed meat and vegetables...with or without my magic".

Suddenly, the blue rabbit hears the elevator doors opening and he then focused his attention on the outdoor cookbook to pretend that he wasn't aware of Mickey's pressence.

Mickey however has no idea he is being watch too. Instead he helps the 26-year old siamese cat bring her mother out of the elevator. After that, he then escorts them to the same area that Merlin was at because he is looking for books for blind people to read "Ok, follow my finger to the bookshelves and look for any green signs that has the word health in white letters".

The daughter of the blind handicapped lady lightly smiles at him in graditude for helping her and her mother and then she pushed her mother to the bookshelves to look for books for blind people to read and things that deals with problems about how to help blind people "Thank you so much".

Just as Mickey turns around to continue looking for misplaced books, the blue rabbit then decides to approach him by acting like a normal old man and he raises his left hand to get Mickey's attention "Ah! Excuse me sir! Pardon me! I need your help!".

Mickey heard another customer calling for him and he turns around to the blue rabbit who asks him for help "Oh! Hello! I'm coming!". He then walks in front of the blue rabbit and speaks to him in a polite manner "Are you looking for any particular books or directions?".

The blue rabbit nods his head while putting down the outdoor cookbook and his historical/nature magazine on top of a stack of cookbooks that lays on the table "Yes. I'm looking for any particular books or magazines who has anything about technology from today. I'm very old but I'm not a handicapped old rabbit. Will you be kind to help me find the books or magazines about technology?".

Mickey replies to him kindly "Oh sure! Why don't you come with me to our store's computer and tell me what kind of technology books you're looking for and I'll help you find the books locations within our store?".

The blue rabbits smiles at him "Sure". Both Mickey and the blue rabbit walks around the second floor to find any computer that belongs to the bookstore. The blue rabbit felt comfortable being in the presence of Mickey 'Wow...this is amazing...this is the first time I have get a chance to meet my home's chosen warrior and walked with him...oh my, I can't wait to tell my magical friends and Archimedes that I have officially get a chance to meet him...except that we've just met in his home world...and he has no idea who I really am and where do I really come from...'.

Finally, Mickey finds a computer that can be used by both employees and customers and shows it to the blue rabbit "Here we are...this is one of our store's computers that'll provide informations and searches that our customers need...do you know how to use a computer yet?".

The blue rabbit shook his head "Not too much...that's why I need your help". "Ok then, I'll type down what kind of technology you're looking for and then we'll walk around to find it...I hope that the type of books and magazines you're looking for are still in stock" said Mickey who then touches the computer's keyboard "Are you looking for any technology that has information about auto vehicles, factories, or electronics?".

The blue rabbit scratches his own chin and said "Actually, I'm looking up for facts about the stars and a distant non-existent world that no one can see in real life but only in their dreams". Mickey opens his eyes wide in surprise 'Huh? A distant non-existent world that no one can see in real life but only in their dreams? Is he talking about...Fantasmic? B-But...I thought I was the only one who can see the dream world...does this mean that there's someone else who is special like me?'.

Mickey then shook his head "I-I'm sorry! We don't have any information about some non-existent dream worlds you're talking about...but we do have books about stars and constellations...would you like for me to help you find them instead?".

The blue rabbit shrugs his shoulders "Sure, I just want to observe them at night and I want to study up some research about them...and I would also want to find any books that may have anything with modern industrial technology".

So Mickey types in the words from the search box that the blue rabbit told him and he managed to find a lot of books that are still in stock within the store. Mickey then tours the blue rabbit around the store and shows him the bookshelves that contains books about industrial factories and stars from outer space "Here we are...you can go look in those shelves to find any books that you are looking for...will you be ok looking for the books by yourself?".

The blue rabbit became happy and nodded his head "Ah quite frankly yes, I'm fascinated by your kind assistance and I thank you for helping me. I'll go see which books I would I like to read and take home".

Mickey shrugs his shoulders "Ok. Good luck finding any books you would like. And don't carry too much. Bye!". As Mickey turns around to continue his job, he didn't notice that the blue rabbit is still staring at him with a smile on his well 'Well, he is certainly a kind and wise choice to save my home...I know that you don't want people to call me crazy for asking you about any information about a particular dream world that no one else but you can see...I hope that we can meet again soon back at my real home...chosen one...and you will might most likely meet again in my true form...and you will someday learn that my real name is Merlin'.

(Surprised everyone? Keep in mind that Merlin can go wherever he wants to the past, present, and future. He can even travel around the world and his home back at Fantasmic too. If you don't remember who is Merlin, watch the Disney film about 2 or 3 times).

About 3 hours later, it is already 4:25 at the bookstore and Mickey gets a little tired and bored from walking around the store. He then thought about asking his boss for permission if he can leave. Mickey then finds his boss and asks him for permission to leave the store and go home. The boss nodded his head and gave him a permission to go home after paying him the money he pays to Mickey for working in the store for only 3 hours.

Mickey then said goodbye to the other employees and he walks out of the store with his cellphone "Hey Pete! Are you busy at this hour?...Oh you are already done by 3 pm? Great! Can you pick me up from the bookstore?...No? Oh I'm sorry...so you are taking your family out to a fun game place for the kids to play with the games and the giant play-sets? Great! Have fun! I hope your kids enjoy playing the game tokens!...Oh I'm fine! I don't feel any headache from the mallet that you knocked me out with...at least it can cure my headaches and help me get a good sleep...I'll talk to you next time Pete. I have to try to call maybe Donald or Scrooge to pick me up and take me back to my house...I need to go home and feed my dog some dinner and play with him...ok, I'll see you later Pete...bye".

By the time Mickey is done talking to Pete from his cellphone, he is already outside the bookstore. Mickey then dialed another number and waits for the person to pick up the phone and talk to him "...Ah, hey Donald! How are you? Are you done with your job yet?...Oh! Not yet?...B-But when will your job be done for today?...By 5 pm?...Gee, I'm sorry for interrupting you on your work today...oh you're not mad?...You were calling Daisy earlier befire I called you? Ok um...sorry about that...I just want to ask you if you can pick me up from Barnes and Nobles and drive me home from your car...oh I'm ok...I'm really super duper fine...nah, I don't have any dizzy or fainting feelings this time...oh thank you Donald! So what time you'll be picking me up?...5:30 pm?...Ok then, I'll go get myself some snacks and dog food for Pluto while waiting for you...oh and how is everyone else?...Oh?...So they are still worried about me...well, tell them that I don't feel any sickness today...alright, I'll see you by 5:30 Donald...bye!".

Just as Mickey closes his phone and was about to go a nearby groccery story when he sees the same elderly male blue rabbit who was sitting a bench nearby a bus stop sign with a shopping bag that said "Barnes and Nobles" and a cup of lemon flavored iced tea from the store cafe.

Mickey begins to think to himself while blinking his eyes 'I wonder how long has he been waiting for a bus to pick him up?...Maybe I can offer him a ride when Donald comes...no, I don't think that blue rabbit wants to come in with us for a ride...but he's not a bad person anyway...yet he is a very strange rabbit...and here I thought I was the only one who can come to Fantasmic and seen it...is he a special person too like me?...If he was, then what special purpose is he supposed to have?...And why does he earlier ask me to help him find books about our modern technology and the stars from outer space?...And what kind of important research he wants to study about?'.

Mickey then coughs a little bit and walks behind the blue rabbit to surprise him without giving him a heart attack "Uh hello sir!".

Merlin felt surprised as he quickly turns arond and realized that he and Mickey have met each other again "Oh my! Oh it's you again. I didn't expect to see you again. So are you done for the day?".

Mickey nodded "Pretty much I did already. My job starts from 1:30 pm to 4:30 pm and I am on my way to a grocery store while my friend is coming to pick me up later. How about you? How long have you been waiting for a bus to take you to your destination?".

Merlin shrugs his shoulders "Oh about 10 minutes ago. I just want to rest my old legs first before I can start moving them again". "Ok then. I hope a bus comes any moments later. Bye" said Mickey who then proceeds to walk away from the old blue rabbit, but then he stops and asked the old rabbit again "Oh and by the way, I don't get what you're saying about a non-existant world that no one else can't see in real life. Are you talking about some fat Asian statue that creeps me out and not believable to me?".

(I hope that I didn't offended most of you. I'm a Catholic anyway).

Merlin shook his head "Oh no no. I'm not interested in that sort of thing. I was talking about a certain world that can only exist in your dream".

Mickey gasped in surprise "*gasp* In my dream? W-Who are you? I don't want to be rude to you but I don't know what you're talking about". "Ah, but you do really know what I was talking about but you don't want other to hear about it out on the streets like this. Would you like to sit on this bench with me? I would like to have a familier person I have just met hours ago and enjoy a nice chat with him while whispering to each other's ears" said Merlin who moves over to the other side of the bench with his shopping bags and his iced tea because he wants Mickey to sit next to him.

"Uh, s-sure!" replied Mickey who then sat down next to Merlin and folds his hands together. He then looks at him "So um, before we can start talking. Would you mind introducing your name to me first?".

Merlin nodded his head with a smile "Of course my new friend. My name is Merlin. I lived in a small white brick house with my friend Archimedes. He is my room mate and we are both good friends in our researches for many years. I'm not a gay old man but I'm straight and single. Do you want to see me at my place soon in a few days if you want to?".

Mickey shrugs his shoulders and his forehead creased "Well, maybe soon when I got enough time. I can introduce you to my friends and my dog pluto when we see each other later. Oh and I'm Mickey Mouse. I'm single too but I have a girlfriend, Minnie. I haven't thought up my mind about marrying her yet but maybe when I'm ready soon. I lived in a yellow colored house with a black rooftop and a red colored chiminey. Would like to share addresses with me including our phone numbers?".

Merlin nodded his head "Sure! I have a cell phone with me and I'll tell you what street I lived in". After they finished sharing each other's addresses and phone numbers, Mickey then begins to whisper to Merlin about the non-distant world that we know about "So, what's the name of the non-existent world you were researching about?".

Merlin then respond back with a whisper "Oh...the non-existent world I'm talking about is...Fantasmic". Mickey's eyes was open wide with surprise "Huh? Fantasmic?...Then...have...have you seen that place before in your dreams?".

Merlin shook his head "I can't say if I did or not...but it has been told about in stories from long time ago...way before you are born...but only a few others has studies about it, including me...but if I were you, I would best try to imagine the place myself...if it was a wonderful and peaceful place before 20 years ago...or it has just almost become a place to hide and panic because there are so many dangers that wants to destroy it...out of revenge from a person's wrath".

Mickey was surprised "Huh? Revenge?...But...who would want revenge and why does that person has a lot of wrath against it?...Do you know anything about it at all?".

Merlin replies with a shrug "Well...I do know some information but it occurred 20 years ago...something that would had or already have put you involved...that person have so many reasons to cause chaos to Fantasmic...and he has a very terrible history that would frighten anyone who would had or already did know about his past...and spread it around in rumors out of the eyes and ears of his faithful servants because they feared that they'll be punished if they get caught gossipping about the evil person...the punishment is either they have to be killed into oblivion...or to be on a more fairer side, just capture them and drag over to their master's realm and force them into slavery...the evil one I've spoke of is someone named Vlad".

Mickey gasped in shock "*gasp* What?...T-T-That's terrible...so this person who has been doing those evil things is...Vlad?...Have you ever seen that evil person in your dream or nightmare?...What does he look like annd what kind of weapons he possesses?...And why did he become so evil?...Is he always evil and very ambitious?".

Suddenly, Merlin begins to have flashbacks from the past which shows Vlad from his younger days.

(I'm going to give you one of the flashbacks from Merlin's past which takes place when Vlad is a very young boy)

*Flashback to 34 years ago*

Everything used to be so peaceful and joyous back at Merlin's hometown (He lived in Arina's hometown along with anyone who has magical powers with high status like the Fairy Godmother, Merryweather, Flora, Fauna, Yen Sid and others who don't know how to create magic and wasn't in high status).

Everyone used to be very happy in Merlin's memory. Both people who are either rich or poor are living together with each other without hatred, grudges, envy, greed, gluttuny, and they are happy to be friendly with each other in harmony,

Especially Merlin who lived in a big mansion that was for magicians, soothsayers, good witches, and fairies to practice their magic, create new spells and potions, how to carefully transform anything with perfection, and they are in charge of keeping the town safe.

Shaman and sha-woman stayed in a different building for indians to come for totems, prayers, meetings and celebrations.

(Just to let you know, I don't know if I should bring in Tannana from Disney's Brother Bear or the other sha-woman from the sequel. But then again, I may have to only show one of them. But the shaman from Disney's Pocahontas is not in that building with them).

Merlin was busy brushing down his long beard from his mirror when he hears three knocks on his bedroom door. Merlin then puts down his hairbrush, put on his long blue magician dress (or long shirt) and a hidden pair of pants, and opens the door which happens to be the fairy godmother who greets him with a smile "Good morning Merlin. I hope I hadn't intterupted you and your owl Archimedes".

Merlin shook his head "No you didn't. I was just straightening down my beard".

Archimedes, the owl who was in his wooden bird house pops his head out and said "Well I was just trying to have one more hour of sleep. And I would have been sleeping for another hour if you haven't interrupted ma'am! No thanks to you!".

Merlin grumbled at Archimedes and scolds him "ARCHIMEDES! Where's your manners in front of a highly respected magical woman? Get down from there so that I can turn you into a human right now and teach you a lot of lessons about manners!".

Archimedes shudders nervously "Hey hey! No way I'm going to be turned into a featherless human like you! And I'm sorry ok? Now let me go back to sleep while you should start teaching the young future guardian for his lesson today!" and then he pulls back his head inside his bird house.

Merlin then remembers his teaching class for a special young student that he is supposed to be tutoring "Oh! Right! So is the boy at my classroom right now?".

The fairy godmother nodded her head "He and his father are almost there. The current guardian said that they'll be in your classroom in 8 minutes. His pregnant wife is staying home with the housekeeper. You have exactly 5 minutes to be at your classroom or you would dissappoint the guardian and his son".

(Ok this flashback takes place during the time when Vlad is a 6 year old boy while Arina is still in her mother's stomach. Arina is really 33 years old in the present while Vlad is 40 years old. I hope you guys understand. Oh and just to let you know, Arina don't have a crush on both Mickey and Kaa. They are just clearly friends).

Merlin nodded his head "Ok. Tell the others that I'm coming down to the classroom right now".

"Good. Don't be late" said the Fairy Godmother who then closes Merlin's bedroom door and went to the other rooms.

Merlin then quickly opens his bag (Same one from the Disney film) and chants his spell with his magical which enchants his spell books to fly up from the bookshelves and went straight inside his bag. Every single book has completely flew inside Merlin's bag and by the time the last book goes inside the bag, Merlin closed the bag and carried it with him.

Just as Merlin opens his door to leave the room his shoes on, he turns back and shouts out to his friend who was still inside his bird house "Bye Archimedes! Sleep tight!".

He then hears Archimedes' voice from inside his bird house "BYE MERLIN AND GOOD DAY! *yawning*...Zzz...zzz...zzz.".

Merlin shrugs his shoulders "Oh dear, he is always cranky in the morning...and he needs to learn how to mind his manners" and left his room with the door closed.

About 6 minutes later, Merlin is inside his classroom with two desks. One for him, the other is for his student. Merlin has already shelved his spell books into two bookshelves with the help of his magic to put them in order.

2 minutes later, Merlin heard knockings on his classroom door "Ah, they're here. Right on scheldule. I'm coming!".

When Merlin opens the door, he smiled at the guardian and his 6 year old son who has short black hair like his father and was wearing a tan colored shirt and dark brown pants with his school supplies "Oh! Hello! You're just in time! Your son has not missed his one hour class today. Thank goodness".

The 6 year old boy then shyly waves hello to him "H-H-Hello M-M-Master Merlin". Merlin greets the boy with a smile and waves his right hand to him "Oh hello, are you ready for your lesson today?".

The 6 year old boy nodded his head with a smile "Mm hmm! I sure am! I can't wait to train with Master Merlin!".

*Flashback then ends*

(Is anybody confused about this flashback? I hope not. But don't worry, you'll might learn more about Vlad's past soon in the future chapters. How he have gone from an innocent young boy...into a evil despicable former chosen guardian and killed his parents but not his sister for mysterious reasons).

Merlin then shakes himself back from his memories when he hears Mickey's voice "Merlin? Helloooo...are you alright?...You look spaced out...is somthing the matter?...You look sweaty".

Merlin shook his head and pretends to be fine "No I'm alright. I was just um...I was just thinking about going home and start cooking a new recipe from a cookbook I just bought from the bookstore today. It is supposed to be for outdoor but I don't want to cook it outside today. I'll be cooking in my kitchen instead. Anyway, about Vlad...his past history as young boy and teenager has too much mystery...and no one wants to mention his past nowadays...even the parents of their children don't want them to think of Vlad as a good person who turns bad and betrayed his family and home...no one likes him because of his terrible crimes that he committed for so many years...all who now lived on that world now thinks of him as a traitorous tyrant who wants to harm them for no good reasons...and they are awaiting for their brave hero who is not born from their world but he would someday appear, step into Vlad's ways and defeat him. The brave hero must also face enemies who have two different reasons to work for Vlad. Everyone thinks that all of Vlad's servants are working for him are compltely evil too and are very faithful to him...but not all of the rumors about their enemies are quite true. Most of Vlad's servants are not evil and they are not really fond of harming people...but they are rather more like forced to commit crimes and terror by Vlad's orders...with or without a choice".

Mickey opens his eyes wide in surprise 'Oh! Just like Kaa! He don't want to work for Vlad in the beginning but Vlad forced him to join him or his family will die. And after I saved him, he is still afraid that Vlad would want revenge on him. And this old rabbit Merlin...I don't know how much he knows what was going on in Fantasmic but I want to ask him more...I wonder if he knows that I'm the chosen one...and maybe I can ask him for some tips and advice about how to escape a pirate ship...'.

Mickey then replies "Um, how much do you know about the dream world and do you know when will the chosen one arrive?".

Merlin chuckles a little "Well, first of all...I only know half about the place...it used to be very peaceful before the disaster 20 years ago...and second of all, I do believe that the chosen one already did appeared...let's say about...2 days ago I think...and he's from this town but I don't know what he looks like...I don't know if he would appear in our dreams...a chosen one is supposed to be looked a magical being who has a glow around him...and was supposed to have a lot of abilities far more stronger than the forces of evil...he can raised up the waters like the fountains...shoot out fire from his fingertips...never fails to amaze others with his powers...fight the monstrous evil creatures who loves to harm innocent people and animals who don't want to be evil like them...use the elements of the Earth to obey his every whim but he must learn how to use them wisely before he makes mistakes...".

Mickey then suddenly remembers his one mistake when he accidentally blew up a cave that stayed in for just briefly 5 minutes while trying to hide from Kaa who was a giant back then and was still under Vlad's spells 'Gee...I already did made one mistake...like blowing up a cave...Merlin is right...but I'm still a beginner".

Merlin then continues on whispering to Mickey's ear "And...if his powers dies down when he becomes too weak or was taken away from him...everyone will be doomed...I heard that there's a story about a secret ancient sword in a stone that was reserved for secret purposes...and it is not for future kings or princes to pick up...I heard stories about it in my researches...that sword is not easy for anyone to pull out...it was waiting for a rightful person to pick it up and used it wisely in tough battles...no one knows where it is nowadays even in my own researches...but there's a little memo that when the sword's rightful owner comes, it should glow very brightly like the sun...strange and unheard of in real life hmm?".

(This is a reference to the last battle in the live show at Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Tokyo Disneyland).

Mickey was shocked and turns away from Merlin to ponder to himself 'What?...My powers can be gone if I becomes weak and exhausted or being automatically taken away from me?...I gotta be careful...and why is he switching the subject about some mysterious sword that can't be pulled out by kings or princes?...Who is the rightful owner of the sword?...I wonder when it would glow?...And do I need it for my future battles?...But I didn't lose my powers yet...and they haven't advanced up yet...it's still too early...maybe I should think about when will my powers die down when the time comes...and I have to ask him right now about escaping'.

Mickey then looks back to Merlin with a smile "Um, how about the prisoners?...Do they ever tried to escape?...Like after they are already at Vlad's realm or before they are transported to his realm after being captured?".

Merlin scratched his chin as if he was thinking to himself. Then he answers Mickey "First of all, escape is not easy. You have to be cunning, tricky, sly, and more smarter than your captors. If you ever get captured and was about to be sent to the place where you have to be slaves forever...you have to let your brain do the thinking because you were born with a brain including your life...you can even try to confuse your enemies or distract them...the magical ones must have the capability to dissappear in a flash...while some others have to be invisible and take off any ropes or handcuffs quickly and run for their lives. Not normal people and animals can't escape unlike the magical ones. But most normal people and animals have smarter brains than some others...just try to come up with any tricks in your head or try to drive your captors crazy...but do your best or you would have to spend the rest of your lives as slaves".

Mickey became happy 'That's it! I need to be cunning and smart! Just like Peter Pan! Now I can go home and get some sleep so that I can help my other friends escape!' "Wow! So only people who have magic can automatically escape? That's cool!".

Merlin nodded his head "They sure can. But you should feel sorry for the non-magical people. A few of them can escape but more people can't get out...including most magical people...not all of them can't escape too...only the ones who know how to dissappear to other places or be invisible". Mickey agrees with him "Gosh you're right...so it's not gonna be easy trying to get out".

Suddenly their conversation ended when they hear Donald's car beeping. Donald stops in front of them and open the passenger car window and calls out to Mickey "Hiya Mickey! I'm sorry for taking so long to pick you up!".

Mickey stands up from the bench and replies to Donald "Oh don't worry Donald. I was having a good rest for my legs. I need to go to a pet store and buy a bag of dog food for Pluto. I also made a new friend who was sitting next to me. We've just met at the bookstore. His name was Merlin".

Merlin waves his left hand with a smile "Hello!". Donald greets him with a happy smile "Hello! I'm Donald! I'm a friend of Mickey's! He called me to pick him up. Do you need a ride too?".

Merlin shook his head "Oh no no no. I'm just waiting for a bus to come here. Thank you for the offer anyway".

Donald shrugs his shoulders "Suit yourself. Come on Mickey! Let's go!". "Ok!" said Mickey who then opens the passenger car door and waves goodbye to Merlin "Bye Merlin! I hope we can meet again soon! I hope you have a safe ride home!".

Merlin nodded his head while waving to Mickey as a response "I sure will. Bye Mickey. I hope you have a good ride home!".

He then continues to watch Mickey get inside Donald's car and closed the door. When they both left him alone on the street while driving away to Mickey's two destinations, Merlin inhaled and exhaled some air and pick up his own cell phone to call Archimedes again "...Ah! Hey Archimedes! Yes I'm sorry if you have to wait for me to come home for another 30 minutes...I'm waiting for a bus to pick me up...oh and just to let you know, I' have my first meeting and conversation with the chosen one...no he has no idea that I'm from Fantasmic and I've just pretended to be a researcher and I'm the only one here who is studying about Fantasmic...yes I know that I'm not supposed to tell him about what would happen in his future and his family's connections and Vlad's past...but I did tell him about the sword and what would happen to him if his powers dies down or being taken away from him...oh here comes the bus! I'll talk to you later Archimedes. Bye!".

Merlin then raises his hand for the bus to stop and he goes inside it so that the bus can start driving again while he can wait for it to stop in front of his destination.

Meanwhile, back at Fantasmic...Peter Pan is sleeping in a tree nearby Tick Tock's home at Crocodile's creek. He then yawns and looks at his pocket watch that said 5: 33 pm. Peter Pan then looks at the sky that was still a little bit dark during early mornings "Hmm...it's still too early...Hook's ship supposed to leave for Vlad's realm by 7 pm..." then he shugs his shoulders "Oh well...it's best to get start doing what I have to do early before it is due at the right time".

Peter Pan then takes out one of his shoes and out comes a small ripped and tattered red cloth which happens to belong to Hook's coat "It's a good thing I have this with me...it's good for making my feet feel comfortable during walking and excercising...I hope that this can wake up Tick Tock".

Peter Pan then dives into the water and swam around to find Tick Tock while closing his mouth to hold his breath. He finds a hidden underwater cave and he goes inside it. He realizes that the cave leads him to Tick Tock's hiding place 'I bet he uses that underwater cave to hide from Vlad's minions no doubt...it's a good thing they haven't found him yet'.

Peter Pan then finally found Tick Tock who was snoozing on the floor of his cave. He held out the red cloth in front of Tick Tock to make him sniff it. It works and Tick Tock opens his eyes and sees Peter Pan and Hook's ripped red cloth in front of him.

Tick Tock felt hungry and wanted to eat the red cloth but Peter Pan shook his head and points up to the surface of the water which means that he wants Tick Tock to follow him.

The both of them then swims out of the underwater cave and swam up to the surface. Peter Pan gasps as his head gets up from the water to breathe in fresh air "*gasp*...Wow! I've finally found him!".

Peter Pan then flew out of the water and sits on a nearby rock to wait for Tick Tock to come out. About 2 seconds later, Tick Tock raises his head out of the water and Peter begins to talk to him "Hey Tick Tock! I got some good news! Hook is throwing a party on his ship and we are both invited on his guest list! The party starts at 7 and he expects us to be there right on time so that I can have some fun while you can enjoy the free codfishes for yourself! I've just borrowed this piece of his coat to wake you up so we can start moving and not be late! Do you want to come?".

Tick Tock nodded his head excitedly. Peter Pan became happy "Alright! Let's go! It's party time! Woo hoo! Follow me!".

Peter Pan then flew away to find Captain Hook's ship while Tick Tock swam behind him to catch with him so that he won't get lost on his way to Captain Hook's ship.

Are you excited guys? I hope so! Next chapter should have the battle coming soon! Don't be late because there's going to be a rowdy yet fun battle party on Captain Hook's ship! ^^

P.S.

I'm sorry if I made this chapter too long with a lot of conversations in it. But it does have some important stuff in it and most of them would surprise you. There'll might be more surprises soon and a very dark secret that transforms Vlad 20 years ago. Please wait for chapter 28 guys! Bye! ^^


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi everyone. Sorry for my long absence. I was having a little bit of a writer's block lately and I was trying to come up with good ideas to finish up my stories. But I'm fine now and I wanted to try my best to not make my stories and new chapters look so boring to read. In the meantime, let me know if I'm still kicking in this new chapter like three years ago and maybe I'll get inspired soon in my head. Have fun reading and check out the new version of chapter 1! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bovine Beauty and I still own nothing from Disney and their theme parks including Barnes and Nobles that appeared in chapter 27. But we do teamed up to create some ideas for this story even though I technically was the one who comes up to make a story from watching the show from Disney Hollywood Studios which once were formerly named Disney MGM studios. And of course I do own the OC characters that were mines. **

**P.S.**

**if anyone have just read chapter 1 that has been renewed and was surprised to see Max and Dewey playing a Digimon video game and PJ playing Pokemon Silver on his silver Gameboy, I just did it for fun since kids their age loved playing their video games and their Gameboy consoles back when my brother and I were young children in the 1990s. **

**Also, I still give credits to Bovine Beauty as always and be prepared because this chapter is very long!**

After they both finished shopping at a store known as Target (I don't own that store too but it is one of my favorite places to go), Mickey and Donald put in all 8 grocery bags inside their shopping cart along with two boxes of Aquafina water bottles and two boxes of Pepsi and Sprite and left the store together.

"Oh boy! We have fun shopping today right Donald?" Mickey said while his hands are clutching the handle of the shopping cart that contains eight shopping bags even though only 4 of them are his while the rest are Donald's.

Donald nodded his head in agreement "Yeah and I've bought a magazine for party decorating and recipes".

Mickey stops his cart and looks at Donald "Huh? Party decorating and recipes? Are you having another party again Donald?".

Donald nods his head "Of course Mickey. On my party boat".

"What? Another one? Seriously? If I remember two months ago when you were having a party with our whole group without children, we did have fun there but most of the guests except for you, me, Goofy, Pete, Daisy, Clarabelle, Horace, and Minnie got a little drunk and have to sleep on the chairs but that wasn't the only thing that ruined your party. Your nephews showed up after sneaking in as stowaways even though you didn't decide to row your boat anywhere except staying near the dock tha was two blocks away from your apartment. At the end, your planned proposal with Daisy that day didn't exactly worked out as it should've happened because you haven't get a chance to ask her to marry you. Furthermore, your nephews just have to cause mishaps all over again such as giving the party goers an unexpected surprise without being invited, they've raided most of the foods that they've liked, and almost wrecked your-".

But Mickey was interrupted and stopped by Donald who claps his winged hands on his ears, winces his eyes of the memories of the ruined proposal caused by his nephews, and cries out in anger like he was about to go berserk as he wails in his quacks "Stop stop stop! Mickey! I know what happened to my boat that day! You don't have to bring that day up after I told you that I have planned another party. Geez! Now you've made me remember spending a lot of money just to fix my broken sail and new sail parts. No thanks to my nephews and allowing me be wrapped around in my white sail and I've almost drowned in the ocean".

"Luckily I saved you when I dived in after taking of my jacket and Daisy begged me to rescue her boyfriend from drowning. Later you were in the hospital and the doctor said that you'll live. You've thanked me for saving your life and helping Minnie taking care of me when I became sick with a nasty cold for an entire week from the chilly sea water. Brrr…I never forget those unforgettable events ever since your ruined party, I suggested that we should party someplace else next time like at your uncle's exotic and beautiful large backyard if he allows you and you better allow your nephews to come or they'll sneak in like last time" Mickey reminded Donald after shivering his shoulders from remembering his cold and suggested to ask Scrooge for permission to have a party at his backyard.

Donald quickly stares at his friend with a blank look and blinking his eyes. He then turns his head away as if to think about his best friend's suggestion to him 'Hmm…a backyard party at uncle Scrooge's mansion…not a bad idea and Mickey's right because he did allowed my nephews to come to his house when he invited us to have fun for one afternoon. At least they've never tried to cause any mischief since he isn't my family member. He just got lucky which is why I sometimes envied him for not having any disaster happening to him every time he invited his friends for a party in his house or for a outdoor barbecue every summer. Hmm…an outdoor BBQ…sounds good, Scrooge is good at BBQ cooking on the grill with the best BBQ sauce that was another of our family's secret recipe. Much better than my last party and my nephews have to be at their best behavior or I'll tell their parents all over again'.

He then nods his head and smiles as he glances at Mickey who stopped the cart behind the back of Donald's car and asks him "Hey Donald, are you alright? Can you help unlock the back so that I can put away the bags and the drinks?".

Donald nods his head with a smile as he takes out his car keys from one of his leather vest pockets "Sure Mickey! Wait for me!".

About 20 minutes later, Donald stops his car behind 5 cars in front of a red traffic light for other people on the sidewalks to cross the streets from a park to a clothes department store known as Old Navy, Mickey opens his cell phone to check the time 'Hmm…let's see if I still have time for a nap before I can give Minnie a phone call…looks like it's about um 6:10 pm, gosh…we've spent a lot of time in Target…I hope Arina let me have more time to rest and wash myself before I can sleep and I know I'm supposed to be asleep by 7 but…oh what the heck, my parents would often ask me to sleep at 9 pm back when I used to go to my schools as a kid and sometimes I slept late…I sure hope Arina understands and forgive me if I sleep late after 7'.

He then dials Minnie's phone numbers on his cell phone and places it next to his right ear to wait for his girlfriend to reply.

(Suddenly, the screen splits into two. Minnie is seen on the other side where she is seen leaving the fashion company building in Uptown Toontown that looks like NYC).

Minnie who was wearing a white colored peplum jacket, a V-neck shark gray tab shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of white colored flat heels with light tan colored heel pad, and a rust *whiskey* colored convertible satchel. She is waiting for a taxi or a bus to take her back to her home while holding her cell phone to check the time later when she hears it rings with her favorite music called *Far longer than forever from Swan Princess* after changing it from vibration shortly after leaving her work for the day.

"Huh? Now I wonder who is calling me? I just hope it's just Daisy asking me to go to the mall with her this weekend all over again *sigh*…" Minnie murmurs to herself as she looks at the name of the caller on her cell phone which surprises her after widening her eyes "*gasps*…Mickey!".

She then answers the phone and said "Hello?".

(The other side of the screen then switches to Mickey who felt happy from hearing his girlfriend's voice after waiting for over 6 seconds)

"Hey Minnie! Good afternoon! I'm sorry for not calling you this morning. I've woke up 10 minutes after 12 pm today at Scrooge's place and Launchpad drove me to the bookstore for my job. The boss paid me today so now I was out shopping with Donald and he's driving me to my house"

(Minnie's side of the screen)

Minnie chuckles as she nods her head "Ah, you're going home? Good. I was worried because you've been sleeping more than usual. I thought that you'd be asleep the whole day or more. If you've slept more, the others and I have to come up with any sickness or an emergency to save you. Anyway, did you have any good dreams while you're asleep? If you're tired again, let me know if you want me to stay over or ask Donald if he would like to watch you while you're snoozing and talking to yourself in your dream world".

Then she smiles and waves her free hand to a 1 and 1/2 year old red haired human girl who laughs cheerfully and copies Minnie waving her right hand while holding her pregnant mother's left hand and walking behind Minnie. The light blond haired mother smiles with her mouth shown with cleaned white teeth while holding her purse bag and being polite. The young toddler is wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow sleeveless dress that has white flowers designed on it and a pair of yellow flat heels with little white bows while her mother has her haired tied in a straight ponytail and wearing a white t-shirt, a navy blue sleeveless maternity dress made out of cotton, and gray flat heels.

(Mickey's side of the screen)

Mickey pulls the cell phone away from him for a moment as Donald unlocks the back of his car and picks up a box of Pepsi cans. Donald smiles at him and places the soda box inside the car.

Mickey smiles at him in return and looks back at his phone. He was thinking about his friends at Captain Hook's ship and Tiger Lilly who was still remained missing without a trace. Then he places the phone a little closer to his right ear and replies "Yeah well um…I did have a good dream and I would like to thank you and the others including Donald for staying with me every time I felt tired or when I needed to sleep more than other people in this world. However, I'm not sure when I would have that kind of exhausted feeling again. If I do, I will call and let Pluto know before I go to sleep. Bye Minnie".

After Mickey ended his phone conversation with his girlfriend, he picked up a case full of water bottles and almost dropped it because of its' weight until Donald rush over and helped him "Umph! Hey! Don't hold this heavy case on your own Mickey. Luckily I'm with you today or you would've hurt yourself".

"Uh sorry Donald. I thought you needed my help more than I do. That's why I've hung up my cell phone because I can't let you do all of the carrying on your own. I've called Minnie because I don't want to worry her too long or she'll might think that I've slept for the whole entire day today". Mickey replies as he and Donald puts the water case inside and picked up another case together.

"Really Mickey? Well I can't blame you for talking to her while I've put away the groceries inside. You're a good boyfriend you know. Minnie is lucky to meet a guy like you. At least you're being honest with her" Donald said.

About 30 minutes later, they've arrived at Mickey's house where they've been seen by Pluto who heard the sound of a car parked outside and he slightly pulls the curtains in the living room in hope that his owner have returned and being well. He barked happily when he sees Mickey coming out of the front passenger's door after it was unlocked by Donald. Then the dog quickly runs upstairs to Mickey's unlocked bedroom to check his reflection to make sure that he looks good. He nods his head and then rushes back downstairs just in time to hear the doorknob moving and in came Mickey who unlocked the door with his house keys and happily smiles "Oh! Hiya Pluto! Did you miss me?".

Pluto nods his head as he says "Yeah, yeah, yeah" (Most modern day Disney cartoons, Pluto rarely speaks with only those words even though he is a dog just like Goofy who spoke more words than him), stands up on his two hind legs, places both of his paws on Mickey's shoulders, and licks on the mouse's left cheek a few times.

Mickey laughs as he felt the wet tongue of his dog licking his left cheek, leaving him with wet saliva that he wouldn't mind too much since he adopted the dog a few years ago as an orphaned pup in a pet store. He feels an urge to hug it until he hears Donald's voice behind him "Hey there Pluto! Would you mind letting go of your owner so that he can help me bring in the stuff we've bought from Target?".

Pluto nods his head and releases Mickey from his paws then retreats to the living room where it sits up on his rear end to watch his owner and best friend bringing in four Target plastic bags, one box of Pepsi, and a water case of Aquafina inside the room.

About 9 minutes later, Donald is standing outside under a small roof in front of on top of the front door where Mickey stays there for another conversation with his right hand on the door while Pluto turns on the TV to watch Food Network.

"Are you sure you would be alright on your own? I mean, what if you fainted all over again? Pluto's going to need me to help you or almost everybody else who would hopefully be available to watch you"

Mickey however and patted Donald's left shoulder "Oh don't worry about me Donald. I think I'll be alright now. I don't feel like fainting or sleeping yet. You can just go home and rest yourself. I'm sorry for calling you when you told me in the car that you were on the phone with Daisy".

But Donald shook his head "Oh it's alright Mickey. I saw your name on my cell phone while I was talking to Daisy at the same time. I told Daisy that you must be ok and calling me so she understood and asked me to let her know that you're alright. You gave me quite a shock the other day when you fainted on my boat. I think I still need to watch you. I'll just make a quick trip home and come back later with my stuff for a sleepover. I'v always brought my sleeping bag with me every month like in the good old days back when me, you, and Goofy were younger like when we both were in high school while he's a college student. Besides, I have no other plans for tonight and today isn't a date night for me and Daisy. Usually I would make a schedule and let Daisy know what day will be our date and what kind of places I would take her out for fun. But after you slept more longer or fainted sometimes, I told her that I'm not feeling comfortable going out for fun now because I'm worried about you. Luckily she's isn't upset and she too was quite concerned about you".

"Gee…I'm so sorry and thanks for wanting to watch over me again. But I hate having to bother you a lot. At least you're the only one available this afternoon and drove me from the bookstore to Target and to my house. I'm thankful…but do you have a job to do tomorrow?".

"Nah, not really. I'm free tomorrow so at least you have your friend staying over for another day. I'll be coming back for you later. If you can't hear me ringing the doorbell, I won't get mad. Pluto can handle opening and locking the doors himself. I gotta get going now and rest up for a bit. Take care of yourself until I return. I'll see you later" Donald then turned himself away and left Mickey's house towards his car.

"Bye Donald! See ya!" Mickey replied as he waves his left hand to bid Donald a goodbye until the duck left in his car and drove away. Then he closes and locks the front door as he walks towards the television to see a show called "Unwrapped" that shows fried snacks "Hey! That's my favorite show! Nice choice Pluto! I'll be making dinner now before I take a shower. Are you hungry boy?".

Pluto barks, pants, and then picks up his empty dog bowl to show to his master while whining and nodding his head at the same time. Mickey chuckles and gently rubs his dog's head "Oh ok! I make my dinner first then I'll get some dog food and water for you. Enjoy watching Food Network boy!" and then proceeds to the kitchen where he was already done storing the food, Pepsi soda cans, and some water bottles in the refrigerator.

Just as his hands touch the right door of the refrigerator, he hears a familiar feminine voice in his head which turns out to be Arina's voice "*Arina's telepathic voice* Good afternoon chosen one, it's almost 7 now. Would you like to proceed back to Captain Hook's ship after your dinner with your dog?".

Mickey shakes his head while opening the door to take out a ramen noodle bag from South Korea "*Mickey's telepathic voice* Not yet Arina. I need to rest my feet for a little while, next I'll take a shower, and then I can take a nap for the rest of the night which is when I can return to the ship for a upcoming battle. Is it alright with you ma'am?".

"*Arina's telepathic voice* Very well then Chosen one but take about a 5 or 10 minutes bath. I'll remain invisible on the ship to watch the pirates and the others. If any of the pirates wake up before you, I'll put them to sleep with my spell. Usually it lasts for no more than 24 hours. But for you, I'll let them sleep more longer until you come back".

"*Mickey's telepathic voice* Thank you so much Arina! By the way, you do have a clover charm bracelet of your own that make you invisible like Jiminy, Simba, and Baloo?" Mickey asked her in his mind after cleaning and filling a cooking pot full of water from the sink and left it on the stove to turn on the fire.

"*Arina's telepathic voice* No…*Chuckling*…I don't need a clover charm bracelet to protect me…only my staff or my own magical spell can create that kind of ability for me".

Mickey paused for a moment and then he responds to her in a quivering telepathic voice "*Mickey's telepathic voice* B-B-But…what if…someday…y-y-you…w-w-w-would…l-l-lose…your magic?".

His question made Arina didn't say a word for a few moments that made him worried and regretting asking her. Just then, the water in the cooking pot that has vegetables including some meatballs and then he puts in the opened noodles along with the noodle along with the noodle spices. He turns off the stove and pours the noodle soup in a big soup bowl and takes it to the living room where Pluto changed the channel to HBO which shows a beginning of a Marvel film called "X-Men: The Last Stand" that happens to be one of Mickey's favorite movies and owned as a DVD.

He smiles as he notices the film and was about to return to the kitchen when Arina suddenly replies to him "*Arina's telepathic voice* Why don't we just change the subject chosen one? How about…no never mind but don't ask. Only soon when the time comes. Just spend more time with your dog and take a nice bath when you're done. I'll wake up the pirates by the time you've arrived or after you and your friends come up with a plan to save yourselves. Good luck Mickey".

"*Mickey's telepathic voice* Ok ma'am. Oh and I have something else I want to ask you. How and why are you watching me when I'm back in the real world? Where are you?".

But no reply can be heard which made Mickey frowned and sighs in disappointment "Oh well…guess I have to find out myself soon when I get back to Fantasmic and ask Arina again if she wants to answer me in the right time". He then walks into the kitchen without noticing his dog who looks at him in confusion and bewilderment.

Finally at 7:50, Mickey is done with all of his chores and his bath including tucking Pluto in its doggy bed and bringing his childhood teddy bear which was named Duffy given to him by his parents. Duffy the bear was made a few years before Mickey was born and he's been told that it was one of his family's precious treasures and being loved by both of them. Mickey kept it for years to remember his parents but he was too shy to let his friends know that he still have the bear sleep next to him almost every night.

Mickey then turned off the ceiling light in his blue bedroom while wearing his dark red pajamas and slept quietly for the night. All was quiet and well until…he hears seagulls squawking and familiar whispering voices above him. He then smiled to himself and opened his eyes just in time to see Kaa, Wendy, Michael, John, Hathi Jr., Rafiki, Timon, Pumbaa, the Lost Boys, Pinocchio, Geppetto, Figaro, Shrek, Reuben, Zazu, Buzzy, Dizzy, Flaps, Ziggy, Bagheera, and Jack Sparrow who felt happy to see him finally awake after sleeping for hours.

Meanwhile Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, and Tick Tock are hiding themselves together in a hidden cave inside a cove while staring at Captain Hook's ship to form a plan to start a battle in order to free the prisoners and how to let Tick Tock enjoy a wild goose chase to make Captain Hook his breakfast.

**Ok, I'm sorry that I didn't get to show a battle yet but next chapter will be more better! I promise! Less talking, more action! Also, there'll be unexpected stuff coming in that chapter that would shock and surprise you all! So wait for the next update guys and see if the prisoners are going to be free and enjoy some good humor including a wild goose chase! Bye! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

**(Drama Sapphire and Bovine Beauty were sitting on a red leather couch together with two microwavable bags of cooked buttered popcorn, two bottles of soda, and napkins on a coffee table of a living room while watching TV). **

**Bovine Beauty: *Holding a remote control with her free hand while the other was holding a box of popcorn* So how about…"Jessie" on Disney Channel that Debbie Ryan starred in?**

**Drama Sapphire: *Shaking my head* Nah, I'm not really interested in that show. The "Suite life of Zack and Cody" are more funnier. Even though I've rarely watched most of the episodes. **

**Bovine Beauty: How about "Hannah Montana"?**

**Drama Sapphire: *Shaking my head while holding my own box of popcorn* Heck no! I've quitted watching that show for 5 or 6 years!**

**Bovine Beauty: So do I. How about…"The Wizard of Waverly Place"?**

**Drama Sapphire: Hmm…not sure…but I'm not interested in it either. **

**Bovine Beauty: "Good Luck Charlie"?**

**Drama Sapphire: Hey! That's my favorite show! Both the little girl and her baby brother are so adorable! Can we watch that episode?**

**Bovine Beauty: *Shaking her head* Nah, not this time. It's just an old one. This is just an episode when Toby was born. I'm changing the channel into…*Changing the channels*…ok there's nothing to watch. The 1990s and the early 2000s have much better shows to watch than nowadays. How about…*suddenly gasps upon realizing that the readers are looking at them*. **

**Drama Sapphire: *Looking at her* What's wrong?**

**Bovine Beauty: DS! We're being watched by the readers while we're watching TV! **

**Drama Sapphire: *Turns my head around to the readers, gasps in surprise with wide opened eyes* OMG! You're right! *Puts down my popcorn on the coffee table and starts apologizing* Oh I'm so sorry everyone for having forgotten to greet you all on my new chapter! We've apologized for this sudden…unexpected friendship scene unlike my usual introductions. We're just taking a break from our upcoming projects and wanted to some shows together. Too bad we couldn't find anything to watch though since times have changed. Speaking of upcoming projects, Bovine Beauty is still working on her animation while I have some other upcoming fanfics on my laptop that shouldn't be told about to the readers yet. **

**Bovine Beauty: *Nodding her head* That' s true and I'm still working on my animations. But I don't know what kind of other upcoming stories or chapters you have yet though. It's like you don't want to spoil the surprises right?. **

**Drama Sapphire: Apparently yes but let's just get this chapter started or they'll leave if they are reading this any longer. But what are we gonna do while having nothing good to watch on TV and the readers are going to enjoy the new chapter?**

**Bovine Beauty: We can watch the DVDs. Let's watch some Disney films and then anime later. **

**Drama Sapphire: *Nodding my head* Not a bad idea. Let's watch my "Home on the Range" film then you can pick the next DVD. By the way, should I get the disclaimer started before we can get the DVDs?**

**Bovine Beauty: *Shaking her head* Not really. They get the idea that we both own nothing from Disney even though you do own the OC characters except for my upcoming appearance in this story. Also, they know that they aren't supposed to copy your story except that they can just make up their own version or print any of your stories to read at home. **

**DS: You do realize that you've just said the disclaimers yourself right?**

**Bovine Beauty: *Speechless for a moment until she sighs and shaking her head with her eyes closed* Yeah, I just did. Sorry about that. **

**Drama Sapphire: No worries. Why don't we just say a few more words to the readers before we can go pick the DVDs? **

**Bovine Beauty: *Smiles* Yeah. Let's do that. After this, we'll ****wash our hands in the sink.**

**(Both women than face the readers together and wave to them)**

**Both: Have fun reading everyone and don't forget to review on this new exciting chapter! Hope that Mickey and his friends would be able to escape Captain Hook and his pirates and win in their upcoming battle in this chapter! See ya! ^_-**

"So um…are we all good with the plan? Anybody want to say savvy to it or do I have to belay it and come up with a different plan?" Jack Sparrow asked after the group huddled themselves together in a circle to form an escape plan.

Wendy shook her head "Not me. I am disagreeing with you. Jack, why should we surrender to Hook by becoming pirates ourselves in order to save our lives?" she said in a unsatisfied matter.

"I have to agree with Wendy. I'm not being send here just to be a chosen volunteer to be one of his crew. I'm supposed to help innocents, not kidnapping them" Mickey responds with his lowered brow.

"Yesss…sssso belay that plan of yoursss Jack SSSSSparrow!" Kaa cries out with discontent in his hisses; he sticks out his tongue in front of the pirate captain. He feels an desire to swallow the man in his body and come up with an idea himself to help his friends, but then he shakes the idea out of his mind and decides to let the man live.

Jack suddenly finds himself surrounded by a group of discontented faces and disagreements that made him face palmed himself and cries out "Hey! Calm down y'all! Listen up! Oi! Quiet! Shiver me timbers! Don't make me lose me calm or you'll get us in trouble! SHUT UP YOU ALL!" he shouted that got everyone's attention and the room became quiet.

Jack sighs with relief and stands up before them. He stares at their faces and says in a speech "Listen. I know that everyone one of you are very desperate as I am to escape and fight the Codfish and his crew but…" he contradicts with his finger pointing towards the door above them "we need to come up with a solution on our own. Let's just make them believe that we will obey them like actors and use their satisfaction as our own advantages to".

But then he was distracted by Zazu who bonks his beaks against the cage bars to stop Jack's speech in discontent "Oh forget that idea of yours you fool. Why did we ever have to bother listening to you? After all, your idea has costs you your ship, ended up getting yourself isolated on a deserted island, imprisoned by Hook, and got us involved by letting that no good Codfish…um I-I-I mean Captain Hook" he shook his head and face palmed himself "*grunts*…oh for goodness sake. I hate having to repeat the events that everyone knew about yesterday…*groan*",

Jack Sparrow laughed wholeheartedly with amusement and clapped joyfully "Bravo! I've made Banana Beak stopped talking without having to feed him fruits! Better than saying Polly want a cracker when I should've said Mr. Banana Beak wants a orange if I have some!".

The comment made Zazu mad and leered his eyes at Jack with both of his wings gripping on the bars "Why you mangy fool hearted…".

"Stop stop stop! Quit bickering, the both of you! You're wasted our time with more arguments!" Bagheera snarled "One more sentence from either of you two and I'll".

(WHACK!)

Bagheera was suddenly interrupted by Rafiki who bashes his head with his stick and hushes him with his two right fingers.

"Ow, that hurts!" Bagheera said as he rubbed his head in pain with his right paw "Why did you do that Rafiki? I can begin to see why the hyenas are looking forward to have a score to settle with you. Ow…I didn't do anything to you".

"Oh but you did almost gave me a headache. I suggest you need to end your grumpiness with Hakuna Matata if we can plan our own escapes to work together with each other in harmony while Jack can uses his idea by himself to make everyone happy" Rafiki said while holding his stick with a grin smile.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver? And what does Hakuna Matata means?" Jack cries from feeling insulted 'They just don't get me idea in their minds do they? It's not like I really wanted them to be pirates but…oh forget it. They'll figure things out on their own for all I care if they're not willing to trust me yet at this point. Later, that baboon owns me an answer about what does Hakuna Watata…no…I think he said Hakuna Matata…who taught him those two words?'.

Suddenly Rafiki swoops in (Cartoon style) and says to him "It means no worries my friend. I've just said that to Bagheera to make him calm down and open up his heart to us to be more fun and compassionate just like Baloo. And as for you, I suggest that you should stop worrying about wanting to drink more rum and think of a more better plan to ease your friends' worries".

Jack was touched by Rafiki's words to him for a few moments. Then he spoke "I guess you know what I was thinking right Mr. Obvious?".

Rafiki nodded his head "Yes and remember…it's just two words…Hakuna Matata, not Hakuna Watata".

Jack moved his head backwards in astonishment and confusion 'Whoa…shiver me timbers! This baboon really knows what I'm thinking!'.

About 20 minutes later, the pirates and Smee wakes up (After being released from their sleeping spell by Arina) and looks at the sun that has already rises in the morning.

Smee yawns as he takes out his pocket watch to look at the time. Suddenly his eyes widened with shock and gasps with surprise "*gasp* Oh dear! We've overslept! It's…it's..". Then he hides his pocket watch in his pants pockets and clasped his hands together on his cheeks "8:40 AM! WAKE UP CREW! AVAST CREW! IT'S 8:40 AM IN THE MORNING! THE SUSAN CONSTANT IS COMING AT 10 AM! HURRY AND MAKE YOURSELVES NICE OR WE'LL GET IN MAJOR TROUBLE!".

He picks up his whistle that was hidden in his shirt and blows on it so loud like an alarm clock that it awakens every pirate in the ship and gave most of them a headache. Including Simba, Baloo, and Jiminy Cricket were startled by the noise and covered their ears despite trying their best to not make a sound while remaining invisible by wearing Arina's clover silver bracelets.

Even the prisoners who have finished sharing their good and worst plans to each other covered their ears as well even though a few of them have already gotten a headache. Poor Geppetto sits down and touches his chest, Pinocchio rushes to his father and hugs him in concern "Father, are you alright?".

Geppetto panted for a moment to breathe for his heart to beat steadily and nods his head "I'm alright my son" he says to the puppet boy by patting his yellow hat as an effort to make him feel at ease without worrying about his health.

But to the others, they begin to feel upset and were almost scared to death that they've almost lose him if he dies from a heart attack.

Timon however looks up and screams out loud for Smee to hear "HEY! WOULD WHOEVER IS MAKING THAT WHISTLING AND SCREAMING SOUND, QUIET DOWN! YOU'VE ALMOST MADE SOMEONE DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK! WE DON'T WANT TO LET A CHILD BECOME AN ORPHAN IF HE LOSES HIS FATHER!".

But then he feels a paw on his shoulder coming from Pumbaa who was trapped in the same cage with him "Uh Timon. You better lower your voice too. The puppeteer can't afford to have another heart attack if we accidentally have him surprised or startled. He's an old man".

"Oh…he can't? Guess I have to be careful then. But when we get out of here, I'll have a score to settle with someone who had almost breaks our hearing" Timon replied with his arms crossed.

All of a sudden, the prisoners hears coughing from above them. Then they perked their heads up to see Smee who has the keys to their cell with him while being surrounded by his fellow crewmates who were waiting for him to open the hatch.

"Actually Mr. Meerkat. It was me. I was the one who did the whistling and the screaming. I have to do those things in order to wake up you all. I'm very sorry and I hope you don't bear any ill will or grudge on me. I was just simply following the Captain's orders as one of my daily tasks every morning since I was his first mate. Is the old puppeteer alright?" Smee asked with a look of guilt shown on his face.

Jack is the only one who replies for his friends "Hakuna Matata! He's fine! His heart's still beating! He'll be alright! Just get us out of here and do what you want with us! As long as you remember how to handle old and handicapped prisoners in great care! Including caged animals!".

Unknown to him, he didn't notice that both Timon and Pumbaa glared at him angrily for stealing their favorite motto. Yet they've decided not to express their anger at the former pirate captain and wait patiently for their captors to lift them up from the hatch. If they want to escape, they have to corporate with each other more in order for their plans to work and build their trusts.

"Oh yes Mr. Sparrow! I'll open this cage right away!" Smee nods his head and proceeds to use the keys to open the cell. But by the time he have successfully opened it, he looked down at Jack and said "By the way, what does those two words Hakuna Matata mean?".

Meanwhile, Captain Hook was already done dressing him in his favorite attire (Like in the final scenes of the 1953 Disney movie) like a pirate captain when he hears knocking on the doors of his cabin whild he's adjusting his red hat.

He sighs and turns around his body from the standing up mirror to walk towards the front door "I'm coming! I'm coming you addled bilge whoever is knocking my cabin door! Blimey, luckily I'm done changing my clothes and washing my face or would've been coming outside looking like a cranky bear that hasn't finished hibernating in winter".

He takes out a ladle, opened the lid of a barrel that was standing straight, poured some water into a mug, drank it, then he opens the door to see a muscular tall double chinned thin mustached pirate who bows to him "Good morning Cap'n".

*Cap'n means short for captain. I've learned this word by looking up pirates' phrases, sayings, definitions, and meanings on Google*.

"Ah, good morning Mr. Billy Bones Chuckles" Hook said while rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"It's Mr. Billy *Bones* Charles Cap'n" Billy *Bones* Charles corrected him.

"Oh, you are Mr. Billy Bones Charles? Goodness me! I'm sorry. It's morning anyway and some people tend to make miraktes" Hook apologized to his crewmate "So is everything ready?" he asked.

Billy nodded his head "Yes Cap'n. We've got the youngsters, the chosen one, Kaa, the girl, Jack, the old man, and the baboon about to be tied to the mast while the animals remained in their cages. Everybody's waiting for you on deck sir" he gestured his hands to show Hook the prisoners who were still held hostage just like he said.

"Good. Then everything's settled. I expect that the transport will go well today. If there's no any mishaps and unexpected things going to happen, we'll receive a lot of bonuses and go sailing to Tortuga or perhaps start seeking out in the island's big capital city to court the most beautiful fair blond woman that my heart has longed for: Arina…" Hook the sighed as he quickly start daydreaming about the island's current guardian.

"Uh Cap'n…I don't think that she would find you as her type of man to lean on to. The king of the dark realm would not approve-".

"Nonsense Mr. Charles! I will make her fall in love with me! One way or another! She will be mine! If she have decided to see me that is. I want her to witness me giving the prisoners one last chance to kindly give up leaving by joining this crew or it's off to the Susan Constant. Now gangway Billy!" Hook ordered.

(Any opinions on Hook/Arina pairing guys? It just came in my head but I don't like them together).

"As you wish captain" Billy said as he gets out of Hook's way and allowed the captain to leave his cabin. He closed the door but he have forgotten to lock it.

Hook smirks as he sees the children, Mickey, Geppetto, Rafiki, Wendy, and Sparrow being entrapped by Kaa whose body being as a rope to tie his friends around the mast from the pirates and Smee who has secretly gave Mickey a face full of guilt before turning away to face Hook with a happy smile.

"Ah, good morning Cap'n! We have the prisoners out from the hatch and waiting for the Susan Constant to arrive" Smee said.

"Great job. You and the crew shall soon receive a nice huge reward after we're done. We'll be hopefully taking 2 weeks of vacation in either Tortuga or in a deserted island. If Vlad allows us to rest that it. But before we can do whatever we want, let's start persuading the prisoners to either join us or say farewell!" Hook replied as he sits down on a wooden chair and claps his hands that causes the pirates to start singing around the prisoners while sits up straight and plays with his hook on a wooden board that has a signup book, a pen, and a cloth.

*The Disney song "**The Elegant Captain Hook**" begins*

**Hook's Pirate Crew**: (Singing) _Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho. _

*Then they start dancing*

**Hook's Pirate Crew**: _So, try the life of a thief. Just sample the life of a crook. There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a-working for Captain Hook…the world's most famous crook. _

*As the short red bearded man danced and hops towards a fat male pirate, he ended up being bounced and falls backwards on the floor from the fat pirate*

**Smee**: (Dancing around the deck) _Crook, crook, crickety-crockity-crickety-crook _*dances nearby Hook's left side) _The Croc is after Captain-(_Stops dancing after Hook perks his head up from his right hand where his right elbow on the board, hits Smee on the head with his left hook, and stands up immediately).

**Captain Hook**: _As a special offer for today, I'll tell you what I'll do _(Walks towards the mast in a persuasive and suave manner) _All those who sign without delay _(Making his fingers holding an invisible pen and imagine signing an invisible book in the air) _will get a free tattoo _(Gesturing his hands to show them one of the male pirates who wears a yellow bandana, a pair of golden hoop earrings, white pants, and a brown belt with a sword without a shirt to cover his tattoos on his chest) _why, it's like money in the bank! _(The tattooed pirate starts flexing his left muscle to make the Jolly Rodger flag tattoo looks like its waving that makes the little human boys including Pinochio and Hathi Jr. laugh. But Jack however, he just rolled his eyes 'Oh puh-lease! My tattoos looked much more better than his!' he thought to himself.

**Captain Hook**: _C'mon, join up, and I'll be frank. _(Then his face became stern) _Unless_ _you do, you'll walk the plank! _(His suave voice turns threatening and points his right finger at the plank that was waiting for any random victims. The prisoners followed his finger and stared at the plank in fear with their eyes wide open) _The choice is up to you!_

**Hook's Pirate Crew**: (Pointing to the plank) _The choice is up to you! _(Starts walking in the straight line while Wendy turns her head away like in the 1953 movie) _Yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho, yo ho_.

*Most pirates begins to dance and clapping on the other side of the deck*

**Hook's Pirate Crew**: _You'll love the life of a thief. You'll relish the life of a crook. _

*The rest of the pirates are dancing in front of their captain who was back on his chair, waving their own medium sized Jolly Rodger flags*

**Hook's Pirate Crew**: _There's barrels of fun for everyone and you'll get treasures by the ton! _(Then they've split up in two lines sideways from their right and left, hoisting their flags in the air, and make way for Smee to dance through the line) _So come and sign the book! Join up with Captain _(Smee then stops by Hook's right side and gestured his hands to the left) _Hook!_

*The song ends*

A male skinny old man with one eye patch untied Kaa that causes them both to be stampeded by the boys and Pinocchio who runs over them, heading straight for Hook who offered them a white feather pen.

But Wendy wouldn't allowed any of them to sign the book "Boys!" she angrily shouted that causes the young boys to trample over each other in the middle of the two straight lines :Aren't you ashamed of youselves?!".

"B-But…Captain Hook is most persistent Wendy" John Darling explained from on top of Cubby who flipped him over by pulling his body up in a pushup position.

"Yeah! He says we have to walk the plank if we don't!" Cubby said. But Wendy shook her head while Mickey and Rafiki picks up Kaa gently and checks on him while Geppetto looks after the old male pirate.

"Hey Kaa, are you hurt?" Mickey asked while scooping Kaa's head with both hands. Kaa shook his head "Not much. Maybe a bit of a headache and I need ssssome medical help. Would you mind healing me while Wendy speaksss to the boyssss?".

"Sure! No problem! Now stay calm and pretend that you're back at your home sleeping with your parents. I don't know how would you feel when I cast a healing or recovery spell but hold still" Mickey then places his left hand on Kaa's head and closes his eyes shut.

(No folks. He's not about to sleep while standing. He was about to perform a spell called **Recovery**. This spell can heal all injuries in battle including the wielder or the conjurer yet it is currently unknown if the spell can resurrect anyone who died. Both Kaa and Arina don't have the ability to create the spell but only Mickey and a few spell casters could rarely master it. Think about the 2006 live action fantasy film "Eragon").

Everyone covered their eyes as Mickey's hand glowed in a mixture of white and sky blue very brightly. Just then, after shining for 10 seconds, it dies down and everyone opens their eyes.

Kaa gasps and cries out in a mix surprise and happiness "Yesss! I'm healed! No more headachesss! Thankssss a lot chosen one!".

Seeing his best friend smiling has made him feel glad "No problem Kaa. I think I got a hang of out of all of this power within me" Mickey replied.

Geppetto then coughs to get everyone's attention and they've all looked to see the old puppeteer waving his left hand while supporting the old male pirate who wears an eye patch by holding his left shoulder with his right arm "If you don't mind, would you care to heal this poor old pirate as well? He said that he felt something a little broken in his body".

The lost boys, John, Michael, and Pinocchio begins to feel guilty for stampeding on both the old man with a eye patch and Kaa and remorsefully says "We're sorry".

But the old male pirate and Kaa quickly forgives them "It's ok! Just watch where your feet is about to stampede on!".

Hook however begins to feel bored and face palmed himself "Oh puh-lease! Can't we belay all of this chatting? I'm on a tight schedule right now and you're all wasting our time! Why won't all of you sign up the papers right now and then the chosen one later after he heals the old man! If you all refuse to sign, either I transfer any one of you to Ratcliffe on the Susan Constant or I'm making you walk the plank!".

The lost boys, John, and Michael looked at Wendy who shook her head and reaching out her hands to wait for them to come into her open arms. Pinocchio however glances at his father who was on his knees while the old male pirate's head lays on his lap. Geppetto reaches out his right hand to beg his son to come and hug him.

The boys then shifted their eyes to Jack who leans his body on the mast and silently speaks to them by opening his mouth without saying a word with a face full of regrets "Forgive me boys but make your choice. But do not live the same life as I did".

Then everyone covers their eyes again as Mickey is now healing the old male one eye pirate. But none of the adults and animals realizes that the light is giving the boys to ponder and reconsider themselves to make a life changing decision that change or create impacts on their friends' lives.

The light quickly dies down after 10 seconds and the boys cries out in determination "NO!".

Their outbursts made everyone gasp and whispering among themselves. The adults, the animals, and Wendy were very happy and proud of the boys for refusing to join Hook's crew.

The lost boys, John, and Michael run to Wendy's warm arms and she embraced them all gently with loving care like a mother. Pincchio runs to his father after the old one eyed male pirate left them to join his crewmates. The wooden boy felt the warm embrace of his human father's arms and smiles with his head laying comfortably on the puppeteer's soft left shoulder while his father stroked his wooden head and donkey ears under his yellow hat.

"Oh my little Pinocchio. I'm so proud of you!" Geppetto said as he hugs his son happily.

"Father…" Pinocchio responds tearfully as his arms remains wrapped around his father's fragile but warm body.

Everyone felt touched at the scenes including Jack who begins to feel some tears in his eyes. But he quickly wiped them away with a small cloth that was in one of his pockets 'No I shouldn't cry like a child. I'm a grown man, a big boy, a pirate captain. But…at times like this…I have to cry because this moment was very touching to everyone'.

All but Hook who shook his head and bangs his hook on the table "WHAT! NO?! YOU BOYS REFUSED TO JOIN ME? WHO DARES TO SAY NO TO ME, THE ELEGANT CAPTAIN HOOK?!".

"WE ALL ARE!" the prisoners angrily exclaimed; they chose not to be scared of Hook and his pirates anymore because they are still very determined to be free.

"Yeah! Who wants to follow Captain Codfish?! Not us but your crew of codfishes does!" Jack said with his tongue sticking out at Hook's direction "Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh!".

Jack's mockery has created an insult to Hook and his crew that got them mad, except for Smee and the one eye male pirate (Now reformed after being healed by Mickey) who were wondering to themselves why they've joined Hook in their early lives. However, they've decided to pretend to feel upset to hide their regrets if they don't want to be thrown overboard.

"Enough!" Hook cried out as he stands up from his desk and marches towards the prisoners with his crew following him "Blimey! Why did we have to capture a rebellious group instead of Peter Pan himself in the first place? Fine you scurvy dogs! You've just made your fates after seething me and my crew's anger! Now your chances of joining me is over! Choose either the Susan Constant or…" he points his right finger the plank "the plank! You must volunteer youselves or I'll randomly pick one of you!".

Mickey and his friends looked at each other sadly. They start feeling afraid that their end is approaching nearer expectedly. Mickey looks around himself and thought 'Where is Simba, Jiminy, and Baloo? When are you guys going to save us? Please guys, help us! We're going to be dead ducks if you don't do something! Oh if Arina, Peter, and Tink can save us to'.

Suddenly, a voice speaks up for the group "I'll be the first. Let me walk…on the plank". Mickey along with the other men gasps in shock as they all stared at Wendy who releases the boys from her eyes and stands on her feet solemnly.

**Drama Sapphire**: Phew, I'm tired now. Good thing this chapter is done by the time Bovine Beauty and I have finished watching "Disney's Home on the Range". it's really a good animated movie!

**Bovine Beauty**: I know it is even though it's underrated. So I guess next chapter will be the battle right?

**Drama Sapphire**: Absolutely! I just cut this part off so that I can take a few more days off and think up more ideas for chapter 30.

**Bovine Beauty**: I guess we'll have to watch "Disney's Peter Pan" then. By the way, any plans for "Disaster Circus"?

**Drama Sapphire**: I'll try ending "How to impress Tigress" soon. Maybe next month. It's supposed to have only 5 chapters.

**Bovine Beauty**: Awesome! I can't wait! Well, we'll see you next time everyone!

**Drama Sapphire**: And don't forget to review when you're done or just add this story to your favorites and story alerts!

**Both**: Adios! Bye! ^^


End file.
